


The Taste of Flowers and the Feel of Your Skin

by GioGioStar



Series: Taste of Flowers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blended family, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Faux Hanahaki, Huntington's Disease, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language of Flowers, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married Yuuri Katsuki, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Single Parent Victor Nikiforov, Size Queen Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Temper Tantrums, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Victor cuts his hair, Widower Katuski Yuuri, canon divergant, children say things that will clearly ruin them later on in life, drunk lap dancing, drunk pole dancing, drunk!Yuuri, flower tattoo soulmate au, like aggressive temper tantrums, like the ones that the child is possessed, minor sports injury, olympic goofup, original character death, somebody gets spit on because of the tantrum, web cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 143,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Not everybody gets a Soulmate. And those who do, don't always get to be with them. Yuuri Katsuki finds himself to be happily married to an American Ice Dancer and a fellow Rinkmate, along with being a proud father. Viktor discovers that not all love is good as he fights for his daughter.But when tragedy stricks Yuuri's life, Yuuri needs to evaluate his life... Continue skating or give it up for his children...Note: Ch1-5 have been edited for typos and a few extra tidbits. I'll be posting updates on the editing on here every 5 chapters (4/7/20)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Original Character(s)
Series: Taste of Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686382
Comments: 774
Kudos: 331





	1. Yuuri; Let's Start Our Lives Together!

Yuuri, once upon a time, was heavily infatuated with a certain Russian Figure Skater. He studied up on all he could about him, growing up. Sometimes, he would look at the flowers that would randomly appear on his skin when he watched the Junior competitions and think that a multitude of Phlox, Broom, Campanula and Pink roses decorated his skin were representing his idol's feelings. The flowers were stunning as they decorated his arm for the next fifteen minutes or so. He’d be bubbling with those feelings too if from the meaning of those flowers. Having a Soul Mate wasn’t that common of an occurrence, and even rarer still for Soul Mates to become one. Yuuri made peace with that a long time ago. He didn’t want his life to be ruled by fate. He didn’t want to fall in love with somebody just because their emotions were on his skin. Just like how he didn’t want his on theirs.

So often, Yuuri would feel like his Soul Mate got the short end of the stick. Yuuri was an anxious mess of a person. He figured that their skin would be constantly pained with flowers like Foxgloves, Columbines, and even wilted flowers. He figures that they would probably wear long sleeves and long pants constantly just to hide the embarrassment. Although, he really did like to think that in recent months they must have been relieved. He was sure that his Soul Mate must have had better flowers on his skin now. Fewer Foxgloves and Tassel Flowers. More red and yellow roses, more Elderflowers, red Carnations… Happier flowers. Flowers that meant happiness. Flowers that meant that he was in love. Flowers that would tell his Soul Mate that they would never have to worry about him.

Although, since moving to Detroit, he had been homesick. There was an American girl that was an ice dancer he met at the rink and they surprisingly hit it off well. Yuuri originally had no intention to talk to her. But one day, they were both late and just bumped into each other. They got to talking and before they knew it, three months later, they were dating. Phichit, Yuuri’s roommate and friend, was thrilled that Yuuri found somebody.

“Yuuri, you and Alice going out tonight?”

“Yeah, she wanted to tell me something over dinner,” Yuuri smiled.

“She spending the night over here or you spending the night at her apartment?”

“I’ll probably be over at her place tonight,” Yuuri stated casually.

“Yuuri, I’ll see you tomorrow then for the New Years' party?”

“Yeah, it’s at her place. Figured that I will stay with her and help get everything ready.”

“Have fun, wear protection!” Phichit laughed.

Yuuri smiled softly as he gave the Thai skater the bird, making his way out of the apartment. He wanted to spend, at the very least, a nice evening with his girlfriend. He knew that they would be spending the next day together with almost everybody in the rink. But he just wanted to have the night with her alone. He felt so lucky that he had her in his life. He couldn’t even imagine his world without her in it. She was so full of life and taught him to loosen up a little. She’d always tell him that life was too short to worry and let anxiety run life into the ground. She loved living as if she were living the last day of her life. She didn’t want any regrets. She was a better person than he was, that’s for sure.

~*~

Yuuri smiled sheepishly as he was greeted by a raven-haired girl, her normal green eyes seemed to have a hint of nervousness. It put him on edge. She was normally so bubbly and excited about everything. At this moment though, she was spiking up his anxiety. He stepped inside her apartment, taking off his gloves and hat. It was getting colder as more snow started coming down. He took off his shoes and placed them near the door. More out of habit than anything else.

He put his things up before giving her a kiss on the lips quickly. He smiled as she kissed him back. Maybe he was overreacting about everything? It wouldn’t have been the first time he let his anxiety get the better of him. The Japanese man made his way over to the sofa, sitting down as he tried to relax. He saw the woman slink her way towards him, wrapping her arms around Yuuri before placing soft kisses against his neck.

“How was practice today?” Yuuri asked as he closed his eyes.

“Fine,” Alice whispered softly as she looked up at him, “and yours?”

“Rough. Celestino thinks that I will be ready for Seniors this year,” Yuuri stated.

“Do you?”

“I’m a little nervous about it. If I do, that means that I’m going to be up against people like Viktor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti. I can barely do a quadruple salchow. And they can do more quads than I can.”

“You’ll do fine,” Alice whispered as she started crying.

“Alice, what’s wrong?”

“I have something to tell you,” she looked at him, the look on her face frightened Yuuri.

Yuuri was bracing himself for the upcoming bad news. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she was going to break up with him. It would make sense. She clearly would have gotten bored with him by now. He wasn’t good enough. He was going to live alone with five cats, and he never really cared much for cats. Maybe twenty dogs? Yeah. They would find him dead from a chicken nugget or something with twenty dogs wrecking the place.

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Yuuri looked at her stunned. He never thought that somebody would tell him this. And actually, mean that it was his. He also never thought that somebody would even be willing to be with him. He only talked to her because of a chance meeting. They were both late for the rink. Brushing their hands against each other. They talked for a little, both finding out that they were figure skaters. She danced on the ice while he was in males’ singles. He didn’t know why, but he asked to go grab some coffee after they were done. Ever since that meeting, they were almost always together.

And here she was, this terrifying creature before him. Crying as she revealed to him that he was going to be a father. They hadn’t known each other for too long, just a handful of months. But already, he cared deeply enough for her. Willing to lose his own virginity to her.

Yuuri easily could recall the first time. They were alone in the rink, everybody was either at class, had an off day, or were in some kind of study group. She had asked Yuuri to help with her routine because of how well he was with his steps. He didn’t know if it was the two hours of intense work… Or maybe there was something in the air or water. But one minute he was close to her, showing how he added some flair to his steps… And the next minute, they were making out on the ice, desperately trying to get to the bleachers. They barely managed to make it in time. Strong dancer legs wrapped around his hips as she pleaded for the warmth of his own body against hers. And Yuuri was too stupid to think. They were lucky that she didn’t get pregnant, but after that, he was always careful to make sure that he had condoms. Although, for his birthday, the condom did break…

“Marry me,” Yuuri blurted out.

“Yuuri,” she was crying now, “why?”

“I want to do the right thing. I really like you,” Yuuri held her tightly as she continued her heavy sobs.

“But I don’t want to be the reason for destroying your athletic career, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked as he held her close to him, rocking her slowly as she sobbed. He reassured her that everything would be fine. He was staying. For her… And for their child. He had no intention of leaving her to deal with it alone. She wasn’t the only one who created the new life that was inside her belly. He helped in that regard. He was going to make sure that he was a part of that child’s life. It would bring him great shame if he didn’t.

“Why are you so wonderful,” the American girl was a sobbing mess as she desperately clung to Yuuri.

“I’m not, though,” Yuuri whispered back as he held her closer, “I fucked up. I want to make it right. I love you and you deserve that I try and do the right thing.”

“Yuuri, there’s more,” she was shaking.

“You can tell me anything.”

“Yuuri, I’m dying.”

 _I’m pregnant… I’m dying… I’m pregnant… Yuuri, I’m dying._ Over and over again those two phrases played in his head. Like a terrible song that had a good intro. She looked healthy to him. How could she be dying? Or was this a joke?

“How?”

“I have Huntington’s, Yuuri. I’ve had it for a long while now,” she spoke meekly as she hiccupped on his chest.

“Then we’ll do this together,” Yuuri kissed her forehead, “I’ll stay with you for your forever.”

Yuuri felt the tears escape as he spoke those words. His forever and her forever were vastly different. Just how different were their forevers though? Was her forever just a few years? He didn’t know what her illness was. He never really heard of this illness. But that night, she told him everything. And his heart sank as he realized that he was in love with somebody that he knew he would lose. A dead woman had his heart. And that terrified the young man more than anything in his life.

~*~

Yuuri and Alice were nervous as they waited in the doctor’s office. She was already at 16 weeks at this point. Originally, they wanted to get the test done. But with both of their schedules with school and Yuuri’s competition, they decided to hold off on it for a little while longer. Although, for Yuuri, another reason for holding off on it was his own fears that he would eventually have to deal with the results alone. He was terrified that if they did do the test, their child would be sick like her. He wasn't ready to prepare for her own death, let alone the death of his own child.

They did the test to determine if their child would be sentenced to the life their mother would live. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding hard as they waited. His anxiety was driving him crazy. Both had decided that regardless of the results they were keeping the child. It was just so Yuuri would know how to break the news that they would have a ticking time bomb. Alice, Yuuri knew, would be long gone by the time Yuuri would have to tell them that they would die the same way their mother would.

Their heads snapped over to the door as the heard it open. The doctor walked in and sat down at the desk, papers in his hands.

“Mr. Katsuki, Miss. D’Amato,” he started, "I have the results for the genetic tests here.”

“Alright, Dr. Johns,” Alice spoke softly, hugging her own body as if she was trying to hold the child growing inside her, “did I pass my illness to our baby?”

Yuuri held her close to him as they looked at the doctor. He was looking over the papers. He had a poker face. Either this was really good or this was really bad. Yuuri knew that the feeling of drowning in his own fears had to be nothing compared to what Alice was going through. He knew that his family didn’t have illnesses like Huntington’s. Alice knew that if their child did have the gene, then she would feel like it was all of her fault. It wouldn’t have been. But he knew that it wouldn’t stop her from feeling as such.

“Regardless of the results, we want this child,” Yuuri spoke, trying to find his courage.

“Well, I’m glad to say that the baby is not a carrier. They won’t have the illness.”

Yuuri sighed as Alice started shaking, tears streaming from her face. Those tears, Yuuri knew were tears of joy. Tears of relief. Their child dodged one of the biggest bullets they would ever face. They would not lose the function of their nerves. They would be able to run, jump, play, do everything that a normal child would get to do. All without the fear that their life would be taken from them from a genetic phantom. His fiancé wasn’t as fortunate. But at least their child wouldn’t live through the nightmare that Alice was living through.

“If you want, we can go to the ultrasound and do a check-up on the baby.”

“Yeah, we would love that,” Alice smiled as she started clearing the tears that continued to fall.

They all made their way to the room with the ultrasound, Yuuri holding her hand tenderly. Both of them had a huge weight off their shoulders. Their child was healthy. Their child was healthy. Their child was healthy and Yuuri felt so much lighter. Ever since December, there was a cloud hanging over them. They announced to their rink mates and coaches that they were having a baby. Alice decided that she would just quietly retire from ice dancing, wanting to focus on school and the baby. Yuuri wanted to do the same, but Alice had begged for him to stay. She wanted to see him on the ice. She knew that the ice was a bigger part of his life than it was hers. The only reason she skated in the first place was because she wanted to do something that her illness would never allow her to do. It was her middle finger at her misfortune and circumstances.

Yuuri skated because the passion was inside him. The ice was just as much a part of him as anything. Taking him out of this sport and ultimately the ice was exactly like clipping a bird’s wings. There was no way she could ever live with herself if she stopped Yuuri from flying. The ice was the only place where he was truly free. She refused to allow herself and this child to be his gilded cage.

Alice laid down on the table as she gently lifted her shirt a bit. The doctor put the gel on her baby bump, jumping a little from the sudden cold hitting her. They were looking at the images on the screen. Yuuri’s breath was stuck in his throat as he gazed at the image. The last time he saw them, they looked more deformed alien peanut than human. This time, the image on the screen was more human than mutated potato. His heart was melting as he saw the image of their child.

“Do you want to know the gender?”

“Can we?” Yuuri looked at Alice, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’ll help us with figuring out a name and get the nursery ready,” she smiled.

“Let’s see if we can get them to move a bit so we can see,” the doctor smiled as he gently pushed at the baby bump, “there we go… Well, here’s your little girl.”

“We’re having a girl,” Yuuri felt bubbly, looking at his fiancé sweetly.

“Our beautiful little girl…”

~*~

Yuuri was stretching on the floor while his new wife, about five months pregnant now, spoke words of encouragement to him. Today was his first international senior debut. He was nervous, trying to calm himself as best as he could. He needed to keep moving. If he stopped moving, then he would start thinking and freaking out.

“Yuuri, you’ll do wonderfully, I know you will.”

“I might get the podium since there aren’t too many big players on this competition, but I might not,” Yuuri was nervous.

“Yuuri, I wish you could see what I see when you’re on the ice. It’s like,” her eyes sparkled with joy, “you were born for it. You just look so calm and natural. You were born for this.”

“You have to say nice things to me, you’re my wife,” Yuuri smirked.

“No, I could say mean things, like you snore like a bear with a grenade launcher,” she laughed.

“I do not!”

“Only when you’re sick,” she kissed Yuuri on his lips, “but I won’t tell anybody.”

Yuuri placed his hand on her stomach, kissing her baby bump. It was no secret for social media that Yuuri and Alice were having a baby. Every one of Yuuri’s competition, the reporters asked about how they met, and things about the baby. They both decided that they would be honest about things, but when it came to questions about the baby, they wanted to just not answer.

Alice placed her ringed hand on his cheek, Yuuri took it with his own ringed hand, kissing the gold band before kissing her hand. This woman, he loved her with all his heart. She had this power over him. She could calm him out of his own fears and anxieties. It was almost as if she really was his Soulmate. They both knew that they weren’t, but it didn’t stop their hearts from falling madly for each other. Yuuri told Alice about how he had one, and she was excited for him, even if a little sad.

After the discovery of the baby, she told him that it was a beautiful thing that Yuuri had a Soulmate. She told him that after she was gone, she wanted him to find them. Be happy without her. Even though she knew that in the beginning, Yuuri would face a great sorrow. Even though she had given him the opportunity to leave, Yuuri stayed. He promised to be there for her. He married her, knowing that their time together would only bring him nothing but pain. Even though he pushed the thought out of his mind that his wife was dying, he couldn’t imagine her not there in his life at this moment.

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“Fine, although this one here wants to dance on the ice with you,” she laughed.

“When she’s old enough, she’ll skate with us,” Yuuri smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the strong kicks and punches of his daughter.

“Yuuri,” Celestino called out, “get over here, you’re up next!”

“You’ll do fine,” she whispered as she stole a kiss from her husband.

“Watch me?”

“I’ll never keep my eyes off you…”

Yuuri got up from the floor and made his way to the ice. He told his wife that he’d meet her at the Kiss and Cry with a smile as he handed his jacket and skate guards to his coach. His outfit for the performance was a pair of tight-fitting pants that hugged snuggly against his frame. His shirt white with blues and purples sprinkled and shining as it slowly went up turning a seafoam green. His sleeves reached all the way to his wrists, tied by a single leather strap on each wrist. His collar flared up showing a bit of his chest. This choreography, he asked Celestino to make for his unborn daughter. It was a dance about his fears of fatherhood. A dance of his excitement that within the near future to have this tiny human in his arms. It was his worries of watching her grow. His insecurities of ultimately being unable to protect her for when her mother will leave this earth. It was his proclamation of his love for her, and his apology for not being strong enough for when she would need him most.

Once he was at the center of the rink, he took in a deep breath as he made his starting pose. As soon as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5y2YOfLC_c) started, he was off. The music had an upbeat bounce to it, Yuuri seemed to enjoy, yet with the little bounces, there was a sorrow within the melody. This was him wanting to tell her that even though the sorrow would consume them… Even though one day, her mom would leave them both… He loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted his daughter who hasn’t even arrived yet to know that both of them loved her more than anything in this world. He made his jumps, pleased that they were clean as the music played. The song had hit a subtle key change and it was his moment to make his jump. He kicked off into the air, his stomach wrenched in a way it had never done before. He was terrified that he would mess the landing up.

His eyes widened in horror as blue rose petals flowed from his lips like water. The petals becoming more and more as they turned into full blooming flowers. The pain dulled down, maybe from shock or maybe because it wasn’t as painful as what it seemed. These flowers, he knew what it meant. Everybody knew what it meant.

Somewhere… He had a Soulmate. This person, whoever they were, was in great pain. The person who they loved broke them. Even though he never met them, and never planned on meeting them, Yuuri’s heart wept out to them.

 _Pick up your broken heart… You’re so much better than this… Please…_ Was all that Yuuri could think.


	2. Viktor; The Calm Before the Storm...

Viktor hadn't had a decent nights' sleep in almost two months. Most athletes would have gone bat shit crazy by this point, but Viktor, he didn't mind if he never had a good night of sleep ever again. Even though Yakov would strongly disagree with him. For almost the full year, Yakov had blown the biggest fuse with him. He had never seen the older man look so angry. Yakov telling him that he was the world's biggest idiot. Maybe he was. If he was, it was worth it. He'd be the biggest idiot all over again if this was the outcome.

During his girlfriend's pregnancy, Yakov was telling him that she was no good. That it was just better for him to cut ties with her before he got hurt. That he didn't need to be involved with the mother, just pay child support and visit the kid every once in a while. Viktor felt that Yakov was full of it. He wasn't going to just split like that. Especially when he had lost both his parents years ago. The Russian man was close to his parents, but when he started getting big during the time he was in Juniors for Figure Skating, he and his parents made the difficult decision to allow Viktor to move halfway across Russia and train with Yakov.

Viktor was blowing off Yakov's warnings until the older man told him about the times he'd seen his girlfriend with other men in less than favorable light. He remembered how Yakov asked him if he was positive that he was the father. Even though he was sure, Yakov just wouldn't bring something like this up just to fuck with people. And that bothered Viktor more than anything else. It ruined any happiness he tried to find in the news. He started becoming paranoid and panicked, even though he would never show it to anybody. He started noticing how she would go out constantly, and how she would come home late. Her excuse would be things like work, or the girls invited her out.

The day that his daughter was born, he talked with one of the nurses, asking them to secretly do a paternity test. If she was his daughter, then Yakov was just overreacting and reading too much into everything as usual. If she wasn't, he wouldn't have a problem with leaving her and her child. After all, the baby wouldn't be his, and he wasn't going to put his career at risk for a snake in the grass with her clutch of eggs. He made excuses for the next few days as to why he couldn't be there, thankful that he would need to train. When Gosha brought up why he wasn't in the hospital, he told him everything about what Yakov said to him during her pregnancy. Why get attached to a child that wasn't his? Especially when he had so much to look forward to for his career. If the child wasn't his, he was going to break up with her.

When he got the results, hearing the doctor tell him that he was the father brought a wave of relief and joy, washing over him. He held their daughter close to his heart. The moment of weakness, an ugly blemish in his heart that he almost abandoned his own daughter. Viktor would make sure that he would be able to make up for her one day. The first three days of her life were him praying that she was his. And preparing in case she wasn't. When he held her the day she was born, he did so reluctantly. But after the results, the fragile infant in his arms… It was as if somehow his heart grew somehow. In Viktor's eyes, he realized what the meaning of life was. And it was this moment. His meaning was his daughter. Everything in the world made sense. Everything clicked. And a wave of fear crashed against him. Viktor always found himself to be confident, even cocky… But when he truly held his daughter for the first time, he felt so inadequate… Unsure if he would be the best father for her.

He was watching his daughter sleeping soundly in her crib, her little chest rising and falling greatly as she breathed. Viktor was so in love with his daughter. She was the most perfect thing in the world. He would do anything for her. He would protect her from anything. The first months already a blur of diaper changes, bottle feedings, and sleepless nights. Everything this tiny child did just fascinated him. He remembered when the doctors gave Viktor and his girlfriend the okay for their little bundle of joy to be able to go outside to places. He was so excited. He took their daughter to the ice rink where he trained. Showing off his greatest treasure to his friends. Even if it meant he needed to put on skates and show them his daughter while on the ice. Yakov was red in the face when he realized that Viktor had a four-week-old baby in his arms while skating. In hindsight, Viktor could see how stupid and dangerous that was, but at the time, he was just so excited to finally be able to share this beautiful child with friends. Who could blame him for wanting to show everybody his baby?

"Vitya, what are you doing?" a woman's voice threw the long-haired man from his thoughts, "it's late."

"Couldn't sleep," Viktor whispered.

"Come back to bed with me."

"Anastasiya grew so much since she was born," Viktor had a hint of amazement in his voice.

"She's a baby, Vitya. Babies grow."

"I know, but it's still so hard to wrap my head around the fact that last year, she wasn't even here, and now…"

"Well, I went to the doctor today," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Viktor's waist, her hands dangerously close to his groin.

"Oh?"

"I got the all-clear, and I've missed you."

"Alisa," Viktor felt a smile creep on his face.

"You want to go back to bed with me?"

Viktor only nodded, a smile on his face as he knew that he would soon drown his fears and worries over what they were to each other. She was his. He was hers. Viktor couldn't help himself as he pressed himself closer to her, his hands traveled down comfortably down her backside. He wasn't going to lie that he really wanted her as she led him back to their room. It had been too long since he had last felt her body on his, his hands on that tiny waist his lips on a soft pink nipple. His dick buried deep in her pussy as his nails dug into her heart-shaped ass. Alisa had the body of Aphrodite. And she knew it. Hair a soft blonde with eyes as grey as stone. 

They had a child together. He wanted to see himself with this woman. He wanted to see them with a family, maybe even bigger than the three of them right now. He was seeing how things went right now, and next month or so, if things went smoothly like they were now… He could see himself settling… He could see himself with a wife and a complete family before the end of the season.

~*~

Today, Viktor had his little Nasten'ka with him at the rink today. He wasn't the only skater at the rink that had to bring their children to work. He was thankful that there was a daycare that the rink provided for the athletes and employees. Yakov, after Anastasiya was born, backed off when Viktor showed him the paternity test. Viktor wore his cocky grin as if to tell the older man that he was full of shit. His girlfriend didn't cheat on him. That test proved it. There was no way that she could have if the baby was his. She was a good woman, and Viktor was lucky to have her in his life.

"How was my little malishka*, today?" Viktor asked the daycare woman.

"Anastasiya was good today. She had her bottle this morning, some of her snacks during the day, and she had a bottle again for lunch. She had her diaper changed three times, one of them she made a big stinky," the woman cooed as she began handing Viktor his daughter.

"She's been rolling around a lot and trying to crawl."

"That's normal, has she already started crawling?"

"Yeah, but all the baby books keep saying that they crawl at six months and it's freaking me out because she's only four months."

"Some babies just develop a little faster than others. But I'd give her a few more months before she starts walking. You and Alisa might have to toddler-proof your house before the end of the year if she continues to develop like this."

"Oh please, no. I don't know what we'll do if she goes through the terrible twos before she's even a year old," Viktor was laughing.

  
"Well, you take care Viktor," she smiled.

"You too, we'll see you next time," Viktor grabbed his daughter's little chubby hand as he waved goodbye to the daycare woman, "bye-bye."

Viktor was heading back to the rink, waiting for Yakov to tell him anything that he needed to get taken care of. He saw that the older man was talking with one of the athletes, correcting their form or something, he wasn't paying much attention, his focus on his daughter. She had beautiful gray eyes like her mother. But everything else about her, the soft tufts of silver misty hair was his. The little heart shape her smile would turn into was his. He'd seen in the mirror so many times. No amount of medals Viktor has won or ever will win could top the smiles and soft coos that spilled from her lips. He loved his daughter more than he loved himself.

He put her on her feet, holding her hands as he started having her tap on his lap. She was smiling at Viktor, the silver-haired Russian giving a hearty laugh until he froze, tears starting to stream down his face. His daughter was laughing back with him. Little peals of laughter bubbled from her lips, Viktor soon joined her as he pressed his forehead close to hers, kissing her little button nose.

"Vitya, why are you still here?" Viktor turned to see Yakov.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything left before I headed back home," he said as he tried to get Anastasiya to stop pulling on the long silver strands of hair.

"You only got lucky with the last competition with silver. Your steps were all over the place."

"My little Nasten'ka was sick with her first cold, I was worried."

"Children get sick all the time, Vitya. Sia is no different."

"But she's my baby."

"And I pray she doesn't get your stubbornness," Yakov huffed as the baby giggled.

"She just laughed for the first time," Viktor smiled softly as he pulled his hair out of his daughter's mouth.

"Go home, Viya."

Viktor nodded as he put his daughter in her carrier, throwing a blanket to shield her from the frigid weather. The long-haired Russian started to make his way out of the rink. He smiled as he saw the two new juniors that recently joined the Russian team. One, a young promising towheaded boy and a fiery redhead with the personality to match. With how they both behaved, he figured that they were pair skaters, but was surprised when they were in the singles.

"Viktor is that your baby!" the girl cried out.

"Hey Mila, Yura," Viktor smiled, "she's a little fussy at the moment. Doesn't like being in the carrier for the first five minutes or so."

"Can I hold her?" Mila asked.

"Not today, but I'm bringing her back tomorrow. Her mom has been taking extra shifts and I'm watching over."

"You don't live with her mama?" Yuri looked at him.

"Her mama lives with me, but she works."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to and I'm not making her stay home all the time if that's not what she wants to do, Yuri," Viktor spoke.

"Whatever," Yuri muttered at the older man, "Mila, we got to go practice now or Yakov is going to scream at us."

"Bye Viktor," Mila smiled as she waved at the man, grabbing Yuri by the hand and dragging him off.

Viktor chuckled as he watched the kids run away to the rink. They must have finished with school if the kids were starting to show up now. He looked down at the carrier that held his little bundle of joy, smiling softly before he stepped out of the building, there was some light snowfall, though the ground still too warm to allow it to stick. The Russian man made his way to his car, pressing the beeper to open the car doors. He placed her in the back of the seat. He had ended up selling his convertible a little bit after Sia was born, wanting to go for a more family safe car. He buckled her up in the back and hopped onto the front side. 

He started the car and made his way over to his house. It was a little further than his old apartment. But when Anastasiya was born, he decided that it was just better if he got a larger place for himself, his girlfriend, Makkachin, and their baby. They were going to be a family and it was going to be hard when he was living in a one-bedroom studio. The house he bought was under his name, his girlfriend unable to put money up, and Yakov strongly recommended that she not be on the deed to the house at all. She was working a low paying job as a waitress, Viktor telling her to just save that money for herself to splurge on.

He wanted to marry that woman. She was the one for him, and nothing could change it. She gave him the best thing anybody could ever give him. She gave him meaning to his life. He gave her love. He gave her a child that was the embodiment of the Life and Love he so desperately needed. He could see himself being with her, years and years after he was just some forgotten person to the world. And as terrifying as it was, so long as she was by his side and with their child, he found peace in it.  
Viktor threw on some of the music for his competition, his daughter babbling almost as if she wanted to sing to the instrumental pieces. Maybe she would end up becoming a musician instead of an athlete? As long as his baby was happy, healthy, and safe, she could be anything she wanted. He hoped that she would know that, regardless of whatever happened in life.

Viktor rolled up his sleeves. He could see that red roses and peonies covered his arm. He smiled softly. As of late, his Soulmate had been a lot happier. Fewer foxgloves were appearing on his skin, although since the very end of December and all of January, Viktor had a mix of foxgloves, roses, and surprisingly poppies. Was his Soulmate expecting a child? Maybe they were at peace? But then again, the foxgloves would be throwing off that meaning. A child would make sense. What was more exciting and capable of filling a person with love and anxiety than their own child? The day he held his little Anastasiya, he remembered how he realized that love was more of a light than a wave. Just warming up the very core of existence… And just how much anxiety was a cliff that he found himself falling over and over into the rocky bottom below. Yet, for his daughter, he would gladly do it all over again.

Viktor turned to the road, he saw the house and pressed the beeper that was on the visor, the garage door opened, letting him park the car inside. He closed the garage quickly and took his baby out. He walked into their home, the house was spotless. He remembered earlier in the morning, that he left a small plate in the sink, but that was gone now. Viktor smiled as he got jumped by Maka, she was crying as she licked and sniffed at him and Anastasiya.

"Viktor?"

"Hey, I just got back from the rink. I thought you were at work?" Viktor looked up from the dog, his voice lost as he saw the beauty before him.

She had on a sheer red robe, black lace dancing over her body seductively. Looking at her, nobody would ever believe that only four months ago, she was heavily pregnant, stomach full of the life that he now had in the carrier. Her stomach flat, waist small with full hips that danced with every step she took. The look in her eyes dilated with lust, and abnormally so, Viktor had noted. Her body shaking once she finally reached him.

"Put her in the crib," she spoke with a husky urgency.

Viktor's mouth was dry as a little whimper escaped his from his lips. Quickly he went to the nursery, pulling his child out and putting her in her bed for a little. It was getting close to her nap time anyway. He placed a few of her favorite plushies.

"You take your nap, my little malishka," Viktor smiled as he placed gentle lips against her forehead, breathing in the sweet scent that was his baby.

He swore that even though everybody else said that the newborn baby smell was long gone from her, he could still smell it cling to her skin and hair. He loved it. If Viktor could, he would bring her to the bedroom with him and she would sleep with him and Alisa. Unfortunately, he knew that his girlfriend would have been strongly against their daughter sleeping with them in the same room.

Viktor hummed softly before [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f8WYvAo-RA), "Baju-bajuski-baju," Viktor sang softly as he watched his daughter put her feet in her mouth, watching intently at her father, "ne lozisja na kraju… Pridet seren'ki volcok i uhvatit a za bocok…"

Viktor continued singing the song as her eyes started to grow heavy. He remembered his mother singing this song back when he was very small, taking the lessons the song had to heart. Even though he was now living in the city and not in the countryside with the forests and trees he used to climb in his youth, he knew that this old song still held its value… There were still wolves everywhere he would go… Just that some of them looked more human than animal. It was weird to him how most, if not all of the little folk songs his parents sang to him had some kind of morbid side to them, and yet, they held an eerie beauty as the notes almost monotonic yet bounced with the occasional high note.

The more he sang the song, the heavier her eyes would get. He smiled as soon she was drifted off to the land of dreams. Viktor kissed his daughter before turning off the light and making his way out of her room. Every time he saw her like this, he felt like his world had been blessed. He never realized just how empty his life was until she came into it.

Viktor looked up, seeing his girlfriend fully dressed, the moment between what could have happened long gone. She had on a simple black blouse, lips blood red, her blonde hair in soft artificial curls. She looked more like she was going out for a party more than work.

"I thought you had work today," Viktor stated calmly.

"I told you to put her in her room," she stated annoyed, "you spent over thirty minutes, so unless if you think you can fuck me in three minutes, Viktor I'm heading out."

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow," she seemed to take her time before answering.

"You've been doing graveyard shifts for the last two weeks, you don't need to be working all the time like this," Viktor spat in annoyance.

"I want to work," she shot back darkly.

"I want you home, tell them you can't."

"Viktor, no. I'm not calling off because you want to be a damn child!"

"I'm not telling you to call off because you think I'm acting like a child. I want you here because our daughter ne-" Alisa cut him off

"She's a baby, Viktor! She just needs somebody who can feed and clean her. She doesn't need both of us here at the same time!"

"Just like how you don't need to be working all the fucking time, either," Viktor was trying to keep his voice low.

"If you loved me, you would just stop being so stupid and let me go!"  
Viktor froze as he looked at her, trying to think of his words carefully, "Do you think I don't love you?"

"Yes, Viktor. You're always off on the damn ice or you pay more attention to our daughter. I could be in front of you naked, which I basically was thirty minutes ago, and you would pay more attention to Nasten'ka than to me."

Viktor felt like a kicked dog as he kept his gaze low on the floor, "I do love you, Alisa. What can I do to show you?"

"Viktor just let me go to work. I'm going to be late and I'm tired of arguing with you."

"Give me a second," Viktor blurted out suddenly as he rushed to their bedroom.

He was digging through his drawer before finding the little velvet box. He bought it a couple of weeks ago. Thinking that it would be a wonderful idea if he proposed to her on her birthday, but that wasn't for another month. His heart was sinking. He wanted to have a family. His daughter and Alisa. And if it meant popping the question earlier than what he would have liked, then so be it. He was already ready to ask and this was going to be the best time as any.

He rushed back to Alisa, seeing her put her shoes on before he grabbed her close to him. His lips hungrily over hers as the kiss held a heavy desperation he only felt when he was with her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hair tickling her neck. After a few kisses, her lipstick smeared on both of their faces as she pushed him away.

"Viktor, what the hell?" she looked at him stunned.

"I love you."

"And you throw yourself at me because you love me?"

"Yes," Viktor smiled as he pulled out the velvet box, "I want you in my life. I never want you to feel that I don't love you. You gave me Nasten'ka. You're beautiful and wonderful. You are sweet, and unafraid to be honest, regardless if anybody likes it or not."

"Vitya are you fucking serious?" she was looking at the box her eyes bugged out as her voice breathy.

"Yeah," Viktor looked at her as he opened it, showing the ring to her as the diamond was breathtaking as the gold sparkled in the light, "I want you to marry me if you'll have me?"

"Vitya, yes!" she was crying as she kissed him again, Viktor placing the ring on her finger.

Viktor let his hands travel across her body, his stomach heating up with excitement before suddenly the magic was gone. She pulled away as she got off the couch. She grabbed her purse before kissing him again.

"Vitya, I really have to go to work, but I'll be back. I have the next two days off, so I can show you how much I love you," she smiled in between seductive kisses.

"Okay," he felt himself smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day at work."

Before Viktor realized what just happened, the door was slammed shut and he was alone in their home. He was getting married. She said yes. He looked at his phone before posting the news on Twitter. He knew that Yakov was going to kill him. But it didn't matter. She loved him. And he loved her. It was for their daughter. She deserved having her parents be together. She deserved a home full of love. Even though he was excited, a gnawing emptiness wouldn't leave him. He didn't want to explore those feelings, wanting to believe that he was over examining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Malishka- Baby Girl
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I LOVE being able to see what others think of it.
> 
> I didn't expect to see this many responses to this story simply because I know that Viktor and Yuuri are literally starting off with being with other people. This is going to be a really big slow burn. As in it's going to be at least 10 chapters before they even meet in Sochi. There are going to be some changes here and there from the anime due to the fact that Yuuri and Viktor will have their own children, but also because of how I want the fic to flow will require me moving things around.


	3. Viktor; A Broken Heart Calls for a New Change!

Viktor had his classic goofy smile on his face as he pulled up in the garage. He wanted to surprise Alisa. Normally, he wouldn’t be back until after one or two in the afternoon. But, since he was training and rarely took time off, he managed to convince Yakov to let him take the weekend off. He wanted to spoil his girlfriend. He had everything set up. Yakov and Lilia were going to watch over Anastasiya for them while he took her to a little bed and breakfast in the countryside. Just some time away from the world. The time they needed to get reacquainted since the birth of their daughter. Viktor could feel the distance that had grown between him and Alisa and it bothered him greatly. He didn't want to just ignore her. She was the mother of his child. If she felt as if he had stopped showing affection to her, this weekend with just the two of them would surely remedy it. Viktor didn’t want to lose her. Nor did he want to lose his child over something that he could have stopped.

He opened the door to ear-shattering sobbing. He dropped the roses and sweets he had bought for Alisa on the table as he spotted at the glass sliding door Makka scratching and howling, her fur covered in chunks of earth and mud. She must have gotten soaked in the rain and mud. His heart hurt at the sight of his dog. She must have been so miserable. But he could hear his daughter screaming her lungs out. He reached her bedroom quickly, promising himself that he would make it to his dog as soon as possible.

As soon as he entered the room, his nose was assaulted by the smell of a restroom. His daughter had torn at her own diaper and was covered from head to toe in her own crap. Viktor nearly threw up in his mouth, horrified that Alisa let this go so far. He picked her up, taking her to the bathroom as he took off her clothes. He threw them away. There was no way he could save it, even if he tried. The baby clothes were too far gone for Viktor to even care. He wasn’t going to risk ruining the washer or sinks in cleaning that up. Viktor had the shower on, grabbing the showerhead and setting up so the spray was mild on her. Carefully, he washed his daughter, making sure that she was no longer covered in the human-made mud, so to speak.

She continued crying, her father's heart ached as Viktor tried to think of what else could be making his child so unhappy. She must have been so uncomfortable for hours. There was no way she would end up like that in fifteen, even thirty minutes. At least, that’s what made him queasy. This was one of the many moments he sadly was forced to remember that babies were extremely gross.

He grabbed one of the towels in the bathroom and wrapped the crying infant as he warmed her up. He rocked her as he tried to soothe her cries. Maybe she was hungry? He quickly prepared a bottle for her. As soon as it was ready, she greedily accepted it, holding it on her own. Viktor placed her in the crib as he made his way to his daughter’s room. Yet, something stopped him. He could hear muffling from his and Alisa’s room. The closer he went to the bedroom door the clearer the voice was… Not voice… Voices. Two. His fiance and a man’s. He closed his eyes, praying that there was no way that his thoughts would fall to that. Alisa loved him. She gave him a daughter. They were supposed to be happy together.

He opened the door. Viktor wanted to go back in time and stop himself. The illusion that she was faithful. The lies that would spill from Yakov’s lips over this woman. But that wasn’t the case. And then, anger. He had never felt this kind of rage in his life. This woman… This she-wolf… This snake in the grass was using him. The love in his heart faded into a boiling rage.

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Viktor roared, “both of you!”

“Vitya, you weren’t-”

Viktor cut her off, “Get the fuck out, I can’t fucking look at you right now!”

“Vitya, listen to me,” she was yelling back as she got off the bed, her body flushed from the other man, “Let me explain.”

“Do NOT call me that! I cannot believe you! How the fuck can you explain this? You have some other man’s balls deep in you! You were busy getting dicked by some dude while our daughter was covered in her own shit and hungry! You left Makka out all day and she’s covered in mud!” Viktor was red in the face, “Get the fuck out of here now!”

“I’m taking Nasten’ka with me,” Alisa spat back.

“Like hell you are!”

Viktor felt a sharp slap across his face a few times. He was stunned as he realized that she had hit him. She had actually fucking hit him. He gave a dirty look at the man who was already dressed. He looked strong. A lot stronger than he did. Viktor could tell that the man was extremely well-toned, almost as if the man lived in the gym. He chuckled as he made his way out, telling her something Viktor couldn’t quite make out. Viktor stood in front of their child, making sure that Alisa didn’t take her. He was NOT going to let this woman take his child when she has already shown that she didn’t really give a crap about Anastasiya.

“You are not taking my child from me.”

“Yes, I am. You wanted to fuck around and ignore her, so now's your chance. Here, you can go.”

She continued hitting him, Viktor warning her that she would regret it. Again, she slapped him. Without warning, he grabbed her wrists. Viktor pushed her to the opposite wall, slamming her back hard. Momentarily, his vision blanked until he looked at her, eyes wide with fear. His stomach sank instantly, letting her go.

“I’m taking Nasten’ka and Makkachin. I’m giving you two hours to grab your shit and get out. If you don’t, I’m calling the police.”

She looked at him with a blank expression as Viktor picked up their daughter. He grabbed the dog leash and opened the door. Quickly, Viktor put the leash on the dog and was off. He went to the garage and opened the doors. He had Makka in the front seat while Viktor put his daughter in the back. He started the car and was out of his house. He let his mind grow numb as he drove mindlessly. He didn’t even realize that he had made it to Yakov and Lilia’s home. He turned off the car and just lost it. He wept greatly as Makka gave him kisses. How was he supposed to raise her alone? How would he be able to do the single parent thing? Viktor felt like a failure in life. Here he was, a booming skating career and now… He didn’t know what to do.

He was sure that if his Soulmate wasn’t throwing up flowers, then they surely would be covered in ugly flowers. Flowers like anemone, withered flowers. Slowly, he made his way out of the car, brushing away the tears from his face as he grabbed his daughter, still wrapped naked in her blanket. He knocked on the door, praying that somebody was still there. If not, he would have to go to the rink.

The door suddenly opened, the stern-faced Russian woman, Lilia. Her hair was done in her typical tight bun as she always adorned. She looked at Viktor, stunned as she saw him with his baby and dog, everybody looking like a train wreck.

“Viktor, what happened?”

“I was so fucking stupid,” Viktor, for the first time, broke down in front of somebody.

He felt like a complete idiot as he cried on the woman. Lilia, if she was surprised, didn’t show it as she took in Viktor. She had him sit down at one of the nice couches she had, telling one of the servants to bring in some tea, jam, and cookies. She looked at one of the other servants and told them to give the dog a bath and bring some of the clothes for Anastasiya that Viktor had left here a week ago.

Viktor just held his daughter tightly, almost as if he was terrified that if he let her go, Alisa would pop out of nowhere and take her away. He looked at his daughter as she gazed back at him. Her eyes a breathtaking grey as she yawned.

“Viktor what happened?”

“Yakov was right,” Viktor whispered softly.

“What do you mean he was right?”

“He was right about her. She was cheating on me!” Viktor spat, “I caught her in our bed with another man!”

“What?”

“She was supposed to be taking care of the baby and the house. But she was getting fucked by some muscle-bound meat-head in our bed... In OUR bed!” Viktor was distraught.

“Let me get Yakov, Viktor.”

And with that, she excused herself, leaving the silver Russian alone to his thoughts. He finally put his daughter down on the couch as he grabbed a cup of tea, his hands shaking. He felt so emotionally drained. He wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up again.

He looked at his phone, seeing Chris texting him. Something about how some Japanese Skater was doing their program and ended up throwing up blue roses. He really didn’t care at the moment. He was trying to deal with his new reality. He was now a single father. He was going to have to care for this precious child who, in no fault of her own, will never have a loving mother in her life. Alisa was a horrible woman, and he saw her for what she truly was. He felt so foolish for ever falling in love with her. But there was something he would never regret. He would never regret that Alisa gave him Anastasiya. His precious daughter. His little baby girl. His Love. His Life. He would move heaven and earth for her if it would make her smile. He loved this child so much. And he would work even harder to protect her and keep her safe.

Lilia came back to the room, picking up Naste’ka as she cooed at her. Lilia never had children on her own. May it have been because Yakov and Lilia never could, or if it was because it just never happened. For them, the skaters and dancers that they trained over the years became their children.

“She wants to take Nasten’ka from me,” Viktor’s voice came in an almost inaudible whisper.

“And you want full custody?”

“Yes, Alisa isn’t going to take care of her,” Viktor spoke, “I need to have her safe.”

“Viktor, if you fight for her, you might have to give up your skating career. Are you willing to do that?”

Viktor looked at his daughter, stretching his arms out to grab her. He held her close to his heart. He loved this child more than he loved himself. He would do just about anything for her. But to give up his career… Yes. He would. He had a child now. His decisions didn’t affect just himself now, they affected her. And it wasn’t fair for her if he acted immature about everything.

“If there is no other way, I’d walk away from the ice. My daughter comes first. If it meant for me to keep her safe, I’d walk away from the ice right now,” he spoke, eyes hard and serious.

“Yakov and I will help you Viktor. But if she’s the kind of person we think she is, Viktor, you are going to be walking through the Fires of Hell. And you will be reborn or die trying.”

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered softly.

“Viktor, you are family. We are going to make sure that both you and your daughter are alright. And we are going to make sure that you can still skate. If you have to go out of Saint Petersburg for competitions, then I will watch over her. You aren’t alone in this.”

Viktor felt tears threatening to escape his eyes. He was so blessed to have them in his life.

~*~

Viktor felt so humiliated. This woman was out to destroy him. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. One minute, he was practicing his jumps, and the next minute he was handcuffed and being taken out of the rink. She said that he hit her. That he beat her. That he did horrible things to her. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He just couldn’t believe this was happening. It had to be all some crazy nightmare. Yakov told him not to speak to anybody until he and a lawyer got there, cutting the kids lessons short for the day.

Viktor felt rough hands on him as they forced him into the back of the cop car. He already knew that this was going to go out on social media. He knew that this was just her way to get at him for threatening to take away their daughter from her. He silently cried all the way to the police station. He had never been so humiliated in his whole life.

By the time they got him to the police station, they took him to a desk, asking him questions like his name, and age, and other information. Then they took him to the side where they were going to take a picture of him. He knew that he must have looked like shit, eyes and nose red from crying. He was pretty sure that he looked like he was losing control of his life. He sure as hell felt it. They took his pictures and then had him go to the side to take his fingerprints, taking off his handcuffs since he didn’t seem to be a flight risk at this point.

Viktor just felt numb to everything as he was dragged from one thing to another. Until they had him in a room with a police officer. He was ordered to strip, taking off everything. All of his clothes laid on a pile, including his underwear. They had manhandled him, checking for any drugs or weapons, even going as far as telling him to touch his toes and cough. He felt so degraded as a person. It took everything in his power to just hold his tears in. Viktor went for his clothes when he was told to stop, being handed a one size fits all jumper that was dark blue. He threw it on quickly and folded his clothes, handing it to the officer.

He was led back to the desk, one of the officers looked at him, “we’re going to be putting you in a holding cell. Before we do though, we need to ask you some things.”

“Alright,” Viktor tried to be polite, the officers were only doing their job, even though it was seriously screwing him over, “I’m more than happy to answer any questions you may have.”

“Are you or have you ever been affiliated with any gangs?”

“I’m a figure skater, not the kingpin of the Bratva,” Viktor verbally threw up, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a stressful day. No, I don’t even know anybody who would have been in a gang. Look, I just want to go home, my daughter she’s six months old, she nee-” Viktor was cut off.

“You’re being charged with for domestic assault,” the police officer stated curtly.

Viktor was about to say something, but for once, decided to keep quiet. Yakov told him to only talk when he had a lawyer present. And it seemed like he really needed to listen to the older man now. He just sighed as he followed the officer to the holding cell. He hated that he was put in this position. Last week, he caught his ex-girlfriend in bed with another man and now she’s trying to ruin his life. Yakov already had warned him that this was a possibility with the breakup. They were already going to have a messy breakup because of having a child together. But with Alisa being a woman scorned, she had no problem in trying to destroy Viktor’s life.

Viktor was led to one of the holding cells. Viktor had no intention of talking to anybody in the cell. He knew that Yakov was busy trying to get him out of here as quickly as possible. He was just so tired but didn’t dare take a nap. He didn’t know any of these men in the cell. As far as he knew, they could have been rapists, drug dealers, murderers, thieves, and everything in between. He just didn’t want to risk it.

~*~

Yakov led Viktor to his car, the figure skater covering his face as the reporters tried to ask him about what happened. All he could say was no comment. Because he wasn’t going to comment. What was there to comment about? His ex-girlfriend was trying to destroy his career and life? He was humiliated by getting arrested in front of his daughter and the younger students. He was thankful that Yakov was able to get ahold of the Russian Skating Federation. They were a government program and with all of Russia looking at him as the next big thing in skating, they were going to make sure that he got out of there asap.

As soon as he got in the car, Viktor lost it. He just cried as he leaned on Yakov. He never wanted to go back to jail again. He fucking hated it. He wanted to leave that cell. He was terrified that he would go back there, abandoning his daughter because her mother wanted to fuck him over.

“We’re going back home,” Yakov spoke softly.

“Where’s Nasten’ka?”

“With Lilia. Don’t worry, she’s already safe.”

“I can’t believe I spent the night in jail,” Viktor muttered.

“You’re lucky it was only one night, most people stay there for a month.”

“Yakov, can we go somewhere before we head back?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Hair salon. I think it’s time for a change.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cut it off. I think it’s time to cut my hair.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s long and annoying. Besides, Nasten’ka keeps pulling at it and trying to eat it.”

“I’ve been telling you to cut off your hair for years, I doubt that you want to do it because of your daughter or you would have done it before she was born.”

Viktor looked at Yakov, blue eyes full of sorrow, “I just want a new change.”

“Getting your hair cut will make you look more mature. You need that if you are going to try and get custody of her. Right now, Lilia and I are her guardians until this whole mess is resolved.”

“That’s good. I want to see if we can prepare for something in case if Alisa gets her way.”

“Viktor,” Yakov warned.

“Alisa is using Nasten’ka to get to me. She couldn’t care less about her. I just want to make sure that she is taken care of. I don’t care about myself at this point. So please, if something happens to me where I cannot care for Anastasiya, please, Yakov, I want you and Lilia to take her out of Russia. You have the ability to get into my funds anyway. Use my money to care for her.”

“Viktor, I know things look bad, but they will get better. I need you to trust me,” Yakov spoke sternly.

“But if they don’t, promise me that you will take care of her.”

“You know we will. She’s like our granddaughter.”

“Thank you.”

The car ride was rather silent. Viktor was on his phone, looking up what social media was saying about him. He found an article that showed his mug shot. To his surprise, he didn’t look terrible in it. He looked almost like a model in the photo. His eyes were a little puffy from crying, but the picture looked more like he was broken-hearted more than anything else.

 _Russian Golden Boy_  
Arrested After  
Domestic Assault Accusations

 _Saint Petersburg, Russian Figure Skater Viktor Nikiforov was arrested earlier this week after fiancé Alisa Smolina filed the police report. Nikiforov’s bail was set to_ _3,185,727_ _‎₽. Viktor Nikiforov has remained silent on the matter of his arrest, however Miss. Smolina has made a few comments._

_“Viktor plays Russia’s Sweetheart,” Smolina spoke, “but he has a side to him that many don’t know. A wave of anger that when it’s out, it is destructive. I’m terrified that he will lash out at my daught-_

“Vitya, there is no reason for you to be reading that garbage,” Yakov took his phone.

“I need to know what lies she’s been spewing to the media.”

“Let her spew them. We’ll get them sorted out soon enough.”

“That’s the job for the lawyers, Vitya, not you. You need to focus on Nasten’ka and skating. Can you do that for me?”

Viktor nodded before looking out at the window. He just wished that this wasn’t happening. He wished that all of this was just some horrible nightmare and he would wake up. But it wasn’t. This was his reality now. And it fucking sucked.

Before he knew it, they made it to a hair salon. Viktor stepped out of the car, relieved that he was not going to be dealing with any reporters or paparazzi at the moment. But he already knew that they were going to have a field day for the next time they see him. He was heartbroken and what better way to move on than to cut off the long locks?

He went into the salon and asked if there was a chair available. They asked what he wanted, and he told them to just cut most of it off. He still wanted a bit of length, but he wanted most of that length gone. They showed him some magazines and he just studied them, looking for what he wanted. A few of the styles jumped out at him, making note that he wanted one aspect of one style and another aspect from a different haircut. Before he knew it, he was showing them what he wanted. They started cutting. It was almost cleansing. As if they were stripping the filth that he had to endure because of Alisa. Her lies. Her betrayal. The sounds of the scissors were his hymns for a new beginning.

He had long hair for as long as he could remember and now, it was going to be short. But it didn’t matter. He needed this. He needed a new look. A new look for a new life. And then he was done. He looked at the new style. It was very different than what he was used to. But he loved it. It was perfect. The hairstylist warned him that since his hair was still used to the weight of being long, he would have some cowlicks, but nothing a bit of pomade or some gel wouldn’t be able to fix. Viktor nodded as he threw his beanie on. He paid the woman for the cut, throwing in a nice tip and was off. Normally, he would have put in a wash, but he really wanted to go home and see his daughter. He would wash his hair later on tonight.

“I feel better now,” Viktor smiled.

“That’s good.”

“I want to see my little girl.”

“And she wants to see you.”

Viktor was bouncing in excitement as they drove. Sure, he had been separated from her before due to competitions, but this was the first time where he was separated because of something that was out of his control. He hated it, and he blamed that woman for causing the distress in their daughter’s life.

When they finally reached Lilia’s home, it took everything in Viktor’s power to just not bolt into the home and love on his daughter. But when he saw her, she had her bright smile as she looked at him.

“Hey, Nasten’ka, papa missed you so much!”

“Papa!”

Viktor froze, tears streaming down his face, “did she just?”

“Yeah, she just said her first word, Viktor.”

Viktor hugged her tightly as he gave her little kisses, “Papa loves you so much.”

And immediately she started crying. Viktor looked at her confused until he saw that she took off his hat. He blinked until he realized that she didn’t recognize him without his long hair. He had it for all of her life and to suddenly not have it must have been a bit shocking for her.

“Papa!” she was sounding frantic as if she was trying to find her long-haired papa.

“Oh, I’m right here, sweetie,” Viktor cooed.

“NYET!” she shrilled as she reached for Lilia.

“My daughter doesn’t love me anymore,” Viktor’s voice mocking.

He probably should have taken her with him to get his hair cut. That way she would have seen that it was still him. Maybe that would have been less traumatic? Or maybe it would have been so regardless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, thank you, everybody who has been reading this so far! I am so surprised that people are really liking this fic. I was so worried simply because I know that most people tend to be very weary when our Skate Husbands are with others. But I do PROMISE that they will be together. It's just going to take some time before they even get to officially meet. And by officially meet, I mean when Viktor is in Hasetsu. The end game is still going to be Viktuuri because these boys are fucking #bless
> 
> But please comment and let me know what you think so far! Your comments really do help me keep on track.


	4. Viktor; Payback!

Viktor was hyperventilating. He couldn’t fucking believe what was in his house. He had been cleaning the home in preparation for when he would hopefully be getting full custody of his daughter again. The judge had decided to give temporary custody to Lilia and Yakov. If either Alisa or Viktor wanted to see their daughter, it had to be supervised visitations.

Viktor couldn’t stay in their home while Anastasiya was still under their custody. He would see her every day, playing with her as she would call him Papa and say random words. He would laugh and kiss her on her head every time as he would roll her on her belly and encourage her to crawl to him.

He had asked Lilia, during one of his visits with Nasten’ka, if Alisa had come for a visit. She hadn’t bothered in the month. She had been getting fussy through last month and this month. Her teeth were already coming in. Lilia told him that she had been rubbing a bit of brandy in the infant’s gums at night to help her sleep better. Viktor not too thrilled with it, even though Lilia insisted that it was fine since people had been doing it for centuries. He bought a gel for his daughter’s teething, giving it to Lilia.

He was cleaning the side table, lifting the lamp and a little baggie fell out. It terrified him. Drugs in HIS home. This was something that would fucking destroy him. It wasn’t his. He would give all the pee and blood in his body to prove that he never touched the shit. He left the little packet on the floor, refusing to touch it as if it were a dead rat. He called Yakov, trying to figure out what to do.

“Hello?” the gruff voice of the older man answered.

“Yakov, she was fucking doing drugs here! There are fucking drugs in my house, what the fuck!”

“Viktor, what are you talking about?”

“Alisa! I found her fucking drugs in my house!”

“Don’t touch anything Vitya,” Yakov stated, “do you hear me?”

“I didn’t touch it. I’m not touching that shit! I feel sick just being in the same room as that shit.”

“Viktor, if you need to step out, then step out. Call that PI you hired and let them know what you found. It might help your case against her.”

“I will,” Viktor muttered as he made his way to his daughter’s room.

The room was clean as if that day never happened. He couldn’t even go back to his and Alisa’s bedroom. It was tainted. And with the drugs that he found, he felt like this was the straw that was breaking the camel’s back. He didn’t want to live in this house anymore. This house was tainted now. He hated this home. Nothing but bad memories remained here. Memories that tainted his soul and all good things in his life.

Viktor looked at the crib. He saw the stuffed toys on the crib, he missed his daughter so much. It wasn’t the same being able to see her every day and not stay the night. Saying goodbye to her broke his heart every day. He wouldn’t be surprised if his Soulmate had purple hyacinths on their skin. Leaving his daughter was the most painful thing he did in his life. He hated leaving her behind during competitions but now, it felt worse. He got to see her, but he couldn’t be with her. He looked at one of the plushies he bought her the day she was born. It was a plushie poodle in an English Saddle Clip. He held the poodle plushie tightly, tears almost sprinkled softly down his cheeks. He hated how Alisa was so bitter that she had to lie like this in order to get back at him. He may have been less angry if he knew that she was at least trying to visit their daughter. Lilia and Yakov had seen her the day the judge granted them temporary custody. She has yet to even see their daughter. That was the thing that pissed him off the most. All of this shit because she is saying that Viktor beats her… And how she is terrified for their daughter’s safety… And yet, she hasn’t seen her in a little over a month. Viktor was uneasy being away from her for his competitions. He couldn’t begin to imagine not seeing her for a full month.

They told her that if she wanted to see Anastasiya, and have it away from the house, they were more than happy to go to a location she would rather be. They even offered the same courtesy to Viktor. He was visiting Anastasiya every single day. Viktor even went as far as asking Yakov to train earlier just so he could be out by noon or even a little bit after. Doing so meant that he had a few good hours to spend time with his daughter compared to the possibly thirty minutes or so at best and at worse, not even being able to see her.

He just wanted all of this to be over. He hated everything that has happened. A part of him just wished that he had handled her differently. He wished that he could have just taken his daughter the day that she was born and run. Although he knew that Yakov’s words were daggers in the back of his mind. Is she yours? He had the answer a few days later. Yes, without a shadow of a doubt. And Naste’ka would always be his. She was daddy’s little girl. Every time he saw her smile, he fell apart. He wanted the best for her, yet at this moment, it felt like he was just giving her the worst life had to offer.

“Vitya,” Viktor heard Yakov come into the nursery room.

“I want this nightmare to end,” Viktor whispered.

“Soon. What you found is going to help your case, Vitya.”

“Was she high when she was supposed to be watching our daughter?”

“I don’t know,” Yakov whispered, “I hope not.”

Viktor slowly got up as he could see that Yakov brought his lawyer. He was making calls, requesting that the police that would be coming in to have some finesse. He didn’t want the media to even get wind of the police coming over here. They needed to do a sweep around the home, see if they could find more drugs.

“You’re not in trouble, so long as you didn’t touch anything.”

“I didn’t. I’ll take a test if they want me to,” Viktor blurted out.

“I believe ya, Mr. Nikiforov. We just need to have the police come in and find anything else. The police that are coming in are friends of mine. They know what’s going on and we’re doing our best to help you. They are going to make sure that nobody is aware of what happened here.”

“If the media finds out that there were drugs here, I’m ruined. I can lose everything, even if they aren’t my drugs.”

“It’s alright, Vitya, let’s go to my place for a bit. You can see your Little Kroshka*.”

Viktor nodded softly as he took his phone out. He made a call to the PI, knowing that it would be best if they were made aware of this. Maybe they would figure out who was giving Alisa drugs. Maybe that information would help him with his case against his ex.

~*~

For the first time since this disaster started, Viktor smiled. He couldn’t believe all the information he was looking at. The PI had a breakthrough and was more than happy to hand the information over to him. Pictures of Alisa in drug houses, partying at clubs, going into rooms with random men. She wanted to try and ruin his life, he’d play her damn game too with this. He already spoke with his lawyers about the plan. They told him that with his idea, the only reason they would go for it was because of the evidence he had, even though circumstantial, was in his favor.

He remembered around the time that he got arrested, it had been in the lowest part of his life. Only a little over a month had passed since he found out she was cheating on him and she went to announce to the world that he was beating her. When he was finally out on bail, Chris called. Talk about the allegations traveled through the grapevine. Chris asked him point blank period… Did he actually hit her? And Viktor was honest. He wanted to so badly. He had never been so angry in his life. He told him that he lost it. That he was so close to hitting her. But the look in her eyes and the way that his hands wrapped around her wrists when he slammed her against the wall after she was hitting and slapping him around… It made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t look at her.

Chris took to social media posting in defense of Viktor, throwing shade at Viktor’s ex-girlfriend. There was an explosion within the figure skaters. Some in support of Viktor, a majority against. Which, Viktor wasn’t surprised. Most people would believe that a guy is more likely going to beat on a chick than a chick beating on a guy. However, one twitter post about the situation surprised him. He hearted it immediately, screenshot it. Because out of all of the posts he saw, this was the one within the figure skating community that wasn’t crucifying him. It wasn’t defending him either. But he loved how neutral it was.

Viktor looked at his phone reading the tweet he had a screenshot.

_Katsuki Yuuri  
@y_Katsuki_

_I don’t know what’s going on, but if the allegations are true, I am disgusted that there is a monster like that in figure skating that many people, myself included, looked up to and were even inspired to get into figure skating because of Viktor. If this is false, I am horrified that this will be one of those examples used against victims who NEED all the support. I know they have a child together and I hope, for their daughter’s sake, that things work out._

Nobody ever really brought up his daughter and her wellbeing. He responded after a few days of looking over that post, stating that his daughter was in temporary custody from family friends and that he’s thankful that he gets to see her when he was able to.

He had gone on his phone looking smugly as he dialed Alisa’s number. It rang a few times before he heard her voice from the other end.

“What Viktor?”

“I wanted to make a deal with you. Do you think you and your lawyer can swing by the house?”

“What kind of deal?”

“One that will end all of this before the end of this month.”

“I’m interested. What time?”

“Whenever you want, love.” Viktor’s voice sardonic when he called her love.

“Ha, cute, Viktor. Let me get in touch with my lawyer. I’ll text you the time.”

“Da, looking forward to it,” Viktor hung up as he gagged, “fucking bitch.”

Viktor was willing to make sure that this thing was going to end the way that he wanted. And what he truly wanted was for him to have sole custody over their daughter. He didn’t want Alisa to have anything with Anastasiya. He didn’t even want her paying child support. He wanted nothing from this woman other than peace knowing that she would be out of their lives. Hell, he was willing to pay Alisa just to make sure that she would never bother them. Viktor’s lawyer knew that he was going to need to keep his schedule cleared Viktor hoped that she would choose a day soon.

And then suddenly, he got a message from her. Today, during the evening. That worked. He let his lawyer know, knowing that soon this mess would be over.

~*~

Viktor was drinking a glass of wine as he and his lawyer sat in front of Alisa and her lawyer. They were all having a small chit chat. Viktor knew that this was a little dance and he needed to join it a certain way. He couldn’t just be straight up with this situation.

After thirty minutes, Alisa’s lawyer cleared his throat, “So Mr. Nikiforov, what was this deal you wanted to make with my client?”

“It’s about our daughter and who will have custody over her,” Viktor started.

“Oh? So, you think you found a way that will make both of us happy?” Alisa asked.

“Yeah. You want to hear it?”

“Go on,” her lawyer pressed.

“I already spoke with my lawyer about it and they are alright with my idea. It’s risky on my part, but they decided that it was alright.”

“What is it?”

“So, Alisa, I will give you full custody of Anastasiya. I will pay whatever you want for child support, hell, I’ll even pay alimony for you. You can keep the car, the house, everything. All you have to is take a drug test. But if you fail the test, I get sole custody.”

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Before you agree, Alisa, there is a condition.”

“What is it?”

“We both will be taking drug tests. And we both will be doing the drug test as they do on the Olympics.”

“What do you mean, drug tests like the Olympics?”

“So, how they have us test in the Olympics is that they have a person following us until we can actually pee if we haven’t peed after the event. They watch us, making sure that the pee we give is our own. They don’t play around with it. I would be more than happy to hire somebody to follow you to make sure you give your sample. But then I realized that you probably won’t be able to do that for me. So, you can just watch me pee in a cup and I’ll do the same for you. Hell, we can have our lawyers there to make sure that everything is professional if you are worried that this is crazy,” Viktor was smirking as he watched her face drop.

“Alisa, this is the best deal for you. Take it.”

She was shaking. Viktor knew that her results would be positive for drugs. But it seemed like her lawyer was saying for her to go for this because he had no idea that he was defending a heroin addict. The more that he told her to go for this, the more she was shaking in anger.

“You fucking asshole, I’m not doing this,” Alisa shouted at Viktor as she stood up.

“Why?”

“I have no god damn reason to do this,” she got in Viktor’s face.

“If you won’t do it under these conditions, then we can just go to court,” Viktor stated as he handed off to Alisa and her lawyer his evidence against her.

After a few minutes, Alisa’s lawyer looked at Viktor, “Mr. Nikiforov, what do you want out of this situation?”

“I want sole custody of my daughter. I want Alisa to drop the charges she has against me. I don’t want her in my life or my daughter’s life.”

“What about child support?”

“I don’t want that from her.”

“I don’t have a place to go, or a job, being with you has made it hard for me to find work.”

“I doubt it, but I’ll entertain the idea,” Viktor muttered as he wrote something down on a paper, passing it to Alisa, “how about this much a month?”

“For the next ten years. I won’t bother you.”

“If you get cleaned, talk to Yakov. We can redo these terms. But while you are on drugs, I am going to protect my daughter.”

“So, I just don’t talk to you or her? No communication? How will I know that I will be getting paid?”

“On the first of the month, I will send money to your account. I can do it right now if you want and we will never have to see each other again.”

“And if one of us needs to contact the other?”

“It will be through our lawyers. But never contact me directly again, or I will stop all payments. And if you contact me after we’re done, I will get my money back, one way or another. Do we have a deal?”

“Yeah, this is the best we can both do without going to court,” the woman grumbled.

“I knew you would see it my way,” Viktor smiled.

He had his life back and he would show everybody in the Grand Prix and the world one very important thing. Do not fuck with him. Do not piss Viktor Nikiforov off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this week is going to be Christmas, I'm going to be posting another chapter of this. I will be posting the next chapter later on today, if not tomorrow.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Leave a comment because those give me life and do help with writing. Thank you so much for supporting me!


	5. Yuuri; Be Honest to Me...

Yuuri was on his bed as he smiled at the two-week-old infant on his chest sleeping. He just stared in amazement at the tiny human. Yuuri was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that not even a month ago, his daughter was still inside his wife. She was alive. She was sleeping. He found that he could watch her forever.

Alice allowed him to name her, and he was going through English names. They were in America, but he also wanted one that if they went to Japan to visit his family, they could at least pronounce it. When he told her that worry he had, Alice only gave her a normal laugh, telling him to choose a name, it didn’t have to be American because of her. If a Japanese name worked for her than let it be Japanese. And so, Yuuri named her Midori, after the Olympic Silver medal winner Midori Ito, who was the first female to land not only a triple-triple jump but a triple axel in competition. Alice and her family would call her Mimi for short, a nickname that even Yuuri thought was adorable for her.

“She’s so precious,” Alice smiled softly as she put her head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“She is. I wanted to go to the bathroom five minutes ago but I don’t want to miss anything.”

“It’s crazy that she was inside me for nine months.”

“I can’t believe we made her,” Yuuri was just mesmerized by this small child.

She had her mother’s beautiful green eyes and it seemed like she also shared Yuuri’s love for sleep and food. Midori only seemed to cry when she was hungry or wanted to be changed. If she was sleepy, she just slept. Yesterday, they gave her a bath in the kitchen sink, Mimi finding it so relaxing that she had passed out, only crying when Yuuri had to dry her, waking her up. The shrill cry breaking his heart when he had to dry her, but he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

Yuuri found himself posting online a lot more, just showing off the new baby. Her first real photo, Phichit had the genius idea to just have Midori snuggled to Alice’s skate while she sucked softly on Yuuri’s gold medal from his competition at the Triglav Trophy. He hadn’t made the cut for the Grand Prix, like he had wanted to, but had decided that he would partake in some of the other competitions because it would be a fun opportunity. That competition, he threw up blue roses, making the SP that much more melancholic. Even though he knew that the flowers weren’t supposed to be counted for or against, he knew very well that the sudden burst of roses that escaped his lips and the sheer terror in his eyes aided his performance.

“You want me to grab her so you can go?”

“Na, just tell Celestino that I’m being held captive by our baby.”

Yuuri’s phone rang and he quickly answered it, a smile on his face, “Hey Phich!”

“Yuuri, when are you coming over, I want to see my favorite niece!”

“Four to six weeks. She’s a newborn, so I can’t exactly take her out too much.”

“I’m coming over then.”

Yuuri looked at the phone, seeing that Phichit had already hung up on him. He looked at Alice with a smirk before looking at Midori. He lifted her up, knowing that she was going to stir a little. Her cries rang momentarily through the room, holding her close to him. Alice got up with him as she grabbed their daughter. She slipped her breast out, as they watched their daughter hungrily suckle. Yuuri pressed his lips against his daughter’s head before kissing Alice on her cheek. His two favorite girls. The family took a few steps as they made their way to the living room. Alice sat on the couch as she continued to feed their daughter while Yuuri continued to make his way to the kitchen to make lunch.

Celestino gave him some time off before he would have to go to another competition within this month. Yuuri wanted to take the entire month off, but with his daughter being born literally in the middle of the season, there wasn’t much that he could do. Although the competitions for the Grand Prix were already on their way, his Junior run, last year, didn’t qualify him for it. However, one of the competitors had an accident and was forced to drop out, allowing Yuuri to compete as he was the next in line. Even if he did win it, there wasn’t any way he would be able to compete in the Grand Prix Finally. If he went, that meant that he would be away from Alice and Midori for the weekend.

Yuuri figured that it was probably best to just make something simple. He was going to go make dinner later on today and had already gotten all the ingredients he would need. He called his mother to get the recipe for Katsudon back before Alice was pregnant, wanting to share with her, his favorite dish. She loved it just as much as he did, although Yuuri still felt like his mother’s version was a million times better.

He remembered how he broke the news to them that he was having a baby. He was so terrified about how they would react. He and Alice had known each other for only a week or so before they started dating, and within three months they were already having sex. And then, Midori came to surprise them. It didn’t look good like he had disappointed them. But to his shock, his parents were ecstatic about being grandparents. They were asking a million questions about who the girl was. If they were planning to get married. How many children were they planning on having… They loved her already. They loved his child.

They went to the court around January to get married, but already were saving up for a wedding during June when it was the offseason for all skaters in general. They planned on inviting a few of their friends and family. It was easier if they did a wedding in Japan since they could easily do the wedding in his parent’s onsen. And her parents were well enough to afford the round trip for the event while his parents would have struggled. It also meant him seeing them after a year and even being able to bring back with him Vicchan. At first, Yuuri was really nervous about bringing up to Alice about taking his dog with him back to the US. He knew that if they did, it was going to be her doing the grunt work more than he would. It wasn’t going to be fair for her. But as soon as he mentioned Vicchan, she was excited. She had always wanted a dog, but her mom was allergic.

“I made you a sandwich,” Yuuri smiled as he handed his wife a plate.

“Well, she’s done eating.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri laughed, “she’s a little piggy.”

“Just like you,” Alice laughed, “your mom was telling me when you were born, you wanted to eat every fifteen minutes and would get fussy if you didn’t.”

“Food is amazing,” Yuuri smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwich, “oh, Phichit said he’s coming over. Wanted to see the baby,” Yuuri was talking with his mouth full.

“He’s not bringing his hamsters; I don’t care if they are pets. I don’t want anything rodent-like near the baby.”

“I’ll let him know.”

~*~

Yuuri was so excited. This was the first time Yuuri had gone back to Japan since he left. The first time that he would be seeing his sister. And after the competition, it would be the first time he would get to see his parents. He had Nationals and they were planning to spend a few days, after Nationals over at Hasetsu. He knew that his parents were already eager to meet their granddaughter. Probably because they honestly never thought that he ever would get married, let alone have kids. But here he was… Married and with a beautiful child.

He placed his hand on Midori’s little head as Alice held her close to her chest, rocking her from side to side. He told his family that the competition was going to be held in Sapporo but understood if they wouldn’t be able to make it. He knew that they needed to care for the inn. There wasn’t any way around it. The inn was the only way they made money, and at times, it seemed that they barely could make ends meet. His childhood hometown was dying. Everybody was moving to the larger cities now, Yuuri moved all together to the US. He was still a Japanese citizen but married to an American while living in America. Both of them were looking at how much it would cost for him to get duel citizenship. Both flabbergasted at the cost. With the prize money he won and what little sponsorships he could land, it was barely enough to keep them from sinking. Figure skating wasn’t something you got rich from… Unless if you were the best of the best, and Yuuri was just a dime a dozen.

He remembered one of the times he spoke with his parents when he sent them some prize money. It was one of the first competitions he went in after Midori was born. He always sent money to his family. It was the least he could do. He needed to contribute to the inn in some manner, especially since his parents willingly let him follow his dreams of becoming a professional athlete. They needed all the help they could get, and even though he had always felt guilty for following that ambition of his, they never held it against him. He cried when they told him to keep that prize money. They would make do without it. He needed it more than they did. He had a family to think about.

Yuuri decided that he at the very least, he needed to do what he could do for his parents. They gave so much to him. They did so much. It was the very least he could do to help them. Alice understood that, fortunately. Although it still worried him. She was always understanding. It felt like sometimes, she was just agreeing with him just because she didn’t want to upset him. He wanted to know how he felt with things happening. He didn’t want her to just drop everything that was hers and leave it like that.

“Yuuri,” Alice called out.

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold her, I’m scared that I might drop her.”

“You won’t…” Yuuri looked at her hands as they started trembling a bit.

Immediately he grabbed Midori, giving Alice a break from baby duty. Midori smiled when she saw Yuuri. She put her fingers up his nose and mouth as he made silly faces, making her laugh even harder.

“You find that funny?” Yuuri laughed as his daughter continued to put her sticky hands on his face.

Midori squealed in delight as Yuuri continued to play with her. He saw Alice sitting down on the hotel chair, her body shaking, almost as if she was shivering. Yuuri placed their daughter in her crib as he went to her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her. She was crying silently as she sat there. Yuuri knew that she was holding everything in. Eventually, it was going to come out. It always did for him. He was just thankful that it was with him present. At least, he hoped that this was the first time and he was present. How many times did she break down like this when he was gone? He was invited to the Asian Trophy, missing Midori’s birth. It hit him hard, but Alice just looked at him and said it was fine. He was skating. But it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t.

“Alice, it’s okay,” Yuuri whispered, kissing the top of her dirty blonde hair.

“No, it’s not, Yuuri. I… It’s… I can’t… Damn it Yuuri, it’s in my head I want to say it but I don’t know how. I hate this! It’s not fair!”

“You’re sick, it’s alright. You’re always working so hard,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Why are you still with me? I’m dying, Yuuri. You don’t need that!” Alice was sobbing into Yuuri’s arms, “I hate this! I hate feeling like this. I hate it when you’re gone for competitions. I hate that I’m sick. I hate that in the end, I’m leaving you with our baby. I’m killing your career. I hate that you are okay with it,” she sobbed.

“Then I’ll leave skating,” Yuuri was stern, “if you really hate me skating that much then I’ll quit. You need me, Alice.”

“No!”

Yuuri was taken aback by the strength in her voice. She seemed angry at the suggestion that he quit his athletic career. He was willing. He had to be willing. That’s what you did in marriage. Sometimes, you just had to compromise. Put aside your own happiness for the happiness of somebody else. Yuuri could see that in this marriage, she was the one getting most of the short sticks. She was declining on her health, left ice dancing, was raising their daughter, and supporting him in his dream by even getting a part-time job to make ends meet when he wasn’t winning enough on competitions or didn’t have any contracts with sponsors. Most people who would look at their relationship, it was clear that he was being the ass. What had he given up? Little to nothing… She was giving up everything… And it was frustrating because she wouldn’t compromise. Maybe with everything out in the open like this, he could actually contribute something to the marriage.

“You don’t get it, Yuuri,” her cheeks wet with tears, “unlike me, you ACTUALLY like skating. Yuuri, when you skate, it’s… I don’t know how to describe it. Yuuri, it’s like magic. I’m not talking about the magic you see in Las Vegas. Yuuri, I’m talking about magic MAGIC. The kind of magic you read in fairy tales. Yuuri, it’s otherworldly, as if you were born for it.

“The way you move to the music, it’s as if the music isn’t coming from the speakers, but coming from you. The way you dance, Yuuri, fuck! I can’t take that away from you! I can’t take you away from the world! I want to be selfish, I want you all to myself but I can’t. If I did, you would regret it.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Yuuri was trying his best to reassure her.

“Look me in the eyes and be honest. Would you regret leaving the ice now to be with me? To raise our daughter? For the next five, maybe ten years, because that’s how much time I have Yuuri. I was diagnosed with this when I was barely thirteen. People who get Huntington’s this early get closer to 10 years, and Yuuri, my 10 years is already close by. I might get lucky and get a few years more… Maybe even luckier and get more years than that. But Yuuri, I’m not going to live to see my thirties.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“If I die in the next five years or so, that’s too long of a time for you to have been away from the ice to go back professionally. Would you really be alright with leaving the ice? Would you have no regrets staying with me, never competing again?”

Yuuri couldn’t look at her. As much as he wanted to say that he would, he knew that he would be lying. He hated that knowing his wife was this sick, knowing that she was dying, and he still couldn’t bring himself to leave figure skating. But he also hated that she knew that he couldn’t leave. At least not leave without feeling some kind of resentment towards her. He was caught in a nasty situation. Either he left figure skating and grew resentment towards her and his child, or he continues and hates himself for not being there more often. This was one of those things that he really hated. Nobody was going to win in this.

“I can,” Yuuri spoke, looking down at the table.

“You’re a fucking liar, Yuuri.”

Her words stung him deeply. They didn’t fight all that much, but when they did, it seemed to be when one of them was already at their breaking point. Yuuri knew that she hid her feelings the same way that he did. By just bottling them up until it was just too much and it would just blow up in both of their faces.

“And? Does it matter if I’m lying or not? You’re right, you’re dying and you need me. Fuck the world, you need me.”

“Yuuri, I need you but I’m not going to have you sacrifice your life for my short one. That’s not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to give up the rest of your life because I’m fucking dying. What kind of fucked up logic is that?”

“I’m your fucking husband! I married you and promised to take care of you. In sickness and in health, that was the deal,” Yuuri could feel the tears threatening to spill, “why won’t you let me do my job as your husband?”

“Because I’m doing my job as your wife. I’m doing what I can to prepare you for when you have to live without me. If I let you leave figure skating, Yuuri, you won’t have anything to fall back on. Figure skating is your life and being away from it for that long is going to destroy you. Let me, as your wife, do my job in not having you self-destruct.”

"I'm not going to be skating forever, Alice! Fuck, most people leave the sport by the time they are 25, maybe a little older!"

"And more people are starting to stay close to their thirties!"

Yuuri lost himself, unsure if it was Alice or if it was him that started. Their lips pressed against each other’s harshly as if there was a desperation in each touch. Of course, there was… There was the elephant in the room, her illness. Not really talking about it, but the ever-knowing presence of it in everyday life. Times where she would drop things like her keys, or how they started switching out the china plates, bowls, and crystal glasses to plastic after one too many dishes slipped through her fingers. The sudden bouts where she was so full of energy that it was impossible to believe that she was really ever sick at all. And the days where everything came crashing down and she would be in bed beating herself up for things that were far out of her control.

Yuuri loved her deeply. It pained him knowing that they knew she was on a limited time on earth. She was a better person than most people ever could be. Maybe better than him. She was willing to put her own feelings aside for the benefit of others. Something, Yuuri admitted that he was struggling with when she always insisted to follow his dreams.

Alice, she may not have realized herself, that she did make a splash in the figure skating community. For her to start skating in what most would say a late age and be competitive was unheard of. She was holding herself up against people who had had been skating since they were old enough to tie their own shoes… Some skating, from what it seemed since they could walk. When she came out announcing that she was pregnant and was taking time off, she never straight up stated that she was retiring. Yuuri and her always knew that she would. It was the best way for her to quietly leave the profession without anybody discovering her illness. She never wanted the world to know that she was a ticking time bomb. She wanted to explode away from the eyes of the world. Yuuri mentioned that he was married to her once or twice, but it seemed that the way he mentioned it just didn’t compute with the rest of the world. Though, they would ask him how she was doing. And his response would always be, “she’s doing fine”.

Alice pushed Yuuri onto their hotel bed, tears streaming down both of their cheeks as their lips molded against the others. He let his hands roam through her body. It wasn’t the same petit figure skater’s body she had when they first started dating. She was rounder, struggling to shed the baby weight she gained. She had become so self-conscious, her once flat stomach now wrinkled, littered with stretch marks, and sagging skin. Yuuri knew she hated how her body looked after the baby, yet he still found her unbelievable. She pulled his hand away from her stomach, blushing deeply.

“It’s ugly,” she whispered.

“No, it’s not. It’s beautiful because it’s proof that we love each other and love our daughter.”

“I’m fat now,” she whispered.

“No, you’re not, and even if you are, I still love you.”

Yuuri continued to kiss his wife. She let out soft little moans as she kissed back. Yuuri could feel himself grow harder as he felt Alice grind against him. He felt his body shudder as he felt her breathing against his neck, a little moan escaped his lips. He could feel the heat of the moment drop in his stomach, threatening to just spread through his entire body.

Both suddenly stopped, staring at the four-month-old baby as she gave a little squeal of delight. Both parents laughed as they gave each other a quick kiss. Yuuri got off the bed, making his way to the crib to pick up their daughter. She was making bubbled with her spit as she smiled at him.

“Okay, little lady. You want mommy and daddy to pay attention to you, right?”

“Of course, she does,” Alice laughed.

“You know, it’s getting close to lunch right now and today is a free day. Maybe we can grab something to eat and she can try a bit of solid food?”

“Let me have her feed here before we head out.”

“Why? Just bring a cover and you’ll be fine.”

“Yuuri, I’m not breastfeeding her in public, I don’t want to get yelled at in Japan.”

“Believe it or not, so long as you’re being modest about it, you’re good. Besides, almost everyplace has a family bathroom if you are that worried.”

“Are you sure?”

“I was born in Japan, Alice. Yuuko, my friend, when she had her triplets would pop out her tits in front of me and feed two of the triplets and I’d bottle feed the other at the rink. Granted she also had a cover after she did that.”

“Your friend showed you her boobs?” Alice deadpanned.

“She was feeding her kids, not trying to give me a damn show. Besides, she was already married.”

“Oh,” Alice smirked.

“Lord, I’m digging myself into a deeper hole, aren’t I?”

“Na, I just think it’s funny that you think are,” Alice laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter in today because it's my Christmas present. I might be able to post another chapter later this week (hopefully Christmas day).
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the chapter. Your comments do help me and make my day ❤️❤️❤️


	6. Yuuri; Children are like Bell Peppers... Disgusting.

Yuuri sighed as dropped his bag at the door, kicking off his shoes. He could smell the lunch that Alice must have finished preparing. He had just come back from the New Years Cup in Slovakia, a gold medal around his neck as he brought his suitcases with him. When he had opened the door to come in, he was immediately assaulted by the barking sobs of their dog. Back in June, when they finally had the wedding, they decided that they would bring Vicchan back home with them. Vicchan was just crying as he jumped on Yuuri, baring his teeth as he whined. He couldn't help as he saw Vicchan wagging his tail so hard that he moved his own hind legs.

“Awww, boy, are you smiling at me?”

Vicchan let out a few cries as he continued smiling, pouncing on his leg. Yuuri heard a small scream and the word daddy, which made him look up. He saw his daughter peeking out from a corner before she screamed out a giggle, and hid. Yuuri rolled his eyes as she had started doing this with him. It made him a little sad that she wouldn’t go to him anymore, but the baby books said that this was a potential thing to happen when one or both parents were not with them constantly. He had to make money, and first place always meant more money. More competitions meant more money. It meant that he had more potential to meet a sponsor. Sponsors were, in reality, the real way skaters made the way they survived if they wanted to do this professionally.

“Yuuri, is that you?” Alice called out.

“Yeah, just got back.”

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me, I would have picked you up from the airport!”

Yuuri smiled as he looked at Alice. She was already showing heavily at six months. June was a fun month for them. They FINALLY were able to do the wedding ceremony, having invited some friends and family over to Japan. His parents had allowed them to do the ceremony at the onsen. They did a traditional Shinto ceremony with family and very close friends while they had a Western reception, which included more friends and a lot of Yuuri’s family that didn’t live in Hasetsu. He remembered how Phichit was running around getting pictures of everything. Yuuri even had him photograph the Shinto ceremony because of his photography skills. It was Phichit’s wedding present for them. He knew that they had the photo album somewhere. Maybe later on tonight, he would take a look at it again.

“I know you would have, but I didn’t want you overworking yourself.”

“It’s no problem, Yuuri.”

“I know, but you know that the doctor wants you to relax more,” Yuuri smiled, “now go upstairs, you look like you need a nap, I’ll get the rest of dinner taken care of.”

“Are you sure? You literally just got back from Slovakia, you must be exhausted.”

“And you are carrying our baby while watching over a troublesome seventeen-month-old. I’ll be fine. You go to sleep.”

“Will you wake me up in an hour?” Alice asked.

“I’ll wake you up with kisses,” Yuuri wrapped his arms around her as he felt himself getting hard.

“You know, that’s how we keep getting into these situations. You start hugging me and getting excited.”

“What can I say? You excite me,” Yuuri smiled as he kissed her neck.

“In an hour, put Midori down for a nap. I miss my husband.”

“I missed my wife over the weekend too.”

They parted as she made their way to the bedroom for her own nap. Yuuri continued to cook the rest of the dinner. He wrestled a one-year-old into her highchair as he got her food and his food plated. He had half a jar of baby food along with some cooked broccoli and a tiny piece of chicken. Yuuri was feeding her the baby food as she ignored it for the first ten minutes.

“Hey, look at this, yummy,” Yuuri smiled as he cut a bit of the broccoli with the baby spoon.

“NO!” Midori was screaming.

“Hey, come on, it’s yummy.”

“Nooooo!”

“Midori, broccoli is yummy, see,” Yuuri took a bite out of his broccoli, hoping that the monkey see monkey do technique would work, “broccoli is yummy for you and me.”

“Yuuri, do you need help?” Alice called out.

“No, I got it. Midori doesn’t like broccoli,” Yuuri was shouting back.

“Oh, I could have told you that. Most American children don’t like broccoli.”

“Really? Back in Japan, you couldn’t pay me to eat bell peppers at her age. Honestly, I can barely stand them now.”

“Is that why you keep on moving them on your plate all the time?” Alice made her way to the dinner table as Midori reached for her mother.

“I still eat them,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

“After I tell you to stop playing with it.”

“Bell peppers are disgusting.”

“So is broccoli.”

“Broccoli can be hidden. Throw some cheese on it or ranch. Can’t taste the difference. You put bell peppers on a dish, and you ruined the flavor.”

“Enhance,” Alice corrected.

“Your food is in the microwave,” Yuuri stated casually as finally got Midori to eat a bit of broccoli, “see, it’s yummy.”

Midori looked at Yuuri as she grabbed a bit of the broccoli and piece of chicken as she shoved it in her mouth. Yuuri laughed as he watched his daughter make a mess with her food. He rolled his eyes as he continued eating his food, talking with Alice about random things.

This was amazing. He loved just coming back home after a long day at the rink or, in this particular case, back from a long weekend. He spent New Years at home and almost immediately went onto a flight for Europe, spending almost a full week there for competition. At least he brought in some nice money form the competition and a gold medal. The end of the year was always the most hectic for him. He was in between a lot of things. He had Japanese Nationals, which were always near the end of the year, to begin with, he would get invited to a lot of the smaller international competitions. If he wasn’t married and with a child, he most likely wouldn’t be doing anywhere near as many of these competitions. But he was the main breadwinner, and at the moment, he was the only one bringing a paycheck. And they had a baby on the way. Everybody depended on him.

At first, Yuuri was terrified. How could he have two of the most important people in his life depend on him so fully and without hesitation? He cracked under pressure so much. It was nerve-wracking. And financially, if it wasn’t for the ISU funding for his tickets to and from events and competitions, they would have been losing money. He had been looking at how things were going financially, and he didn’t like it. He had been mulling over the idea of possibly getting a second job just to make ends meet. It would have to be a part-time and one that would be understanding that he has to go to competitions.

And then the medical expenses that their insurance didn’t fully cover. Yuuri didn’t want to have Alice worry, at first. She didn’t need to know about how bad of a situation they were with money. He would take care of it. She was sick, she was taking care of their one-year-old. She was getting ready in a few months to bring their second daughter into the world. Her plate was already full. He couldn’t bring himself to ask her for help. He had spoken to his coach about getting assistance with things, even going as far as to show him the financial plan he had made. Celestino pointed out some things that would probably help Yuuri and his family, like how they were most likely qualified for government assistance.

When Alice had caught Yuuri just crying over the financial things going on with their home, he had broken down in front of her. He felt like he had failed her, his daughter, and their unborn child. His parents, even though they struggled in the beginning, never had to get things like food stamps and the thought of it made his stomach sink. Yet, things were getting so bad. It was getting to the point where he was holding some bills off just to afford milk and diapers. Alice told Yuuri not to worry. She would get that part taken care of. Within a few weeks of his meltdown, she was enrolled in a few government assistance programs that Yuuri wouldn’t have qualified simply for him being a Japanese citizen. That help really did allow for them to breathe better.

“Did you get Midori to eat her broccoli?”

“Yup, and it looks like she likes it.”

“Gross,” Alice laughed, “but I’m glad. Maybe she’ll also eat bell peppers.”

“If she does, then she’s not my daughter,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh yes, because your children will always refuse bell peppers.”

“Damn straight,” Yuuri laughed as he gave Midori another small piece of broccoli.

Midori was munching on her food as Yuuri gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Yuuri was eating his food while he fed Midori. It always took him an hour or so for Midori to get used to Yuuri again. Especially since July, he had buckled down and trained even harder. He was already going to be in the Grand Prix this year. He couldn’t wait, but even though this was now the big leagues within the senior competitions, he knew that it was only a matter of time for him to get to Worlds. He had been to Worlds before when he was in his Juniors once. Although he didn’t place at Worlds in his Junior competition, just knowing that he competed was a great honor. It brought his name out there. It allowed him to participate in the Grand Prix when a skater had to drop for whatever reason. It allowed him to get more money to help with his family. It allowed him to afford the experimental treatments for Alice that would hopefully allow her to live a bit longer. It seemed to be working a bit, her hands weren’t shaking as much, although she still had that tremor.

Yuuri looked at his plate, seeing that it was already empty, not even realizing that he had just finished his meal. He looked at his daughter who was drinking milk from her sippy cup. Her face was a mess, covered in sauce and broccoli. She was looking at Yuuri, big green eyes looking back at him as she drank greedily her milk. She looked like one of his old baby pictures his parents took of him at that age. She was a little piggy like him, it would seem. He brought out his phone and snapped a picture of Midori, almost laughing at the photo. She had this annoyed look plastered on her face. He showed Alice the picture and she started laughing as she began to clean Midori’s face.

“I’m going to send this one off to bed for her nap,” Yuuri chuckled as he took his daughter off of her highchair.

He made his way to his and Alice’s room. They had one of two options, Alice moved in with him and Phichit or Yuuri could move in with Alice in her one-bedroom apartment. Regardless, of the situation, they were going to be a family of three, soon four, in one room. They were going to have to get a larger place soon. There was no way around it. Their apartment wasn’t as cramped right now because they only had themselves and at the moment only had one very small child and a baby on the way.

Yuuri made it to their room and laid her down on his bed. He grabbed a towel and her diaper stuff to change her before she took her nap. He set everything up and then had fought with Midori to lay down over the towel. Once she cooperated, Yuuri undid her diaper only to see very clearly uneaten broccoli in her diaper that had the line indicating that she already went number one.

“That’s not how you hide your snacks, Midori,” Yuuri laughed as he shook his head.

“Daddy!” she shrilled as she grabbed her feet, placing one of them in her mouth.

“Dang, you are flexible, I can’t wait until you’re a little older and I can have you skate with me,” Yuuri was laughing as he started cleaning his daughter and putting cream on her to prevent diaper rash.

He put the new diaper on her and had put her to bed. Yuuri had the sinking feeling that she was going to take off her diaper and throw it on the floor. She had developed this habit a few months back and it seemed that she felt strongly that diapers looked better on the floor instead of her butt wearing them.

“Don’t be a little gremlin and throw it on the floor now.”

“Grimi!” Midori was laughing.

“Take your nap now,” Yuuri kissed her forehead as he rubbed her head tenderly.

~*~

“Yuuri,” Alice looked at him, eyes wide, “my water just broke.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

“We have everything ready?”

“Yes, you packed everything last month.”

“Holy crap our son is coming now,” Yuuri was excited.

He hated that with Midori’s birth, he was away for a competition. He came in almost three weeks earlier than what they thought. Yuuri had set everything up and was ready to take the month off just to bond with her. He had the plan ready. He was going to wake up early like he normally would be forced to, do his training, but by lunch just stay home. Have three days off every week for the month. Then he would double down and bust his ass.

This time, Yuuri had decided to bite the bullet. Once they hit the mark where she was expecting, Yuuri had declined all the competitions he was invited to. As much as Alice had pressured him to go into them, he reminded her that he hated the fact that for their first child, he missed her birth because of competitions. It was one of the worst things he had ever felt. He wanted so badly to hold Midori close to his chest when she was born. He wanted to experience the angry screaming of life as air rushed into her lungs for the first time. He wanted to gaze at her when she was only minutes old. And now he was going to have this chance with this child.

Yuuri called a taxi as he helped Alice get everything ready.

“Looking at you, you would think this was our first child.”

“This is the first one I get to see being born. I’m nervous.”

“Mom said that after the first kid, the rest come out pretty fast. Midori was maybe 18 hours. This one, I wouldn’t be surprised if they come out within five.”

Yuuri looked at her shocked as he had all of their things. He even had Midori’s things with him to keep her entertained while they waited for her new baby brother. Mari had sent Yuuri a cute pink outfit that Alice swooned over. It was a pink long-sleeved shirt with a hood that had Hello Kitty’s head on it winking with a little heart. The sleeves grey with pink lettering on both sleeves, one that said ♥ L O V E ♥ in big bold English letters while the other sleeve said Hello Kitty in Romaji. She had matching pants with the shirt.

Yuuri was impatient as he waited for Celestino to get to the apartment. He wanted to make sure that Alice got to the hospital in time. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a car. Part of it was because they were so close to everything that it really didn’t make sense to get a car. And things that were further off as the hospital and airport were just a taxi ride, or even a simple bus ride away. Even Celestino would be willing to take them.

When Celestino made it to their apartment, Yuuri helped his wife get into the car. He threw their bags in the trunk as quickly as he could, holding onto his daughter as she had in her hands a fake smartphone. She was pretending to talk on it, babbling more than actually talking. Yuuri got into the car and closed it quickly. Midori was looking at her toy before she looked at Yuuri, taking his glasses off his face. She put them on before throwing them at her mom.

“Midori that’s not nice, stop that.”

“NO!”

“Midori, enough!” Alice spoke sternly.

Midori looked at her mother before crying, rubbing her face all over Yuuri. Her father sighed as he rubbed her hooded head. He could see that she was upset that Alice told her to stop. She was being his little gremlin though, something that he always enjoyed, even when it was at the worst of times.

“Alice, can I get my glasses? I’d like to actually see,” Yuuri stated casually as he planted a kiss on Midori’s head.

“I can’t even bend down to tie my shoes, Yuuri. Your glasses are where my feet are,” Alice sighed, “you’ll have to be blind for now.”

“Midori, you made your daddy blind, are you happy for that?”

“Daddy funny,” Midori giggled.

“Celestino, thank you so much for taking us to the hospital.”

“If it takes too long for Alice to give birth, let me know. The wife and I can watch over Midori.”

“Thank you, Coach,” Alice huffed as she went through another contraction.

“Alice, are you alright?” Yuuri asked concern in his voice.

“I’m having a baby, what do you think?” Alice snapped at Yuuri.

“You look like you're hurting.”

“Try having a watermelon pass through your dick hole,” Alice barked at him.

Yuuri looked at her surprised by how she was behaving. This really wasn’t like her, but it wasn’t every day she was giving birth to their next child. From how he saw it, she could go and be as vocal as she wanted about how she wasn’t thrilled with everything going on.

Before they knew it, they had reached the hospital. Yuuri and Celestino stepped out of the car momentarily as Yuuri helped Alice out of the car, grabbing his glasses quickly while his coach grabbed their bags. Celestino handed the bags over to Yuuri as he handed Celestino Midori.

“I think it might be best if she doesn’t come in right now. Once the baby is born, she can visit. But right now, I don’t know how I can keep an eye on her alone.”

“That’s alright. You have her baby bag?”

“Yeah, here,” Yuuri handed the diaper bag over to Celestino.

It was a navy-blue bag that looked like a schoolbook bag, pink and off-white roses and lilies on them. Her mother had bought it for them as a gift from before Midori was born. It was already a little worn, but it still served its function well. Yuuri had packed some diapers, extra clothes, toys, and snacks for Midori to last for the day. He knew that most likely Celestino would most likely head back to his and Alice’s apartment and pick up Vicchan. Months before Alice’s due date, they spoke with Celestino and he agreed to watch over their dog and their daughter. Yuuri was grateful that his coach was willing to do something like this. He understood if he couldn’t, but he was thankful all the same.

Yuuri gave Midori to his coach along with her things, giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye before he made his way to Alice. He had his arm around her as they quickly made their way into the hospital, letting them know that she had gone into labor and that her water already broke.

It didn’t take long for Alice to be taken to a room, a couple of other couples waiting for when they would be having their own little bundle. One of the expecting fathers, he noticed was a nervous wreck, he figured that it was probably their first kid. This was their second, but the first one that he would get to see born. He couldn’t wait to see their son.

He couldn’t believe that during their honeymoon in Japan that they had another accident. Midori was his birthday present thanks to a broken condom. And now, soon to join them little Marco would be because Alice forgot to take the pill in all the excitement of having their wedding and honeymoon. His parents had given them one of the really nice rooms in the inn as a present for them. Yuuri felt so guilty, trying to help only to have his sister smack him on the back of the head telling him to enjoy his vacation and his wife and daughter. Well clearly, Alice and Yuuri enjoyed the other rather thoroughly since they were now getting ready to add a new member to their family.

When the time came for Alice to give birth, a sudden wave of fear washed over Yuuri. He was terrified that something would happen. He just wanted both of them to be happy and safe. This was his family. He held Alice’s hand tenderly as the doctor told her to rest. When it came time for her to push, she squeezed Yuuri’s hand with a vice grip. It hurt like hell, but he would never tell her that. She looked like she was dying, her face twisted in pain as she obeyed the doctor’s instructions. It didn’t take long. About thirty minutes.

“It’s a girl,” the doctor smiled as he gave the baby to be cleaned up a little by the nurse.

“We were supposed to have a boy,” Yuuri looked at Alice, “I don’t think we can name her after your dad.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Do you have a name?” Yuuri asked.

“I always liked the name, Alyssa.”

“It’s a pretty name and in Japanese, it would be Arisa,” Yuuri smiled.

“Alright. Alyssa it is.”

Yuuri smiled when they were handed back their daughter, still screaming over leaving the comfort of being inside Alice for nine months. He kissed both his wife and his newborn daughter. The smell of new baby sweet in his nose. He could feel the tears rolling down his eyes as he held both Alice and Alyssa closely. He could feel his heart bursting as he was overwhelmed with love and joy. He knew that without a doubt that his soulmate, wherever they were painted in the most beautiful mix of red and white roses and rose buds with the same colors. He was just so overcome with everything.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Christmas everybody! I ended up having to stay up super late at night just to finish the current chapter I'm working on. But it was worth it. Please, your comments really do give me life. Let me know what you think so far.
> 
> On a side note, fun fact... Japan views bell peppers the same way as the western world views broccoli. I just thought it would be funny that Yuuri would think that bell peppers are gross and never outgrew it.


	7. Yuuri; Slow Dancing in the Dark...

Yuuri was smiling as he held Midori’s hand on the ice. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air as she wobbled to find her balance. His heart swelled with pride as he watched her on the ice for the first time. It took everything in his power to just not buy her very own pair of skates but held off on it simply because he didn’t even know if it would be something she would want to do. She was still too small, even for the novice classes. In a few years, but for now, he wanted her to at least be ahead of the game and be somewhat comfortable on the ice if and when she decided she would like to learn how to skate.

Alyssa was sleeping soundly in her mother’s arms. This pregnancy was the hardest on her. Every pregnancy after Midori was difficult for Alice. But this one terrified Yuuri. The morning sickness was getting worse instead of better. Her hands shaking violently to the point where she couldn’t even function half the time. Her voice had grown softer, and on her bad days, almost completely gone. Yuuri felt guilty that he was putting her through this. Maybe her having children was the reason why her body was failing her so much now. But she always would stop him when he brought it up. Their children were her reason.

They had been so thankful that none of their children would ever have her illness. And with that news, it still brought pain to Yuuri. One day, their mother would be gone. He would be alone and three children would depend on him to be strong for them. How was he supposed to be strong for them when he knew that there was no way he could be strong for himself? His wife was dying. Their mother was dying. Right in front of them and there was nothing that anybody could do. Maybe they shouldn’t have had three kids? Maybe they should have just waited a little longer. Yeah, two of them were surprises, but maybe they could have held off a bit longer for the third one.

“Yu, Yu, Yuuri,” Alice called out, “you really ne, ne, need to practice, you’re going to be in the Gr, Gr, Grand Prix this year right?”

Yuuri looked up at her with a smile as he scooped up Midori in his arms. She gave her classic bubbly laugh as she cried for him to spin around. He rolled his eyes and did a quick spin as she laughed in excitement before he glided off the ice, telling Midori to stay where she was while he threw his skate guards on. He lifted her back in his arms as he made his way to Alice.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” Yuuri was straining to hear her.

“Maybe we should go home,” Yuuri smiled tenderly.

“Yuuri,” she was struggling to speak, “practice.”

“Alice,” Yuuri was getting worried.

“Need, need, you need… To, to, to practice,” she was struggling to find her voice.

“Alice, please, let’s just go home.”

Yuuri was worried whenever she was on her feet. So many times, she would lose her balance and with a baby on the way, it brought a new meaning of fear for him. This disease brought so much fear in him. He knew that they were so lucky that all three of their children tested negative for Huntington’s.

“No.”

“Alice, please let me take care of you.”

“Yu, Yu, Yu, Yuuri, I’m fine. Pract, Pract, Practice for the, the, the, Grand Prix next sea, season.”

“Alice, how can I practice if you’re not fine? Let’s just go home, one day skipping practice won’t be the end of the world, okay?”

“Fine, here,” she gave them their infant.

She stood up, making her way out from the bleachers. Yuuri could see that she was upset. He was worried about her. He knew that her moodiness was a mix between hormones and her body attacking her own brain. It was what he signed up for when he married her. Even though there were times where she would drive him crazy because of this, he still loved her with all his heart. He hated that she was going through this. She didn’t deserve this.

“Alice, wait up,” Yuuri called out.

“Yu, Yuuri I’m, tired.”

“I know.”

“I, I, I, I hate,” she was trying to hold back her tears,” I hate, hate, this.”

“I know, I don’t like it either.”

She just sighed as she carefully walked back to Yuuri, holding onto the chairs near her. She was struggling to keep herself steady. Yuuri was watching uncomfortably at Alice as she struggled to stay on her feet. He was terrified that she might actually fall. It wouldn’t have been the first time that she would have fallen before.

Yuuri put his ice skates back in his bag. He started carrying his bag as he held Alice. He noticed on his hand a single flower drawn surrounded by a bunch of the same flower. A Gladiolus with beautiful Canterbury Bells. He smiled silently, thankful that his Soulmate was in a much better place. A few years ago, his Soulmate was going through some rough things. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he knew that they had a child. Peonies covered his arm about a year before Midori was born, only for them to turn into foxgloves for a few days and then back to peonies. It brought some great worry for him over his Soulmate. During that time, a part of him wanted to tell them that everything would be alright. Unfortunately, he had never met his Soulmate. Then came the time during the time that Alice was pregnant with Midori, how he had thrown up on and off for the day roses. Those roses as blue as the clear summer skies. He was terrified that he would have somehow fallen flat on his face. Even though he knew that it wouldn’t have been marked against him because he can’t exactly control when his soulmate would be heartbroken or not…

He glanced around the rink, seeing that the World Championships. He could see on the television Viktor Nikiforov as it seemed his coach handing him his daughter. Yuuri remembered how he had been pestered by so many in the Skating Community about the drama with Viktor’s extremely messy breakup and the accusations. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about it when the scandal came out. He was a mixed bag of emotions. Yuuri loved following Viktor’s career and had been doing so even as a kid. He had posters of Viktor everywhere in his room. After he got married and moved in with Alice, there was a place in the house where he was able to keep his medals and trophies where he had some of his favorite posters of the figure skater on the wall. The rest of the posters were safely in the closet back home. So when the news came out that Viktor was in a lot of hot water, he just couldn’t believe that somebody who moved the way he did on the ice, the way he emoted himself could even have something so dark and evil within him. It looked so clear to him especially when Viktor would post selfies with his daughter, the same love and passion he had for the ice were there in his eyes when he would look at his daughter. Yuuri recognized that look instantly. He knew he had that look when he saw Alice and their daughters. He knew that he would have that look when he would see his son. Yuuri hoped in his heart that Viktor wasn’t the monster that he was being painted as. Although he prepared for what that would mean if he was. He just hoped that everything would work out for Viktor’s daughter.

When it was revealed that they had settled out of court and she had dropped the charges, he was happy for Viktor. Although it seemed like some people speculated that he intimidated and pressured her into dropping the charges. Viktor ended up revealing in an interview months after the mess that they split for many reasons, but one of the main reasons was because she was sleeping with a person heavily involved in the crime and he just wanted to protect his daughter. He just wanted to make sure that she wasn’t exposed to something so dangerous. When he asked if he had ever hit her, his response was simply, “What kind of man would I be if I showed my daughter that it’s alright to be with a man that would have no qualms hitting her?”

Yuuri could see that Viktor was in first place on the screen. Viktor was bouncing the four-year-old on his lap as she pulled at the blue sash and gold chain. Viktor had his hair cut nicely, almost like a kind of military cut, although Yuuri was sure that it was looser than most militaries. He looked almost royalty. His daughter had on a very beautiful yellow dress and then it hit Yuuri hard. Yuuri could see that he was trying to get the small girl to stop playing with his costume as he handed her one of the poodle plushies that the audience threw for him. Instantly she hopped off his lap as she disappeared from the camera, most likely to play on the floor with the toy. He remembered how this year’s competition; his theme was his daughter.

“He, he, he’ll win, again,” Alice smiled as she looked up at Yuuri, holding him tightly as she continued shaking.

“I don’t know why their outfits look so familiar.”

“His, his, dau, daughter’s name is, is, is, is Ana, Ana, stasia.”

“Oh, the costumes make sense then,” Yuuri mused.

Alice nodded as she gave him a kiss. Yuuri held her just a little closer as he took notice of his coach. He gave him a worried look, Celestino signaling for Yuuri to call him when he had the chance. Celestino was amazing. He was thankful that his coach wasn’t breathing down his neck over this. It was clear to everybody that Alice’s third pregnancy was just becoming too much for her. He thought that maybe it would be easier if this was the last one. Two girls, a boy on the way. And even if he were to be a girl like the last one, Yuuri didn’t care. He just didn’t want to see Alice this messed up.

~*~

This was the best off-season Yuuri ever had. Two months where he got to be with his wife and now three children. Marco was a bouncing healthy baby boy who would sleep peacefully in his play pin. They had bought a bunch of soft pillows and blankets for the play pin so that way it would work as his crib. They still were living in the one-bedroom apartment but had long ago converted the living room as a nursery combination.

Although right now, Yuuri was moving the furniture around to make space in the living room. It had been so long since he and Alice had gone dancing. But with all of their money going to rent, bills, babies, and her medical treatments, this was the next best thing. He had called his mother-in-law to pick up the kids while Alice went to one of her doctor’s appointments for the therapy. She was saying that it was working well, but Yuuri knew it wasn’t. Either the drug was a dud, or she was taking the placebo.

When he had cleared the living room, he sighed. Yuuri was so pleased with himself. He headed to the kitchen and started making dinner. Tonight, he wanted to just have a quiet night. Just him and Alice. They haven’t had a chance to just focus on themselves since the kids were born. He loved Alice with all his heart, and he knew that Alice loved him too.

He decided that he would make dinner for both of them. He was able to cook basic things, but the one thing he loved making was katsudon. It was his favorite and even though his mother made it a million times better than he could, it was one of the first things Yuuri ever made Alice. She loved it and he wanted to do something nice for her.

He grabbed two pork chops and seasoned and started seasoning it, dusting it with flour as soon as he felt that they were good. He grabbed some eggs, one of them he cracked open in a bowl. He dug through one of the drawers until he found some chopsticks, beating the egg until it was mixed. It was second nature as he followed the simplified version of his mom’s recipe that she gave him. By the time he was done with cooking, Alice finally came home. He had their food set up on the table. He was sure to put the highchair away along with the table mat they had for Midori.

“Yu, Yu, Yuuri, what is thi, thi, this?”

“I wanted to surprise you. Your mom and stepdad wanted to have their grandkids spend the night, and I wanted to have some alone time with my wife,” Yuuri smiled as he hugged her.

“You, you, you, you didn’t have to, to, to do this.”

“But I wanted to.”

“Yuuri, I, I, I, I, I don’t know, know how to tell you, you this,” Alice sighed, “I’m done with, with the ther, ther, therapy.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri smiled.

“No, I’m done. No, no, no more. Too much, much, much money.”

“Alice, we can find another treatment,” Yuuri started, but Alice cut him off.

“No, more, please,” she was trying to speak as clearly as she could as she took her time to make every word clear.

He looked at Alice, her face full of determination. Yuuri knew that when she got like this, it was pointless to even argue back. She was done with the treatments. It wasn’t working. He knew it. And she knew it. It broke his heart that they spent so much time and money hoping to get more years for her, only to see that it wasn’t working. Seeing that it may have advanced her illness. It was frustrating seeing her so just completely drained from everything.

At least this year, he qualified for the Grand Prix. That meant that he wouldn’t be traveling as much. He would be able to focus a lot more at home while training. This year, though, he was excited that they would be having him in Skate America. Especially because Skate America this year was in Detroit. They didn’t even need to get a hotel they didn’t even live too far from the rink. It also meant that Alice and the kids could come to watch. Alice would play assistance coach for Celestino and the kids were small enough that they didn’t need a pass to get in where the athletes and coaches were.

“Here, sit down, Alice,” Yuuri smiled as he led her to the chair, kissing her neck.

“You did all of this?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled.

“What are you, you, you are planning on doing to, today?”

“A nice quiet dinner, and some dancing. We haven’t danced together in years, and I know you miss it. I miss dancing with you.”

“I, do,” she smiled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

They ate in the candlelit room, Yuuri smiled as he and his wife talked. They still went out on dates, but it became harder when both of them were pulled strongly into parenthood. Then both of them had the added stress of Yuuri’s training and constant travel due to being an athlete and her constant trips to the hospital. She was struggling with the chopsticks, and Yuuri scooted closer to her as he brought his food close with him. He dug his chopsticks in her bowl and started feeding her. Her hands never stopped shaking. This was becoming more common now, she would lose so much control of her body. They were going to have to bite the bullet and buy a wheelchair for her soon. Walking, even though she would force herself, was becoming harder for her now. Yuuri could see that when she was on their bed, holding their son, she had this confidence glimmer in her eyes. But when she was on her feet, she looked like she was holding a bomb.

“Thank, you, Yu, Yu, Yuuri.”

“I’m just glad you like it.”

“It’s li, li, like our fi, first date.”

“Yeah, I made Katsudon for us and then we went to a club and danced.”

“I, I, I, I don’t thi, think we ca, can dance.”

“Oh, but we can.”

Alice looked at her husband surprised as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of her seat as they took a few steps to the living room. He smiled as he turned on their phone, playing one of the songs from her program. Yuuri kissed her tears as the started moving to the music. When it got to a difficult part of her routine, one that he knew she could no longer do, he picked her up, moving around as they danced together. He had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as she had her arms around his neck.

“You are such an amazing dancer, I’m so lucky you actually wanted to marry me,” Yuuri whispered.

“No, I’m, not.”

“Hush now,” Yuuri smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips, “you will always be the best dancer. Even when you can no longer walk. I’ll lift you up and we’ll still dance.”

“I’d like, like, like, to see, see you try,” she laughed, suddenly giving out a small cry as Yuuri picked her up bridal style.

“Dance with me again.”

“I’d love to.”

Yuuri twirled around as the music continued. He didn’t care if his arms grew tired, for Alice, he would hold onto her still. Seeing that smile break through her lips as that laugh mingled into the music had him relaxed. It brought peace into his soul. Things were not going to last and he knew that the time was coming. He just didn’t know how much more time they had left. It terrified him. He wanted her forever. He didn’t want her to die. He didn’t want to be left alone. Everything was crashing down on him.

He put her down on the couch as he felt himself be torn apart from his own anxieties. He cried how it was unfair that somebody like her was sick and dying. She worked so hard to take care of their children. She worked so hard to take care of everything in the home. She supported him in his dream. And yet, here she was, fighting for her life, knowing that she was going to lose because Huntington’s was something that would kill her eventually.

“I don’t want you to die,” he finally found himself whispering.

“I, I, I know,” she was barely audible as she kissed him.

They kissed the other tears, the salty taste almost bitter on their tongues. Their dancing removed them from the harsh reality that they were living in. Their lips molded to the others, almost desperate for some kind of sign that everything would work out. They knew that wanting that was like asking for a man to fly to the sun with wings of wax and feathers. Even if they could fly to the sun, they would be like Icarus, crashing into the earth below them.

Yuuri kissed her neck tenderly. She let out a soft moan as he started kissed lower. Yuuri jumped when he heard Vicchan barking at the door. Yuuri laughed as he saw Vicchan running back and forth from the door to them. Alice rolled her eyes as she pulled on his shirt. Yuuri smirked as he quickly pulled his shirt off. Alice’s hands were shaking a little as they delicately traveled through his body. Yuuri felt his body shiver slightly as he started to pull Alice’s shirt off, tossing it on the floor along with his shirt.

She blushed deeply as she quickly covered her stomach with her arms. Yuuri pulled them away, kissing her belly. She hated her stomach, he knew that. She didn’t like how her stomach had sagged after the first pregnancy and with each one, her skin stretched. She didn’t like how she could never lose all of the baby weight. Even if she somehow could go back on the ice and skate professionally, there was no way she could with the body she had now. She would have been considered too large. Even though she was always on the smaller side, she looked normal weight. Although she felt like she was bigger than she should be.

“You look so beautiful,” Yuuri’s voice was husky with desire as he cupped her breast from under her bra.

He could feel his arousal stiffening, his face flushed as he dipped back to capture her lips with his. Tonight, he wanted to be alone with his wife. Tonight, he wanted to remind her that no matter what, she was his. And he would always be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me with this. Your comments really do give me life and encourage me to press on. Especially when I know that most people with the Victuuri/Viktuuri tag tends to be really anti when these precious bois are with other people and not each other.
> 
> I am really happy to post this chapter. It was a bit of a struggle because I knew that this is the turning point for Alice and Yuuri. Alice's life is coming to a close and both have to deal with it. While Viktor's life is picking up and he is having a successful career and on the road to being a 5-time gold medalist for just about anything he competes in.
> 
> There are going to be some things that I will be changing since we are getting close to the point where this fic will be hitting what happened in the anime. I do know that in the middle of that, I will be adding the Beach Date that the outro credits hint at. Because honestly, I fucking need it in my life and I know everybody needs that date in theirs too.


	8. Yuuri; Heart Made of Glass Mind of Stone

Yuuri was ecstatic. This was perhaps the best season he has ever had. He had more jumps in his arsenal which allowed him to make more complicated programs. Which in turn, allowed him to score higher. Scoring higher meant he had a better chance of getting first place. First place meant that he had money to help his family. First place also meant sponsors. He needed money to bring back home so he could provide for his family. Already, he placed in the podium at the GPF in Sochi. Although he placed fourth in 4CC, all that did was show that he was a serious contender. He felt like life couldn’t get any better when he was told that he had been chosen for the Olympic Team for Japan.

And here he was, in the hospital with Alice. It hurt knowing that she no longer could stay at home alone. His in-laws insisted that they move in with them, knowing that it would help since Yuuri’s job required him to travel so much. Even though Yuuri hated it, he knew that she needed the help they could give her more than what he could offer. But every single day, he and the kids would visit Alice.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Yuuri smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Alice smiled as she grabbed her pen and wrote on a notepad, _Good, I’m not shaking anywhere as much as before._

“That’s great,” Yuuri was smiling.

 _When will you be going to Russia?_ Alice wrote, her face curious.

“Tonight, your parents are going to watch the kids while I’m competing in the Olympics.”

Alice smiled as she wrote, _I’m so proud of you, baby._

Yuuri kissed her gently on her forehead, feeling her body relax into his. He missed her so much. He missed sleeping next to her at night. He missed holding her close to his body. He missed their time together at home and how they would snuggle up on the couch watching movies together. He missed watching Alice play with their children. He just missed her being home with him. He knew that the kids were missing her too.

“Maybe I should decline on going to the Olympics,” Yuuri muttered.

Alice gave him a dirty look as Yuuri sighed, “Let me guess, you’re saying Yuuri stop being an idiot most people would kill for a spot for any Olympic Team.”

Alice nodded. Yuuri just sighed. It was pretty frustrating when she would push him to put her on the back burner. But her reasoning was always because she knew he would hate it if he declined the offers he got. He needed to be on the ice. He was born for it. The ice was a part of him. Taking him away from the ice was like cutting a dancer’s leg. It would have been pure torture. He hated that she would always bring things like that up. It made him feel like a jerk. What kind of husband leaves their dying wife for selfish reasons?

“You know why I’m worried though. You’ve been getting sicker.”

Alice had lost a lot of weight over the last year. She somehow managed to get back to her old weight from before they had their three kids. But she no longer looked healthy. Last year she finally stopped dying her hair. No longer was it that midnight black he was used to seeing. Instead, it was a dirty blonde.

 _I’m fine. I promise you,_ Alice wrote.

“Will you watch me?”

 _I always will. You know that_ Alice wrote.

Yuuri sighed as he looked at her, she took notice, ripping a piece of paper from her notepad.

_Yuuri, I promise you that I am going to watch you. No matter what. I expect you to take that Gold medal from Viktor. Bring it to me. I want to see you wearing it here._

Yuuri laughed hard as he folded the paper and placed it in his pocket, “You really think I can beat Viktor?”

Alice nodded as she gave him the thumbs up.

“Alright, I will for you.”

Yuuri smiled as he placed his hand over hers. Finally, after the last two years of fighting over this, she had finally relented. Yuuri had been trying hard to let her be alright with him taking time off from figure skating. He needed to be there for her. This was going to be his last season before he would take a year off to do what needed to be done for their family. He had talked with Celestino to see if he could be an assistant coach for the year, that way he was still working on the ice the season afterward, he would just jump right back into competition. It was probably the only way that Alice would be alright with that.

~*~

This was the third time Yuuri would be skating on the same ice as his idol. The first time, he had placed third on the podium at the GPF. The second time, he placed fourth at Worlds. This was the Olympics and so far, for his SP, he was in second place, five points away from Viktor. This was the Olympics and he had every intention of winning.

He was laying down on his bed looking at his phone. Yuuri wanted more than anything to call Alice but saw that it was 4 am back in Detroit. It was still too early for her parents to be awake. His kids clearly would be sleeping as well.

He sighed as he took his phone case off his phone, a slip of paper falling out. He unfolded it delicately, seeing the messy handwriting on the paper. _Yuuri, I promise you that I am going to watch you. No matter what. I expect you to take that Gold medal from Viktor. Bring it to me. I want to see you wearing it here._ He smiled softly to himself as he read Alice’s words over and over again as if it were a prayer. It had been almost a year since he last heard her voice. She lost her ability to speak because of her illness. He missed her soft and gentle voice. Although, the tremors on her hands subsided enough for her to be able to write, although somewhat legibly. These words were her simple request and encouragement. She believed that he could beat THE one and only Living Legend of Russia. She believed that he could defeat Viktor Nikiforov and take a gold medal home. This man was already on his fifth winning streak. And knowing that she believed that much in him lifted his spirits more than anything else.

He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to his mother-in-law, asking how everybody was doing before going to bed. He struggled to sleep through the night. Anxiety over the competition. Anxiety over how strange it was that he didn’t even get a text message or even a missed phone call from Alice’s family. During competitions, they would often FaceTime him. He would see his children, the youngest babbling nonsensical words while the other two were much easier to understand. He would see Alice smiling brightly as she held a sign that said I ♥ U and other cute things.

He wished, with all his heart, that Alice and the kids were here with him. He missed them terribly. Yet, he knew that it would have been impossible. Alice was too sick now. And the last thing she wanted was for the media to see her like this. Bedbound, no voice, basically a prisoner in her own body. An ice dancer who had so much potential in suck a horrific state. She didn’t want the world to see her like this. It was worse enough that Yuuri, her children, and her family saw it every day. The world didn’t need to see her like this too.

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling like he only did so for a minute. When he did open his eyes again, he was stunned to see that instead of the alarm clock reading something like 8 PM or something close to that time, it read 9 AM. Knocking on his door as he could hear his coach calling for him to get out of bed.

“Shit!”

Yuuri knew he had overslept. Quickly, he threw on some pants, socks, and shoes. His bag, thankfully, had already been packed the night before with his skates. His costume already in a clothing bag hanging near the door on a hook. Yuuri opened the door, his coach looking at him with a bit of shock.

“Yuuri, did you sleep last night?”

“I had a rough night. I’m worried about Alice and the kids,” Yuuri admitted.

“Don’t worry, everything is fine,” Celestino reassured him.

Even though Celestino’s attempts in calming him were in vain, Yuuri still couldn’t feel uneasy. He was worried about Alice. He knew that Alice was trying with all her might to be strong for him. He wished that she would let him be strong for her, though. She was going through so much, and still, she found herself supporting him through his dreams. After the Olympics, he was going to take the rest of the season off. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to support her the way she was always supporting him. It was the least he could do. Especially when he knew, at a deeper level, she was worse off than what she played it off to be. He could see the fight for control she battled every single day. He wanted to be her shelter through this. He wanted to be a good husband to her. She deserved that much.

The day was a blur. He had to pull himself away from Viktor’s skate as his phone wouldn’t stop ringing. He pulled it out, seeing the name Mama Grace. His mother-in-law was calling. It was late back home, but he answered regardless. She wouldn’t be calling unless if it was an emergency.

“Mama Grace,” Yuuri answered, “is everything alright?”

“Yuuri, I’m so glad I finally got a hold of you.”

“What happened? Is everybody alright? The kids?”

“Yeah, the children are fine,” there was a sadness in her voice, “all things considered.”

“Alice,” Yuuri’s voice was shaking, terrified of the answer, “where is she? Is she alright?”

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” he could hear the older woman crying on the other end, “she died a few days ago. We wanted to tell you once you were done with the competition. Yuuri, you need to get here as soon as you can.”

Yuuri felt like his world was crashing. He couldn’t comprehend what she was even saying through her tears. Alice was dead. She died around the time he got to Sochi. The last time he saw her was the night he went to the airport for Sochi. She didn’t even see last night’s SP. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was dead. He failed her as a husband. He failed his children. He couldn’t be there for her in her final hours… The time that she really needed him most. He wasn’t there for his children. Their mother just died and he was halfway around the world. What the hell was wrong with him? Because he was here at some fucking competition. Because he put figure skating before his own flesh and blood. Because he put his career before his own wife. And what did it get him? Time that he would never get back. He lost his chance to be with her the way that she truly needed.

“Yuuri are you there? Yuuri hello please answer me, Yu-” Yuuri hung up on his mother-in-law, feeling completely and totally numb to everything.

He slowly made his way back to his place at the side of the rink, Celestino looking at him with great concern. Yuuri could feel the color in his face drain. He was desperately trying to keep himself from losing his lunch. He felt sick to his stomach.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? You look a little ill.”

“Alice,” his voice was shaking, “she died.”

“Yuuri, you don’t have to skate, if you don’t want to,” Celestino spoke gently to him.

“No, I need to,” Yuuri started, “Alice wanted me to.”

“Yuuri, nobody would think less of you if you dropped out of the competition,” Celestino whispered, “you’re wife just died.”

“I’m fine, I can do it,” Yuuri insisted, “here I’m up now.”

Yuuri handed Celestino his cellphone, he could see his mother-in-law trying to get ahold of him. Celestino answered it, telling her that Yuuri would call her once he was done with the competition. He didn’t even bother trying to stay and listen. Chances were, she thought that he was already done. She didn’t know much about skating in general, just like how his family was pretty much clueless about the sport too. They just knew that he loved it and partook in it. Nothing more. As far as they knew, they must have thought that Yuuri was already done competing and the news would not affect his performance. He didn’t know if he liked that idea though. Telling him something like this after. He would have been told before so he could have just come back and forgotten about the Olympics. Have another athlete take his place due to a family emergency. But it was too late now. He was here.

“Our next contestant,” the booming voice of the announcer started, voice like rolling thunder, “is Japan’s Ace of Spades! The one and only Katsuki, Yuuri!”

Any other time, Yuuri would have rolled his eyes at that comment. It wasn’t the first time he was called Japan’s Ace, although he had never been called the Ace of Spades. Ace of Spades was always one of the best cards in poker and most gambling card games. Today, he felt like he was even lower than a dime a dozen.

He made his way to the center of the rink He felt almost like was still in a hazy dream. It made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach, taking everything in him to not throw up his lunch in the middle of the ice on international television. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He hated that he felt so weak right now. He didn’t feel like he deserved to be here. He really shouldn’t be here. He needed to be back home with his children. They needed him.

“Yuuri!” he heard Celestino, “it’s started already!  
  


He couldn’t believe that he missed the intro. He felt like an idiot for making such a rooky mistake. It took him a moment to figure out where in the program he was supposed to be in. He cursed to himself when he realized that he missed more than five seconds. He desperately attempted to catch up to the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KFsJvgPfHg), feeling as if it were the very first time he was ever on the ice. His footwork was atrocious, especially when he was known to have some of the best steps in figure skating. Yet, right now, Yuuri just felt like he had been thrown into a den of starving wolves. He was screaming internally as he nearly fell over his own feet. The music was hitting him hard now. He felt so small and alone.

It was time for the first jump. He was debating it, not sure how to go about it. Without thinking he went for it. Something felt wrong. He knew what it was. He didn’t get enough speed. His body was trying to rotate enough for a triple axel. There was no way he would be able to. His body felt heavy like lead as gravity violently clipped his wings. He was broken. Alice was dead. She was his wings and now with her gone, he was crashing into the waves below him. He had flown too close to the sun and this was his punishment.

He didn’t even bother trying to fall properly, other than just covering his head, although it was more for shielding his tears than to actually prevent his head from cracking against the ice like an egg. He landed on his hip hard, sliding across the rink as the sound of the violin and piano played in the background. He felt his tears streaming bitterly. He was so angry at himself. He knew he shouldn’t have gone. But all he could see was the bright smile his wife had on her face. Encouraging him to go to Sochi. Telling him that he could touch the very sun without getting burned. The moment he landed on the ice he felt his heart shatter to an inconceivable number of tiny pieces. He remembered how he would be told that every single figure skater had a Glass Heart. It didn’t matter how tough-skinned they were, everybody had something that would break them so completely and thoroughly. Even though Yuuri knew physically he was alright, inside him was broken. He just laid there crying. He lost his will to skate. He lost everything. What was the point in even continuing his program? He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be on the other side of the world with his children.

He was curled in on himself as he continued to weep. He didn’t even realize that there were medics on the ice, along with Celestino. He saw their mouths moving but just couldn’t understand them. He felt so broken. Alice was dead. That was the only thing in his mind. She was dead. He was a bad husband. She was dead. He was a bad father. He shouldn’t have listened to her. He should have stayed. Why didn’t he stay?

“Fuck,” he cried even harder.

“Yuuri, are you hurt?”

“I loved her,” Yuuri was sobbing as he hugged Celestino.

“Shh, I know. She loved you too, Yuuri. I’m so sorry you’re going through this.”

“I fucked up, I should have stayed with her,” Yuuri was struggling to breathe.

“Yuuri, nobody could have known that she would have died.”

“I was her husband, I should have known, but she kept telling me to be here.”

“Can you get up, Yuuri?” Celestino asked.

Yuuri nodded his head as he grabbed Celestino’s hand. He made his way to the Kiss and Cry. His mind was still in a haze. His face, he knew was stained with tears and mucus. His mind was just spinning. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t stay in Detroit. He didn’t want to take advantage of his in-laws, although he knew that they wouldn’t have seen it like that.

He didn’t care what he scored. He knew he lost. He couldn’t even complete his program. He messed up big time with the little he did do. He either over-rotated or under-rotated his jump, he really couldn’t remember, it just happened so fast.

“I don’t want to do any interviews, please don’t make me do them,” Yuuri’s voice was shot.

“It’s alright, what do you want me to say? Is it alright if I tell them about Alice?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly, almost giving himself a headache. He didn’t want her to be blamed for his poor performance. He would have rather people believe that he just chocked… Because he did. He fucking chocked and fucked everything up. Just like how he fucked up with Alice and their marriage. Just like how he fucked up with raising his children. Just like how he fucked up as being a person. He fucking hated himself more than anything else right now.

Yuuri stepped outside, almost immediately getting hit with questions from journalists and news media over his performance. Celestino simply stated no comment. Yuuri just kept his head low, only looking at his shoes. Suddenly, he hit something, a person by the feeling of it.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly.

“No, you’re fine,” a Russian accent hit him along with a fit of coughing, “shit happens.”

Yuuri looked up, Viktor Nikiforov was before him. He felt like a nobody, even when he saw Viktor spit out a few yellow petals. He felt bad for him. His soulmate was broken right now. He hoped that they would be able to overcome their own heartbreak. Viktor was somebody who deserved the best in the world. He was, after all, the Living Legend of Russia. Anybody would be ecstatic knowing that he was their soulmate.

“Vitya,” Yuuri saw an older man barking something in Russian to him.

Viktor quickly rushed over to his coach, coughing a small sunflower, droplets of blood covered the petals. Yuuri watched the man leave. It was fitting. He couldn’t be near him, to begin with. Yuuri would ruin Viktor’s image. He was a loser, and Viktor was a winner. Viktor was somebody who couldn’t be associated with somebody as pathetic as him. Viktor was able to skate during horrible things like this and still win gold. Yuuri couldn’t. He was a horrible person compared to Viktor. Viktor’s simple kind words were more than what he deserved. Even though he knew that there was no way that Viktor would have seen his performance. He was still in his interviews while he failed his skate program.

Yuuri picked up the sunflower, looking at it sadly. The person that was Viktor’s soulmate was somebody who was bright and cheery. They were loyal. Somebody who would adore Viktor and Viktor would, of course, adore them. They were somebody who would warm his life like the rays of sunshine on a warm summer day. They would be somebody who would, like the unique ability of sunflowers, provide support… Nourish him in the ways that would enrich his life. Those who were represented by sunflowers were supposed to be amazing people. Something, he clearly wasn’t. His soulmate was probably throwing up foxgloves as he continued to look at the flower in his hand. Yuuri related to that flower. It was damaged and broken, just like him.

“What do you want to do, Yuuri?” Celestino questioned him as soon as they made it to his room.

Yuuri felt lost as he took a few steps to his bed. He collapsed and just proceeded to cry. He didn’t care if anybody was there to hear him or not. He knew damn well that he had fucked everything up. He wouldn’t be surprised if the JSF decided to tell him that they would be dropping him. Of course, they had every reason to drop him. He was an embarrassment not only to all athletes in Japan but just every single Japanese person in existence.

“Yuuri, I need to know what you want to do. Do you want to go back home early? Do you want to stay here until the full Winter Olympics are done? I need to know so I can help you.”

“Home,” Yuuri whimpered as he clutched his pillow tighter, another heavy sob threatening to break him yet again.

“Yuuri, I’m going to see what I can do,” Celestino spoke softly, “do whatever you want to do. I am just going to see if I can get the earliest flight back to Detroit, okay?”

Yuuri nodded softly as he felt his body vibrate with another heavy sob.

He heard Celestino leave, closing the door behind him. Yuuri honestly didn’t know how long he cried in his bed. His eyes grew heavy, his body weak. He just ended up crying himself to sleep. He didn’t know how long he slept, but he was woken up suddenly from obnoxiously loud pounding on the door.

“Katsuki, open up!”

Yuuri slowly made his way to the door, opening it up as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Before him was the other two of the Japanese Olympic team members for Figure Skating. The guy, he knew was a year younger than him was a pair skater. Yuuri knew that his partner was a married woman only because she was gushing earlier in the day that her husband and their two-year-old were coming tonight to enjoy the rest of the Olympics. The woman here was one of the women sent by Japan to compete in the Lady’s Skate.

“Katsuki, the night’s still young, we’re going to a party.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Clearly you can’t be staying here in your sorrows, people chock all the time.”

“In the Olympics?”

“There was this one girl that chocked up on the slopes and even had to be pulled from one of the races, and she’s the Viktor Nikiforov in her sport,” the woman hummed.

“There’s at least one person in each sport that ends up freaking out last second,” the guy smiled, “so, why did you freak? You were expected to at the very least win Silver.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yuuri muttered.

“Fine, then let’s go to the party, get your dick wet and forget about today,” the guy laughed.

“Don’t be a pervert telling him to cheat on his wife!”

Yuuri’s heart sank as he felt more tears streaming suddenly. How could he cheat on her if she was dead? The realization that she was dead hit him again. He hated feeling so weak. He fucked up so badly. And now he was a laughing stock. He messed up his chances of ever going back on the ice. How could he go back knowing that everything was ruined for him? He had no wife to kiss. He was going to have to care for his children. They needed him more than ever. And it meant saying goodbye to the sport that he loved passionately.

“Those are the tears of a man who don’t have a wife anymore. Wow, what a horrible woman leaving you in your time of need,” the guy looked stunned.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry. How could she be so cruel?”

Yuuri couldn’t even speak to defend his wife, he wanted to say something but it seemed like every time he tried, they would drown him out, going in as they looked through his things, tossing him some clothes. He didn’t even realize that he had slept in his costume. He peeled it off and threw on whatever clothes he was given, being carted away as they both decided to attempt in cheering him up.

Once they went into one of the parties, it was a whole new world. Music blaring, bodies close together, some of the athletes pole dancing or doing some kind of striptease. As Yuuri walked, he saw some people making out, others being lead away to rooms. The area smelled of alcohol, sweat, and sex. He turned around, seeing that he was completely alone now. He made his way to one of the areas where it seemed that alcohol was being served. He sat there, resting his head.

“Mate, drink this” an Australian ascent spilled from the guy’s lips, “one of the Americans went with some of the Russians and found this. It’ll pump you up!”

Yuuri looked at the can, it hadn’t been opened. Four Lokos. He had some back in the US and they were basically RedBull and liquor. He downed it quickly, feeling it hit nicely. He looked at the Australian who was handing drinks out.

“Give me the hardest shit you got. My wife just died and I want to forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really give me life. Things will start picking up since now they kinda met. But I do promise you, there is going to be a big pay off in that Viktuuri is going to be the endgame.
> 
> And this is one of the first major changes that I ended up doing since we are getting closer to the actual stuff that happens in the anime. I know with things that happened in the anime, for this fic will be a bit different, mainly because Viktor and Yuuri both have children and that alone brings a whole new set of things they would both have to deal with, compared to the anime where both are single af and just being dorks in love.


	9. Viktor; A Gay Awakening!

Viktor smiled as he threw his jacket on. Anastasiya looked up at him with bright grey eyes as silver hair delicately fell past her shoulders. She was bouncing as her arms were stretched up as she asked for him to pick her up. With large arms, he scooped her, throwing his daughter over his shoulders as she sat on his neck a bit. She was starting to get heavy now and he knew that he would no longer be able to do this. It still amazed him just how fast six years have gone. Six years, she was only a twinkle in his eye and now here she was, a living breathing human.

“Papa, you were wonderful!”

“Thank you, moya kroshka,” Viktor smiled tenderly as he made his way to Yakov and Lilia.

These two helped him so much. Without them, he knew he would have been lost. They helped him raise his daughter. They helped with keeping her from being lost in the system in Russia, one where he knew that if his daughter got in, he would probably never see her again. They saved his broken family. They saved his skating career.

It was so difficult having to be away from her when competitions took him out of Russia. He would have rather just stayed back home playing with her, helping her with classes. He had decided to put her into homeschooling just because it was so much easier on him and his schedule. Although he felt bad for being selfish, knowing that it may not have been exactly best for her, he did everything in his power to make sure that she was still around children her own age. He put her in ballet classes that one of the local studios offered, although he was fully prepared to meet the wrath of Lilia when she discovered that Naste’ka was in ballet class and she wasn’t the teacher. He would have rather have Lilia be her teacher, but with Lilia’s students at the youngest were in middle school and high school, he would just have her go to the summer program Lilia did every year.

She was doing well in the class and was making friends, which brought him great joy. She was succeeding. She was happy. He was able to give her some kind of joy in life when he failed to save his and her mother’s relationship. Every once in a while, he would hear from her. She was still doing drugs, fulfilling whatever fancy she wanted on his dime. But he didn’t care. Four more years and he would be free from her. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would be cut off short. The way her life was heading, Viktor wouldn’t be surprised. She looked awful. Her face scared up from picking at it, her body shaking for another high. Her hip bones poking through jaggedly through skin already looking worn out and used.

Viktor was so thankful he dodged marrying that bullet. If he had, she would have probably fucked his life up even more than she attempted. Even though he regretted ever being with Alisa, he would have done it all over again for his daughter. He couldn’t imagine not having her in his life. Her bubbly laugh, that heart-shaped smile, those steel grey eyes that smoldered. Her optimism. The way she would with little to no shame be so willing to speak her truths, regardless if others agreed with her or not. She was unafraid of this big terrifying world.

“Deda Yakov, Papa did great, right,” Naste’ka smiled as she patted Viktor on his head like a drum.

“No, he messed up on some things that he knows better with,” Yakov grumbled before smiling at her, “but you would know that since you pointed it out earlier.”

“Shhhh! Be nice to Papa, he did his best!”

“Oh, my own Naste’ka thinks I did badly today. I’m hurt!” Viktor’s playful voice rung teasingly.

“No Papa, you did good! Deda you made Papa sad!”

“Vitya,” Yakov muttered in annoyance.

Viktor only grinned as he took Naste’ka off his shoulders, placing her back on the ground. She pouted but sighed when she realized that her father wasn’t going to lift her. She decided that it would be more fun to play with his hand more than anything else at the moment.

“Papa, you have to go talk with the people with the cameras soon,” she muttered.

“You know where Baba Lilia is, moya kroshka?”

“She’s finishing up with Yura’s interviews.”

“Then I guess we can head out now.”

Viktor held his daughter’s hand as they made their way to the reporters. He knew that he would be bombarded with questions. Everything from how confident he felt about the competition and winning gold, to his plans for the rest of the season. How was it not only working hard insane hours all while raising a child alone and everything in between.

“Can I please sit on your shoulders, papa?”

“Not this time, moya kroshka.”

“I promise I won’t yell that you’re going bald like last time,” she whispered, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

“Did I say moya korshka, I meant to say my pain in the butt,” Viktor chuckled as he picked her up.

They made it to the journalists, being bombarded with millions of questions at once. Viktor answered one of the first ones he heard before requesting for them to slow down.

“Do you think you will be taking home gold?”

“Papa is taking the gold medal home, he’s my papa after all,” Naste’ka smiled as she rested her chest and arms on top of Viktor’s head.

“Naste’ka, that isn’t nice,” Viktor laughed, “but to answer the question, it’s anybody’s game, really. We have skaters here like Yuuri Katsuki who has been killing it this season. He was in second place for his SP and not too far behind me. And then we have so many other amazing and talented skaters. It really is anybody’s game right now.”

“Have you thought about competing for next season?”

“I’m still on the fence about it honestly. I would love to, but I’m not as young as I once was,” Viktor was candid about it.

Viktor coughed a little as he answered the next questions. Until it seemed like he was coughing more than speaking. Something didn’t feel right until he put his daughter down. A few bright yellow petals escaped his lips before something blocked his throat. He could barely breathe as he felt something was lodged in his throat.

“Papa,” Naste’ka looked worried.

He couldn’t speak as he began scratching at his throat, petals pouring from his mouth. He grabbed his daughter as she started crying hysterically over what was happening, giving her immediately to Lilia. The adults knew what was happening. His soulmate’s heart was broken. Somewhere they were a wreck, and this connection that they had was asphyxiating him.

Viktor, as if to preserve his own life dug his fingers in his mouth, feeling the flower. Large and thick. He managed to break enough of it apart as the sweet relief of air filled his lungs. He began coughing violently as bits and pieces of sunflowers came out of his mouth. His eyes widened in horror. Sunflowers were one of the more dangerous flowers to spit out. Mainly due to the size of them. And he could see why. He hoped that there wasn’t going to be anymore bigger than the one he was dealing with. Yet here he was, coughing up smaller sunflowers. The centers scratched at his throat as along with the bits of stem and the leaves. It felt almost as if he had somehow eaten sandpaper as it came out of his mouth.

“Vitya,” Yakov looked at him with deep concern.

“I’m fine,” Viktor was hoars as he continued coughing.

“Vitya, you’re daughter is hysterical and you can barely breathe,” Yakov spoke sternly.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Viktor whispered as he coughed.

“Vitya, one of those damn flowers blocked your throat, I’m taking you to the medical team here.”

“Give me a minute then, if you’re that worried.”

Viktor felt fine, given that he couldn’t breathe for a minute. But he was feeling better, granted he was still coughing up some petals. He was looking around, seeing that Lilia had already taken his daughter out of the immediate area. It was probably best for her right now. He felt bad that he scared her. And to be honest with himself, he was scared too.

He looked at his arm, his eyes widened with horror and sorrow. His arm had been painted roses as black as night. Marigolds, tassel flowers, asphodels littered his arms with a few rue flowers sprinkled in. Viktor’s heart sank as he looked at the flowers on his skin. His soulmate lost somebody extremely close to them. Maybe a lover? Maybe a friend? A parent? All of those flowers had one thing in common, death and the emotions that came with it. At least, Viktor thanked whatever higher being existed, that there were no flowers that represented children. For that he was thankful. He couldn’t even begin to think of what would happen if something happened to Naste’ka. If she suddenly died, Viktor knew he would go mad with grief. She was one of the few things in his life that kept him grounded.

Suddenly, Viktor felt something push him, followed quickly by a voice apologizing. Viktor looked down, recognizing almost instantly one of the skaters he was competing against. Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. He was one of the best skaters Japan had to offer. He remembered how even Yakov would use recordings of Yuuri’s programs as examples for the step sequences. Yakov would even use Yuuri’s junior skating programs just to drive a point even to his senior athletes. Yuuri was to step sequences the way that he was to jumps.

Viktor didn’t truly appreciate it until he started doing his research on his competition for the Olympics. After all, the Olympics was where everybody needed to bring their A-Game, and Viktor knew that it also included knowing who he was going against. He was impressed by how Yuuri moved on the ice. It seemed as if he knew how to become one with the music he performed. One of the performances, he remembered seeing on Youtube, the Triglav Trophy performance. It was during his first season where he debuted for Seniors. The blue roses that cascaded from his lips in the middle of the jump were hauntingly beautiful. He felt chills crawl up his skin when he watched it. The chances of something like that happening was rare. Only a handful of skaters have coughed up flowers during a performance. Most of the time they are doubled over trying desperately to not cough up a lung but Yuuri pushed through that pain and landed his jumps as he littered the ice with the sky blue roses.

“No,” Viktor felt another wave of coughing hit him, “you’re fine. Shit happens.”

The look on the young Asian man’s face was of complete shock mixed with sadness. He seemed sad that Viktor was throwing up flowers at the moment. Most people probably would. Even though soulmates were a very rare thing, it was common enough that people knew one of the afflictions they had. Love, as beautiful as it was, could bring about such haunting beauty. The flowers that would paint their skin… These flowers that would spill from their lips was proof of it.

“Vitya,” Yakov shouted at him, “get over here now, we are going to the medical staff now.”

Viktor wished he could have stayed and chatted with Yuuri, but he needed to go get this checked out. Hopefully, they would clear him. He felt himself cough even harder, eyes burning as he felt like he was about to throw up his meal as a small sunflower land on the floor, droplets of blood stained the bright golden yellow petals. He coughed into his hand a bit more as more blood stained petals passed through him.

Viktor followed his coach as they went to a small room. The medical team shortly came in as the started checking for his breathing. He coughed, spitting the yellow petals into the trash along with saliva now pink.

“How serious is this?” Viktor asked.

“Open your mouth, say ah,” one of the medical staff smiled, “that looks a little nasty, but just rest your voice and you should be fine. The sunflowers only seemed to have caused superficial damage. Rest your voice for the night and you should be fine.”

“Really?” Viktor smiled.

“Yeap, the back of your throat is just scratched up pretty good. But that is to be expected with most cases of when soulmates are represented by a flower like that. You’re just lucky that you coughed up smaller sunflowers. If they were the bigger ones, you would have to be hospitalized.”

“I see,” Viktor looked worried.

“You aren’t out of the woods yet, though, Mr. Nikiforov. You might experience more coughing and throwing up more sunflowers. If you experience any blockage, you need to have it removed immediately.”

“Alright. I’ll be careful.”

Viktor smiled kindly as he made his way out of the room with Yakov, he was still coughing, but it was nowhere near as bad as it was now. He seemed to just be coughing up petals at this point, which were much easier than the full flower.

“Yura told me that they are in your room,” Yakov stated.

“Let’s get back, I feel terrible for scaring my little girl.”

“She’s a strong one, Vitya, she’ll be fine.”

“I know, but I still worry about her.”

“You are doing a fine job raising her. She won’t end up like her mother.”

“That woman was just so evil,” Viktor sighed, “I’m still dealing with people bringing up her accusations. I’m never going to escape from it even though they were dropped.”

“You know they were false,” Yakov stated casually as they started to make their way to Viktor’s room.

“But what if Naste’ka finds out about it? I don’t want her to think that I would do something like that.”

“She knows you would never hurt somebody intentionally,” Yakov spoke sternly, “that girl adores her papa. You can see it in her eyes that little devilish twinkle. Just like her papa’s.”

Viktor smiled softly, both rather silent as they made their way back to his room. Viktor opened it and was immediately greeted by his daughter who was crying. She ran to him, hugging him tightly as she screamed that she didn’t want her papa hurting.

“It’s alright, Naste’ka, I’m alright. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Don’t ever do that again,” she looked at him as she continued crying.

“I’ll try not to, but Papa can’t help it sometimes.”

“Why?”

“You see, Papa has a soulmate. Papa doesn’t know who they are though. But you’ve seen the pretty flowers on my arm, yeah?”

Naste’ka nodded as she rolled up his arm sleeve. She pressed her tiny fingers over his skin as she traced delicately the flowers that were painted on his arm. Viktor knew that she didn’t know what those flowers meant. Most of them she would always ask him. What did foxgloves mean? What’s the name of that flower? What did baby pink roses mean? It was something that those with soulmates learned. They learned about the kind of person their soulmate was by seeing the evidence painted on their own skin. Somebody, somewhere around the world knew Viktor’s true feelings, just like how he knew theirs. He wanted to eventually meet them, maybe see if they wanted to have a life with him. He didn’t care who it was. So long as they could be able to accept him and his daughter. He would be happy. Having Anastasiya made him realize how he had been neglecting a lot of his own needs as a person, and as a man. He hadn’t been in the dating scene honestly since he was with Naste’ka’s mother. She was the last person he really dated, and she was the fucking trainwreck that ended in disaster for him. As much as he wanted to have a family with her, Viktor knew damn well that she would scew him over the moment she had a chance.

“Why do you have this flower?” she pointed at the tassel flowers.

“Because my soulmate is really sad. Much more sad than normal.”

“What’s it called?”

“It has a lot of names. One of my favorite names for it is Love Lies Bleeding. Some call it tassel flowers and even Velvet flowers.”

“They’re pretty.”

“But they also mean something sad,” Viktor spoke sweetly.

He didn’t want to tell his daughter that they meant hopelessness. She was much too young to know that sometimes the world was a cruel and frightening place. It was easy to let it hurt you if you allowed it. And right now, that’s what was going on with soulmate. They were going through some of the worst things a person could ever go through. Losing somebody they loved. Knowing that they would never be with them again. It was painful regardless if it was because of something as cheating, or because death finally answered the door. Losing somebody you loved regardless of the circumstances was always painful.

“Vitya,” Lilia started, “Yura wanted to go to one of the parties tonight.”

“That sounds like fun,” Viktor smiled as he watched Naste’ka drawing invisible lines on his arm.

“They want you to babysit me because they think I’m going to be stupid like you.”

“Oh, I’m not stupid though,” Viktor smiled.

Naste’ka looked at her father and sighed before she thumped him on his forehead before running over to Yuri. She looked at her father and Yuri before hiding her face in Yuri’s jacket. Almost as if she knew she did something she wasn’t supposed to do.

“Dyadya Yura told me to.”

“You little snitch,” Yuri grumbled with a soft smile on his face.

“Dyadya Yura but you told me to tap at papa’s fivehead.”

Viktor twitched his eye at his daughter’s words. He sighed as he started fixing his hair, covering his forehead a little more. Even as a young teenager he was self-conscious of his looks. He felt like his nose was a little crooked, his forehead was too big. It was one of the reasons why he had his hair so long. It distracted from his imperfections. But now that his hair was much shorter, the only length he had to it now was his bangs on the side.

“I don’t know. I was hoping that I could just relax tonight with Naste’ka.” Viktor stretched, his chiseled abs poking out from his shirt lifting slightly.

“Asshole, if you don’t come with me, I can’t go!”

"Swear," Naste'ka sighed as she looked at Yuri with disappointment.

“Oh man, that sounds like a personal problem,” Viktor flashed his shit-eating grin.

“Viktor, for fu-” Yuri swallowed the word he was about to use as he was given a dirty look from the adults, “for goodness sake, come with me to one of the parties. I have always wanted to go to one of these things. It’s bad enough that I had to come here and not even be competing since I’m still technically a Junior.”

“I’ll need a babysitter,” Viktor sighed, “I can’t just leave moya kroshka alone.”

“Vitya, we’re going to watch her, stop being an idiot,” Yakov muttered.

“You both go and enjoy yourselves,” Lilia smiled.

~*~

This was the second Olympics Viktor has been to. The first time, was a blur of drunken bodies and him being a general idiot who was also an equally horny teenager. Tonight he was here because Yuri wanted to have fun. He wanted to see what all the talk was. The boy had a sparkle in his eye as he was given some booze, still not old enough to drink. Viktor had limited his drinking to just one drink he was given. Viktor was in no mood to deal with Yakov for getting a teenager who was barely about to turn 16 drunk off his ass.

The music was blaring as the lights flashed. The smell of sex lingered in the air. These parties most athletes used as a reason to get shit-faced drunk and fuck as many people as they could. Viktor felt a little too old for this but the drinks were good. He would just get himself a bit tipsy, maybe even a little drunk by the end of the evening.

It had been years, though since he had last had the touch of a woman. He had been so focused on taking care of Naste’ka that he really hadn’t bothered going out on dates. How could he? She was a handful and with him constantly traveling and being a parent, it was honestly a wonder how he was able to take gold in every competition he was in. Granted, earlier today he was throwing up flowers and had to miss the podium. Yakov explaining to them that Viktor had to retire to his room for a while due to the sunflowers that kept cascading from his lips.

“What a fucking loser,” Yuri muttered as he nursed his drink.

“What?”

“That guy over there,” as he pointed at the Asian skater.

“Why would you say that?”

“He fucking blew it out there. He was in second place. Second place! Just points away from first from you. And he fucked up so badly that he couldn’t even finish his FS,” the blond Russian scoffed, “they had to pull him out of the rink because he decided to lay down on the ice for almost ten god damn minutes. From being guaranteed a spot on the podium to all the way in last fucking place. He’s a fucking loser. I’m ashamed to have the same first name as this fucking loser because now people will think I’ll suck just as much as him.”

“Oh, that’s not true.”

“Blow it out of your ass.”

Viktor rolled his eyes as he continued to watch Yuuri down his drink. The look in his eyes as he drank was depressing. He looked like he had been kicked like a wounded dog. It must have been rough for the skater to have been so close to tasting a medal only for nerves to get the better of them. He would have been drinking to forget if Viktor were him.

“Be nice to the guy,” Viktor sighed, “you don’t know why he might have choked.”

“Does it matter why?”

“No, but for him to have messed up like that had to be pretty big.”

“Then he should have just dropped out instead of continuing.”

“Would you have? Especially when you know that this was the only thing for you at this event?”

“Yeah, because I’d rather drop out than look like a fucking dumbass not only on national television but on international television, social media, everywhere. I would have fucking killed myself if I fucked up like him,” Yuri jeered.

“You would not,” Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Na, but I would not be at some party getting shit-faced.”

Viktor sighed as he drank. He was talking with the Russian blond, encouraging him to go mingle with other people. He wanted to go to this thing and was acting like a little duckling staying close to his side. Viktor turned seeing a bunch of athletes shouting and hollering as they gathered around. Viktor moved closer, Yuri followed behind him. He was completely blown away. Chris was on the dance floor with Yuuri, both grinding against each other. Viktor felt his face flush as he watched his friend with the Japanese skater. Their bodies moved fluidly as they thrust their hips onto the others. This was something he expected to see Chris pull off, but Yuuri, when most of his skates were as sexy as a new bird being pushed off the nest… This was something new. Something exotic. He wanted to see more from this man. He was surprising him in all the ways he loved. Something inside him couldn’t look away, and even if he could, why would he?

As the music ended, Yuuri was huffing before he took a swig of something from a bottle. Viktor laughed for a split second when he realized that it was some Beluga. It was a nice quality vodka that was rather affordable. But to see this man straight up drinking it as if it were water.

Chocolate eyes met cerulean as Yuuri made his way to the Russian. His face was red as he reeked of alcohol. Viktor felt himself heat up, unsure as to even why.

“Biktoru, you were amazing!” Yuuri had an extremely thick accent that made it very difficult to even understand him.

“Thanks?”

“I’m a very big fan of yours, I love watching you skate, it’s just so amazing!”

“Okay?”

“You should come over to Japan sometime. My parents run a hot spring in Hasetsu. It’s really nice. Plus we even have a rink! You can skate all day and soak up and relax at night! It’s the best!” Yuuri beamed.

“Yo, crybaby, shut the fuck up nobody cares,” Yuri barked.

“Oh? Are you trying to keep Biktoru to yourself?” Yuuri smirked slyly.

“Eww, keep the dumbass I don’t care,”

Viktor was laughing as he watched Yuri leave. At least he could now enjoy the party while Viktor continued trying to relax more.

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” Viktor smiled.

“I know how to pole dance, you want to see?”

“I’m curious.”

Yuuri smiled as he started dancing. He slowly took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor lightly. Little by little, he was stripping his clothes, stealing swigs of the vodka. Viktor’s eyes shot out when Yuuri removed his boxers that hugged his body snuggly. He leaned towards Viktor breathing hot air to his ear before he tossed his boxer shorts on Viktor’s lap. Yuuri looked at the pole before he wrapped himself around the pole, spinning around before he finished with the superman pose. Yuuri was moving in ways that he had never seen before. He was mesmerized as the young Japanese man moved from one pose to another. The way Yuuri was moving on that pole, Viktor would have sworn that he was riding that pole as if the rent was due.

Yuuri laughed when he saw Viktor as he gave him a little wink. Viktor felt his body burning. He never once in his life felt this way towards another man. Sure he was comfortable with his sexuality. He was best friends with Chris. He would joke around acting gay with him all the time. Earlier this week, he and Christ were fucking around making Yuri think that they were fucking each other into oblivion while Yakov and Lilia took his daughter out for dinner. But never in his life had he wanted to kiss another man. Never in his life had he ever wanted to lay with a man the way he had with women. He wanted Yuuri to slink his way to him with those dancer's legs, wrap them around his face and just end his life.

Yuuri finished dancing on the pole, some of the athletes tossed him some money, may it have been because they legitimately thought that he deserved it or because they thought that it would be funny. Yuuri took the cash, most of it foreign as he picked up his shirt, putting it in the pocket. Yuuri slinked his way over to Viktor, wrapping the long sleeve around the back of his neck as he started giving him a lapdance. Viktor couldn’t help himself as he placed a hand on creamy smooth flesh. Yuuri was rolling his hips as he straddled Viktor. The Russian man felt his pants growing incredibly tight as he felt the friction tightening around him.

“Be my coach, Viktor. I want you to be my coach next season. I won’t make you regret it…”

“Okay,” Viktor smiled.

How could he say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life and fuel. I was trying so hard to update this chapter earlier, but I got caught up with life, and a bit of some writer's block. I was able to push through it and bring you all this chapter.
> 
> Today, it also happens to be my birthday, so I figured that my gift for everybody here is a new chapter ❤️


	10. Yuuri; He Came into My Life Like the Surprise Snow Storm!

Yuuri was laying in his old room. Downstairs the kids were screaming and playing. His life had turned upsidedown in one night. He was looking at his phone while he squeezed his pillow tightly to his chest as he went through Vine. Somebody thought that it would be funny if they grabbed all of the times he has fallen on the ice and mix it to We Will Rock You from Queens. And it seemed that millions of people agreed by the number of positive comments for it.

He continued looking through the internet, seeing BuzzFeed stories about Biggest Sports Blunders and of course, he got a spot in it they decided to have a gif of his fall on the ice, although it was edited to make it look like he had slipped on a drawing of a banana peel.

When Yuuri moved himself and the kids to Japan, earlier in the month, he had received a call from the JSF. He remembered the meeting he had with them and the shame that swelled within him. He felt like a huge disgrace as they demanded to know just why he had failed so badly. The way he made a fool of himself in the Olympics was something unheard of. He was so close to getting at the very least a silver medal. He could have almost tasted it. He could have possibly taken the Gold medal from Viktor. But he just cracked under the pressure of just discovering his wife being gone. When he told them the news of his wife’s passing, their attitudes seemed to change. They became much less harsh. But it still didn’t stop him from feeling like a complete waste of space.

So many articles were being written over his blunder in the Olympics. The failure he endured in the Olympics was just too much. He was supposed to be going to Worlds, but he decided that it was just better to skip it. He already made enough of an idiot of himself to last a lifetime.

“Alice, what would you want me to do?” Yuuri asked, knowing full well that he was alone in his room. He was well aware that she would have told him to go and show them that his meltdown didn’t break him... Even if it clearly had.

And yet, nobody would ever answer. She was gone. She was dead. He would never see her again. The day she told him to go to the Olympics was the last day he would ever see her alive. It pained him deeply. He was halfway around the world and should have been there for her. Deep down, he knew she was dying. But he was always treating it like he still had plenty of time to be with her. He still had plenty of time to actually become a good husband. Enough time to be a good father. But that was clearly not the case. She was dead and buried in Detroit. His inlaws telling him that they would always be there for him, regardless of whatever happens. They saw him as their son too.

Yuuri jumped when his phone rand suddenly. Mama Grace. Alice’s mom was calling. It was getting late here. Yuuri quickly calculating the time difference. It was just past midnight her time. She should have been sleeping by now.

“Mama Grace, it’s so early for you,” Yuuri picked up.

“I know, love. I was just worried about you and the kids.”

“The kids are doing good. They’re playing with my friend’s triplets. They’re adjusting pretty well to Japan.”

“And you,” her voice dipped in worry, “how are you holding up?”

“I shouldn’t have left her,” Yuuri felt his voice getting caught in his throat as hot tears stung his eyes.

“Yuuri, you didn’t leave her, she wanted you to go,” Grace whispered, “Alice… She loved you so much. I don’t think she ever wanted you to see her like that. Yuuri, she was always in and out of the hospital for the last year. You normally saw her there more than at home, but when you came to visit, Yuuri, my daughter seemed to find a strength in her that she didn’t have.”

“Did she know that she wasn’t going to live long enough to see me back?”

“Does it matter? She always pushed people away when she was in her own pain. She never wanted to have people pity her. She never could understand that none of us ever did. She was such a strong person,” Yuuri could hear her crying on the other end, “I miss my baby too. And I know you loved her deeply.”

“I do,” Yuuri dried the tears from his face.

“When was the last time you skated?” Yuuri could hear her drying her tears as she spoke.

“Olympics.”

“Skate, sweety. It’s always calmed you down. I think you’ve only ever been at peace when you’re just on auto piolet on the ice.”

“I’m quitting figure skating. My kids…”

“You do what is best, Yuuri. If leaving the ice will make you and the children happy, do it. But I think Alice was right, the Ice is in your blood.”

“I’m going to go skate,” Yuuri whispered.

“You do that, sweetheart. Don’t be a stranger, now.”

Yuuri hung up the phone as he tossed it on his bed. He got up and looked at his gut that had formed already. He always had a problem with his weight. If he wanted to keep a certain physic, he needed to avoid eating a lot of types of food and along with having an intense workout almost every day. Figure skating helped him with it. But with a month of not skating, it was already showing. He always yoyoed with his weight.

Yuuri threw on his workout clothes and his skates in a bag. He made his way downstairs, seeing his kids running around with each other, the older girls thinking that it would be funny to make their two-year-old brother it in tag. He told them to be careful when the smallest crashed into him. Marco crying uncontrollably for a minute. Yuuri picked him up, kissing his forehead before those big tears stopped. Yuuri almost choked up a little. He looked so much like Alice. All of them did. Midori’s green eyes. Alissa’s curls. Marco looked like the spitting image of his mother, except for the fact that he had brown eyes like his.

“I can’t believe Yuuri qualified and just bailed. I could have gotten the skater’s room numbers,” Yuuri heard Minako sigh as she took a drink of her beer.

“So that’s it,” Yuuri smirked as he grabbed her attention, placing his son back on the floor, “you support me just so I can make it easier for you to stalk hot skaters.”

“Hey, that’s only one of the reasons I support you!”

Yuuri glanced at the television, Viktor was dancing his routine as his daughter joined in. Both of them laughing as they smiled at the camera. They both seemed to be having a lot of fun. He was the best figure skater in the world, so he could clearly afford to take her with him on competitions out of Russia. She would be six, Yuuri could recall. She was just a little older than Midori was. Viktor had her young, but not as young as Yuuri was when he became a father.

Yuuri bolted out of the room, the sudden urge to just step away overtook him. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the night spring air gave a dull sting as the wind rushed through his nose. As a young boy, he would have run to Minako to use her dance studio. Or if he couldn’t, he would just sneak into the skating rink when it was closed and just skate figures all night. He remembered how one summer, he snuck into Hasetsu Ice Castle and was found passed out from exhaustion and hypothermia. The person who opened the ice rink the next morning must have freaked out seeing a young boy knocked in the middle of the rink. After the hospital had him warmed up and back to normal, Yuuri was grounded for the rest of the summer. He was only allowed to the rink to practice. Other than that, he was stuck helping the inn for the whole day. Afterward, Yuuko gave him a key to the rink. But only if he promised to be careful.

He huffed as he made it to the rink. He pushed the first set of glass doors open quickly having the second set slide open for him.

“Excuse me,” Yuuri called out.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” a woman’s voice called out, “you can come back tomorrow.”

“Hey, Yuuko,” Yuuri smiled as he moved his leg a bit, “long time no see.”

“Quit standing there like you’re some stranger and tell me how you’ve been,” Yuuko cried out as she lunged at her desk.

Yuuri smiled softly. That as all he could do. What could he tell her? He felt like dying so he could be with his wife? He felt like a failure because of the Olympics. He felt like he was the worst father because he moved his children halfway around the world. His children were suffering and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“You wanted to skate, yeah?” she seemed to pick up on his mood, “go on ahead. I won’t let anybody bother you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Yuuko smiled, “We missed you.”

Yuuri made his way to the rink, throwing his skates on. He put the guards at the side and started skating a few laps around the rink. The glide of his blades against the ice was soothing. He missed it. But he knew that soon, he would have to give it up. His children needed him. It wasn’t like he could get a part-time job here at the rink, his family ran the inn and the onsen in town. They always needed help and he would have to put more of his time there.

When he was done, he skated towards Yuuko who was standing at the side. He handed her his glasses, asking if she could watch him skate something that he had been working on ever since the GPF. She agreed eagerly and he made his way to the center of the rink. Yuuri kept his hands to the side for a moment before looking up, raising his hand up before letting his hands glide through his raven locks of hair. And he was off, skating. He threw his emotions into it. He was dancing almost as if his soul was screaming for his lover. Of course, it was. After he was given the news of his wife’s passing, he felt like his very soul was calling for her. This song was about a lover who was calling for their other half. Just like how he was doing now. But unlike the song, where one could easily think that the call would be answered, Yuuri knew his wouldn’t. His wife was gone. She would never answer to his bleeding heart pleading to stay close together. He missed her pressing close to him at night. He missed how her body would entangle with his when the nights grew colder. He made his first jump, a quadruple lutz, landing it perfectly as prepared for a triple axel.

He started spinning, his leg stretched out as he could feel the tears burning his eyes. Why was he skating? He couldn’t figure it out. He loved it, but skating was the thing that ripped him away from his family. It was the thing that made him lose the little time he had with Alice. It was once his salvation and now it had become his own personal hell.

Yuuri danced through Viktor’s program though. He danced because it was the only way he could release these feelings. All of his grief. All of his pain. Everything that he struggled in finding the words to were spoken through skating.

He flew into a flying sit spin before continuing. He readied himself for the triple salchow. He ran through the double jumps, moving faster and faster, yet he knew that his movement still had a sorrowful spin to it, almost desperate. He missed his wife. He had no choice but to figure out where his life went from here. This program, he had no idea how much it would help him through with sorting out his feelings. He needed this program because nothing he ever skated would ever express how he felt since she died.

Yuuri landed the last quads, tears finally streaming down his face as he made his combination spin. When he was done, gazing up into the roof, he felt himself become overcome with a wave of grief. He was terrified of letting himself go as he hugged himself, terrified that releasing himself would release another wave of emotions.

“You’re freaking amazing!” Yuuko was crying, knocking him out of his own head, “that was a perfect copy of Viktor!”

Yuuri couldn’t help himself but smile at her.

“Honestly, I thought you would still be depressed.”

“Who says I’m not?”

“Yuuri,” Yuuko whispered.

“It’s getting old though. Mama Grace told me to just go skate. That it’s probably the calmest she’s ever seen me.”

“Yuuri, I’m-”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri reassured her, “I forgot why I loved skating so much. I figured copying Viktor like when we were kids would help me remember. But yeah, Yuukio, I’ve been thinking…”

Suddenly three little girls appeared. The triplets. They were a lot bigger the last time he saw them. They were maybe two or three when he saw them. Midori still wasn’t crawling, that was for sure.

“Wow, you really did get fat, Yuuri!”

“So you’re retiring?”

“Is it true you’re wife died?”

“Hey!” Yuuko barked at them, “ignore them, Yuuri, I’m so sorry, they really do love you!”

“Ha, I’m telling ya, those three are some of your biggest fans,” Yuuri nearly got tackled on the ice by Yuuko’s husband.

“Nishigori!” Yuuri cried out.

“Hey, you’re fatter than me,” Takeshi laughed as he slapped Yuuri’s gut as the triplets joined in at harassing him.

“Stop, this isn’t funny,” Yuuri was crying out.

~*~

Yuuri returned home with Yuuko, Takeshi, and the triplets. The kids immediately playing as the adults gathered talking. It was a nice break from feeling sorry for himself. It almost felt as if Alice was still alive. But when he turned to his side, she wouldn’t be there. He knew she wouldn’t. It had been already a month since she died. He still didn’t know how to handle her passing. Even though he knew it would happen, and knew that when she announced to him, five years ago, that she was dying… Yuuri still loved her. He still made a life with her. Even though he knew that it wouldn’t last. Because it was the right thing to do. Because at the end of the day, he was in love with that woman. And now that she was gone, he felt so lost in this world. He couldn’t understand how he was able to live before he met her. And now that she was gone, functioning like a person was difficult.

Every once in a while, he would catch Takeshi look at Yuuko, a soft smile on his face. Or he would see Yuuko delicately place her hand over his. Nothing too over the top. Simple things that Yuuri and Alice used to do. Couple things. He was happy for them. They were wonderful together. Even though Takeshi was a bit of a bully to him, he was, at the end of the day, more like a big brother to him. Growing up and getting picked on at school, Takeshi was the one who would step up and defend him. Sure he teased Yuuri afterward, but it was no different than how Mari would have treated him.

“I think I’m going to call in for the night,” Yuuri suddenly blurted as he stood up.

He made his way to the room, not even bothering with formalities. He just needed to get away from everything. He felt like he was in the wrong. How dare he feel some kind of happiness when his wife was dead. How could he laugh when she was gone? How could he act as if everything was fine when it felt like he was watching his world crash and burn. And to top it all off, the world acting as if everything was fine. As if Alice never mattered. He felt the room spinning as he felt the sting of his tears escaping from his soul. He didn’t care if he was being overdramatic at this point. He felt like his entire world was crashing down on him. And crashing to the floor sobbing was a perfectly reasonable response to it all.

“Yuuri,” he could hear his sister as she rushed towards him.

“I miss her,” he held onto his sister the way he always did when he was smaller, “it hurts so much.”

“I know, Yuuri, I know.”

“It hurts so much,” Yuuri was pleading, almost begging for his sister to take away some of the pain in his heart.

“Shhh, Yuuri,” she whispered as she hummed.

He wept quietly as he could hear the old familiar [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD4Zp1BDK8U) spill from his sister’s lips, “Ringo no hanabira ga,” she sang as she flattened his hair with her palm gently, “Kaze ni chitta yon na.”

This song, he loved as a little boy, singing it with his mother. It was about a girl who cried into the night as apple blossoms scattered in the wind. She lost her mother and was terribly sad. Although his mother and he would sing it with a courteous smile, after all, their mothers were still very much alive at the time (and his mother was clearly still around). He now better understood that girl better now. She missed her mother deeply as she cried to the stars and the moon, begging for her mother back, just as how he was laying on his sister, begging for his Alice. But like the stars, the moon, and the flowers in the wind had no power to grant that girl her wish, Mari would fair no better.

Mari let him continue to crumble as he sobbed onto her lap. He knew that their parents were keeping his kids occupied. In the last couple of weeks, he was more like the living dead. He had his moments where he was like himself and he was laughing and playing with his children. And then out of nowhere, all the happiness in the world was sucked out of him and Yuuri would find himself retreating back to his room. He hated it. His anxieties and depression a constant reminder that he was a failure of a human being. He failed Alice. And he was failing his children. They needed somebody stronger than him, and he wasn’t able to be that for them.

“Da domo, ji,” Mari continued to sing as she rocked Yuuri back and forth, “pari mujo no ame kosa futte,” her words were melancholy as they flowed delicately from her lips, “shire e hanabira o chirasu to.”

He could feel his eyes grow heavy as his whimpers settled for the time being. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep forever if it meant this pain would stop. But he knew that he wouldn’t be so lucky. Or better yet, he knew that his children still needed him. Even when he was a complete mess.

Mari helped him up and took him to his room. She continued humming and singing to him that old Japanese folk song as she stroked his head gently. He fell into an uneasy sleep. Thankful that at least while he rested, he would have a break from this sorrow that was always gnawing at him.

He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up groggy the next day as he saw his cellphone bombarded with so many notifications. He muted his Twitter and Instagram quickly, not even paying attention to what the reason was. He really didn’t want to know at the moment. And he knew it was probably best if he didn’t know. He was looking at the posters in his room. Viktor Nikiforov. Maybe he would come back after a year of thinking things through. Maybe not. But it seemed like there was a good possibility that his chances of skating on the same ice with Viktor would slip away. At least he made it to the podium with him.

His phone beeped again as his children popped into the room. The girls crying out that they wanted to have a tea party with him while Marco was screaming like a dinosaur.

“Daddy, tell Marco that dinosaurs cannot join in tea parties,” Alyssa was crying out.

Marco just continued to roar louder as if he were a dinosaur. Yuuri rolled his eyes. He really had no idea why his son thought that it was a great idea to pretend to be a velociraptor but he wasn’t going to question it. Children were weird most of the time. It was a fact of life that Yuuri accepted. Along with the fact that small children and babies were absolutely disgusting. It was shocking how he and Alice had three kids together. He remembered how Alyssa got really sick when Marco was a couple of months old. She wasn’t coughing and throwing up sick. She was blowing out of her bottom sick. He had to throw away one of his old costumes because there was no way he could salvage it. He no longer could eat red velvet cake after that incident.

Yuuri looked at the message. It was from Takeshi. He opened the message, seeing that he told Yuuri to call him immediately.

“Katsuki, do not get mad, we didn’t know the triplets uploaded the video.”

“What video?”

“It’s all over the internet. The girls recorded you skating Viktor’s Free Skate.”

“That’s nice,” Yuuri muttered as he put the phone on speaker.

He was looking on his social media, seeing that he got tagged by so many people to watch it.

“We are very sorry,” Takeshi’s voice was dipped with guilt.

“I’m just going to crawl under a rock now,” Yuuri peeped.

“Look, daddy’s on the internet,” Midori cried out with glee as she snatched Yuuri’s phone out of his hand to show her siblings.

“Daddy skate!” Marco pointed at the phone with a chubby finger.

~*~

Yuuri didn’t come out of his room for days unless if it was absolutely necessary. It was bad enough that he was a laughing stock in the skating community because of the Olympics. But now, he was being mocked by many of those fans in the skating community. He saw how some of the comments were. He was trying to be the next Viktor, too bad he chocks too much to even do it. Or, wow he was such a loser who couldn’t skate his own programs properly that he had to steal others and fuck them up. Or his personal favorite… If they were Viktor Nikiforov they would go to his hometown and punch him in the face for doing the program so poorly. Yuuko had tried to silently delete the video, only for more people to start blowing up at Yuuri. It didn’t matter what happened, he was screwed.

“You can’t just haul up in your room forever,” Yuuri heard his mother from behind the door, “ come out and help shovel the snow.”

“Snow?” Yuuri questioned, knowing full well that it was way too late in the year for snow. They were already in the middle of spring.

Yuuri opened the curtains, stunned by the weather outside. Snow everywhere. His mom really wasn’t joking. Yuuri sighed as he got some warm clothes on. He was going to have to shovel the snow. When he did, he saw Vicchan at the door about to paw it.

“Hey boy, how are you doing?”

Vicchan lowered the front part of his body as he had his butt up in the air, wagging his tail before he started pawing at Yuuri’s feet, trying to play with him.

“Hey, cut it out, boy. I’ll play with you, don’t worry.”

He felt a small smile form across his lips as his dog jumped on him. He wasn’t taking no for an answer. He grabbed his dog sweater and threw it on him, knowing that at least he would have fun in the snowdrifts while Yuuri shoveled the cold stuff out of the way.

“Daddy, can we play in the snow!?” Midori asked.

“Yeah, but I need to dress all of you if you want to.”

“Snow!” Marco cried out as he ran to Yuuri.

“Alright, bub, let’s take off your pjs, and I need to give you a fresh diaper.”

“No daper!”

“Yes, diaper.”

His son pouted as Yuuri changed him. Yuuri quickly threw on the two-year-old his clothes for him before he got to the other two girls. He found himself already in becoming an expert in putting tinny clothes on tinny humans. The only thing that was missing was them putting on their shoes. And those were all downstairs.

Once the children were fully dressed for the snow, Yuuri took them down, asking if they had eaten already. All of them said yes and he helped them put their shoes on. Yuuri froze, however when he heard a loud bark. When he opened the door, immediately he had a large brown poodle jump on him, knocking him down to the ground.

“Daddy big Vicchan!” Marco giggled.

“Daddy, that puppy is like Vicchan but bigger!”

“So cute!”

Yuuri looked at the dog, his face paled. There was no way that this could be his dog. No way at all. It’s not like he would just be in Japan when there were no competitions for him at the moment. Especially when there wouldn’t even be competitions in Hasetsu. This was just way too small of a town for anything big like that to happen here.

“Makka, bad girl,” a thick Russian accent broke through, “I’m so sorry mister, oh you’re Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri saw the owner of the voice. A little girl with long silver hair, eyes as grey as stones, a bright heart-shaped smile on her face. He had seen this girl so many times on television and even a handful of times in competitions.

“Papa is looking for you, but I lost him,” the girl pouted.

“Hi, my name is Midori Katsuki, what’s your name?”

“Anastasiya Viktorovna Nikiforova, but everybody calls me Naste’ka,” Anastasiya smiled brightly.

“Good morning,” Yuuri looked up to see his father, “that dog looks like Vicchan but bigger.”

“Yeah,”

“And I see you’ve met one of our new guests. They came in last night before the storm. Her father is the owner of that dog and is some good looking young fellow with an accent. Your mom and I were struggling to talk with him since he didn’t speak a word of Japanese. But Mari was able to figure out what he was saying, though.”

“What is he saying?” Naste’ka asked Midori.

“I don’t know. I don’t speak much Japanese. But something about your daddy and him being handsome.”

“That sounds like my papa,” she laughed.

“Dad, where is he?” Yuuri hesitated.

“In the onsen,” Toshiya smiled.

Yuuri immediately bounced to his feet running as fast as he could to the onsen. There was no way that it could be the person he was thinking of. This was all some crazy coincidence. Plenty of people in Russia had poodles and children. It wasn’t just Viktor. Yuuri ran into the bathrooms, nearly slipping on the tile before finding his center of balance quickly. If he wasn’t a figure skater, he knew damn well he would have fallen flat on his ass or probably cracked his skull. Quickly he rushed out, cleaning his glasses before putting them on. He opened the door and before him was who he feared would be here.

“Vi… Viktor, why are you here?” he felt as if his soul had just left him.

Chiseled body like the Greek Gods as he stood up. He seemed to be completely waxed, his body was very streamlined. Yuuri could see EVERYTHING from Viktor. He was trying his best not to hyperventilate. His biggest hero in figure skating was naked… In his parents' onsen… He was trying desperately to make sense of it all.

“Hello Yuuri, starting today, I’m going to be your new coach. I’m going to make you the next biggest thing in skating,” Viktor gave him a small smirk with a wink.

Yuuri looked at Viktor. His mouth opened and he just shouted before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting and even wishing me a happy birthday. Your comments help inspire me to continue writing, so thank you so much.
> 
> I'm trying to see if I can get as many chapters done because I am on vacation, so I got a bit more time to focus on writing. Although I've been drawing too...
> 
> I am so sorry! I forgot to add the song that Mari sings to Yuuri! Just updated it because I posted this like at 2/3 am... I made another edit where I put Naste'ka's full name.


	11. Viktor; The Road to a New Beginning!

Viktor was doing everything in his power to keep his body limber and warmed up for the competition. Although one of the best things about going last was he had more time to psych himself up for his program, there were drawbacks. One, it meant that he constantly had to balance between moving and resting. If he moved too much, he would be too tired to do his program to the best of his abilities. If he moved too little, then he would feel a little stiff and that also had their own implications. He was moving around doing his program without his skates, finding that it helped him best to focus. He needed to turn everything else off or he would end up letting everything get to him.

He was expected to win Gold here. Five years in a row of winning nothing but Gold made his shoulders heavy with the expectations of the world. If he won anything less… He wasn’t going to let his mind wander there. It would do him absolutely no good. Letting his mind go into the darkness of his own fears of being inadequate to succeed would only make it true.

“Papa, catch me,” Naste’ka laughed as she threw herself into his arms.

The ballet lessons had been helping her a lot as she started dancing his program with him. Both of them winked into the camera as they laughed and danced. Viktor really didn’t care if she decided to go into figure skating as he did. He didn’t care if she wanted to dance. So long as she was doing what she loved and it was not the things that would be life-ruining like the things her mother was doing, he could care less. He would support her in it. If tomorrow, she told him that she never wanted to dance again, he would support Anastasiya’s decision.

“Papa, like this, right?”

Anastasiya asked as she started spinning around, her arms in the air very similarly. She got on one foot, the other leg a little off from being perfectly horizontal against the ground. She hopped a little almost losing all of her balance before she looked up at Viktor with a bright smile.

“Almost, moya Kroshka,” Viktor smiled

“Nikiforofu-san,” a woman’s voice snapped him out of his concentration, her English thick with a Japanese accent, “I have some questions I would like for you to answer if it is alright?”

“Sure, not at all,” he smiled.

“How do you feel about competing today?”

“Papa will be doing great,” Naste’ka laughed as she continued dancing around.

“I feel pretty good. I’m a little saddened that one of the competitors dropped last minute, but I understand that things happen.”

“Are you talking about Japan’s Ace Skater, Katsuki Yuri?”

“Yeah, he did really well in this season’s GPF and 4C. I know he had a rough time at the Olympics. I was hoping to have him here because of him being one of the best skaters Japan has to offer.”

He didn’t want to bring up the fact that it was also because Yuuri had asked him to be his coach. He was hoping that since Worlds was in Japan, after the competition, regardless of whoever won, they would both head over to Yuuri’s hometown and discuss in more detail about the possibility of Viktor taking a season off just to go and try his hands at coaching.

_That night in the Olympic party was something that he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The way Yuuri moved. The way he pressed his body against his. It was so shameful and unafraid, and Viktor found that extremely exotic. He never was one to take athletes back to his room, even during crazier times like the Olympics, but he couldn’t help himself but wanting to do that with Yuuri. He was going to ask him when Yuuri had suddenly been pulled away from him, a little violently by one of the Japanese athletes who apparently knew him. They said something in Japanse to him, while Yuuri drunkenly responded in broken English about how his coach could afford to wait the rest of the night. This only brought the Japanese athlete to grow red in the face before he called for another person, a female. She rolled her eyes, telling Yuuri to put his clothes back on before he shamed all of Japan even more. It brought tears to his eyes as he started crying in Japanese. Both of them looked uncomfortable until they had shocked faces._

_“Katsuki, you’re an idiot,” the guy muttered, “you should have never competed if that was the case…”_

_“No, that’s so sad, Katsuki-kun, you really need to go now,” the woman said as she helped him put on his clothes faster, “I get why you competed now.”_

_Viktor had no idea what was going on, trying to figure out, but most of their conversation was in a language he had no idea how to speak and a few bits and pieces were in English. But even then that small amount was nowhere near enough for him to figure out what was going on._

_“Nikiforofu-san,” the young woman looked at him before bowing quickly a few times, “go fuben o okake shite moshiwake arimasen.”_

_Viktor looked at her confused. The only thing he could understand from her was his last name, and even then he wasn’t sure because of how she said it. Before he could say anything, she dragged Yuuri out of the party, the young man crying out asking Viktor again to be his coach._

_Viktor looked at the scene before him in complete confusion, totally oblivious to the blond Russian that walked by him again._

_“Wow, what an idiot,” Yuri muttered, “he thinks you can coach him.”_

_“Yeah,” Viktor whispered, unsure of the words that came out of his lips._

_“If he saw you last year training the novices, he’d know that you can’t even coach yourself out of a paper bag. That was a fucking disaster.”_

_“Yeah, it was," he couldn't help himself from smiling._

_“It would surprise everybody seeing Russia’s Living Legend train some Japanese nobody,” Yuri scoffed at the thought._

_“Yeah, it would,” Viktor smiled to himself._

_“Don’t be getting stupid ideas, Viktor. You promised that you would be working on my choreography for my senior debut.”_

Viktor snapped out of his own head, feeling a slight blush across his face as he looked at the reporter before him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch the last question,” Viktor looked at her.

“I asked if you would be retiring this season. Fans speculate that you will be because you’re already 27.”

“I think it would be best if I reframe from answering that question,” Viktor smiled before giving a wink.

“Vitya, you’re up next,” Yakov barked at the silver-haired Russian.

Viktor excused himself from the Japanese journalist as he grabbed his daughter’s hand in his. He made his way to the group, seeing both Yakov and Lilia along with Yuri. He knew that Lilia was here because she was being trained more by Lilia than Yakov. Even though Yakov was the one who knew more about figure skating, he was more of the technical aspect of his training. Lilia was the one that made sure that Yuri had his dancing elements down tight.

This year, Yuri was shadowing Viktor. Although Viktor didn’t mind, it did cause a little bit of conflict for him. Lilia was traveling a lot with them as of late and that meant that he didn’t have a babysitter for Naste’ka. Normally, she would be with him for the competitions that were in Russia. But this year, because of Yuri tagging along with him just to make sure that he got a feel for how the Senor division worked, Lilia was forced to tag along.

Viktor made sure that Yuri was able to get the ropes. He advised him not only on how to handle the new form of stress he would be dealing with in this division, but he also was telling him things that were always kept hushed. Things like who he could trust to be around with alone, which officials he should avoid, which ones he needed to kiss ass too and sponsors that he needed to save face but at the same time keep his guard up. Even though the world saw this sport as something dainty and wholesome, there were a lot of wolves that would be more than happy to take a bite into him if he didn’t watch himself. Every sport had its evil people. Figure skating was no different.

Viktor looked at Yakov with a smile as he told him that he was ready. He had his jacket over his costume as he watched the current skater on the ice. He was bouncing on his heels, almost ready to just skate. Ever since the Olympics, he felt himself yearning for Japan’s Ace. He had been looking forward to Worlds because he knew already that he would be here. But he dropped out last minute and seemed to just disappear overnight after the party.

He couldn’t help but rewatch all of Yuuri Katsuki’s skating. He was so mesmerized by the way Yuuri moved on the ice. It was as if the music was inside him, being released by the movements of his arms and legs. Viktor could honestly watch him skate all day if he could. Something, however, wouldn’t stop bothering him. He had never been this infatuated with somebody before. Not even with Alisa. Yuuri had awoken something in him, a passion that could possibly rival the love he had for the ice he skated on. It frightened him greatly. He never thought that he would feel this way towards somebody, but here he was… His heart ached for the Asian man. His skate, Stammi Vecino was about a man calling out for a male lover, finding one abandoned. They love deeply begging for him to stay close, to never leave. Bodies twisting and molding into one with passion as their heartbeats melt into one. What was more surprising than him skating to a song like this? A song about a man madly in love with another man. What would be more surprising if the joke was on him and he was falling for Yuuri with just one simple meeting? Maybe he was his soulmate? He seemed like a bright and happy person, minus the recent blunders earlier last month. But Everybody was entitled to have their bad days.

~*~

The season was over for Viktor, at long last. He could finally catch a break. He was given all of April off and would have loved if he could have spent the first day sleeping in. However, his daughter thought that it would be amazing to make him breakfast in bed. She prepared a bowl of his buckwheat cereal. He looked at it as she had poured milk in it and put a large spoon in it, placing the bowl on the nightstand next to his bed. He cracked open an eye as he looked at her.

“Moya Kroshka, thank you for the breakfast, but papa wants to sleep more.”

“You promised we’d watch the ice princess movie again,” she pouted.

“You wanted me to do your hair in her braid?”

“Yeah,” she smiled.

Viktor sighed as he stretched. He got out of bed, grabbing his bowl of cereal as he made his way through the house. This house was much different than the one he had bought when he was with Alisa. After the whole mess with her, Viktor couldn’t see himself living there would only have caused him more pain. That home had been tainted by Alisa and the destruction she had caused in this family. He threw out their bed along with the sheets. He didn’t want to keep them when she defiled them. He couldn’t even sleep in that room after he kicked her out of that house. He was just so thankful that he didn’t have her sign for the house. It was solely his. But he ended up finding a small apartment near the rink. It was a two-bedroom apartment. And it worked for them. He didn’t have to drive to the rink anymore. Just ride his bike like before. But on really cold days, he would drive his car because he didn’t want Naste’ka getting sick.

He grabbed one of her cereals, the one with a bear in a spacesuit and poured her bowl along with milk. Both of them sat in the living room eating their breakfast as he put on some Netflix for her to watch. He would put on the movie she wanted in a bit. Although deep down, he was about done with it. She had been watching it in both English and Russian a million times a day. It got to the point that he would just have to hook up his computer and play one of the video files there because she burned through the disk to the point that it would stop working. That movie, he knew, would haunt him in his sleep for the rest of his life.

Once they were done with their food, Viktor threw the movie on for her and went to the kitchen. He rinsed their dishes and threw them in the dishwasher before making his way to the bathroom. He grabbed his daughter’s brush and hair things and made his way back to the living room. She was already engrossed in the movie, singing along with the opening song.

Viktor started brushing her hair, admiring the fact that it was already reaching her waist. She had a whole mass of hair, something Viktor was a little jealous of since his hair had always been more on the thin side. It was one of the reasons why he had long hair for so long. But now, it was much shorter and had been for almost as long as his daughter was alive. He combed out the tangles and knots in her hair, apologizing whenever he pulled a little too hard and she winced. Once he was satisfied with her hair, he started working on making the braid. It took him many trials and errors when he first did it. He had gone on youtube just so he could make sure that he could learn how to do the braid right. He knew how to do simple hairstyles like French Braids, ponytails, pigtails, things like that which didn’t require too much hard work. But some of the hairstyles she wanted were a little bit beyond him. Now, with this braid though, he was able to get it down pretty good.

Within the first fifteen minutes or so, he had already finished braiding her hair and she laid on her stomach as she watched the movie. Viktor was looking over his phone, as his daughter was being distracted. He looked through his social media, seeing that he had been tagged a little more than normal. He saw that he had been tagged on some things last night but didn’t bother on looking at them due to being busy with dinner and his daughter. But now that he was free in the morning, he casually looked at what he was tagged in.

A video. Yuuri Katsuki. He couldn’t read the title of the video as it was in Japanese, but he couldn’t click fast enough as he started watching it. The starting of the video took his breath away. He recognized that starting pose. It was his. It was Aria: Stammi Vicino, Non te ne Andare. He watched completely enthralled at the performance. This man, even though he lowered the jumps, nailed the feeling that he wanted to express but knew he never could. This man was dancing, calling out to somebody. Begging for them to stay the night. Almost as if he would be alright if it was one more time, but still begging for them to stay forever. Who hurt him? Who hurt him to make him express this so beautifully haunting?

He noticed on the background after watching the video at least twenty times. Hasetsu Ice Castle. He was in his hometown. Of course, he would be. Why didn’t he think of that? He knew that Yuuri no longer lived in Detroit. The ISU wouldn’t give him the information because of privacy, and then his friend that actually posted pictures of everything, including Yuuri, had a picture of him, Yuuri and his children saying that he was going to miss Yuuri and the kids, Yuuri responded with him having his number and he could call whenever.

Viktor, since that night had always wondered if maybe, Yuuri was his soulmate. He was looking at the dates, seeing that Yuuri threw up blue roses in that one program. It was around the time Alisa cheated on him and he had broken down. He saw one of Yuuri’s interviews, with Russian subtitles at the bottom where he had been asked if this was the first time. Candidly, Yuuri stated that it had happened once before, years ago, and how his arms and legs were covered wilted carnations and roses, which led him to believe that his soulmate’s parents or family had passed away. There was a possibility, but the chances of them both being soulmates were just so low. It was rare, to begin with even having a soulmate. And it was rarer still to be reunited with one. People had gone their entire lives searching for their soulmate only to live alone their entire lives. It was just common that people who had soulmates just continued life as normal. Most never really looking.

But this time, Viktor was going to dive into it. Yuuri might be his soulmate. He might not be. But one thing was clear to Viktor. He wanted to see how far it would go between the two of them. He had this strong pull towards this man that he had never felt before in his life. It pained him greatly and he was willing to try love again if it was with this man.

When the movie was done, Viktor looked at her and shut off the computer. Naste’ka looked at him confused before he smiled brightly. He told her that they were both moving to Japan. She looked at him oddly, unsure of what he just said.

“Moya Kroshka, we will be moving to Japan because Papa is going to be Yuuri Katsuki’s coach. And since he’s in Japan, it’s easier to just move to him than him here.”

“But what about ballet class? And my friends?”

“I’m sure that you can take classes there, and I have their parents numbers, so you can always talk with them. Besides,” Viktor smiled softly as he held her, “you can make new friends. Yuuri has two girls that are around your age.”

“What if they don’t like me though?” she asked.

“I’m sure they’ll both like you.”

“Okay,” she looked at him unsure.

“It’s going to be alright, Naste’ka.”

“I don’t want to move, though.”

“I know, but sometimes moving to a new place is a good thing. And I promise you, this is a good thing,” Viktor was trying his best to encourage her.

He could see that she was holding in her tears, and it broke his heart. He felt like an ass. He was doing this because of his own selfishness. This was about him possibly finding his soulmate. It was rare to even have soulmates, to begin with, and even then it was extremely rare for them to meet. You could have a thousand people who had soulmates, and chances were against all of them that two of the people would be soulmates. So for so many coincidences between him and Yuuri, it just made him want to poke more. All he would need was just a single kiss.

That was how you knew you were soulmates. When soulmates kissed, both of their skin would burst with life, the stationary tattoos that would come and go would become alive. Instead of them covering parts like their hands, arms, legs, and feet, they would paint their entire bodies, face, chest, everything. They would burst into life, move, change colors, fade and burst back into life. It was rumored that the feeling was euphoric, intoxicating. And Viktor, he hoped would have that with Yuuri. But if he didn’t, he was willing to still be there for him if he wanted.

“Naste’ka, come here,” Viktor called out to her, his arms stretched out open to her.

Instantly she cried, running to him, begging for them to just stay and not move. It broke his heart, but his mind was made up. He hoped that she would be alright with him if he explained himself a little.

“Anastasiya, look at me,” Viktor started, “you know how sometimes Daddy has flower tattoos appear and disappear from his skin, right?”

“Yes, papa.”

“There is a reason for it. Papa has a soulmate somewhere out in the world,” Viktor kissed her head gently, “I think I might have found them. I’m not sure, but I want to find out.”

“And they are in Japan

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled softly.

“Is it Yuuri Kasti?”

“I think so,” Viktor chuckled at her attempt to say Yuuri’s last name, “but I don’t want to scare him or his kids with that. I want to get to know him a little bit more.”

“Okay, let’s go pack!” she smiled.

~*~

The snow was sticking nicely on the ground as Viktor held his suitcase in one hand and his daughter’s hand in the other. He managed to find a flight to Japan for tonight. He knew it was sudden, even as Yakov screamed on the phone at him hours earlier. But it was something he needed to do. He needed to take the first step and find out what was between him and Yuuri Katsuki. If they were soulmates, then they were soulmates. If not, then they would decide what they would be to each other. Earlier in the day, he already had Makkachin crated, knowing that it would be easier for him to lug around his and his daughter's things instead of everybody’s and a dog.

“Vitya,” Viktor stopped suddenly, his daughter turned to see Yakov.

“Deda Yakov,” she cried as she ran to the older man.

“Don’t do this, Vitya,” he started as he hugged his granddaughter.

“Yakove, you are the best coach I ever had,” Viktor smiled gently, “nothing will change that.”

“If you walk away now, you can never come back!”

Viktor hugged Yakov, looking at him with a tender smile, “I need to find out if he’s my soulmate.”

“Who?”

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“This is foolish, the chances of you finding your soulmate is so low.”

“If I don’t try though, then the chance is zero.”

“Vitya, you have so much ahead of you.”

“Dasvidanya,” Viktor kissed Yakov on the cheek, “I’m sorry, but this time I can’t do as you say.”

“What do you mean this time,” Yakov yelled, “you’ve never done what I said once since I’ve known you!”

“Oh, I have though,” Viktor smiled.

“What about when you were 14 and had that crush on that one girl? I told you no, and her brothers beat you up after you two broke up.”

“Uh,” Viktor smiled.

“Or the time you went snowboarding and I told you not to. You hurt your knee so badly that you were out for the rest of the season.”

“Things happen.”

“Or how about Alisa, I told you that woman was no good, but you said that you were in love!”

“I get it!” Viktor snapped suddenly, “I get it. I don’t have a good track record when it comes to things like this. Especially with love. But Yakov, I need to do this.”

“You don’t need to do this, Vitya,” Yakov spat, “you want to do this. And dragging your daughter along for the ride. You need to stop being so irresponsible, Vitya! You have a daughter for God’s sake! You’re not even thinking about her!”

“I think about her all the time, Yakov,” Viktor’s voice was dark, yet calm, “you should know after everything you saw me go through for Naste’ka, Yakov you know I would go through it all over again a million times for her.”

“And do you honestly believe that he might be your soulmate?” Yakov asked after a long silence between the two men, Viktor could feel his daughter already back with him, clinging tightly to his leg.

“I honestly don’t know,” Viktor stated, “but he threw up blue roses around the time Alisa and I split. That has to mean something, da?”

“The odds are stacked against you. He most likely isn’t.”

“And if he is?” Viktor questioned.

“Then never let him go.”

“I have to find out, or I know I will regret it.”

“You only think of yourself, Vitya. I think this is a huge mistake,” Yakov sighed, “and when you come back with your tail between your legs, I’m going to ride you harder in the rink. I will make sure you put this searching for your soulmate nonsense out of your head until you officially retire.”

“Ha, I’m okay with that,” Viktor laughed, “now Naste’ka, say goodbye to Deda.”

They all said their goodbyes, Viktor held his daughter’s hand as they made their way to the airport. He knew that in less than an hour, they would be making this journey together. They would be moving to Japan. Even if he didn’t exactly have Yakov’s blessing, he would be making it out there on his own. He was answering cry for help. He would do everything he could to stay close… To never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting, they help me and inspire me. I want to try and see how much I can update during my vacation. I'm really thankful and blessed to know that people aren't hating this fic. I was so worried that I would be getting a lot of hate because of them being with other people.
> 
> But hey, they are now basically together in Japan (although in this chapter Viktor is running to that Eros Dripping Man of his dreams).


	12. Viktor; Turn a Piggy into a Prince

Viktor groaned as he was stirred awake from the noises in the room. He sneezed himself awake as he looked at everybody around him. Viktor felt like he was starving. He always felt like that when he traveled out of the country. Maybe it was because he just wanted to try the local cuisine or maybe it just helped him calm his nerves on a more subconscious level, he had no idea. Even though he must have eaten at least an hour ago, he felt as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

“You guys woke papa up,” Naste’k a muttered as she scratched the little poodle behind the ear.

“It’s okay moya Kroshka,” Viktor murmured, still half asleep, “is there more food around here? I’m so hungry.”

“I thought you said he ate already,” a brunet woman looked at Yuuri oddly.

“Sure, we got lots of food,” Yuuri was panicking, “what would you like?”

“What’s your favorite food?” Viktor asked, “Yuuri, if I’m going to be your coach, that’s something I ought to know, don’t you think?”

Yuuri’s face grew a shade pinker as he looked at Viktor, nervous at answering the question.

“I just want to try it. I love tasting other country's food, even if it ends up being something I don’t like. It’s really fun trying new things,” Viktor reassured him.

“It’s not bad, really,” Yuuri started, “it’s comfort food here in Japan.”

“Oh?”

“My favorite dish is katsudon. It’s basically a breaded pork chop cooked with an egg on it served on rice. It’s really good but crazy high on the calories.”

“Papa, can I try one too?”

“Sure, can we both get a bowl?”

“Daddy!”

Viktor turned to see two girls close to Naste’ka’s age ran up to Yuuri, both of them seemed to be boiling mad.

“What is it Midori?”

“Marco won’t stop making those stupid dino noises. He keeps ruining our tea party!”

Yuuri sighed as he called out for the person named Marco. Immediately, a small boy, after Yuuri called, appeared. He had on a grey shirt with red sleeves, a t-rex on his shirt that read in English Toddlersaurous. He had one red pants and white socks, a bright smile on his face. He had dirty blond hair, almost brown and bright brown eyes. He roared his best impersonation of a dinosaur at Yuuri, the man rolling his eyes a bit.

“Are you bothering your sisters?”

“No,” he giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands while shaking his head.

“Really now,” Yuuri smirked, “and it’s not you that likes to roar and run?”

“No,” Viktor could see the boy was clearly lying.

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

Yuuri laughed as he hugged his son, “leave them alone, ya little goof.”

“Food now?”

Yuuri suddenly started speaking Japanese to his mother. Viktor had no idea what he was saying, but the way he spoke fascinated Viktor. It was bouncy, yet sounded soft-spoken.

“Daddy, are we having lunch?” one of the other girls asked.

“Yeah, Bachan made katsudon.”

“I wanted pizza though,” the girl cried.

“Sorry, but Bachan already made food,” Yuuri sighed.

“But I don’t want katsudon,” she started whining as her words slurred together in her tears.

“Alyssa, that is enough,” Yuuri barked.

Viktor froze at the name that Yuuri said. Was that her name? Alisa? This was all some cosmic joke on him. Yuuri giving his kid the same name as his ex who tried to destroy him. Life was full of surprises.

Yuuri looked up at his mother sadly, muttering something, clearly in Japanese before Minako told him something. He looked at her before sighing, giving them both a nod.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what’s going on,” Viktor chimed in.

“Oh, sorry, my mom doesn’t speak much English. Minako does though, and me and the kids do too. My sister, you met her last night, speaks English pretty well.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s just that my daughter, she wanted something else to eat and I told her no. I was thinking that maybe I should go and just buy her pizza. I don’t like seeing my kids upset.”

“That’s part of being a parent. I tell Naste’ka no all the time. Earlier she wanted to play in the snow, but I told her no because she needed to study.”

“I still got to play in the snow though,” Naste’ka giggled.

“After you were done studying.”

“I’m going to go help bring the food over,” Yuuri stated as he looked at his mother before talking in Japanese.

“Hey, everybody who’s age can still be counted on one hand, can you all leave for a second. I want to talk with Viktor alone.”

“Papa, do I have to go?”

“Yeah, it won’t be long.”

“You heard me, little squirts. You all play for a bit, we’ll call you when food is ready.”

The children sighed as they left the room. As soon as they were both alone, Viktor felt a little bit uneasy.

“So,” Minako started, “why did you come to Japan to train Yuuri?”

“He asked me to come,” Viktor smiled.

“He never told us,” Minako spoke sternly.

“Maybe he forgot?”

“Look, it doesn’t matter the reason you’re here. But let me tell you this,” Minako looked at him darkly, “Yuuri may not be my kid, but I watched that boy grow up. He is like my own child. If you have any ill intentions with him, I will break both of your kneecaps and cut off the tendons to both ankles just so you never skate again. I’m serious about it. Yuuri has suffered enough.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Minako looked at him dead in the eyes, “if you’re here to just kick him while he’s down, or just jerk him around like some plaything, I will make you regret it. Yuuri is going through too much shit for you to add on.”

“What is he going through? I know he ended his season early because of his hiccup at the Olympics,” Viktor stated.

“It’s not my place to talk. He doesn’t look it right now, but he’s barely holding himself together. He didn’t crack because of nerves in the Olympics. He shattered because of something that happened with his family.”

“What happened with his family?”

“Yuuri has three children, it’s not like he could have made them by himself,” Minako stated as she drank some beer.

“What happened to their mother?”

“Not my place to tell,” Minako stated, “it’s Yuuri’s. Or the kids.”

“You didn’t like their mother I’m guessing?”

“It’s a little complicated. She was never a bad person,” Minako was trying to choose her words carefully, “I just feel that she treated Yuuri like he was too delicate for certain things, and flat out a doormat on others. And then with his skating career taking off, I think it just made her lose sight of who Yuuri really was. She put him on a pedestal as if he was something that she should never have been able to touch. As if her being with him tainted him. And in a way it has. He’s hurting because of her. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”

Viktor was about to press for more information when Hiroko and Yuuri returned with the food. They started serving everybody while Viktor and Minako called for the kids to come to the room for lunch. All of the children came down to the table, including the one that threw the tantrum earlier. She looked at her food and huffed.

“Alyssa, if you don’t eat, you can go back to your room and eat it when you do get hungry,” Yuuri stated.

“But I am hungry,” she whined.

“Then you can eat your food.”

“But it’s not pizza,” she was looking like she were about to cry.

“Close your eyes and pretend it’s pizza,” Yuuri stated casually.

“That doesn’t work,” she looked him straight in the eyes.

“Well,” Yuuri started, “one of two things. Either you eat your food or you wait and then eat your food. If you wait, you’re not getting any snacks because your snack is this bowl of food right here.”

“Malishka,” Viktor started as he looked at Alyssa, “there are kids in other places in the world that would love to have that bowl, so why not eat it?”

“If other kids want it,” Alyssa looked at Viktor, “then you can send it to them.”

Viktor felt his face heat up. He did NOT expect for this child to have a comeback like that. He was just dumbfounded that something like that would even come out of a child’s mouth. He looked around, seeing that the adults were just as shocked as him. The kids looked like they were about to watch somebody getting in trouble.

“Alyssa, apologize now,” Yuuri looked at her, as his voice was strained, Viktor could see that he was trying to keep his cool about it.

“Why? If other kids want it, give it to them.”

“Because it’s your food and you are going to eat it.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Then go to your room.”

“No!”

Yuuri grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room as she was kicking and screaming. And then Viktor felt himself take an intake of air at what she said. Yuuri’s face lost all expression. Alyssa was screaming about how Mom would have made her something else. She was talking about how Mom would not make her eat something she didn’t want. She cried about how she wanted her mother. She missed her deeply and Yuuri looked like he were about to lose himself. Viktor didn’t need to see Yuuri’s face to know that the words that spilled from that child hurt more than any fall on the ice could.

“Arisa, that is enough!” Minako barked, “you have embarrassed everybody with your behavior. Go to your room.”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she looked up at her father.

“Just go to your room,” it seemed like all the fight in him had left.

Whatever happened between him and his wife must have been big for him to have messed up so badly in the Olympics. It must have been big if it even had him feeling like this right now. Maybe he was going through a divorce? If he was, he knew somebody who could help him. He’d be more than happy to offer.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, Viktor,” Yuuri turned after his daughter had left.

“It’s alright, sometimes kids just want to push boundaries, it’s alright,” Viktor was laughing, “I can’t begin to tell you how many times Naste’ka behaved like that in front of others. You handled yourself very well.”

“Thank you.”

“Now,” Viktor smiled, “let’s dig in. This looks amazing, and it smells amazing too.”

“This is our specialty,” Hiroko smiled as she spoke a bit of English as best as she could.

Viktor and his daughter took a bite out of the food, Naste’ka cried out along with her father as they dug into their bowls even more. Both of them talking rapidly in Russian about how it was amazing.

“This is what gods must eat,” Viktor smiled as he continued stuffing his face.

“Rule was, he can only eat it when he wins competitions since he gains weight really easily,” Minako smirked as she started poking Yuuri on his side.

“Oh really,” Viktor was curious, “have you had some katsudon recently?”

“Sure, they’re my favorite, I kinda been eating them all the time.”

“Da? But you haven’t won anything lately, have you.”

Yuuri’s smile dropped instantly when he heard Viktor.

“Unfortunately, there isn’t a lot that I can do with you at your current weight. I’m honestly more impressed that you gained that much weight in almost two months. I need you to be at your weight when you were at Sochi at the very least. If you don’t, then I really can’t coach you. Okay, little piggy?”

“Daddy piggy,” Marco giggled as he started making pig sounds.

“Marco, not nice,” Midori looked at him sternly.

“Papa, that wasn’t nice of you to call him a piggy.”

“Yo, Yuuri, what’s with these boxes?”

“Oh, they are my things. Think you can take them to the room that I’ll be staying in?”

“Say what now?” Yuuri felt like he was struck dumb.

He and his sister ended up taking the boxes up to Viktor’s room. Both of them told the kids, except for Alyssa, that they could play outside in the snow. Viktor could see that it was taking a lot out of the Japanese man. Although he had to admit, he looked really cute with the little bit of pudge he had. Yuuri rocking the dad bod was sparking something unknown in Viktor just like Yuuri skater body ready made drove Viktor wild.

“This is a cute little room,” Viktor smiled.

“Sorry it’s not any bigger, this was the only room we had on such short notice.”

“It’s alright, I can make do with it,” Viktor smiled, “and don’t worry about my coaching fee, we can work that out later after you’ve won something.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri. This was the first time they were alone. Even though they were both alone at the onsen, there were people still around. This was the first time they were really alone. Nobody to bother them. No kids, no family. Just him and Yuuri.

Viktor knelt down to Yuuri, moving closer to him, “Now, I want to know everything about you, Yuuri.”

Viktor could feel his stomach doing backflips. Yuuri was giving him this look of confusion, still almost as if he couldn’t believe he was here. He looked so… Viktor just couldn’t even find the words to describe Yuuri. Yuuri looked amazing, beyond amazing. Never in his life had he wanted to ever be as close to somebody as he did with Yuuri. It was as if fate was telling him to just tackle him to the ground. Yet, as much as he wanted to do that, Viktor reframed. They were both still strangers, even though in Sochi, Yuuri danced so beautifully for him.

“Like what kind of rink you skate at,” Viktor placed his hand under Yuuri’s chin delicately, “and what kind of hobbies you have,” Viktor leaned in closer, “how you were blessed with three beautiful children,” Viktor placed his hand over Yuuri’s.

Viktor leaned in closer to the young Asian man. He could study every tiny detail of him. The slight peach fuzz on his face. He could see every little pore, every little insignificant blemish. He looked absolutely beautiful to him. Viktor found himself desperately wanting to kiss him but his brain was screaming for him to stop.

“Let’s get to know each other,” Viktor continued, “a relationship like this should be built on trust, don’t you think?”

Viktor was about to kiss Yuuri when without warning, Yuuri bolted away from him, literally scrambling to the opposite side of him… So much so that he was actually out of the room. Both of them staring at the other dumbfounded. The Russian instantly realized that he pushed too hard. He needed to think quickly, play dumb to what he was doing. He felt like a giant idiot for thinking that he could go this hard. How was he supposed to go about this? Should he be upfront and honest to Yuuri about one of the reasons he even came here? Yeah, one of the reasons for him being here was because he asked. But that was probably the main excuse he gave himself. Yuuri asked him to be here. Even though he had his suspicions that they may be soulmates. But he wasn’t going to tell him unless if he was absolutely sure. And unfortunately, he wasn’t.

“Oh, what’s wrong?”

“Leg cramp!”

~*~

This was completely unexpected as Viktor sat at the table with the blond Russian, Yuuri, and their kids. Hiroko said something in Japanese to her daughter, Mari giving her a weird look.

“That’s going to get way too confusing,” she looked at the blond Yuri, “from now on, you’re Yurio.”

“What? That’s stupid!”

“So where will he be sleeping?”

“In the storage room upstairs.”

“What, that storage room is going to need a major cleanup,” Mari cried out, “Yuuri come help me.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri stepping out of the room, following his sister before Viktor turned over to Yuri.

“Looks like you got a fan, Yurio,” Viktor poked fun.

“Don’t you dare call me that, fucking asshole,” Yuri barked in Russian.

“Swear,” Naste’ka sighed as she continued eating her dinner.

“Please don’t say naughty words in front of her, Yura,” Viktor sighed as he poured himself another glass of alcohol.

“Blow it out you’re a-”

“Yura,” Viktor warned.

“This food is really good,” Yuri muttered as he went back to eating.

“It is! Papa is even getting fat from it!”

Viktor spit out his drink at what his daughter said while Yuri burst into a fit of laughter. Viktor looked at his stomach, granted it had been about a month since they had been here. He was still skating a lot, although nowhere near as much as when he would for competition. He could tell that he was losing a bit of definition on his abs, but not enough where he would be fat. Although at the same time, his daughter only ever saw him at his top peak of physical fitness. Even on his off-seasons, he was training as if he had a competition in under a month.

“I like hugging Bachan because she is just as snuggly as daddy is when he stays home,” Midori smiled as she dug into her food with a fork.

“He’s never home?” Viktor asked.

“Daddy skates a lot. It made mommy sad when he left.”

“Oh? And mommy, where is she?”

“I don’t know. Nana said that mommy had to go away for a little bit, but I think she was lying,” Alyssa spoke as a matter of factly.

“And you Midori, do you know where your mommy is?”

“Detroit. It’s where we used to live.”

“Does your daddy know where she is?”

“Daddy said she’s sleeping, and then started crying. Daddy cries a lot.” Midori smiled suddenly, “but it’s okay because when mommy wakes up, we can all go back to Detroit and be happy again. And daddy will stop crying.”

“Daddy cry!” Marco giggled.

“Hey, what you talking about, little munchkins?” Mari walked in as she started gathering some of the dirty bowls and plates.

“We’re talking about my mommy.”

“You know your dad doesn’t like talking about her.”

“Why?”

“Because it hurts.”

“What happened to his wife?” Viktor asked.

“It’s complicated, Yuuri has been insistent that we don’t talk about her. She used to be an ice dancer with a very promising career. You should check her out. Her name’s Alice D’Amato. She was known as The American Witch. They said that the way she moved on the ice could cast a spell on the audience. She certainly cast a spell on my brother’s heart, that’s for sure,” she chuckled.

“I wasn’t aware that he married her. I knew she trained in Detroit, but there are so many skating clubs there in larger cities. If I’m not mistaken, she got into figure skating fairly late compared to other skaters who compete.”

“Yeah, Yuuri said the same thing.”

“Unfortunately, she never really did get to compete in the Senior division though, I’m guessing it’s because she and Yuuri had a child?”

“Yeah, she was going to debut, but she found out that she was pregnant in the middle of her last year in Juniors. She ended up announcing her retirement and decided that she just wanted to live a quiet life.”

“Can’t exactly have a quiet life when you’re married to an athlete, though.”

“Quiet in the sense that she was not the athlete. She always encouraged Yuuri to go after his dreams. I appreciated that from her.”

“So where is Yuuri, by the way?”

“Oh, he ran off a while ago. He either ran off to Minako’s place or to the ice rink. Typical Yuuri.”

Viktor got up suddenly, Naste’ka got up quickly.

“Yura, watch over Naste’ka for me. I’m going out for a bit.”

“You’re going to look for the pig, aren’t you.”

“Please don’t call him that, it’s not nice,” Viktor sighed before he left the room.

He went to his room quickly, getting dressed due to the cold weather. It was still a little chilly. Nowhere near as cold as it would get in Russia, but he still didn’t want to deal with it. He already knew where Minako’s bar was, going there some nights just to chat and grab a few drinks. It was nice. He felt like he could finally relax a little. Ever since he was 16, he had been under the eyes of everybody in the Skating world. He was a child prodigy, others claiming that there wouldn’t be another one like him for at least another fifteen years minimum. He broke countless records even when he was in the junior division. And when he hit his seniors division, the first year or so, he struggled a little, trying to adjust. Only a few times did he not make the podium, but he was almost always guaranteed a spot on the podium. Now, it felt like he could miss every jump, flub every step on his footwork, and he would somehow still make gold. And he absolutely hated it. He lost his passion. He couldn’t surprise anybody anymore. But watching Yuuri, it sparked something in him, even for just that one split second. And he was hooked. He needed that feeling like his ex-girlfriend needed to fuck him over.

Once he was dressed he headed out of the inn, walking over to Minako’s bar. It wasn’t even much of a walk, which he was thankful for, quickly getting out of the cold. He melted on the barstool and leaned against the table. Minako gave him a drink and he looked at her with a smirk.

“Yuuri’s here?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“Mari said that he would be at your place, I figured here.”

“Oh, no she meant my ballet studio. You see,” Minako started, “when Yuuri gets anxious, he normally will just head over to my studio so I can take him to Ice Castle so he can practice. It normally chills him out. Ice Castle lets him skate anytime so long as they aren’t booked or anything like that. They even gave him a key so he can go practice when they are closed. I can’t begin to tell you how many times he’s come over to my apartment at 2 in the morning just so he can skate his frustrations or anxieties away. It’s been happening a lot, though.”

“Because of his wife?”

“Yeah,” Minako admitted, “but Yuuri’s always been an anxious guy. He’s only gotten as far as he did because he had a safe place where he could practice on his own. He’s no genius, but he busts his ass and loves skating. But with everything that has been going on this year, he’s lost sight of a lot of things.”

“Thank you, I’ll head over to the ice rink then. Maybe I’ll catch him there.”

“You do that.”

Viktor handed her a few bills, Minako shook her head, “No, it’s on the house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor nodded as he took back the money. He quickly made his way out and started for the rink. It was, unfortunately in the opposite direction, but he didn’t mind walking. His daughter’s words about how he’s gotten “fat” still rung in his head a little. Before he knew it, he had made it to the rink, stepping in and watching Yuuri skating. He looked so lost in himself that Viktor was positive he could just stand there for hours and Yuuri would never be the wiser. He made his way to the rink before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Yuuko. She motioned for him to follow, and he did. They reached a room where her husband was, he seemed to be focused on Yuuri. Most likely making sure that he was alright.

“You both grew up with Yuuri, right?”

“Yeah, we’re all childhood friends. Maybe his only friends since grade school.”

“He didn’t have many friends?”

“Not that he didn’t have any friends. He just was never interested, I guess? He would rather focus on skating than socializing.”

“It’s amazing that he somehow got that chick pregnant,” Takeshi snorted.

“Oh?” Viktor mused.

“When Yuuri moved to Detroit, he met a girl.”

“Alice?”

“Yeah,” Yuuko spoke softly, “they hit it off really well and started dating. They weren’t even together for three months before Yuuri called freaking out that he got her pregnant. We were all shocked, honestly.”

“What happened to his wife then? I haven’t seen her around. I’m assuming he married her because I saw on his Instagram some wedding photos.”

“Yuuri doesn’t like talking about it,” Takeshi sighed.

“You, see,” Yuuko looked at Viktor, “Alice died back in February.”

“Don’t tell me,” Viktor looked at them both.

“During his time at the Olympics,” Takeshi had a hint of sorrow in his voice.

She died during the Sochi Olympics. No wonder he cracked under pressure. Getting that kind of news was never really easy, but to get it on one of the most important competitions ever, now that must have been intense. His heart ached for Yuuri and his loss. And to go out there after only finding out that he was coming home to a family completely broken must have been heartwrenching for him.

“I must have sounded like an asshole,” Viktor sighed.

“Why would you?” Yuuko asked.

“About two weeks ago, I suggested to Yuuri that I could hook him up with a divorce lawyer. I honestly thought that she wasn’t here because they called it quiets or something like that. Not that he was a widower.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Takeshi laughed, “he wouldn’t hold that against you and besides, it’s not like you even knew.”

“His kids told me about their mom, but from how they were talking, I don’t think they really grasped that their mother is dead. One of them said that Alice was gone for a bit but would be back. Another said that she was sleeping. The younger of the two girls said that she was in Detroit.”

“Well, she was buried in Detroit, so she’s technically not wrong,” Takeshi sighed.

“Takeshi,” Yuuko cried out.

“Ever since his wife died while he was away at Sochi,” Takeshi rolled his eyes at his wife, “it’s really shaken Yuuri up. I really don’t want this to be the end of him skating.”

“Neither do I,” Yuuko chimed in, “and I know it doesn’t look it, but Yuuri can be a really big sore loser. So Viktor, we hope that you can bring out a side of him that we’ve never seen before.”

Viktor smirked at what they told him, muttering to himself in Russian. They looked at him oddly, Viktor smiled, “Oh, it’s nothing, but thank you so much for the insight. I feel like I know Yuuri a lot better now.”

He knew that with the Onsen on Ice thing happening, and now knowing that he messed up at the Olympics because he got really messed up news, he figured it would be best to just keep this information to himself. He would talk to him after the competition.

He already knew what he was going to do, regardless of who won. He wasn’t going back to Russia. Even if Yuri won GPF and broke every single record in both skates, he would still remain in Japan to coach Yuuri. Yuri was just going to have to get used to the fact that the world didn’t revolve around him.

~*~

The ice was empty, except for Viktor and both of the Yuris. The two younger skaters looked at the Silver Russian as he looked at them both. Viktor could feel the tension between the two skaters. He knew that he was going to have to push them both past their limits. It was the only way for them to realize that if they wanted greatness, they would have to fight for it. If they wanted success, they would have to be burned by hellfire before they could feel the cool touch of the ice. And if they couldn’t handle it, then it would just be best to quit. There would be no point if neither had the drive and determination to fight for that gold.

“Alright, now that we’re all here, I’m going to start the first part,” Viktor spoke casually as he hit [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWJ-nH0apSg) on the remote, “this piece has two arrangements, each one has a different theme. The title is called On Love; Eros and Agape. Now a question, have you ever spent much time thinking about love?”

“Nyet,” Yuri barked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“So what does this piece make you think?”

“Innocence, somebody who hasn’t experienced love yet, if we’re going for romantic or sexual,” Yuuri started, “but Eros and Agape are Greek words, correct?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled, “they are.”

“Who cares?” Yuri barked.

“Then this would be about unconditional love. Like the love a parent has for their child, and vise versa. Or just simply loving the way a child loves. No questions asked. Just simply given freely.”

“That’s complete shit, this innocence crap makes me want to puke,” Yuri stated as he pretended to gag.

“Okay, then what about this [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn77IReyPGU)?” Viktor rolled his eyes at Yuri.

The soft choir of sounds stopped and was replaced with something that had a beautiful twang. Viktor closed his eyes as he listened. The violin echoed as seduction dripped from its sweet notes.

“Wow, this sounds like almost a completely different song.”

“I want it, I call dibs,” Yuri shouted.

“The previous arrangement was On Love; Agape, and this one, On Love; Eros. Yuuri was correct with the theme, Agape is on Unconditional Love. This one is Sexual Love. I’m going to have you two skate to these opposing themes.”

“Alright,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“So here are your assignments. You get Eros,” Viktor pointed at Yuuri, “and you get Agape,” Viktor pointed at Yuri.

Both young men looked at Viktor like he was a fucking idiot.

“We should switch, that’s so not me!”

Viktor chuckled as he saw that Yuuri looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

“You should always do what people don’t expect you to do. Yuuri, I’ve seen a lot of your programs, they have a lot of innocence to them, it’s what you are comfortable with. And Yurio, if you cannot skate to this, then you shouldn’t even bother skating.”

“This is fucking stupid, you promised me a winning choreography.”

“Both of these are winning choreographies if I skated them. It just depends on if you want to win,” Viktor had a shit-eating grin.

“Fine, I’ll do agape.”

“But I’m not sexy,” Yuuri muttered.

“You have three kids, somebody thought you clearly were,” Viktor chuckled, which only made the Japanese skater grow red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for the last four days, I have basically been updating a chapter a day and it all being around the same time. But last night, it was really late and I was really tired and wanted to finish up the chapter. So I apologize for this chapter coming up later than normal.
> 
> Your comments really do encourage me. Especially because I know that a lot of people aren't super big fans of having the boys separated and are with other people. But we are now to the part where these boys are in Hasetsu together. Things will now be picking up. But they still won't have their first kiss until the Cup of China owo
> 
> Just in case if anybody is wondering with how I have this set up though... I am now in the middle of writing Ch17. Once Ch17 is done, I'll post Ch13. Once I am done with the fic, I'll be posting once a day while working on other stories.
> 
> I have been debating on if I should start using my Twitter account for posting snippets of what I'm working on, along with my YoI Tumblr. If you want me to start doing that, let me know!


	13. Yuuri; The Eros Within Part 1

Yuuri would love nothing more than to just crawl under a rock and die. His children were the absolute worst as they told Viktor about his collection of posters of the Living Legend of Russia himself. He seemed to only laugh as he listened to the kids go on about how many posters he had. Why did he have so many posters? This was absolutely embarrassing.

“Yuuri, if you want, I can sign them for you,” Viktor smiled.

“No,” Yuuri snapped back.

“Then, how about you four go find them and bring me your favorite ones,” he looked at the kids.

“Viktor, don’t you dare!”

Viktor only laughed as he stood up, walking with the kids. This was how he was going to die. Not cancer. Not a heart attack. Not even the embarrassment from the Olympics would kill him. But his children embarrassing him in front of his childhood idol. That would do the trick. He was still trying to figure out how his poster collection of Viktor even was brought up. But somehow, it was and when he tried to cover it up, his children scolded him for lying. He was going to have to tell them that sometimes, grownups lie, and if the lie doesn’t hurt anybody, then they needed to shut the hell up and stop making him want to throw himself off a building.

Even though he was extremely embarrassed over everything, Yuuri couldn’t help himself from smiling, even if it was for a fleeting moment. Yuuri found himself happy that Viktor was here. That he was really nice with his children, and that Yuuri found himself enjoying watching over Viktor’s child. Viktor was like a glittering god, too far for him to even get a glimpse at, even now. He was so nervous. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest like a drum. He was happy. Yet, like a wave, that happiness retreated from where it came leaving behind his grief. He was happy, yet he felt guilt like a warm blanket. He shouldn’t feel these things when his wife had passed away still so recently in his mind. It had only been a few months. He was still trying to adjust himself living his life as a widower and single father to three very small children. This was his life and he hadn’t even reached twenty-five yet.

“Found them!” Viktor laughed as he paraded back to the table with all of his posters in his hand.

Yuuri sunk further into the table, hoping that maybe that would make him disappear. Yuuri was so embarrassed that the Russian was looking through his collection of… Well, Viktor himself. He was worried that Viktor would have found it creepy and weird and that he was only laughing just to hide his own horror.

“Wow, I haven’t seen this picture in forever! I think I was twelve or something like that,” Viktor was amazed as he looked at the poster of himself with Makkachin, “man, I miss that dog, he was a good boy.”

“That’s not Makka?”

“Oh goodness no, that was my father’s dog. He bred poodles and Makkachin was one of the litters. This dog’s name was Sobakka. He was my dad’s stud. He’s actually Makka’s grandpa,” Viktor laughed.

“How old is Makka then?” Yuuri asked.

“About seven now. I got her when she was a puppy, had her before this little one here,” Viktor hugged his daughter.

Yuuri looked at Viktor as he continued to gaze lovingly at the poster. He had such a warm smile, although a bit of hurt was seen in his eyes. Viktor pulled out a marker and signed his name, adding the face he would draw with the heart-shaped smile. He handed the poster back to Yuuri before he grabbed another one of the posters.

“Oh man, I remember this one. It was for a sponsor. Man, Naste’ka was maybe nine months old at the time. We had to cut it short because she got sick and threw up all over that outfit. Man, she saved me, it was so boring,” Viktor was laughing.

“Glad I could help,” Naste’ka giggled as she looked at one of the posters of Viktor much younger, “Papa, I didn’t know you had long hair once!”

“Oh? I still had long hair when you were baby,” Viktor looked at her.

“Why you cut it?”

“I had a few reasons,” Viktor sighed before he laughed, “but one of them was because you thought my hair was delicious. I was scared you were going to get a hairball.”

“I don’t eat hair!”

“When you were a baby you did. Oh man, I wish I recorded your reaction to my short hair. You saw me with a hat on and were so sweet,” Viktor sighed before smiling, “until you took off my hat and started screaming because you didn’t recognize me.”

“Alyssa did the same thing with me when she first saw me all made up for competition,” Yuuri laughed, “now that I recall, all of them did.”

Yuuri was so thankful that tomorrow he would be able to finally get on the ice. He had spent almost the entire month getting back to his skating weight. And not only did he end up reaching it, but he also lost two kilograms extra. His kids weren’t too happy when they mentioned that they mentioned that he used to be more snuggly before Viktor came over, but he just rolled his eyes. He was going to have to get back into skating. And this season, he at least had his family for support.

“I’m going to call in for the night,” Yuuri sighed as he stood up.

“You’re skipping your run tonight?” Viktor questioned.

“Yeah, I already hit my goal weight and lost a couple of kilograms to boot,” Yuuri smiled.

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, besides,” Yuuri chuckled, “with showing you and the kids around Hasetsu and all the pictures we took, I’m amazed that I’m still with enough energy to make it to my room.”

“Thank you so much for being our tour guide,” Viktor smiled.

“It was no problem at all. I wanted to take the kids sightseeing anyway, it’s a lot easier watching this many kids with two adults than with just one.”

“You make a fair point.”

“Papa, remember that I have my ballet class with Minako tomorrow,” Naste’ka looked at Viktor.

“I remember, moya Kroshka,” Viktor smiled softly.

~*~

Yuuri snuck out of his Family Inn from the back door. There was no way he would be able to get out of through the front in time. He knew that most of them were going to ask him about his plans for his career, how he managed to even convince the best figure skater the world has ever seen to even coach him in the first place. Yuuri really wished he could give them an honest answer because he honestly had zero idea how. And then the questions about why he messed up in the Olympics last season… Some journalists even started taking note that Alice wasn’t with him in Japan. Already he had seen some articles that he and Alice had split up, the more trashy of the reporters stating that it was because Alice or he was unfaithful, to even stating that she left him because of the epic failure that he was during the Sochi Winter Olympics. But he had to laugh at some of the ideas as to why they were no longer together, based on the crackpot theories. His favorite one was that Alice left him because Yuuri and Viktor were soulmates. It was no secret that Viktor and he had soulmates, but the chance of them being EACHOTHER’S soulmates was laughable. He saw the sunflowers Viktor spewed out. Yuuri knew damn well that he wouldn’t be represented by something like a sunflower. He was too much of an anxious person. He wasn’t bright and wonderful like one. He wasn’t really that amazing of a person.

He already had a feeling that Viktor only came here because he wanted to take some time off from skating to assess his career. Viktor was already pushing it in the age department for figure skaters, to begin with. Unlike other athletes who end up leaving their sport competitively in their mid-thirties at the latest, figure skaters often left ice competitively before thirty. And Viktor was going to be twenty-eight by the end of the year. If he didn’t compete this year, then the last season really was his final season. He wasn’t going to be figure skating professionally anymore and it was his fault that Viktor was leaving the ice.

For the first time since he and Alice had their fights over him leaving figure skating, Yuuri finally understood where Alice was coming from. The fear of being blamed for something that he had no control over. The reason for taking somebody away from the world that adored them. Viktor was a God in the figure skating world, and here Yuuri came in and, to the world, stole the Living Legend from not only Russia but to the entire world as well. It made him absolutely sick to his stomach knowing that people would see him as Skating’s Greatest Thief, robbing the world of the blessing that was Viktor Nikiforov.

It had been about a week since everybody found out where exactly Viktor was. And it was just insane how busy Hasetsu had become. The Inn was getting more business, which was wonderful for his family. The kids didn’t seem to fully understand why everybody was freaking out over Viktor and him, but Naste’ka, who had seemed to be nonchalant about the situation, understood that both her father and Yuuri were big names in the figure skating scene. Viktor and him had a very candid talk about how he was going to have to break the news with his children that he was famous, although it still felt like he wasn’t. Viktor told him that it didn’t hit that he was famous until he was about to sign one of the huge contracts that got him €10 million. When Yuuri heard that number and looked at a converter, he nearly threw his phone from the shock. That was more money than Yuuri would ever see in his lifetime. But Viktor only chuckled and told him that with him as his coach, Yuuri would be making that kind of money. Yuuri huffed a laugh from that response because maybe if they had known each other sooner, maybe that kind of money might have helped Alice get a few more years out of her life. Maybe he would have been able to retire much earlier and focus on her. Maybe he would have been able to be a better husband instead of having to struggle between competitions.

Yuuri ignored the huge crowd that seemed to always be around the skating rink, making his way to the door. He sighed in relief as he felt the cool glass against his flushed skin.

“Hey girls, is Viktor in already?”

“Uh Yuuri,” the girls were nervous.

“It’s alright if he’s not when you see him can you le-” he was cut off as he felt a sudden pressure on his back.

He tumbled through the sliding door, thankful that it was opened already before he slammed hard against the desk, and falling on his back. Before he even had a chance to say anything, he felt somebody step on his face, grinding their shoe into his forehead.

“All of this is your stupid fault, now say you’re sorry!”

“Maybe I would say I’m sorry if you could stop stepping on my face like my toddler,” Yuuri tried to sound a bit more intimidating but only managed to squeak at the Russian Yuri.

“A long time ago,” Yuri started as he took his foot off Yuuri’s face, “Viktor promised me that he would choreograph a program for me. He promised you too?”

“Well,” Yuuri started, “not exactly. This week, he just wanted to see what I could do so he had an idea with what he was working with.”

“Huh, if you’re not working on a new program, then what have you been doing? Why the fuck is he wasting time on a fucking nobody!?”

“Swear!” Naste’ka cried out.

“Dang, don’t tell your Papa,” Yuri looked at her.

“Dyadya Yura, stop yelling at Yuuri, he’s really nice.”

“Don’t worry, Naste’ka, we’re just having a friendly chat,” Yuuri smiled at her.

“Really? Dyadya can sound really scary sometimes.”

“Yeah, but he’s not scary, we’re just talking. Is your papa in the rink already?”

“Yup,” Naste’ka smiled, “he’s skating right now and I heard yelling so I wanted to see what happened. Papa will be so happy to see Dyadya here.”

Both skaters followed the small girl, continuing their talk. Yuuri felt suddenly more relaxed, telling Yuri the truth, he had no idea why Viktor even came here to Hasetsu. It wasn’t like he dragged him from Russia all the way to Japan to be his coach. He was honestly planning on taking the season off to rethink everything, but with Viktor appearing out of nowhere, it wasn’t like he could just tell Viktor, “hey go home I’m leaving this sport because my wife is dead lol”.

When Yuuri opened the door, immediately, they saw Viktor on the ice. Yuri gasped as he stated that Viktor was skating to something that he was preparing back in Russia before he decided to just suddenly move to Japan to coach Yuuri.

“What?”

“He was preparing routines for next season but he was really torn,” Yuri continued, “Surprising the audience has been what he cared about most. For years, the skating world has worshiped him, but now… No matter what he does, nobody’s surprised at him. And that shit eats at him because deep down, he knows that.”

“Swear,” Naste’ka sighed.

“Viktor doesn’t feel inspired anymore,” Yuri stated as he ruffled up the six-year-old’s silver mop of hair, “and without inspiration, you’re as dead in this sport. But hey, I wonder if he’ll let me use one of those programs since he won’t need them anymore. Not like he can compete and coach at the same time.

“I just need a chance. If he gives me that chance, I know I can surprise the audience. I’m going to make my debut as a senior and win the GPF. But as much as I hate to admit it, I do need Viktor’s help with this.”

“Wow, you’re confident,” Yuuri looked at the teen.

Yuri took in a deep breath before shouting at Viktor in Russian.

Both of them were speaking in rapid Russian, Viktor had his goofy smile plastered the entire time. Yuri’s face was red as he started screaming and yelling, looking like he was one word away from punching Viktor in the face. He really didn’t know any Russian and from the time Viktor and Naste’ka have been here, he noticed that Russian was a very strong language. It sounded just as harsh as the cold winters in the Siberian Desert, although Viktor swore up and down that Russian could be a very beautiful language when given the chance.

“I remember now, it totally slipped my mind,” Viktor was laughing, “I’m sorry but you know how I forget things sometimes.”

“Yeah, painfully aware,” Yuri muttered, “but I’m holding you to your promise. You choreograph my new program as you promised. We’re going back to Russia!”

Yuuri looked stunned when he heard Yuri scream that. Viktor going back to Russia. He looked at Viktor he seemed to be lost in his own mind. Naste’ka was playing with her father’s pockets as she looked at him, speaking in Russian softly.

“I got it!” Viktor cried out, his daughter jumped from the sudden announcement from her father, “I’m going to choreograph a program for both of you to the same music.”

“What? The same music as him?” both Yuris cried out.

“Now don’t worry, this music has two arrangements. I’ve been trying to decide which one to use. I’ll make two programs using two portions of the same song.”

“Papa, you already have them ready though,” Naste’ka sighed.

“I know, but I still need to work out a few bugs on both of them. So both of you, give me a week at most and I should have the programs ready. Both of you will compete against each other to see who can surprise the audience the most.”

“Woah, wait a minute, a competition?” Yuuri was freaking out.

“And Viktor has to do whatever the winner says.”

“I love it!”

“Papa, can I compete too because if I win, you have to give me a piggyback ride.”

“Wait just a minute,” the triplets jumped in, “if you want to use our rink, you better let us in on the action.”

Yuuri was just watching this nightmare get more and more intense. Naste’ka was all blushy as she covered her face while two of the triplets twirled around the way either Yuris would. Viktor was just laughing because the kids were having a blast.

~*~

The week went by with a blur, and Viktor had already shown them the pieces of the song they would be skating too. He was in the middle of skating Agape. Yuuri could see how beautifully Viktor skated it. He was thinking of his daughter. The love he has for her. The love she has for him. He knew that was on his mind because, with a piece like this, he would be thinking about his children. He would be thinking about how he held them for the very first time. He would think about how they always wanted to hug him. He would think about how his son would play silly little games, or how his daughters would just give him butterfly kisses on his face.

The moves were so complex though, but Yuuri knew that if it was his program, once he got through the difficulty, he knew that he would be able to skate this in his sleep. But Viktor made a fair point. He wouldn’t be able to surprise anybody with a skate like this. He skated to things that made him seem as if he were a doe-eyed child, still amazed by the world around.

“Something like that, what do you think?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. No problem,” Yuri muttered.

“Oh wow,” Yuuko was clapping, “so beautiful.”

“Who said the chick could watch?” Yuri grumbled.

“Oh, this is Yuuko, one of the staff at the ice rink. She’s one of my best friends.”

“I shouldn’t have interrupted your practice,” Yuurko smiled sweetly, “but it was just so wonderful, I’m sorry.”

“This one’s yours, Yuuri, so pay attention,” Viktor called out for him.

Yuuri looked at Viktor as he started playing the song. He still couldn’t believe that Viktor had planned a program just for him. It was so trippy. Just watching Viktor’s body move sensually to the guitar before the violin began beating the sexual tension into the piece. Yuuri just watching the Russian man. This was One Love; Eros. Eros was one of the Greek Gods of Love. He remembered taking a few classes back in Detroit on Mythology and Literature, knowing that he would be able to find some inspiration for his skating.

He remembered how Ero was, for some time, the Protector of Homosexual love between men, being depicted as a young man with a lyre, bow, and arrow. He was the embodiment of love, athleticism, art, and the obvious… Sexual power. If Eros was real, he would look, without a doubt, in Yuuri’s mind, exactly like Viktor. Viktor was everything that embodied Eros. Yuuri, if he were honest with himself, embodied the fat little baby cupid. Mainly because he was a fucking joke when it came to love and sex. Sure, he had three kids. Sure, he’s had plenty of sex. But it was with one person. The way they met and how he was, they could have easily never been together.

Yuuri felt as if he was drowning in everything that was Viktor and his sex appeal. There were just so much Eros in everything he was doing. Yuuri felt that if he were a woman, he would have left the rink pregnant. He felt his face heating up. There was absolutely no way he could skate something like that. What if his kids saw? What if the triplets saw? What if Viktor’s daughter saw? What if anybody’s kids were watching. He felt like he was going to faint.

“Yuuri, what do you think?”

Yuuri was trying to find something to say without sounding like a complete idiot, “It was very Eros.”

“I know right,” Viktor smiled, “now with composition, which quads do you think you can land?”

“Toeloop, and salchow. But the salchow is still a bit of a work in progress. I either land it or don’t at this point. I also got the Loop, and Lutz down pretty tightly. Been working on and off with the Flip though, I’ve only landed it once during practice. But maybe I can still give it a shot.”

“Work on the fundamentals, for now. I’ll work with Yurio first. I have no intention of wasting the day trying to teach you something you can’t do.”

Yuuri looked down at his own skates as Viktor continued to speak, “how many times have you chocked during a competition Yuuri? You’ve shown that you have the skill to win. Why can’t you? Back in the Olympics, you really could have taken the gold medal from me. Why didn’t you?”

“Probably because,” Yuuri was looking at Viktor for a moment before he retreated back into himself, twiddling his fingers together nervously, “I don’t really have a lot of confidence.”

“That’s right,” Viktor’s voice was warm and gentle, “what I want to do is help you find that confidence and embrace it.”

Yuuri felt his body freeze up as Viktor moved closer to him, brushing his thumb against his lips. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s breath hot against his skin, seeing a light blush sprinkle against Viktor’s face. He could see those crystal blue eyes smoldering with passion. Viktor was so close to him. He could almost taste him. It terrified him because he wanted to. A sudden memory of Alice flashed in his mind. The desperate kisses they had shared, the lazy kisses in the mornings when he was home and one of the babies was still sleeping. Alice clenching him as a wave of pleasure crashed against them both in their own orgasms. He just lost his wife and already he was thinking like it was alright for him to even think about somebody like this? He felt his own guilt sweeping over him.

“Your wife saw the Eros within you, Yuuri, even if you haven’t seen it. But I promise you, it’s there. Smoldering deep down inside you, waiting for its chance to come out,” Viktor was getting closer, “Can you show it to me? Will you do that?”

Their lips, so dangerously close. Yuuri felt like his mind was about to implode. Suddenly Viktor stepped back, Yurio screaming in Russian at Viktor while Viktor responded right back.

“While you’re training, I want you to think about what is Eros to you? I noticed that you seem pretty well versed in Greek Mythos,” Viktor smiled brightly, “I don’t care about the myth of Eros. I want to know what you find to be your inner sex god. What is your Eros?”

“Sure,” Yuuri chocked out a response, “no problem.”

Yuuri made his way to one of the training rooms as he started doing his stretches. He had to think about what sex appeal was for him. Well, it was his wife. She was The American Witch. The way she moved on the ice, it was so similar to the way Viktor moved. She danced on the ice as if she were there to seduce a man for the night. She danced as if she was casting a spell upon the audience and only her skating could break it. And yet, that one time, she asked him for help because of the way he did his step sequences… She said that they were breathtakingly beautiful.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Crappy,” Yuuri sighed as he saw Takeshi.

“What happened?”

“I can’t get Eros so I’m stuck on fundamentals for now.”

“Really,” Takeshi sighed, “you should have just made something up. How much you wanna bet that Viktor hasn’t put that much thought into it either.”

“Well, unlike me, he’s a Skating God, he can get away with just about anything.”

Yuuri thanked Nishigori for helping him stretch as he continued to talk, “I was thinking about the program though, I can imagine the story it might be telling.

“A handsome mature playboy comes into town. All of the women throw themselves at him. But he goes after the most beautiful woman of all. At first, she rejects him. But he continues pursuing her, determined to win her love and affection. He flatters her with pretty words and extravagant gifts and promises until finally, she gives in. They have a passionate night of forbidden love. But having got what he wanted, the man leaves her broken and used while he moves on to the next town.”

“Wooo, how sexy,” Takeshi was joking, “take me now.”

Yuuri huffed out a laugh through his nose as he had suddenly found himself on one of the benches in the room. He hopped off, looking at Takeshi, rolling his eyes.

“For real though, it’s a good story, but that sounds nothing like you.”

“I know! Anybody with eyes would rather see Viktor skating it, not me!”

“Ya know, you know,” Takeshi was coughing, “you looked pretty sexy in that one video where you copied him,” Takeshi coughed harder, “I’m saying this as a friend only.”

“I can’t just keep copying him or I’ll never get better than him,” Yuuri spoke out his own frustration.

“Wait a second, you think you can be better than him?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Let’s be honest, how many dates have you ever had?”

“I uh…”

“Besides Alice, how many people have you ever been with?”

“I know, my love life is in the crapper!”

Yuuri was looking at his arm as blue and orange roses painted his skin delicately. He watched as stripped carnations began to appear. Did his soulmate find somebody? Did they think that they were somebody who they couldn’t be with? Was the soulmate refusing them? Were they refusing his soulmate? Were the Carnations even involved with the roses?

“Sometimes, I wish you would just give it a shot and find your soulmate,” Takeshi sighed, “then maybe you can actually start being happy again.”

“I don’t care for fate deciding who would work best with me only for it to be all _but you’ll never have them_. It’s really fucked up.”

“But if you do find them, it’s supposed to be one of the best kinds of loves ever.”

“My parents aren’t soulmates and they are really happy together,” Yuuri sighed, “Alice and I weren’t soulmates and we were happy too, until near the end.”

“Yuuri, you can’t blame yourself for what happened. She was the one that wanted you to go to the Olympics. She had a heart complication, they didn’t expect for her to die.”

“I know, but I was her husband. I knew she was getting worse. I should have stayed by her side. How would you feel if something happened to Yuuko and you weren’t there for her or the girls?”

“You make a fair point,” Takeshi sighed after a long silence, “Don’t worry about trying to find your Eros though.”

“But if I don’t,” Yuuri looked down at the floor, “and I lose, then Viktor will leave.”

“What I meant was, it’ll come to you. You’re the kind of guy that can be sexy without trying. But when you do, you look painfully cringe-worthy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Although, you were pretty confident when you were married. Maybe dance for her?”

“But I didn’t string her along,” Yuuri blurted out.

“I know you didn’t. But maybe Alice can be a bit of your inspiration for Eros, who knows.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting me. I also appreciate your comments because they really do help me and give me life.
> 
> I am partaking in the Rare Pair week, so please check out those fics. I have so much respect for those who write only Rare Pairs because it can be so discouraging when you're seeing everybody hitting hundreds and even thousands of hits/kudos/comments/bookmarks/etc. for a fandom favorite, but struggling with a rare pair that can take months even years just to break into the triple digits. Mad respect for those writers. So show them and the other writers who are partaking in the event some love.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	14. Yuuri; The Eros Within Part 2

Yuuri was resting his body against a rock in the onsen as he tried to contemplate what was sexy. The one thing he knew without a doubt that wasn’t was himself. Even though Viktor made the point that he clearly had to have some kind of sex appeal if he was somehow able to get married and have not only one kid, but three. Yuuri groaned out in frustration. The only reason why Alice stayed with him was because of them getting pregnant. If that never happened, she would have left him. He was a grown-ass adult. He was twenty-three. He should have already been able to find some shred of sex appeal he possessed. But he couldn’t find any. He was just as sexy as a flannel onesie. How was he supposed to skate something like Eros when he couldn’t even hit on himself?

He looked could see that the Russian Yuri was struggling with agape. As much as he would have loved to be able to help the young boy understand what Agape was, it wasn’t something that would be explained easily. Just like how he knew Eros wasn’t going to be explained in a few words. It was something that had to be felt, something that had to be embodied. For Yuuri, Agape would have been his children. But Eros… Eros would have been his wife. But he knew that if mentioned that, Viktor would probably say that the arrangement was called On Love Eros, not On Love Aphrodite.

Yuuri sighed as he began thumping his head against the rock. Maybe it would come to him if he did this enough times. That or he would split his skull open. One of the two was bound to happen.

“Quick favor,” Viktor came in, his body shimmered with a sheen of sweat, “I need a photo of myself in the bath so I can post it online.”

“Eeeeto, Viktor I’m sorry but we don’t let people take pictures in the bath.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, invasion of privacy,” Yuuri muttered.

“Oh, darn,” Viktor pouted as he got in the bath.

“If you’re alone, I don’t see why not, but please don’t post any pictures of the bath online.”

“That’s alright, I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yuuri looked up at the sky, sighing as he saw the sky blanketed thickly by stars. He really wished that his wife was here. Sure, she wouldn’t be able to go to this side of the onsen, but she would be on the other side. If she were here right now, he wondered what she would have thought about everything that was going on. Would she tell him to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity? Would she tell him that this was too good to be true?

He sighed as he got out of the bath, grabbing his towel quickly and covering himself. He quickly left the area and got ready quickly. Once he threw his clothes on, he went up to his room. He threw himself on the bed, frustrated. He heard the door open and felt somebody give him a hug. He looked at the general direction to see Midori wrapping her body on his arm. He sighed as he got up, motioning for her to sit between his legs.

“Daddy, can you play that one game you played back in Detroit?”

“Sure,” Yuuri smiled as he got off his bed, making sure that he didn’t bother Midori.

He grabbed two of the Darksouls games he had, showing them to his daughter, “Which one do you want me to play?”

“That one,” she pointed at the first one.

“You know, they said the third one will be coming out next year,” Yuuri smiled.

“Are you going to buy it?”

“Yeah, but only if you promise to help me. You’re such a great little helper.”

“Maybe I can play?”

“Sure, why not?” Yuuri laughed as he stretched to grab one of the controllers.

He pretended to turn it on and handed her the controller. He looked online to see that Phichit was on. He remembered how he had found out during the week that he and Celestino had moved to Thailand for his debut this year. He was excited. Maybe he would be able to compete against him.

Unlike how his beginning with Seniors, Phichit ended up making it to where he could compete in the Grand Prix. He was so excited for him because Phichit was a really good skater. He has so much potential. And that excited him so much.

“Uncle Phich is online, daddy!”

“I see that, let me see if I can talk with him.”

Yuuri pressed a few of the buttons and before he knew it, Phichit’s voice came through the television, “Yuuri! How are you doing!?”

“I’m good, Midori is here with me in my room.”

“Hey Midori, how are you doing?”

“Uncle Phichit!” Midori was laughing into Yuuri’s microphone.

“Yo, Phich, you wanna play some Dark Souls?”

“Uhm, you really wanna play that game?”

“Midori wanted me to play it.”

“Fair enough, so how badly are we going to get our butts handed down to us?”

“Pretty good, after all, it is Dark Souls.”

They played for a bit, Phichit and Yuuri tried their best to keep their language G rated. But with a game as difficult as this, it was pretty hard trying to keep their cool. Midori had given up playing a while ago, telling Phich that he could play again. Little by little, Yuuri’s kids joined in. And then Naste’ka. After a while, Yuri popped in and watched, every once in awhile, Yuuri handed him the remote when he asked to try. However, when he messed up, it brought up a whole bunch of swearing in both English and Russian, which brought Naste’ka to constantly say “swear”. After a while, the kids would chime in with Naste’ka when Yuuri was cussing.

“Hey, there you all are,” Viktor knocked on the open door, “dinner’s ready.”

“Food,” the children shouted as they burst from the room, running downstairs.

“I see you both are getting along,” Viktor chuckled.

“Whatever,” Yuri muttered as he handed the controller back over to Yuuri before heading downstairs himself.

“Hey, Phich, I’m logging off, dinner’s ready.”

“Okay, take care.”

Yuuri went downstairs with Viktor, seeing that he was wearing one of the robes from the Inn. He looked really nice in it, Yuuri found himself thinking. But as quickly as that thought came into mind, he let it go. When the reached downstairs, Yuuri grabbed his plate. He was still watching what he ate, some chicken and a lot of veggies. The kids had some homemade nuggets and rice while Viktor, Yuri, and the other adults got to eat his favorite food.

Yuuri just rest his head on the table. He still couldn’t figure out what he could do to be more eros for the program. He felt like he was going crazy. Eros. What was Eros for him? It was something that would make him lose all rational thought. But what could make him do that? He was thinking, his stomach growling. And for some reason, his brain decided that somehow Alice naked was in the right direction. Yeah, a beautiful naked woman was going in the right direction. His stomach growled louder. Her holding two bowls suggestively placed in front of her chest. Yeah, that worked nicely. His stomach growled even louder.

“Katsudon! To me, Eros is Katsudon!” Yuuri blurted out before even thinking.

Everybody looked at Yuuri, the children looked at him confused. Viktor looked at him with a blank face, along with the other Yuuri.

“Daddy, what’s Eros?” Midori asked.

“Can we eat it?” Alyssa asked.

“Eros sudon,” Marco laughed as he threw his nugget at Yuuri.

“I’m an idiot,” Yuuri muttered to himself when he realized the words that he had just vomited, “I take it back.”

“It’s okay,” Viktor smiled, “we can go with that. It’s unique at least.”

“Seriously, you chose food as your Eros, you are a fucking pig.”

“Swear!” the children shouted in unison.

~*~

Yuuri laid in bed frustrated at himself. His children were sleeping soundly on the bed with him, which was clearly too small for all of them at the same time without him getting kicked or punched in the middle of the night. He still was struggling with the skate program. It wasn’t him. He knew it wasn’t him. He felt like he was going to pull his own hair out. If he couldn’t get Eros right, then Viktor was going to leave Japan. Already, Yuri P. had figures out what his agape was. And he skated it beautifully. And yet he still was skating Eros like a bumbling fool.

Carefully, Yuuri pealed himself off his bed, making sure that his kids didn’t wake up. He grabbed his phone and made his way to the living room that only family and friends could come in. He sat down on the sofa and just surfed YouTube. He was looking at Alice’s old skates. Maybe they would help him. He found her old YouTube channel where she would upload some of her practices. He smiled softly. This video was over five years old. She looked so different compared to how she looked like before she passed away. He could see even in the video, the subtle shaking her body would do. It was obvious that she had always been sick, now. But back then, Yuuri never really noticed.

“Yuuri, what do you want to tell the people over on the internet,” she was giggling.

“If you enjoy her content, you should subscribe to Alice,” Yuuri stumbled on his words.

“Thanks, Yuuri, you’re so sweet,” she smiled brightly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The video cut away suddenly as it was Yuuri skating, showing Alice how he did his step sequences. And there she was, following after him, moving her hips and body as if she was suggesting for them to go to the bedroom. Yet, one thing he noticed, she was still doing his routine’s steps. She threw her flair.

“Holy shit, I think I know what to do,” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he rushed to his room.

He threw on his jacket and made his way out of the room quickly. He went down the steps as fast as his legs could carry him, using his dancing skills to be as soft-footed as possible. When he reached the front door, he put on his sneakers and left, closing the door behind him. He ran for Minako’s apartment, knowing that she wouldn’t be in her studio or even at her bar. It was already past midnight and she most likely had closed shop for the night a while ago.

He didn’t care that the cool night air was stinging his lungs like angry hornets. He needed to get to her place. This was a matter of grabbing his own fate in his hands. He wasn’t going to let Viktor go back to Russia without fighting first.

When he got to her apartment, he started ringing the buzzer. He was so anxious that he couldn’t help but act like a small child pressing it repeatedly as if that would will Minako to move faster. He saw her light suddenly turn on from inside her apartment and the door opened shortly after.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she looked at him with this look of absolute murder plastered on her face, “You know what time it is right? And you want to practice now?”

“Sorry it’s so late,” Yuuri looked at her, “but I really need your help with something.”

“You got five seconds.”

“I want you to teach me how to move like a woman!”

“What?”

“I can’t play the playboy, it’s not me,” Yuuri looked at her, “I have to be the beautiful woman that seduces the playboy.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I’m not changing any moves, it’s too late especially with the even happening tomorrow, but I can change the way I move.”

“And how did you come up with this idea,” Minako looked at him strangely, “it doesn’t sound like something you would come up with on your own.”

“I was watching some old videos of Alice and me. And she was skating one of my step sequences. I noticed how she moved and it hit me.”

Minako slammed the door on Yuuri’s face. He knew that Minako always had her problems with his deceased wife, but this was the first time since her passing that she did something like this. Maybe he should have kept quiet about how Alice inspired him for this program, in a weird sense? He was about to head out before the door opened again, Minako stepped out, throwing on her cardigan.

“Let’s go, punk,” she smirked at him.

Yuuri didn’t know how long it took for them to dance, but he could see that the sun was already starting to rise. He was exhausted but he didn’t care. He knew that he got it. He felt so confident that he was able to get the movement right. He danced the program one more time, his hips swaying as his arms waved like flames, inviting any man or woman to follow him to their destruction as they drowned in complete and total lust and passion. When he was done he couldn’t help but smile, laughter bubbling from his belly.

Minako had left a while ago, telling Yuuri to just lock up when he was done. He knew that his kids were going to be crazily worried if he didn’t get back home soon. Even though he was tired, he had never felt so alive. He felt like he was ready to take on the entire world if he had to. For the first time in a long time, he felt so confident.

He closed up the studio for Minako and made his way back home, he went into the industrial kitchen where he saw his mother, a look on her face that told him he was in trouble. He looked at her sheepishly before he started helping her with cutting some of the vegetables for prep. The kitchen was silent other than the sizzling of food and the knife work between himself and his mother. Yuuri really hated it when his mother would give him this kind of silent treatment. It meant that he really messed up. He made her disappointed. And that alone really ate at him.

“Marco had a nightmare last night and couldn’t find you,” Hiroko stated casually, making Yuuri jump from her voice, “it took us two hours to get him calmed down enough to go back to sleep.”

“I’m so sorry, mom,” Yuuri started, “I was practicing and lost track of time.”

“I figured, but Yuuri,” she looked at him, “you cannot be doing things like this anymore. It would be different if you weren’t responsible for three children.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And what if you were living on your own with the kids back in the US? You can’t just leave them alone at night,” Hiroko scolded her son, “what if something happened to them? Do you what can happen with a small child unaccompanied for five minutes? Anything, Yuuri!”

“I’m sorry mom,” Yuuri looked at her, tears threatening to escape, “I’m sorry. I messed up.”

Hiroko put the knife down and hugged her son, “Yuuri, I know you’ve had it rough with your wife passing. You were left with three small children and still a young man. But you need to think long and hard about everything. If you want to continue skating professionally, you know that your father and I will support you. If you want to retire and stay here in Japan, we’ll support you in that. You want to move out of the country take the kids with you or leave them here, Yuuri, you know we will support you in everything you do. Remember that. We love you.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“But please, if you are going to go to practice, I don’t care if it’s 10 at night or 2 in the morning, let somebody know.”

“I will,” Yuuri whispered.

“Now go upstairs, we promised Marco that you would be back before he wakes up.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Yuuri made his way his room, his children still sleeping. He kissed each one of their heads softly, seeing their eyes fluttering open as they registered what was going on.

“Morning sleepy heads.”

“Daddy,” Marco smiled softly.

“Hey my little dinosaur,” Yuuri smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small child.

“Daddy back. No go?”

“Not going anywhere,” Yuuri smiled as he felt Marco hug his neck.

“Hey, breakfast is going to be ready soon and I’m going to need you three to head downstairs because as soon as you’re done, I need to give you three a bath and get ready for the competition.”

~*~

“He will be skating to On Love; Agape,” the announcer stated.

Yuuri recognized the announcer’s voice. It was Hisashi Morooka. He was one of the few reporters that Yuuri actually trusted. A few years older than him, he was friends with his sister, Mari. Although he did suspect that at one point or another, they had dated for a while, it never really bothered him. He was good at his job.

Yuuri listened as Morooka gave his commentary. He held his breath as he watched the Russian teen make his first jump. Yuuri could feel his face heat up slightly. Watching Yuri skate was terrifying him. He wanted to look away but couldn’t. Nobody could. He heard his children gasp in wonder as they watched Yuri intently. Yuuri felt like he was going to throw up. How was he going to compete against him? Viktor was going to choose the blond teen. Why wouldn’t he? Yuuri was a beautiful ever-changing monster. He was constantly evolving growing even more terrifying by the second. He was only fifteen and already he was better than most figure skaters that have been skating longer than him. Yuuri felt his body going limp. How the hell was he supposed to go up against something like this? He sated perfectly. The crowd was going crazy. But all Yuuri could fee was his heart pounding violently as if it was trying to escape from his chest. Yuri’s performance was amazing, there was no way around it, but right now, he wanted to run away. He felt like he was going to throw up his breakfast.

He felt his vision blur as he felt hot tears threatening to escape. He had to win. There was no way around this. He had to win or he would end up losing everything. He would be forced to leave figure skating.

“Yuuri ready?” Viktor smiled at him, “you’re up.”

Yuuri covered his mouth as he tried to prepare himself, “yeah, I’m ready. I’m going to skate with everything I got out there today. I’ll be the tastiest katsudon anybody’s ever seen.”

Yuuri didn’t know why he did what he did, but he hugged Viktor, asking if he would watch him.

“Of course I will. I love pork cutlet bowls,” Viktor hugged him back.

Yuuri took off his jacket, Midori took it as she threw it on herself, giggling over how the sleeves were too big for her. He handed his skate guards over to Viktor before he made his way to the ice. He prepared himself in his starting position. He chuckled to himself when Morooka mentioned that his inspiration was katsudon. It wasn’t any normal katsudon, though.

As soon as the guitar strums started, Yuuri started moving his arms, almost hugging himself in one part before actually skating. He looked at Viktor and decided that he would skate for him at that moment. He needed to prove to the Russian man why he came to Japan to coach him. Even though Yuuri had absolutely no idea why he was going to skate as if he were the only bowl of katsudon in the world. Yuuri swayed to the music, making sure that he brought attention to his figure. He knew that he didn’t have the most masculine figure when he skated. And this outfit helped bring out the curve of his hips a little more, slimmed down his waist a little more, gave the illusion of broader shoulders.

He started his jumps, thrilled that he landed the first one. When he got to his second, he didn’t land it perfectly. He was getting nervous but knew that it didn’t necessarily mean game over. He didn’t know why he felt this swell of confidence so suddenly. He felt as if he was better than anybody out there. He was going to show Viktor that he was good enough for him… No, he needed to stop thinking that. Alice… How would she feel if that’s what he was thinking? He made his jumps. He couldn’t believe it. It was risky as hell saving jumps like that for last. Many people would call him Japan’s Ace. But his rink mates would call him a Stamina Monster.

The music was finishing, and he was already done with the spin. He felt his face flush brightly as he made his finishing pose. Almost hugging himself as the story ended. The woman played the playboy’s game of seduction. And she won. Only to steal his heart and toss it away.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned to see Viktor bright eyes and excited. He skated towards him, happy to see that Viktor was thrilled.

“I haven’t seen a taster katsudon ever. You were inspiring!”

“Really?”

“But as your coach,” and suddenly, Viktor started critiquing just about every little thing he did wrong.

Yuuri felt his soul leave his body as Viktor continued telling him what he messed up with. His kids jumped at him, giving him a hug and Naste’ka told her father to be nice.

~*~

Yuuri was laying down in his bed. The only kid in the house was Marco, and he decided that he wanted to sleep with Bachan and Jiji. His girls, including Viktor’s daughter, wanted to have a slumber party with the triplets, wanting to gush over how the competition went. Yuuko and her husband were more than fine with it, to his shock. He was worried that it was a lot for them, but they didn’t seem to be bothered by the idea.

It was the first time since Alice’s death that Yuuri would be sleeping alone. He felt so lonely being in his bed. Even Vicchan didn’t feel like spending the night with him, deciding that he was more interested in trying to make Makka his girlfriend. He remembered how the first time he caught Vicchan trying to mount Makka, how the toy poodle was crying because he couldn’t reach, he freaked out. Viktor, on the other hand, started laughing, assuring him that Vicchan would never be able to make puppies with Makka because she was fixed. Yuuri just didn’t want to have to answer any questions if the kids saw Vicchan being too friendly with the poodle.

Yuuri sighed as he thought back on how today went. He won the competition and had some katsudon with Viktor. Viktor had gone to his room for the night and Yuuri to his own. His mind was racing over what he was thinking about during his skate. He missed Alice, and yet he wanted to skate for Viktor. It was something he couldn’t understand. He wanted to say to himself that it was because he didn’t want Viktor to just leave him. He didn’t want to see Viktor go back to Russia when he suddenly had shown a sudden interest in his skating career only to just bail on him out of the blue. It scared him that there was a real threat of Viktor literally abandoning him to go and train the other Yuri. Although, he felt that it probably would have been better for Viktor to do that. That Yuri was going to go somewhere.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He really missed his wife. When was the last time he felt her wifely touch? It had to be at least a year. She was in the hospital most of the time for her last year. It wasn’t like they could do anything together. He remembered how months before she died he had managed to sneak in after visiting hours. Although he was sure that her doctors and nurses knew he was still there. She had gotten an infection in her lungs and they were worried that it would turn into pneumonia. He remembered how he started playing some of their favorite music, and he just lifted her from the hospital bed, dancing as he held her bridal style. She held him close, kissing his neck. And oftentimes, especially when she started struggling with walking, he would tell her that she was the best dancer. She was his dance partner and he loved dancing with her.

He felt his member harden, pressing against his boxers. He blushed deeply as he let out a groan of frustration. He hadn’t done anything like this in a while, definitely not since she died. He wasn’t sure if it was something that was appropriate for him to do, now that she was gone. He knew that it was silly thinking that he was in the wrong for something like this, but he never really did touch himself after he got married. He felt so depressed afterward unless if he knew that Alice was helping him in one way or another.

Slowly, he pulled down his boxer shorts, his penis springing to life. He wasn’t super huge, but he wasn’t small either. He looked around his room before finding some lotion on his desk. He pumped some lotion onto his hand and rubbed it a bit before he started rubbing the head of his cock. He was playing with the foreskin a bit, twirling his finger on the head while the extra skin still covered. He felt his breathing deepening as he felt his stomach grow a large knot from the pleasure that was slowly building up. He started jerking himself off, flicking his wrist as he slowly pumped himself. Occasionally, his wife’s name would slip from his lips. He was trying to imagine her taking his dick, kissing and licking the tip of his cock the way she used to when he won a competition. He was breathing through his nose as he felt the nerves tingle throughout his body.

Yuuri rolled over to his side as he started thrusting into his hand as he started to go a little faster. Yuuri felt the desperation of his need escape through strangled whimpers… His hips snapping against his fist through their own volition. He felt as if his body would burst at the seams as he pumped faster. His mind was going crazy. He could almost feel her mouth hot over his member as he continued thrusting helplessly.

Something in him changed. His mind was wandering away from Alice. He couldn’t stop himself as his mind morphed Alice’s soft wavey blonde hair into silver strands. Her green eyes now a startling clear blue. Her features were more masculine. His mind wanting Viktor. He let out a strangled sob, trying to stop it, but failing miserably. He was babbling Viktor’s name, wanting to have Viktor chock on his dick, forcing his dick to slam against the back of his throat. Somehow, to Yuuri’s horror and delight, the very thought of just throat fucking the silver-haired Russian turned him on even more. He wanted to feel him. He wanted to taste him. He just wanted Viktor. He wanted to remind Viktor that he was his. Viktor was his coach. That he was worthy of being his student. And that he would fight through all the fires, die a million times just to prove to him that he was worthwhile.

“Viktor,” Yuuri was breathing through his nose as he was shaking violently.

Yuuri could feel his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. He wanted this. He needed this. It had been over a year since he felt this kind of pleasure. He had neglected this side of him for so long as he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, an occasional tear getting into his ear. Yuuri was thrusting even harder as he continued feeling moaning into his pillow. He didn’t want anybody to hear him like this. Especially when he was jerking off to his own coach who was just across the hall. He felt terrible for this happening, yet here he was thrusting even harder at the very idea of just fucking his hand imagining that Viktor was the one here.

He let out a strangled sob as he spilled his seed on the sheets. He was panting hard, his body flushed red as his hair was soaked from his own sweat. His body was shaking from the high of his own release. His heart was pounding hard as he tried to calm down. His boner was finally relenting as he let out a sigh of relief at his boner was leaving. He looked at the mess on his bed before groaning out in frustration. He couldn’t believe that he did that. He turned around and groaned even louder with annoyance at himself. He could see that some of his posters were up again. It was almost as if he had been caught by Viktor himself. He wanted to get off his own bed but knew that his legs still felt like jello.

“I’m so fucked up, Alice,” Yuuri sighed before giving up and tried to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments really do help me. And I really appreciate it when I hear from everybody. Man, howdy, that was a chapter. Next chapter is going to be more or less Viktor's turn... So have fun with that thought.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	15. Viktor; Eros that Enthralls

Viktor bolted out of bed when he heard the sounds of a child crying. He wasn’t sure if it was reflex from when Naste’ka smaller or if it was for some other reason. He stepped out of his room, thankful that his daughter was still asleep, seeing Hiroko and Toshiya struggling to soothe the screaming toddler. His words a jumbled mess that made it impossible to figure out what he was even trying to say. The small boy, Viktor could clearly see was distressed over something.

“How help?” Viktor tried his best to speak in Japanese to Yuuri’s parents.

“Anything,” Hiroko responded in her broken English, “Marco, he cry many hour. We very sorry for wake up.”

“Where’s Yuuri?”

Hiroko shrugged as she held the toddler close to her, shushing him as soft words in her native tongue spilled from her lips. Viktor knelt down as he motioned for Hiroko to hand over the toddler. Marco was screaming and crying onto Viktor’s shirt, covering it in tears and snot. Something that Viktor had grown accustomed to. He was never really bothered by most bodily fluids, but ever since he had Naste’ka the bodily fluids he did have an issue with, his disgust faded.

“Hey, Malish,” Viktor cooed at the toddler, “can you tell me why you’re sad?”

Immediately the small boy started sputtering nonsensical words and phrases, Viktor had a difficult time trying to understand him but pretended to know and smiled softly.

“I think I understand, but you are going to have to say it slower for me,” Viktor spoke softly as he dried the boy’s tears, “can you do that for me?”

The little boy nodded, “Daddy gone. Mommy gone. Both gone.”

“Your papa will be back.”

“Daddy here?”

“Not right now, but I promise he will be.”

“Where daddy?”

“Practice,” Viktor took a stab in the dark.

“Miss mommy daddy.”

“I know,” Viktor whispered as he picked up the small boy.

He carried him back to Yuuri’s room, seeing that the girls were asleep still. He tucked the small boy back in bed, singing the lullaby he used to sing to Naste’ka when she was very small. Even now, when she was fast asleep, he would sing it to her. His voice, even though it was off pitch, had the little boy’s eyes grow heavy before he finally drifted back to sleep. He knew that he was going to have to bring this up to Yuuri. Looking back at the idea of having the competition was starting to become more trouble than it was worth. Even though he was confident that Yuuri was going to win it, in the event that the teen won, it would put a damper on things. He wasn’t going to leave Japan. It didn’t matter if Yuuri won one time and Yuri a million. He needed to be here. May it have been because of fate, or destiny, or whatever people wanted to call it, Viktor knew damn well that this was where he needed to be. No angry teen spirit was going to drag him back to Russia like some prize.

Viktor kissed the toddler’s head gently before leaving the room, closing it enough so only a bit of light could enter. He sighed when he saw Yuuri’s parents. They seemed so tired. It must have been difficult for them knowing that their grandson was hurting a lot. He was often a happy boy but would oftentimes get upset when Yuuri, every morning would leave. It was always a struggle. The boy had a lot of separation anxiety and when Yuuri did finally make it to the rink, for the first hour or so, Yuuri was struggling with practice. He wasn’t used to this. He was used to having a parent constantly around and now that he was away from his grandparents back in the US and seeing his dad a whole lot more, his small world was flipped on its side. It was clear that the child didn’t understand what was going on.

“Thank you,” Toshiya spoke softly, not wanting to wake up anybody else.

“I’m happy to help,” Viktor spoke.

Both Yuuri’s parents looked at each other speaking quickly in Japanese, he picked up a few words here and there, like Yuuri and talk. He knew that this wasn’t easy for anybody right now. Those kids just lost their mother. Yuuri just lost his wife, and from how everybody was talking, it seemed as if Yuuri had lost a part of himself. Everybody was suffering. Everybody needed to heal but didn’t know where to begin. He had been there before, in a sense. He lost his parents a few years before his daughter was born. He had his heart broken by Anastasiya’s mother. He understood how it felt being a single parent. Terrified of having to be both mother and father to a child. Knowing that there was somebody that looked up to him as if he was the reason that the sun was painted on the sky in the morning and moon tucked into bed with a blanket of stars at night. It was absolutely, without a doubt in his mind, the most terrifying thing ever. He knew that his daughter was watching him, even when he didn’t think she was. Children were so perceptive of things. Probably more so than most adults.

Naste’ka had quickly realized that something was not right with Yuuri, that there was a dark shadow over him and the children. But it still didn’t stop her from becoming friends with them. How she would hold Marco’s hand when they would go to the market and lead him to Yuuri or himself. Or how she would play with Midori and Alyssa dolls and have tea parties with them. And even how she was making friends in the dance class Minako had for children. Even though he saw so much of her mother in her, the one thing he could see that was undoubtedly his, and it was because she had nothing to do with it, was her ability to love.

“I’m going to go out for a run if you don’t mind,” Viktor stated.

“That’s alright,”

“If my daughter wakes up, can you let her know and have her go back to sleep?”

“Sure,” Hiroko smiled softly.

~*~

Tonight was amazing. Yuuri had won. He was staying in Japan and would continue to coach him. Tonight, Viktor just wanted to let Yuuri take his victory and enjoy it. He earned it. He had worked so hard for it. Even though he still couldn’t believe that of all the things Yuuri thought was sexy, it had to be food. He wasn’t wrong though, food was amazing. Viktor knew, however, that Yuuri wasn’t thinking about katsudon or any kind of food at all. The way that he moved, he honestly didn’t anticipate that. He knew that On Love; Eros was going to be a performance that most people would have never expected to see from him. Especially when most of his skates were closer to the innocence of agape than the sex dripping eros.

And for him to change it in a way where he moved like a woman, it was amazing. Even he wouldn’t have thought of doing something like that. To see Yuuri do it, and nail it was just amazing. He could see that Yuuri was a genius coming up with that idea. He loved it so much. How could he not? Yuuri showed just a hint of what he was capable of to everybody. He was so excited.

They both returned home after the party at Minako’s bar, both of them exhausted. Yuuri’s parents had decided to take Marco home a little bit after the party, seeing that it was already past his bedtime and he was starting to pass out at random places. Hiroko and Toshiya telling their son something in Japanese that Viktor didn’t catch. But he saw that Yuuri handed the sleeping toddler off to his parents and off they went.

But now they were back at the Inn. Everybody was asleep already. The entire hotel silent as they went upstairs. Viktor and Yuuri were sitting on the sofa in the living room upstairs. They were talking and laughing about how everything turned out. Yuuri was just happy to see that Viktor was still here at the family inn. Their daughters were with Yuuko and her husband having a slumber party to celebrate. He was sure that those girls were already sleeping. Or the triplets were all still up secretly trying to get the latest gossip about the skating world from the girls, more specifically from Naste’ka since she has been seen a lot more often at his competitions. He was hoping that this season Naste’ka would stay in Hasetsu more often. Even though she was still enrolled in her homeschool program back in Russia.

Yuuri was asking him about how that worked, and Viktor was more than happy to explain it. It worked so much better for his busy schedule. It allowed him to take Naste’ka out with him to competitions. It allowed him to manage not only his time, but he was able to take her to places like museums, aquariums, and other places like that where he could still help her mind grow. Viktor even pulled out his phone and showed Yuuri how he took his daughter to the Children Zoo in Saitama during the World Champions. Naste’ka had on a cute little panda shirt and jeans. She was in front of a slide that had the body of a duck. Another one was a video of her crying out in excitement as she fed a giraffe. Viktor smiled fondly to himself. She really loved that day. Even though she didn’t speak a word of Japanese, she somehow managed to make a friend. She was already turning into a little heart breaker. A little Japanese boy gave her a flower that Viktor knew without a doubt that he had picked it somewhere nearby. She didn’t know it, but Viktor recorded his daughter giving the boy a little kiss on his cheek.

“Oh man, that is cute,” Yuuri laughed, “Mama Grace, she sent me a picture of Marco kissing a rock when they went to the park when I was at the GPF last season. I was laughing so hard.”

“Mama Grace?”

“My mother in law,” Yuuri sighed.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you two were getting back together,” Viktor knew he needed to play it off as if he didn’t know about Alice.

This was his chance to get Yuuri to open up a bit more. They needed to clear the air and be honest with each other. He was taking Yuuko and Mari’s advice when it came to Yuuri. Let him talk when he was ready. If he forced it, then it wasn’t going to work out for him.

“My wife,” Yuuri looked at his phone, “she died earlier this year. I decided to move back to Japan with the kids because I couldn’t handle living in Detroit anymore. Everything reminded me of her.”

“I’m really sorry,” Viktor whispered.

“She was sick, she had Huntington’s. We were so terrified that the kids would get it. But thankfully, we got really lucky. They don’t have the gene, so at least they will never have to go through what their mother did.

“During my first two years or so of being in the Senior division, I was spending so much time going into so many competitions just because it meant that I could win some money for her treatments. Her treatments weren’t covered on our insurance. It was so bad that I would just not eat at home just so Midori and Alice could eat. I got free meals at the rink, so it wasn't a big deal. Sometimes, I would just try and bring some for them. Alice ended up signing up for food stamps because we lived in America, and I didn’t qualify for them because I wasn’t a citizen,” Yuuri snorted, “I hated the fact that I couldn’t provide for them right. What kind of father and husband am I if I couldn’t even take care of them properly? What kind of man just runs off all the time to leave a dying woman to care for their kids?”

Viktor felt his stomach knot up at Yuuri’s words. His friends and family weren’t joking when they mentioned to him about how Yuuri was taking Alice’s death hard. He was acting almost as if he single-handedly killed her himself. It seemed as if skating for him was a blessing and a curse. It helped him o much in focusing and releasing all of his pent up frustration, but to see that the one thing he loved his entire life also be the same thing that took him away from his family… It was eating at him.

“You were doing everything you could to help your family. It would have been no different than if you had some pencil-pushing job,” Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I was in the Olympics in Sochi when she died. I missed Midori’s birth because I was in a competition. I missed birthdays because I had to go out of the country to make ends meet. Kiss ass to sponsors and skate in random competitions just to get some prize money. Getting to the podium often meant that I was going to bring home money and at least a few sponsors. It meant that the money I was making would help with bills and her treatments. We really couldn’t afford anything else.”

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. But you did everything that you could. Nobody could blame you for anything.”

“I’m still the laughing stock of skating,” Yuuri sighed as he grabbed one of the cushions, covering his mouth with it.

“I don’t think you’re a laughing stock. I think you’re a strong person. I want to get to know you better. Because I see that you’re,” Viktor leaned towards Yuuri, giving him a hug, “hurting a lot and it’s not fair that you have to fight alone.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri sighed, “I’m just happy that you’re still here. You promised that we would eat some katsudon together.”

“I’ll never forget that promise,” Viktor breathed in deeply, smelling Yuuri’s cologne, traces of apple, water lily, and sandalwood hitting his nose delicately.

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Yuuri turned his face away, trying to hide his blushing face.

“Yeah,” Viktor couldn’t help but respond back, “night.”

“Night.”

And like that, Viktor was left alone in the living room. He heard the soft shut of his door and sighed deeply. He really didn’t want to leave Yuuri alone, especially not after something like that. There were things that he was going to have to talk to Yuuri about but now wasn’t the time.

Viktor got up and made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. He smiled as he took off his clothes. It has been years since he was last able to sleep completely naked. Once Anastasiya was old enough to move around on her own and climb, Viktor started getting in the habit of wearing at the very minimum his underwear, often either tight-fitting boxers or straight up his thongs. But once his daughter started picking up that her body and his body were VERY different and the questions started rolling out, he decided it was about time that he just wear clothes more than just underwear.

He stripped off his clothes, tossing them all on a messy little pile. He would take care of them tomorrow. But not now. He was going to go to bed. It was already almost 3 am and he decided that tomorrow would be a nice day for everybody to rest. Everything was just so insane today that they needed time to rest.

Viktor threw himself under the sheets as he put his phone to charge and turned off the light. He just couldn’t believe the day. It felt so surreal. Watching Yuuri skate that way. The way Yuuri gave him that look before skating off, moving his hips as if he owned the entire ice. Yuuri’s moves were calculative as he looked like a woman drowning in pleasure. Viktor felt his stomach knotting up again, remembering the skate to Eros. It took everything in Viktor’s power to just not go on the ice and kiss him, praying that the moment their lips touched that the markings would explode into life. But he knew that he couldn’t do that. Yuuri still didn’t trust him.

Viktor huffed as he found himself teasing his cock delicately, the tip of the head building out from the foreskin. He was breathing through his nose as the sensitive skin made his body tingle. Viktor let go of his dick, spitting on it to give himself some lubrication. God, he was trying to think how long it had been since he last did something like this. Ever since he was raising Naste’ka he had neglected so much of himself. He found that he simply just didn’t have time or he was too exhausted to do anything. The last person he slept with was Naste’ka’s mother, and that was almost six years ago. And he really couldn’t remember when was the last time he played with himself.

He let out a sigh of frustration. He really wanted somebody here with him. He knew who he wanted. He wanted Yuuri Katsuki. He wanted to feel Yuuri’s body close to him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to taste that man. He wanted nothing more than to drown in Yuuri’s Eros. He wanted so desperately for that man to be with him that it hurt. How could Yuuri continue to play coy with him?

Viktor let out a soft moan as he started flicking his wrist, thumbing the tip of his hardened cock letting the precum aid with the lubrication. Viktor felt his breath hitch as he turned to his stomach. The sheets grazed against his dick, making him blank out for a split second. Viktor was biting his pillow as he started thrusting into his hand more, the head of his dick fully exposed. He knew that it was red and angry with the years of neglect. He felt his body shaking as he felt the first wave of his orgasm electrify him. He continued thrusting into his hand the more he came, knowing damn well he still wasn’t done yet. Viktor let his mind go wild into any fantasy he could think of that would involve Yuuri. His name spilling from his lips only to be caught in the pillows.

Viktor needed Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri. Even though he knew that he couldn’t, and looking at how he seemed to be right now, there was no way when he was still suffering from the memory of a dead woman. He had to remind himself that this woman gave Yuuri three children. She spent the last years of her life with him. Viktor’s heart ached for Yuuri as he watched him beat himself up over his own shortcomings. Viktor smiled softly as he gently stroked himself again. He closed his eyes as he tightened against his own dick, trying to imagine that he was pressing deep inside the Asian man. He could almost taste Yuuri’s creamy thighs. He wanted to have Yuuri sit on his face, he wanted to tongue his asshole. He wanted to just drown in everything that Yuuri was.

Viktor lost himself in his own pleasure as he thrust into his hand. He was breathing heavily as he laid back on his back. He could feel his body just shaking violently from his climax. His seed splattered against his chest. He sighed, content with his releases. He didn’t even realize how stressed he had been. But now, he felt amazing. His body was tired. He was happy. Until he gazed at his arm. He could see white violets and coriander on his arm. Viktor chuckled to himself as he looked at the flowers on his arm. Modesty and lust. He chuckled to himself. Still, even though the chances were low, he was hoping that Yuuri would be his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love hearing from everybody who's reading. It helps me know that I'm doing something right or wrong and encourage me to write more.
> 
> And oh boy! Viktor... And oh man Yuuri... Both doing that without even realizing that the other wants them...
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	16. Yuuri; We Should Stop Before We Kiss!

Yuuri laid on his bed lazily, the summer heat almost unbearable in his room, even with the window open. Yuuri was just thankful that it was still the weekend because this heat was horrible. It was hot, sticky, and humid. He wasn’t sure if his body was just sticky from his own sweat or from the climate. He pushed Alyssa off him, her tiny body too hot for him at the moment. She groaned asking for a fan. Yuuri groaned as he sprayed her with cold water.

Viktor had finally convinced him to go for the homeschooling program the bilingual school the town next over offered. Even going as far as telling Yuuri that Naste’ka was enrolled in that school and he took her there once a week to give the teacher her work and have her take her tests there. She even had a really cute little uniform that she had to wear when she would go there. But when Yuuri saw the tuition, his face paled. He couldn’t afford that. Viktor told him he could because he’d be more than happy to cover the costs, stating that his children have grown on him and he wants them to have the same opportunities that his own daughter has.

Although homeschooling was so unusual here in Japan, he knew that even though he found it odd, it made the most sense to have them put in that kind of program. During the last month, he had been scrambling around trying to get the new school year ready for them. Viktor had taken him to the school, almost immediately recognizing it as his old school. Although back then, it was a public school. Now it seemed like now, it no longer was. They were larger and had a bilingual school that he went to when he was younger. Yuuko and her husband had gone there because they had dreams of getting out of Japan and knew that they needed to speak English fluently. It got to the point, growing up with them, that he typically would speak more English with them than Japanese. But when the triplets were born, they were speaking more Japanese. Now that they all had kids, it seemed like they were just doing a nice mix between the two languages.

Yuuri was very pleased that they were picking up Japanese pretty well. Even Viktor’s daughter was advancing with his own children. Although, Viktor was still struggling with the language. He didn’t let his frustration show. Yesterday, Yuuri was able to get everything taken care of for the girls. He had them enrolled in his old school, finding out that they offered a homeschooling program for their foreign students for while they were busy learning the basics of Japanese. Yesterday was just exhausting, but he was thankful that he had the kids' education taken care of and by the time school started for them, they would be more settled. He would be able to focus on teaching the children how to read and write Hiragana. When he brought that up to Viktor, he even asked if Yuuri could teach him, especially since he was going to be staying indefinitely.

Yesterday, when they finished everything, it crushed him when Viktor had a serious talk with him about something his children said. He was going to have a serious talk with his children. It was his fault really. They didn’t understand why they were now here instead of Detroit. They didn’t fully understand that their mother wasn’t coming back. Their mother was dead. She was gone. And it was just him. He needed to figure out how to have that conversation with them. But how? It wasn’t like he could just tell them that she was dead and not coming back. He just wanted to bang his head against the wall with the frustration. But he knew that he needed to get this situated as quickly as possible. So last night he ended up doing that. It was perhaps one of the hardest things he had to do. Their faces scrunched up as explained as best as he could to them the situation. He had asked his parents how he should go about it because clearly, he confused them into thinking that she was coming back. And they told him to just be honest. They didn’t need to know the other side of it. Just tell them that she is gone. She no longer is breathing. Her heart no longer is beating. She’s dead. She’s buried. She won’t be coming back. As much as it hurt that they were distraught from this, he couldn’t help but cry with them. They all missed her.

The door opened suddenly, Viktor in front of him. He had a smile on his face.

“Morning.”

“I’m so sorry that I am late!” Yuuri cried out.

“It’s alright, I know yesterday was a pretty emotional day. I figured it would be a fun idea to all go to the beach.”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“It’s a date,” Viktor smiled.

“What about the kids?”

“Well, if they want to come, I’m more than happy, wouldn’t you?”

Yuuri nodded as he smiled up at Viktor. This weekend was a whirlwind of emotions for him. He was just so exhausted from all that he had done over the weekend. A day at the beach would probably work out really well. It would give him some time to actually relax before he would throw himself into the ice and die a million times. And he knew that his kids would love the idea of swimming, sand, and fun.

“Kids!” Yuuri called out, “come over here.”

“We’re going to the beach!” Alyssa cried out.

Immediately, the children came rushing towards Yuuri’s room, Naste’ka included. The children were talking all at once, making it difficult for Yuuri to understand what they were saying. Viktor had told them to settle down as he told them that they were all going to the beach today. Marco started crying, telling the Russian man that he didn’t have his floaties.

“It’ okay, Marco, we’ll get you some.”

“Yuuri, when are you going to be teaching him how to use the potty?” Viktor asked as he started helping Midori change into her swimsuit, his daughter already back in the room showing Viktor hers.

“Papa, is this alright?” she showed the two-piece.

“That’s fine, moya kroshka, you think you can put it on yourself?”

“I think so,” she looked nervously, “you always helped me, papa.”

“I know, but I believe you can get it on yourself,” Viktor was smiling at her.

The girls were their sleeping clothes, Alyssa wrapped herself in one of the blankets on the bed, shouting at Viktor to not look at her naked. Yuuri snorted as he rolled his eyes, promising her that he wouldn’t, and Viktor laughing as he played along. Once Yuuri had Marco’s diaper for swimming and his trunks on, he tapped him on his butt, letting him know that he was done. He grabbed Alyssa’s one-piece and helped her. She simply gave Yuuri kisses on his cheek as he threw on the swimsuit quickly.

“Papa, Do I have it on right?” Naste’ka asked Viktor as she showed her swimsuit.

“Not really, but you did well, let me help,” Viktor chuckled as he picked her up and put her on the bed, “Now we gonna shimmy shimmy shimmy out of these,” he was dancing along with his daughter, a soft smile spreading across Yuuri’s face as he watched Viktor with the little girl, “and you had these on wrong. Remember, the poofy side is for your booty.”

Soon, the children were in their swimsuits, Yuuri grabbed the girl’s pool covers while Viktor did the same. They both grabbed sunblock and started rubbing the lotion on the children, knowing full well that once they went to the beach, it was going to be hard to get them to not want to let the lotion soak in them in time before they decided that they would jump into the cold seawater.

“You going to swim too?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“Maybe, what about you?”

“Maybe. I was thinking that I might try tanning?”

“Try?”

“I freckle when I’m out in the sun too long.”

“Oh? I just get super tanned. Like golden brown tan. Never had a sunburn. But Mari and my mom, they’re both out for like five minutes and suddenly they’re as red as lobsters,” Yuuri laughed.

“Oh, I burn and freckle. Hoping that I will just freckle instead though.”

“Just get a weaker sunblock?”

“I have one. Unfortunately, Naste’ka just burns in the sun if she’s not careful. I guess Russia’s a good place for her when we live close to the Arctic Circle. It gets crazy sometimes during that time because when you’re inside there, during 6 weeks of winter, there’s no sun. We don’t live in it, so we do get the sun, but during that time of the year, the sun isn’t out as much.”

“That’s pretty crazy,” Yuuri whistled.

Viktor nodded as they started to make their way to the kitchen. Yuuri was grabbing some things to make lunches for everybody, figuring that it would be nice for them to all eat together. His mom was helping him with the bento boxes while he was making simple sandwiches to take. Mari popped in the kitchen, helping Yuuri before he asked her to see if they could find something for Marco to float in the water. Mari laughed, telling him that she had bought life jackets for the kids during the spring because she had a feeling that once summer hit, they would eventually go to the beach. She was right. He grabbed a watermelon, debating on taking it with them. The kids would probably find it fun like he did when he was their age. And if they didn’t trash it too badly, everybody would be able to get some watermelon.

“Oh, good idea, you want me to cut it up for everybody?” Viktor asked.

“No, we’re taking it as is.”

“How are we going to eat it then?” Viktor asked.

“We’re going to smash it at the beach.”

“Why?”

“It’s a Japanese game kids play. It’s a lot of fun. The winner is the one who cracks it open. One year, Mari broke smashed it so hard that we couldn’t even eat it,” Yuuri was laughing, “her face was covered in melon guts.”

“How old was she?”

“Twelve.”

“And you?”

“Five.”

“You both have a large age gap compared to most siblings.”

“My parents had my sister when they barely got out of high school. They decided that they were happy with one kid.”

“But they have two.”

“Oops,” Yuuri smirked.

“Oh my god,” Viktor was laughing.

“My parents told us that they originally didn’t want kids, but they’re really happy that they had us,” Yuuri continued laughing, “I don’t blame them though. Kids are absolutely disgusting, half the time all my stuff is sticky for some reason or another, and my life flashes before my eyes when one of them is sick and laughs when they cough in my face.”

“Man, I feel ya,” Viktor sighed, “I honestly never thought I would be a father until I had Anastasiya. She changed my world.”

“Kids do that,” Yuuri spoke softly, “I remember the first time I held each of my children. I’m normally an anxious person, but when they were born, it’s like my anxiety went into full drive. I wanted to make sure that I would be able to do the right thing for them. Protect them from everything that I could. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to protect them from losing their mom… But I can’t even imagine my life without them. It just feels weird.”

“I don’t think I could live my life without my mini-me. Last season for me was probably one of my best seasons simply because she was with me all the time at the competitions I competed in. Before, I only would take her if they were in Russia, but last season, I had Yuri tag with me for most of my competitions and his choreographer happens to be my babysitter. She had to be there for him so she would end up watching over Naste’ka for me when I had to go to banquets or sponsor thing, and work.”

“Well, we should be heading to the beach. Mari bought all the kids little life vests so they can swim at the beach.”

“Oh thanks, I was just going to have Naste’ka play in the shallow areas. She’s still not a strong swimmer.”

“Neither are Midori and Alyssa.”

“Man, I really don’t like her name,” Viktor snorted.

“Who’s name?”

“Alyssa’s name.”

“Why? It’s a pretty name.”

“It is, but it sounds exactly her name.”

“Who’s?”

“My ex’s name. Naste’ka’s mother.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, I find it funny that both of us were involved with an Alisa.”

“Alisa?”

“Alisa is Russian for Alice.”

“Oh, that’s pretty interesting,” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“Yeah, it’s pretty weird.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at it. It was weird. Not in the weird creepy way, but more of the oh how odd, kind of weird. He handed Viktor the watermelon as he started packing the Bentos in his backpack. He went to the fridge and found a bunch of drinks he had bought for the kids and threw them in there. Yuuri waved a bottle of sweet potato shochu, which brought a huge grin to Viktor’s face.

“Fuck, that’s some good shit there,” Viktor was laughing.

“Yeah, and with the kid’s juice,”

“Bring cups, Yuuri.”

“Clearly.”

Yuuri packed all of the food and drinks in his bag before he went to his room real quick to change into his swim trunks. Once he changed into them quickly, he threw his clothes back on, grabbing his towel along the way. He figured that Viktor had already changed before him. Yuuri made his way back down, seeing that everybody was ready. Viktor had his bag and the watermelon.

“Give me your towel, Yuuri. I have everybody’s stuff in my bag.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri blushed as he handed Viktor his towel.

“Naste’ka give me Makka’s leash,” Viktor told her.

“Viktor, you’re holding the melon, I’ll take Makka.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not holding anything like a melon,” Yuuri stated, “now Midori, you are going to hold onto Vicchan’s leash. I want everybody holding hands You need to be attached to a grownup. Marco, you come here, I don’t trust you to behave.”

Yuuri dug through one of his pockets pulled out the toddler leash, attaching Marco to himself. The first time Yuuri had seen one of those things, he thought it was horrible. How could a parent humiliate their child by putting a leash on them like a dog? But with one too many close calls where Marco would run into the middle of the road or just straight up bolt out of his reach in a grocery store, that toddler leash was a lifesaver. Yuuri was just straight up done with having to deal with the small child running off in random directions.

“Ready?” Viktor asked.

“Yup.”

And soon they were off. The walk to the beach was short. Yuuri smiled as he and Viktor started getting everything ready for the spot that they would be sitting at. They helped the children out of their beach covers and Marco out of his clothes. As soon as they were done, the adults gave the children permission to just go crazy. They bolted to the water, screaming and laughing as they played. Both of the poodles playing with each other and the children.

“They’re doing better,” Viktor whispered.

“Yeah, they are,” Yuuri sighed.

“I know it’s kinda personal, you remember the first time you saw a flower drawing appear for you?”

“I was seven. There were so many flowers on my arm. They were nervous and excited.”

“Mine was when I was nine. My parents have soulmates, but they weren’t each other,” Viktor started, smiling warmly, “They were sunflowers.”

“Wow,” Yuuri blushed.

“I was so sad when the sunflowers faded away after ten minutes.”

“I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Were you really being serious about why you were drawn to me to be my coach?”

“Yeah, the way you move to the music is as if it’s already inside you. Or as if you were the vessel for that song you skate to. Yuuri, that kind of talent isn’t something anybody can teach. But it is something that can be honed. On Love; Eros and On Love; Agape are both extremely difficult programs. It requires somebody with that natural talent that both you and the other Yuri have. I may be able to skate those programs, but I would never be able to do them the proper justice because I don’t have that ability.”

Yuuri closed his eyes as he listened to the waves crashing against the beach, the laughter of his children as they played with Viktor’s daughter. The barking and yapping of the dogs joining in. The seagulls squawking as they flew by.

“Seagulls,” Viktor mumbled.

“Blacktail gulls,” Yuuri responded.

“I love the sound they make,” Yuuri could hear Viktor’s smile through his words, “whenever I hear their calls in the morning, I feel like I’m almost back at Saint Petersburg. Never thought I would leave that city, I didn’t take the time to appreciate the seagulls’ cries. But now I find them strangely comforting. It’s silly though.”

“No, it’s not,” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“Have you ever felt like that before?” Viktor questioned.

“Back in Detroit, before I started dating Alice, she had a friend who was always pushy and always talking to me asking how I was doing. Then one day,” Yuuri looked at the ocean as he continued his story, “a rinkmate had an accident.

“I was worried. That girl was in the hospital waiting room with me. She tried to give me a hug to comfort me,” Yuuri huffed, “without thinking, I just shoved her away.”

“Wow, why would you do that?”

“It felt like she was trying to say that I was weak, or something. I don’t know. I just felt like she was intruding into feelings she had no right to get involved in. It pissed me off. I hated it. But it made me think about everybody back home. They never treated me like I was inept or something like that. I never felt like I was some weakling that needed their handheld constantly.

“They had faith that I could grow. They helped me without making me feel weak,” Yuuri sighed, “about a month later, I started dating Alice. Found out that the girl had a really big crush on me. They ended their friendship because we were together. That girl, I just couldn’t stand. She made me feel like I was pathetic and had the nerve to act like I was hers.”

“Anybody who knows you,” Viktor started, “wouldn’t think you were weak, Yuuri.”

Viktor stretched as he continued talking, “so tell me, Yuuri. What is it that you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

“No,” Yuuri muttered.

“A brother or just a friend?”

“No.”

“So, then your lover? I’ll try my best,” He had a goofy smile.

“No, Viktor. I want you to be you,” Yuuri groaned out, “I always looked up to you, Viktor. I’m just not fully in the right place right now,” Yuuri sighed the last part as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Yuuri felt his face flushed as he looked up at Viktor. He felt his heart pounding as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. They were so warm as Viktor was looking at him tenderly.

“And what do you want me to be for you?” Yuuri didn’t know where he found those words.

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you,” Viktor whispered, starting to inch closer to him.

“Try me,” Yuuri honestly had no idea why he wasn’t even freaking out.

“We should stop before something happens.”

“Yeah.”

“But I don’t want to,” Viktor spoke, his breath hot against Yuuri’s lips.

“We should stop before we,” Yuuri couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Kiss?”

“Yeah.”

They were mere millimeters away. So close to pressing their lips warmly against each other. Yuuri’s brain was screaming for him to stop, but his heart was screaming for him to continue. He just froze, not sure who would make the final move and break this tension.

“Daddy!”

“Papa! Come here we found something cool!”

Immediately, both men pushed themselves away from the other, their faces both red from the near kiss. Yuuri was trying to catch his breath, along with his sanity. He couldn’t believe that he was so ballsy like that. Brash. Almost as if he dared to test the waters by getting so close to Viktor like that. His heart kept pounding as he tried to get himself back to earth.

“Daddy, look!” Midori was crying out as Marco tried to pull at Yuuri’s shirt.

“Don’t play with that,” Viktor told the kids.

“Why?” Naste’ka asked.

“Because I said so,” Viktor answered, “Yuuri and I are going to take it, okay.”

Yuuri got up, looking at Viktor holding a little bucket. Yuuri peaked at the contents of the bucket, seeing that it was a small jellyfish. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was dead. He stripped off his shirt, only wearing his swim trunks on. He grabbed the bucket and headed to the water to toss it back. He was just thankful that none of the kids got hurt from the stingers.

A sudden idea got in his head while he saw Viktor playing with all of the kids, helping them with digging a hole. He dunked the bucket into the water, filling it up and carefully made his way back on dry land, the sand sticking to his feet and legs. He put his index finger to his lips, signaling the kids to keep quiet before suddenly dunking the entire bucket of cold water on the Russian’s head. Viktor let out a cry, clearly not expecting the from the cold water.

Before he even realized it, Yuuri was running, laughing uncontrollably as Viktor started chasing him. Viktor managed to catch up, grabbing him before throwing him in the ocean. Yuuri laughed even harder as he splashed the Russian man. Viktor was laughing just as hard. They both turned, seeing that the kids had followed them, as they started splashing the adults.

~*~

Yuuri sighed as he looked at the bed, the girls and Marco were sleeping soundly, completely tuckered out from the day at the beach. They had been freshly bathed, fed and put to bed hours ago. And it was really nice. They were exhausted, and tired children made the home happy. Along with exhausted dogs. Vicchan had decided that he would be sleeping with the kids tonight, which was a bit of a shock since he was always trying to be really friendly with Makka.

Yuuri glanced back at his laptop. He had been talking to an old friend back in Detroit. She made him a piece some time ago during his stay in Detroit. It was very underwhelming, but he had nobody to blame but himself. He asked her to make a piece that represented him. And well, he had to admit, even though it hurt his pride, she nailed it. But this time, he asked her to see if she could improve on it. Make something that would represent what he will become, not what he was. He wanted her to make something that both of them could walk away from happy.

He suddenly heard the ping, turning to his laptop. He opened the email he was hoping he would get. And he threw on his headphones, connecting the jack to the laptop. He opened the file, and suddenly a stream of piano keys flooded his head. It started off almost nervous, although very confident. The high notes jumped until suddenly there were symbols crashing and more instruments joining in the fray. It was almost as if the song was an extension of himself. He was alone. And as more instruments joined in, it was as if they were saying that he wasn’t alone. Until the piano was alone again. His world crashing. Alice was even in this song. It picked up again, almost as if it were in the beginning. And it made sense. She was gone. He was going to have to start over again. He loved the little bits of the song, almost childlike in some ways. Until then the instruments started picking back up, joining the piano. Everything crescendoing into a mighty swell of beauty. Until it just ended with the piano and violin.

He sat there for a few solid moments. Completely bewildered by what she had just produced. The first song was similar to this piece but nowhere near as dramatic and confident. The first one was just depressing. But this piece. This had its sorrows, its frustrations, but it also showed off the joys and beauty that the world had to offer. It was much more mature. He loved it. Even if he showed it to Viktor and he somehow said no, he would fight for this piece. It was amazing, and it fit himself so well.

Without thinking, he unplugged his laptop from the charger and rushed over to Viktor’s room.

“Viktor, listen!” Yuuri jumped on Viktor’s bed, stepping on the poodle’s tail before apologizing to the poor dog, “it’s the music for the free program.

Viktor rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Yuuri threw the headphones in his ears. He looked so exhausted but didn’t say anything. He then pressed the space bar, the song playing. Within the first minute, Viktor was smiling brightly, nodding.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Viktor looked at him with a smile, before hugging him.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“I cut off a lot of people because I felt like I failed them. When Alice died, I cut off even more people from my life and you gave me the courage to talk to them again. I was so scared that they wouldn’t want to talk to me after the way I left, but they weren’t.

“And with you caring about my kids when you really don’t have to. Viktor I appreciate you doing everything that you have done for me. I will repay you. I’ll win Gold at the GPF, and at Worlds. I don’t want you to regret coaching me,” Yuuri looked at him softly, “or my friend.”

“I could never regret you.”

“Really?”

“Yuuri, you’re one hell of a skater,” Viktor spoke, “and a really good person. It’s an honor to know you.”

“It’s an honor to know you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for enjoying the fic. I am sooooo sorry for the chapter coming up so late. It's just been really crazy going back to work now. And with the chapter I was working on, the chapter had some nsfw stuff, I was really trying not to write that stuff there. So I do apologize for the chapter coming out later than normal. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Your comments really do help me and encourage me to continue <3
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	17. Viktor; The First Competition!

Viktor was very excited over the assignments being announced. They had a little gathering with friends and family to make the announcement for Yuuri. Yuuri was smiling nervously as he took some of the confetti out of his hair, the toddler laughed as he played with the colored paper.

“Thanks, everybody,” Yuuri bowed slightly.

“Now we can take a closer look at the events you’ll be competing in.”

“And the Grand Prix Series is what again?” Mari asked.

“The best of best skaters compete in the Grand Prix, like my papa!”

“Yeah, but I’m not competing this year because I’m coaching Yuuri,” Viktor laughed as he hugged his daughter.

“Six skaters, two competitions each.” One of the triplets was very enthusiastic.

“Daddy is going to Cup of China with Uncle Phichit!” Midori was just as enthusiastic.

“I haven’t seen him in a while, so I can’t wait.”

“And Daddy gets to skate in the Rostelum Cup too!” Alyssa was almost shouting.

“He’ll be competing against his rival the Russian Yuri!”

Viktor was rubbing his dog’s head gently, “And you’ll be taking care of everybody here, won’t you girl?”

Yuuko and her husband started talking in Japanese, but one of the words he understood was his own name, something about stealing, skating and the world. He looked over at Yuuri, seeing how he turned from confident to becoming a nervous wreck.

“Yuuri, we’re only joking! We’re on your side!” Yuuko quickly realized that their teasing got a little out of hand.

“Hell yeah we are,” Minako twirled around showing off a banner with Yuuri’s name in Japanese and in English, “I’ll be traveling to cheer you on this season. Cup of China here we come!”

“Guys, this year is gonna be a little different,” Yuuri muttered.

“How so?”

“The mess up with the Olympics at Sochi.”

“Olympics has no bearing with the Grand Prix Series,” Viktor looked at him.

“I know, but I talked with the JSK and we came to the agreement that it would be best if I went into the Block Championships.”

“What? Why? You did so well at Nationals though!”

“Yeah, but I messed up in the Olympics and then I didn’t bother telling them that I was pulling out of Worlds. With all that was going on, I forgot.”

“Are you serious?”

“What’s the Block Championships?” Viktor looked at them.

“They’re regional competitions. They’re the competitions I have to go to in order to compete in the Grand Prix,” Yuuri looked at him.

“So you’ll be competing in the Chu Shikoku Kyushu Regional Championship, I’m guessing?” Yuuko looked at Yuuri.

“Yeah, that’s in September, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuko looked at him.

“You’ll breeze through that,” Takeshi laughed.

“Well then, Yuuri we got a month and you better believe that I’m going to make sure you will hate me more than you hate yourself,” Viktor smiled brightly.

“Why do I feel like I should have retired right now?” Yuuri was looking at Viktor nervously.

“I’m going to revitalize your career, Yuuri. My way of showing you my love.”

~*~

The month was a blur of Viktor pushing Yuuri to his breaking point. He knew that Yuuri had the ability to make it to the top. He saw that this man had the ability to even be better than him in this sport. It was extremely humbling for Viktor to coach Yuuri. He had this way about himself, and the only thing missing from him was missing for this man was confidence. If he had even just an ounce of it, he would have blown the world away a long time ago. Why hadn’t he? How was it that he slipped through the cracks? This man was truly amazing, on and off the ice.

Viktor looked at the reporter who was asking them questions. He smiled, as he thought quickly on his feet.

“There’s no pressure. We timed this season so he peaks at the Grand Prix Final,” Viktor gave his classic heart-shaped smile, “So today, he can take it easy. His focus will be on scoring his personal best.”

Yuuri looked at him like a mad man, “I must have told you a million times, even though I did fine with everything before the Olympics, I bombed that event so badly that they thought I was physically injured. But there was nothing physically wrong with me. So even though I was guaranteed to at least take home silver, I did so badly because I was mentally weak that I cost Japan a medal. But no pressure, right?”

“Wow,” Viktor chuckled as he covered his mouth, “I guess that’s enough questions, let’s go practice, Yuuri.”

They both made their way to the locker rooms as Yuuri changed quickly out of his jacket and threw his skates on. He looked like he was trying to get himself grounded again from the insanity of the questions.

“I’m sorry if I made you mad,” Viktor spoke casually, “I just want you to not focus on the competition. I want you to just enjoy yourself.”

“That’s kinda hard for me to do that.”

“But try to. Think of your kids and how much fun they had this summer.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri looked at the ground softly.

He suddenly stood up and both of them made their way out to the rink, thankful that Minako and Mari were watching over the kids. He knew that later on when the competition started, the kids would most likely want to sit up with Viktor and Yuuri. It wouldn’t be a problem so long as they were well behaved.

“So, how’s the potty training going with Marco?” Viktor asked.

“I was looking up on ways to turn it into a game for him. He’s liking it so far.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I got him to poop in the toilet at least. Peeing, though, he’s still confused with,” Yuuri sighed.

“Really now?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t want to sit on the toilet to pee because he’s seen me stand all the time for it back in Detroit when I would take him with me to the bathroom.”

“I hated having to take Naste’ka to the men's restrooms. I just tell her to close her eyes or have her put her face on my chest while I carry her because she would get scared. I’d find an empty stall, put toilet paper on the seat so she could sit comfortably, have her lock the door and just watch the door and wait. One time she couldn’t figure out how to unlock the stall and I had to crawl on the floor to get it opened for her,” Viktor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Gross,” Yuuri chuckled.

“The floor smelled like it hadn’t been mopped in weeks.”

“You’re a good dad, though.”

“You too.”

Yuuri nodded as he handed his skate guards to Viktor. The Russian man was watching Yuuri as he practiced. Viktor looked at the time and sighed. He was going to have to go to the locker room in a bit and change. He had his suit in his bag. It was going to be his debut as a coach this season and he wanted to dress the part. He couldn’t just be around in sweats and a hoodie the entire time. He wanted Yuuri to succeed and get that confidence and that meant that he would have to dress the part.

He quickly rushed over to the locker rooms and changed into his suit. Making sure that there weren’t any wrinkles. He sighed in relief that it was still in good condition. They didn’t bother with getting a hotel simply because it was about a little under an hour to and from Hasetsu to this rink. He figured his clothes would be fine in a regular bag.

Viktor looked at the mirror, fixing his hair a bit before he leaned against the sink. The last time he felt this nervous for a competition, it was when he came out of the whole Alisa mess. He was so terrified that he would end up chocking. He almost did right before the competition. It didn’t help that he was out of Russia at the time and it was the first time that he would be away from Naste’ka. The only thing that kept him from losing it was the picture he always carried in his wallet of the day he truly held her. He pulled out his wallet, opening it. From one of the pockets, he pulled out a worn-out photo. He still had his hair long in it as he held her in his arms. She was so tiny and now, here she was now, running around and talking. Announcing to the world that he was going bald or since he wasn’t skating as much he was “getting fat”, even though he always had a very fast metabolism and probably couldn’t get fat even if he tried.

This child in his life was his rock. She was one of the few constants in his life. A constant that he honestly couldn’t see himself without. He never thought of himself as somebody who would be a good father figure. He loved drinking out and did it too much. Before he had her, he was always going out to parties, bringing back girls back home or to his hotel room for the night. But after he left Alisa and it was just him and his daughter, those bottles of vodka and gin turned into bottles of juice and milk. The only girls he ever had in his bed now were his daughter and Makka. Even though he was happy having his daughter… Having her made him realize that he was incredibly lonely. He used Alisa in an attempt to fill in that hole he never realized he had. And that woman took advantage of his weakness.

Viktor turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face. He needed to be strong for Yuuri. Somebody else needed him now and he wasn’t going to fail them.

“You got this,” Viktor looked at the mirror before smiling.

He put the photo back in his wallet and tucked in into his inner coat pocket. He stepped outside of the locker and after a few minutes was swamped by reporters. He flashed his fakes smile, the one he would always use for the cameras. They loved it. They would always eat it up. The show already had begun.

~*~

“As your coach, it’s my duty to send you out there feeling confident, I know it’s been tough,” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s skate guards for him, “but I truly believe that you-” Viktor stopped as he saw that Yuuri wasn’t even paying attention.

Viktor didn’t like that at all. He watched in annoyance as Yuuri practiced. He didn’t even notice that the kids were with him until his daughter pulled at his coat. He looked down, seeing the small girl look up at him brightly. She was dressed in jeans and sneakers, with a shirt that had Japanese words on it. The kids had made the shirts a few days before, wanting to show support to Yuuri. Mari had helped them with the writing. She told Viktor what his daughter’s shirt said. Simply stating Go Yuuri!, a heart for the point on the exclamation mark. Viktor remembered how proud all the kids were with the shirts they made. It was really cute.

“You look handsome, papa,” Naste’ka smiled.

“And you look beautiful.”

“I am,” she giggled as Viktor scooped her up, having her sit on the rink barrier.

He saw other kids and put the girls on the barrier as well, opting to simply hold Marco while they watched Yuuri.

“Papa isn’t happy,” Midori looked.

“Why would you say that?”

“That’s his face when something isn’t good.”

“I see,” Viktor sighed, figuring that it would make sense.

Yuuri was worried. This was going to be the first time he would be competing since the Olympics. He was still so self-conscious over the hiccup that he managed to even piss off his skating federation by straight-up skipping a competition that he was supposed to. Maybe if it were one of the smaller ones, it would have been different. But the one he skipped was Worlds, one of the biggest competitions for the ISU. For the JSF, Yuuri was already on thin ice with them. Yuuri was just very fortunate that they had somebody who could replace him in such short notice.

Viktor heard the announcement for the skaters to leave the ice for the competition to begin. Yuuri skated over to Viktor and the kids, both of their eyes met. Viktor put Marco on the barrier, asking him to not move or he would make him sit with Minako and Mari.

“Daddy!” Marco and his sisters cried out.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you would be with Mari and Minako.”

“They said we could be here to cheer you on!” Midori smiled.

“Alright, so are you all going to be with me at the Kiss and Cry?”

“Yeah! But no kissing or crying.” Alyssa said as she stuck out her tongue.

“I’ll try. But I don’t think I can help myself when I got such two beautiful girls with me,” Yuuri laughed as he gave them both a kiss.

“Yuuri,” Viktor looked at him, “you weren’t being nice to me earlier.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just kinda in my head right now.”

“Do me a favor then,” Viktor barked, “turn around.”

“What? Like this?”

Suddenly, Viktor hugged Yuuri from the back. Instantly he could see the cameras taking pictures. He didn’t care though. He could smell the cologne Yuuri, almost mouth-watering. He pressed his nose against the nape of his neck, feeling the man shiver from his touch.

“Seduce me with everything you have,” his voice was low and husky, “if your performance can enthrall me, then you can bring the whole audience to their knees. That’s what I say during practice, right?”

“Right,” Yuuri murmured softly.

Even though Viktor didn’t want to let go… He let go of Yuuri, watching him skate to the center of the rink. The music started like it always did, and Yuuri was dancing beautifully. Viktor was holding Marco, knowing that out of the other kids, he still lacked common sense and would most likely hurt himself if he wasn’t careful. He held Marco, having his arms around his neck as he had him sit on his arm.

“Daddy pretty,” Marco whispered in awe.

“Yeah, really pretty,” Viktor smiled back.

Viktor could feel himself getting aroused from Yuuri’s dance, although he kept it cool. He needed to while he was watching the children. He needed to keep his head cool while coaching. But watching Yuuri was the most exotic thing he had ever seen. He didn’t want to look away. He wanted to just stay and drown in those lustful looks and taunting smiles. He wanted to just dive deep into this man. Something he had never felt before in his entire life towards anybody. Sure, he had feelings for others, but nothing as intense as this. He couldn’t put words to it. This feeling Yuuri brought out in him. If this was what drug addicts felt, then he fucking understood why Alisa was probably in some street passed out from her hit. Yuuri was intoxicating him with Eros. And he fucking wanted it. He wanted that man that it hurt. He wanted to kiss him. He almost kissed him. But ever since the beach, Yuuri had been acting like it never happened. So Viktor just pretended that it didn’t for Yuuri’s sake. Even though he loved knowing that Yuuri was skating Eros for him.

He could see the mistakes that he was making. The over-rotation, the triple turned double. It would cost him, but it wasn’t going to be the end of the world. The skate was coming to an end as Yuuri held himself seductively for the finishing pose. The crowd was going crazy, even one of the skaters was screaming out in excitement. He could tell that the young man was a really big fan of Yuuri.

“Yuuri that was amazing!” Naste’ka bounced as she hopped off the barrier.

“Daddy!” Marco cried as he was trying to jump from his hold.

Viktor gave Yuuri his son while the small boy snuggled to his father once Yuuri threw his safeguards on his skates. He was poking at the stones on the costume, grasping them, trying to pull at it. Yuuri took the little curious hand and held it in his as he bent over to grab one daughter in one arm and the younger one to climb on his back.

“Viktor, what did you think?”

“The first half was great, but then you got too focused on the jumps that your performance got sloppy,” Viktor smiled.

“Right,” Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t really like that sort of thing.”

“I’m sorry.”

Suddenly a woman came into the intercom, Viktor could pick up the phrase Katsuki Yuuri. This was the score? Were they asking to go to the Kiss and Cry? He didn’t see an area for the Kiss and Cry.

“94.36,” Yuuri smiled.

“What?”

“My score.”

“I thought you would break into the hundreds because you weren’t under pressure.”

“Right, after all, you’ve broken the world record multiple times in the hundreds, so it must be easy,” Viktor could sense the hint of sarcasm in Yuuri’s voice.

“Oh, by the way,” Viktor looked at him holding the tissue dispenser that was shaped like a poodle, “Tomorrow, for your free skate, I think we should lower the difficulty and focus on performance.”

“What?”

“Now, now, you know you never landed them all during practice.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri was looking at him stunned.

“Early on in the season, it makes sense to lower your program’s difficulty. Then you can adjust as you go along and time it at your peak at the GPF,” Viktor was smiling even harder now, “you wouldn’t disobey your coach now would you?”

Viktor was getting way too excited, not even realizing that he was playing with the plush dispenser and even ended up barking. Yuuri looked at him strangely.

“Did you just bark at me?”

“Yes,” Viktor smiled, “this used to be my daughter’s decoration for her nursery. I always kept it because it was cute and I like poodles.”

“Fair enough. Just please,” Yuuri sighed, “don’t bark at me again.”

“Right, sorry,” Viktor smiled sheepishly, “well, let’s go to the reporters now.”

They made their way to the reporters, taking their children with them. The kids telling Viktor that he can bark at them if he had the tissue box. Marco was sneezing from the cold, making Yuuri have to drop his daughter on the ground. He grabbed one of the tissues from the poodle box and had his son blow his nose into it.

“Better?”

Marco nodded as he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Here, I got that,” Viktor stated as he took the tissue.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ve kinda been holding onto the kid’s tissues all day. I need to throw them away, so one more isn’t going to be a big deal.”

“You don’t have to, Viktor.”

“Boogers never bothered me, believe it or not. Honestly, I think the only thing that I’m queasy from the body is blood. That’s about it.”

“Interesting.”

They started talking to the reporters soon after, answering as professionally as they could. Some of the questions, they declined to comment, things like where Yuuri’s wife was or Viktor and the accusations from years ago.

“Hey, did you see it?” both men turned to see a teenager with dirty blond hair and a red bang, “My Lohengrin Performance?”

“I was being interviewed, so I missed it. I’m sorry,” Yuuri stated.

The teen seemed heartbroken by the response, “I even had this special costume made. It’s even based off of your Lohengrin performance,” the teen stated as he unzipped his jacket to reveal his costume.

“A costume from my shameful past!” Yuuri looked horrified, while the children seemed to be mesmerized by the sparkle fro the blond’s costume top.

“An amazing skater like you doesn’t have a shameful past,” Viktor had to give props to the teen for confidence, “when you make fun of yourself, you’re making fun of me for looking up to you for all this time.”

Viktor could see the complete shock on Yuuri’s face. But for him, he really wasn’t surprised. Yuuri has always been a good skater. He was bound to have fans even within the skating community. The way he skated, he was going to have inspired somebody to go into the profession.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna give it everything I’ve got,” the teen pointed at Yuuri, “If you’re the skater that I think you are, so will you. If you slack off, I won’t forgive you.”

“Whoa,” one of the reporters was clearly impressed, “It looks like Minami is throwing down the gauntlets, folks!”

Yuuri’s face looked a bit surprised. Viktor could tell that Yuuri was nervous as he looked at the other skater before him. From what Viktor could see, Yuuri looked like he was about to shit a brick. He needed to think of something before Yuuri cracked under pressure.

“Well, Yuuri, let's go now. I bet all the kids are hungry, yeah?”

“Food sounds amazing,” Midori smiled, almost drolling on herself.

“Pizza?” Alyssa asked.

“Sure, we can go get pizza. What do you say, Yuuri?”

“Oh, yeah food.”

~*~

Viktor stepped away from Yuuri. He knew what he said made him sound like an ass, but in his own defense, it really couldn’t be helped. Yuuri, even though he was an amazing person when he got into his head too much, seemed to just neglect everything else. He knew that Yuuri wasn’t trying to be a dick to the teenage skater. He was just so nervous.

Viktor decided to sit in one of the crowds, his daughter and Midori with him, watching. He really wasn’t in the mood to see Yuuri at the moment.

“You’re mad at my daddy.”

“Not really,” Viktor tried to play it off cooly.

“That’s Papa for yeah.”

“Oh, daddy’s in trouble,” Midori giggled with Naste’ka.

“He’s not in trouble. Your dad can forget to be nice.”

“I’ll tell Bachan and she’ll tell him to be nice to people.”

“Good luck!” Viktor perked up a bit, recognizing Yuuri’s voice.

He smiled softly, “you don’t need to tell your Bachan. Your papa learned his lesson.”

Viktor watched the skaters continue to skate. He and the girls started talking about the programs that the skaters were doing, pointing out things that could be improved upon in their skates. He was surprised that Midori was able to pick up on it so fast, especially when she was very adamant in not wanting anything to do with skating other than watching her father.

Viktor stood up, stretching as he motioned for the girls to follow him. The three made their way to the skater's area, seeing Yuuri. Viktor smiled at Yuuri as he took his jacked for him. Yuuri had just put down Marco while Alyssa was poking at the design of the costume.

“Good,” Viktor smiled tenderly, “I think this costume was the right choice. You look absolutely stunning.”

Viktor started fixing Yuuri’s hair, the same way he would his daughter’s when they would have to go out. He saw that Yuuri’s lips were dry and sighed.

“Your lips are a little chapped,” Viktor pulled out some of his lip balm that was in a jar, dipping a finger before applying it to Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered.

“You’re going to do amazing.”

Viktor was stunned, so many times he wanted to try and hug Yuuri, it was done either with him freaking out or him simply turning into a lump. But this was the first time he had actually gone for the hug.

“Daddy, hug!” Marco cried out as he jumped up in the air.

Yuuri chuckled as he picked up his son, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before handing him. He whispered something in Japanese and Marco nodded as he started to nuzzle on Viktor. Viktor smiled softly as he and the children watched Yuuri make his way to the center of the ice, the announcer talking in a language that Viktor still struggled to understand.

Yuuri was at the center of the ice in his starting pose as the music played. The opening of the program, he knew was Yuuri expressing the time he felt like he was fighting alone. The first jump, a quad triple combination. He has nailed it enough times that there shouldn’t be any concern…

Viktor looked at Yuuri surprised, seeing that he had changed the triple to a double. He sighed, willing to bet his entire fortune that Yuuri was going to keep all the quads after he told him not to. Everybody and Yuuri’s mother were right about one thing though. Yuuri was extremely stubborn. Even though he had told him not to focus on the jumps and to only focus on refining the performance aspect of the program, Yuuri clearly felt that pissing on the fire was a better option.

Viktor sighed in frustration as he saw Yuuri too stiff out there. To anybody who wasn’t a professional, they wouldn’t be able to spot that, but with anybody who was paying close attention, it was visible from a mile away.

“Viktor,” Marco tugged at his suit jacket, “potty.”

“Do you think you can hold it in a bit more?”

“Potty.”

“Just hold it in. As soon as your papa is done, we’ll take you.”

Viktor continued to watch Yuuri, knowing that he was going to do a triple salchow. He was shocked when instead of the triple, he did another quad, touching the ice briefly. Viktor put his face on the toddler’s chest as he tried to shake off the fact that he was right. He wanted Yuuri to shake it off too. He could still do good. He could still make it. He smiled as he saw Yuuri nail his jump. It gave him a warm feeling. Until he heard sniffling. He was warm. Warmer than he should have been. Viktor looked at Marco who was now trying to hold in his tears.

“No potty,” he started crying.

“It’s alright, accidents happen,” Viktor comforted the child.

Viktor looked around to see if he could find somebody, quickly spotting that skater, Minami. He walked up to him, the three girls at his toe.

“You did wonderful today,” Viktor smiled.

“Thank you,” Minami stumbled on his words.

“Do you think you can do me a favor?”

“Sure?”

“These two girls are Yuuri’s daughters, this one here is my daughter. Marco here, Yuuri’s son, had an accident and I need to get him taken care of. Do you think you can watch them for me really for a moment? His friends and family are at the stands and I don’t know where they are.”

“Sure, it would be an honor,” Minami bowed enthusiastically.

“Thank you for your kindness. We should all celebrate when the competition is done.”

Viktor spoke a few more words to the skater before he booked it to the locker rooms. He dug through Yuuri’s locker finding Marco’s bag with a spare set of clothes. He got him rinsed off and threw some clean clothes on him, throwing the dirty clothes in the pocket Yuuri threw the dirty clothes in. He tossed the bag back in Yuuri’s locker and opened the locker next to his. He found his bag and sighed, thankful that he never took his clothes from yesterday out of the bag. He gave Marco his phone to watch some videos while he stripped himself of his dirty suit. Hopefully, he could save it. It was starting to become his favorite one. He threw on the clothes, deciding to leave the gloves on since it was kinda cold out near the ice. He threw his clothes back in his bag and tossed his gear back in the locker. He picked up Marco and headed back to the rink side, thanking Minami. He probably had missed a minute of the skate by the looks of it.

He could see that Yuuri was starting to struggle, moving almost frantically. Viktor didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath. He smiled when he saw that Yuuri was back on track. He was moving gracefully, nobody could keep their eyes off him. He was just stunning. Viktor always held his breath whenever Yuuri was about to make his jump. He could see that Yuuri miscalculated as he slammed his head against the barrier. The girls gasped as Yuuri’s kids asked if he was alright.

“Your dad’s alright. He’s just an idiot sometimes,” Viktor sighed as he smiled weakly.

“Swear,” Naste’ka looked at her father.

“Well, most skaters wouldn’t rebel against their coach like he has.”

“Papa, you do it all the time though,” Naste’k a huffed.

Viktor smiled as Yuuri made his finishing pose, pointing at Viktor.

“Yeah, I guess he got it from me,” Viktor chuckled.”

“Daddy!” Yuuri’s children were cheering.

“If I did what he did today, Yakov would have murdered me. I’m tempted to do the same,” Viktor sighed, “but everybody loved it, so I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Papa, you do that all the time though, sheesh,” Naste’ka muttered.

Viktor and Yuuri stared at each other, Viktor could see that his face was still flushed. Either that or maybe it was from when his face kissed the barrier. He had his hand on his head as he looked at the ground, trying not to laugh. He looked right back up at him, bringing his arms out for a hug. Immediately, Yuuri was crying out his name as he skated towards him. Until he could see Yuuri better. His nose was bleeding and his forehead cut up. Viktor already was down to his last outfit change and didn’t want to ruin these ones. He could handle pee. He could handle poop, vomit, spit-up, boogers, and other bodily fluids. But for some reason, he always drew the line at blood. He could barely tolerate his own daughter’s blood, let alone his.

“Watch the nose bleed,” Viktor smiled as he stepped to the side as Yuuri fell face-first to the floor.

The announcer came up again, and Viktor saw the scoreboard. He was in first place. Viktor and the kids were hugging him as Viktor gushed over how he was excited about his score. Yuuri was busy playing dead.

~*~

The girls had their day where they needed to go to school while Yuuri had to go to Tokyo. Viktor had promised that he would take care of Yuuri’s daughters since they were all now at the same home school program. And on top of that, they were the other’s emergency contacts along with Yuuri’s family for all of the kids. If Viktor went with Yuuri, it would have been a day trip, and the girls only needed to be there for an hour at most before they would be able to go back. It was just easier if Yuuri went to Tokyo on his own while Viktor took care of this side for him

When he came back home with all three girls, he went to change into one of the Inns’ robes. The conference for the skater’s themes was on. And it seemed that they had just caught up with Yuuri’s.

He was talking in Japanese the entire time, and unfortunately, there weren’t any subtitles, so Viktor wasn’t going to be able to understand most of it.

The group was mumbling in Japanese, although Viktor heard Yuuko say something in English.

“After all these years, that’s what we get?” Minako mumbled.

“The first thing we’re going to do when he gets back here is burn that necktie. It’s hideous,” Viktor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, so I'm still in the middle of writing the next chapter but I'm like FUCK IT and just want to share what I have. I am so fucking weak. Also, please let me know what you guys think. Your comments really do help me because sometimes I just feel like what I'm writing is straight GARBAGIO.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	18. Viktor; For the Love of Yuuri!

“Now, Makka, you be a good doggie while I’m gone, okay?” Viktor was squishing his dog’s face as he gave her plenty of kisses.

“Viktor, hurry up, we’re going to miss out flight,” Yuuri called out.

“Papa, do I have to stay here? I wanted to go with you to China,” Naste’ka looked up Viktor stomping her foot.

“You went with me last season because Baba Lilia had to watch Yura,” Viktor spoke in Russian.

“But I really wanted to go with you,” she was crying now, as she hugged him.

“I know, moya Kroshka, but maybe next time.”

“No, now,” she was crying even harder.

“What if I got you a present,” Viktor smiled.

“My present better be a ticket to come with you.”

Viktor’s face dropped at that.

“No present for you then,” Vitor sighed as he got up.

“Papa!” Naste’ka was sobbing now.

Viktor sighed as he gave her a look, she didn’t care, and Viktor knew it. He scooped her up and gave her a kiss, “Naste’ka, that’s enough now. It’s only going to be a few days. And you have the triplets who are wonderful friends, and you have Midori and Alyssa here who are your friends too. And Marco.”

“Marco’s a baby,” Naste’ka scrunched up her nose.

“But he’s still your friend, yes?”

“Yes,” Naste’ka mumbled.

Viktor looked at the other children, seeing that Marco, in particular, was trying to hold in his tears. Viktor’s eyes met with the other father, pointing at the small boy before Yuuri became aware. He put his bags down quickly before he grabbed his son into a hug.

“Hey, little man, don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

“No,” he mumbled under his breath as he continued to hold in his tears.

“I will, I promise,” Yuuri spoke softly.”

“Daddy gone. Just like mommy.”

“No, I won’t be gone like mommy, I promise.”

That hurt. Viktor could hear the pain in Yuuri’s voice as he tried to comfort the toddler, now already crying, begging for Yuuri to stay home. This was going to be the first time since his wife’s passing that Yuuri would be separating from his children. It wasn’t going to be easy for any of them. They had lost their mother earlier this year and now they saw that Yuuri was going out again. Even though they had adjusted to living in Japan, they were still dealing with their separation anxiety. It didn’t help that even his own daughter was going through it. It was frustrating as a parent to have to deal with this. He wanted to hold his daughter close and tell her to get in his carry on since she was small enough, but he knew that it wasn’t going to work. And he was sure Yuuri was feeling the same.

“Yuuri we’re going to have to go soon,” Viktor smiled.

“I’m sorry Marco, Midori, Alyssa, I promise I’ll make it up when we get back,” Yuuri sighed as he handed Marco to his mother, the small boy screaming even louder.

Yuuri left the inn as quickly as he could, Viktor was positive that he did it that way because if he stayed, he probably would have just called the JSF to tell them that he would not be competing in the Cup of China.

“Minako, you said that your flight is later, right?” Viktor asked.

“Why are you asking?”

“Mari will be going with you, right?”

“Yeah,” Mari looked at Viktor.

Viktor pulled out his wallet and handed Mari one of his cards, “Buy their tickets for the kids to fly with you, Naste’ka’s too. Use my card to take care of them.”

“We’re going?” Naste’ka looked up suddenly.

“Yes, moya Kroshka, but not with Yuuri and me. Mari and Minako are going to be in charge, so you listen to them.”

“Mr. Viktor, really?” Midori asked, “we’re going to China?”

“Yeah, to surprise your dad.”

“Little brother, we’re going to see daddy in China!” Alyssa was jumping as she tried to get her brother’s attention, “stop crying, we’re going to China!”

“I gotta go now,” Viktor smiled as he hugged everybody quickly, “I’ll have Yuuri give everybody a call once we get to Bejing. Mari, Minako, let me know how everything goes with getting the flights. If you have to change flights around to be able to have all of them with you, let me know. I’ll compensate you both for the sudden trouble.”

Viktor left the inn, following Yuuri quickly. He had their tickets in hand. He saw earlier that they were in coach and groaned internally. He made a note to himself. Yuuri was NOT allowed to chose the seating. Viktor would have to do it. He hadn’t flown in coach for five years. And when he started flying first class and Business, it was a game-changer. He actually had legroom. There wasn’t a screaming baby behind him, or a five-year-old kicking the back of his seat for three hours. Or getting stuck sitting next to some random person who was coughing. He did see that he and Yuuri were sharing seats together, so at least it wouldn’t be that bad.

~*~

Viktor was going crazy over the food as he went crazy over the drunken shrimp. He looked up at Yuuri, who really was picking at his food more than anything else. Viktor sighed as he looked at his arm, seeing foxgloves decorated with wormwood. He sighed. If he was right and Yuuri was his soulmate, this wasn’t a good thing. He had been stressing over the fact that Marco mixed up being away and being dead as the same thing. It was something that broke his heart, and he could see that pain on his face, even now.

“Why aren’t you eating the shrimp?”

“I don’t eat raw food or drink before and during competition. I don’t want to risk getting sick.

“But it’s so good, try it.”

“Man, I really ran my mouth at that press conference,” Yuuri sighed as he finally started putting some beef in the pot at their table, “What will they say if I lose this?”

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor turned around seeing a familiar face.

Even though he didn’t know him personally, he was somebody that Viktor followed on Instagram purely because he enjoyed his photography. He was one of Yuuri’s best friends and rink mates from Detroit. Viktor knew that Phichit would help make Yuuri feel a bit better.

“I wondered when I would see you,” Phichit was smiling.

Viktor gave him a smile as he continued eating.

“Oh, I know, I’ll invite Ciao Ciao,” Phichit was smiling, “you wanna see him, don’t you?”

Before Yuuri could answer, Phichit had already sent the message over to the Italian coach. Viktor was laughing as he invited Phichit to take a seat with them. Everybody laughing and joking about things were going.

“How are the kids, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, “last time I saw them, Marco was still in pampers.”

“He’s learning how to use the potty now,” Yuuri smiled.

“Although in Yuuri’s last competition, he had a little accident,” Viktor laughed.

“I’m so sorry about him ruining your suit, Viktor,” Yuuri looked a little panicked, “I promise to get a new one for you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time somebody peed on me,” Viktor laughed.

“What?” Phichit deadpanned him.

“This is the lovely lady that peed on me,” Viktor laughed as he pulled out his phone, showing Phichit his daughter, “although she normally did that when I was changing her diaper.”

“I forgot you had a kid,” Phichit looked at the photos of Viktor’s daughter, “she’s really cute.”

“You think so? She can be so naughty sometimes,” Viktor laughed.

“She’s pretty well behaved,” Yuuri looked at Viktor, “mine can be a handful sometimes, especially Marco.”

“Oh, but he’s still a baby, he doesn’t know any better. They’re still too young to understand some things,” Viktor sighed as he gulped down his entire glass of beer.

“Hey, I’m going to call Leo,” Phichit looked at Yuuri, “I bet he’s with Guang and we can really get this party started.”

“Not much of a party if they aren’t even legally able to drink in most countries,” Yuuri looked at Phichit.

“They can drink in my country,” Viktor laughed.

“How old do you have to be to drink in Russia?”

“Oh, I know this one,” Viktor laughed as he continued drinking, “there’s no actual law. You just have to be 18 or older to buy it.”

“What,” Yuuri looked at him in disbelief.

“Da,” Viktor laughed as he helped himself to some drunken shrimp.

“Remind me to never take my children to Russia,” Yuuri looked in complete disbelief.

“Oh hush now, Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled, “it’s not like anybody would give the toddler some whiskey.”

“And has Naste’ka ever drank?”

“She tried a sip of my alcohol before,” Viktor admitted, “told her it was for grownups and she didn’t believe me. She started screaming that I had no tastebuds because it was beer.”

“Wow,” Yuuri laughed as he started eating his beef pieces, he then poured some of the duck blood into the pot, watching the steam rise up.

“I was wondering how we were going to have that,” Viktor looked at Yuuri.

“It’s not the first time I’ve had it,” Yuuri looked at him casually.

“Ciao, ciao,” the three of them turned to see the Italian coach.

“Hi coach,” Yuuri smiled.

“Want some shrimp?”

“Ah, no thanks, not right before the competition.”

“It’s so yummy though!” Viktor laughed as the shrimp started to twitch.

“Gross,” Phichi was laughing as he grabbed a drunken shrimp, popping it quickly into his mouth.

“They’re pretty good, actually,” Yuuri looked at his friend.

“Yeah, but when they move they freak me out.”

“That’s fair,” Yuuri said as he grabbed some of the clots, “Viktor, try some, they’re pretty good.”

“Oh,” Viktor sighed in wonder as he grabbed some of the clots.

He popped them in his mouth and sighed in delight, “Vkusno. So good.”

“Told you.”

“Ciao Ciao, how about a drink?” Viktor asked as he poured the Italian coach some beer.

“Ah, what the hell,” Celestino gave a hearty laugh as he took the drink from Russian.

Viktor poured himself another glass, downing it quickly. He was enjoying himself. He was with Yuuri, and people that were Yuuri’s friends. He missed his daughter but knew that tomorrow, he would see her. He also knew that Yuuri would be able to see his kids. He was hoping that it would be the best surprise Yuuri ever got. His kids would work as his good luck charm. Having them with him in the skate would at least put his mind at ease.

Viktor groaned as he felt a little hot. He took off his jacket as he pinched the neck of his T-shirt to get some air to cool him off a bit. He continued drinking, ordering another bottle of the same beer. He paid no attention to Yuuri’s worries about drinking so much. He was having fun. And this was the first time he found himself completely tipsy. His head felt fuzzy and he loved the swimming feeling. He had already had half of the bottle to himself before he started sharing with the other coach.

“Viktor, I think you had enough,” Yuuri looked at him with concern.

“I’m fine,” Viktor slurred his speech a bit, “but it’s really hot.”

“That’s because you’re drunk,” Yuuri looked at him.

“No, I’m not,” Viktor gave a little giggle.

They heard a slam on the table, turning to see Celestino passed out.

“I won,” Viktor laughed.

“Viktor, you killed him!” Phichit cried out.

“No I didn’t,” Viktor continued to laugh, “he’s just sleeping.”

“Did we come in at a bad time?” somebody asked.

“Leo, Guang, hey,” Yuuri’s voice was shaking as Viktor somehow managed to take off his shirt, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yuuri, let’s go back to the hotel,” Viktor breathed on the shell of his ear, making Yuuri freak out, “kiss me and find out if we are soulmates.”

“No way, Viktor!”

“You’re so naughty Yuuri, we can do it here if you want then,” Viktor laughed as he started taking off his pants.

“Viktor put those back on now!”

“No,” Viktor was laughing hysterically as he managed to take off his underwear too.

“Viktor this is how you end up in jail! I’m not bailing you out if you get arrested!”

“Make love to me Yuuri,” Viktor laughed.

“Viktor, oh my god, stop. For all that is good in this world, please stop!”

~*~

Viktor groaned as he felt his head pounding violently. The sound of curtains being drawn harshly shattered into his eardrums as the blinding light felt like fire. Yuuri was mad and he didn’t exactly remember why. He only remembered drinking and taking off his shirt and jacket. Everything else was a blur.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor moaned out in annoyance as he covered his face with a pillow.

“Viktor, it serves you right getting drunk like that,” Yuuri huffed.

“How bad was I?”

“You were so lewd with me, and then you took off all your clothes. We almost got kicked out of the restaurant. If it wasn’t for Guang, we all would have been in jail for the night.

“I’m really sorry,” Viktor muttered as he starting biting at his pillow, “I got a little out of control.”

“A little?”

“It’s the first time I got drunk since having Naste’ka. Normally, I don’t drink like that, but I guess I just wanted to for old times sake.”

“Next time you want to get drunk though, can we do that after a competition or in the hotel room? That way you can get as wasted as you want and it’s bothering nobody.”

“Yeah, no problem. I can do that.”

“Viktor,” Blue eyes met coffee brown.

“Yeah?”

“Forget it, let’s just get ready now.

~*~

Viktor was watching Yuuri run back and forth from the hall. Something was different from before. There was almost a kind of desperation within him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sudden change. It was tantalizing. He was almost like a caged animal. And instead of just giving up, he was fighting. That spark of life seemed to be flickering back into him.

“Papa!”

Viktor snapped his head, seeing Naste’ka with Mari and Minako.

Minako was holding onto Marco while Mari had both Midori and Alyssa’s hands.

“Daddy!”

“What? How, why?”

“Ask your coach, he saw that you were stressing back home and thought that these little booger machines would cheer you up,” Mari laughed.

“Daddy,” Marco was crying hard as he started squirming.

Minako let him down on the ground and immediately, he started running to Yuuri.

“Daddy here,” Marco was sobbing.

“Yeah, Marco, I’m here,” Yuuri felt tears pricking through his lashes, “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Mommy gone, Daddy here,” the little boy nuzzled close to his father.

“Daddy’s here now,” Yuuri whispered.

“Alright guys, we gotta go to our seats,” Mari started, “once Yuuri’s done we’ll all go out for dinner.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to have to avoid this one place for now,” Yuuri blushed lightly.

“Why?”

“Viktor kinda sorta got us kicked out of it.”

“What?”

“Long story, we’ll tell you later,” Viktor’s face was flushed with a wave of embarrassment.

“Uncle Chris!” Naste’ka cried out as she jumped on the skater’s back.

“Mon chou,” Chris cooed at Naste’ka, “tell your father I am taking you away from him.”

“Papa, Uncle Chris is going to take me from you, bye-bye!”

“My own friend, stealing the only woman I love,” Viktor laughed as he spoke in French.

“This woman you have breaks hearts, my dear friend,” Chris responded back in the language of love.

“How will I go on? Naste’ka, moya Kroshka, how could you be so cruel to your Papa?”

“You didn’t let me come with you in the first place,” she spat out quickly.

Chris laughed as he saw Viktor’s reaction to his daughter’s response. Viktor knew damn well that Chris always enjoyed watching how she would make him, her father, completely dumbfounded. It was very clear to Viktor, Naste’ka had not only his attitude, but her mother’s as well. A dangerous combination of stupidity that would eventually get her into hot water. He just hoped that the water would just be uncomfortably hot like his instead of scalding and boiling like her mother’s.

“Maybe I should have left you to stay in Japan,” Viktor looked at his daughter with a smirk.

“You’d have missed me, Papa.”

“Not with that tone, little lady.”

Naste’ka looked up with a smile at her father before both of them burst into laughter.

“Alright, little lady, papa has to work now. Go with Mari and Minako for now. I’ll see you later.”

Viktor caught Yuuri hugging and kissing his children quickly before he turned to him. He gave him a soft smile, seeing that fire in his eyes.

“It’s time, Yuuri,” Viktor looked at him.

Yuuri nodded as they made their way to the ice. Yuuri handed him his skate guards and stepped onto the ice. He had his hands on the barrier as he looked at Viktor. It took everything in Viktor’s power to just simply not pounce on him.

He had spoken to Phichit earlier before the competition to learn a bit more about Yuuri. And boy did he find out some stuff. Like the fact that last night Yuuri was freaking out over how last night went for Yuuri. It went better than what Yuuri seemed to make it out to be. Even though Yuuri made it seem like last night was a nightmare, Phichit’s summary seemed to indicate that Yuuri at least was enjoying himself. He could recall how happy the Thai skater was in seeing Yuuri smiling again, especially with Alice’s sudden passing.

“The time for picturing katsudon in order to seduce me is over, Yuuri,” Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s fist, “At this point, you can do it by just being yourself. You’ve figured it out now, haven’t you?”

Suddenly, Yuuri laced his fingers with his, Viktor could feel his stomach tighten as if he were about to grow ill. Although, Viktor had to admit, it as that good tightness that he didn’t want to lose. He felt Yuuri press his forehead against his, looking him straight in the eyes. Viktor could see gold flecks in those coffee brown irises. He looked so beautiful. He was absolutely perfect.

“Watch me, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “don’t you dare take your eyes off me.”

Viktor forgot to breathe as he realized that Yuuri had let go of his hand. He watched him skate to the center of the rink. And one the music started, Viktor knew that he would skate a flawless performance. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as Yuuri landed every jump. His body shivered as he watched those step sequences. Every spin, it felt like his mind was swimming.

“That was perfect, Yuuri!” Viktor had his arms stretched open for him.

“The Kiss and Cry is that way, Vitka,” Chris huffed.

“I wanted to hug him,” Viktor sighed.

“Do it there, then.”

“Chris, can you keep a secret?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think I found my soulmate.”

“What? How? Who? Don’t tell me it’s your student?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled.

“Vitka, news flash, he’s fucking married! You’re an idiot if you kiss him. You’re going to ruin his life and career, your career, and a marriage! Viktor, this is perhaps the dumbest thing you have ever come up with!”

“What if I told you he’s no longer married?”

“She left him after the Olympics? Those bullshit rumors were true?”

“No, she passed away while he was in the Olympics,” Viktor sighed, “please Chris. You are one of my best friends. I’m telling you this information because I am 90% sure that he’s my soulmate. Something is calling him to me and I can’t shake it off.”

“Viktor, if I were you, I wouldn’t do something showy.”

“Why do you think I would be showy?”

“Viktor,” Christophe sighed, “you are the most showy person I know. Knowing you, if he skated towards you instead of the Kiss and Cry, you would have jumped him while he was on the ice and kiss him then and there.”

“Well, I got to go,” Viktor smiled at Chris brightly.

“Fuck, Viktor, don’t do that!”

Viktor made his way to the Kiss and Cry, apologizing to Yuuri quickly as he took his seat next to him.

“You did well,” Viktor smiled warmly, “how did it feel when you were out there?”

Yuuri didn’t even bother looking at him, his gaze seemed distant, “Good. But mostly, I was hoping everyone else felt good watching me.”

Viktor looked at the scoreboard. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Yuuri broke through to the 100s. He scored 106.84. His new best. He turned to Yuuri who was squinting at the board, having difficulty reading it.

“Of course everyone felt good watching you,” Viktor felt himself getting hot, “how could they not? You were incredible today. I couldn’t ask for a better student.”

Viktor really couldn’t ask for a better student. He was just amazed by this man. He kept surprising him so much. If he wasn’t his soulmate, then to hell with fate, because Yuuri was the one that he chose. Fate and Destiney could take a hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy guys, this was the stuff that I have been working on for a bit. And I'm just like "screw it let's just post it" because I'm just too impatient. Please do let me know what you think, your comments give me life and encourage me to continue writing.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	19. Yuuri; Cup of China... A Waking Dream!

Yuuri felt like complete and total shit. Most of the time with these competitions, if he podiumed, it was because somebody flubbed enough and he was able to snatch a spot. But never had he ever had the situation where he skated and was already in first place. That scared the living hell out of him. His daughters and son were excited yesterday to see him and Mari joked telling him that she had to cover their eyes because his performance was a little too hot under the collar, which made Alyssa call his sister a liar. And then the call back home where everybody was cheering him on. He felt as if there were so much riding on him already. He felt as if he was a giant fake. He didn’t deserve to be on the podium. Everybody else worked so much harder than him.

What was he skating for? Showing off his confused mess of feelings. Eros, it still felt wrong, even though this was the first time he had actually skated it more for Viktor than for Alice. This skate felt as if he was betraying her, betraying Alice. Nine months. Nine months had flown by since her death. And he wasn’t acting as how any widower was behaving. Would a widower run off professing his love to another?

He remembered how he had come back from Sochi, her parents needed him in preparing the legal documents for her death. He had to look over those papers. It felt like he wasn’t even in control of his own body. Even though he knew well enough that Alice was going to die. The moment that she actually did shatter and ruined him so completely. He tried to make things work in Detroit, but within a week he couldn’t. He saw how some of the single mothers were looking at him, and suddenly, it seemed as if they took an interest in him when there was none before. They were giving him his pitty and it angered him deeply. His wife was dead and they were trying to move in on her place in his heart when her body barely had time to touch the ground. The first months after her death, he was ashamed to admit that he was extremely neglectful of his children. He relied heavily on his parents and sister to care for them while he was busy falling apart. And then when Viktor came, he somehow managed to become his rock, his foundation, when the sand was washed away from beneath him.

Yuuri was mumbling to himself as he tried to open his bottle of water. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders. Shaking like a leaf clinging to a branch, Yuuri looked up. Viktor was smiling, eyes closed as if he were about to murder him.

“You didn’t take a nap, did you, Yuuri?”

“I did, Viktor, I promise!”

“You're not allowed any jumps during warmup.”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s an official order from your coach,” Viktor’s smile was stabbing right into his heart like a knife.

“But,” Yuuri lost his voice in the end.

“Come on, you got your warmup to do now.”

They both made their way to the ice. Yuuri handed him his guards like always and he started skating. He scoffed at Viktor’s order. No jumps. Viktor would do jumps all the damn time during warmups. Yuuri launched himself into the air, doing one of the jumps he knows he was able to land in his sleep. Although he knew that when he was dealing with a lot of stress most of his jumps were a ‘he’ll land it or won’t’ kind of deal. He missed his jump as he instinctively started to twist his body once his butt touched the ice. He slid a bit cussing himself out for being stupid before he got up and brushed off the ice shavings.

When warmup was over, Yuuri just sat there feeling like complete shit.

“Hey, let’s go continue warming out away from the rink.”

Yuuri only nodded as they walked silently. He saw that Viktor, from the corner of his eyes, was looking at his arms only for him to shake his head in frustration. Was something going on with his soulmate? If that was the case, they were probably the better option to focus on them than on himself.

“Yuuri, it’s alright, people have missed jumps in practice only for them to land them in the competition. You’ll be fine.

Yuuri only nodded as he tried to keep himself moving.

“Do you want to see your kids?” Viktor asked.

“No,” Yuuri suddenly blurted out, “I don’t want them seeing me like this, please.”

“Alright, then I won’t ask Mari to bring them here,” Viktor put his phone away.

Yuuri was running in place near one of the televisions that were streaming the competition. Guang was doing well, it would seem. They were saying that he landed all of his jumps so far. Yuuri felt the weight of despair sink to his stomach as he started turning off all of the televisions, getting some nasty responses in the process. Once the televisions were off, he sat on one of the foldup chairs, fidgeting and shaking. His fingers running through raven strands.

“Yuuri, I want you to do your stretches,” Viktor ordered.

Yuuri went over them quickly, not doing them long enough. But he didn’t care at the moment. His mind was just racing. He was going to fuck up. That’s what happened in the Olympics. He was doing so well during the Olympics. And then… He fucked it all up. He was trying so hard not to cry. He could feel the tears threatening, but he wouldn’t let them escape.

Yuuri decided that he would go and do more of his stretches on the wall, praying that maybe beating his head in would offer the oh so sweet release of death he desperately craved at the moment. Suddenly, he felt somebody put their hand on his shoulder before hearing Viktor about warming up somewhere. Viktor was dragging him away and he could see some reporters.

Yuuri twisted out of Viktor’s grasp once they were far enough away from the reporters. He could see the shock on his face before he motioned for him to continue following him. He saw Viktor looking at arm again, pale skin showing Foxgloves, peonies, hyacinths in the most beautiful purple, and geraniums littered his arm. Yuuri looked up at Viktor before he hid his arm quickly. Something was going on with his soulmate. Yuuri could see that Viktor was clearly uneasy. Of course, he would be. His soulmate must be a wonderful person. They were represented by sunflowers, after all. They were better than him anyway. He could feel himself shaking, jealousy peaking through. Why would he be jealous though? There was no way he would be able to compete against them. Fate had somebody worthy of Viktor already and Yuuri knew that he wasn't it.

“Focus on them, I’m not worth anything,” Yuuri finally sighed, looking down on the ground.

Yuuri heard Viktor give an over-exaggerated sigh as he told him to continue following him. Eventually, they made it one of the levels of the parking garage. Yuuri heard some muffled voices, knowing that they were the announcers’ voices.

“What are the current standings?”

“You don’t need to know them,” Viktor tried to grab his focus, “why don’t we try to take some nice, deep breaths?”

Yuuri nodded as he put his earbuds on, cranking the music to the max. He didn't need to listen to the outside world. He needed to focus on his breathing. Yuuri started breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth, trying to breathe in and out as slowly as possible. He was moving along to his program, trying to keep himself focused on it. Even though he wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die.

“-rewriting history! What an incredible performance!”

Yuuri really regretted taking off his earbuds at this point.

“Don’t listen!” Viktor was screaming at him as he covered his ears.

Yuuri felt himself shaking, unsure if he should be terrified of Viktor or terrified of going up there to perform his program.

“It’s getting close to that time. We need to go back up.”

He pulled Viktor away from him as he started for the stairs.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out to him, “ it is at least partially my fault if you mess up your program today and don’t make it onto the podium.”

“What are you going on about, Viktor?” Yuuri turned to face Viktor.

“I’ll take responsibility and resign as your coach.”

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. And then, the tears he was so desperately trying to keep from falling came forth. He couldn’t stop crying. No matter how hard he tried, he felt as if Viktor had punched him right in the gut. Everything that he feared was coming true. If he fucked up, then Viktor would really leave. He would go and coach somebody better than him. He would be alone.

“Viktor, why would you say something like that? Are you testing me?”

“Yuuri, I’m sorry,” Viktor was trying to talk to him, “I wasn’t being serious.”

“I’m a fuck up, I know that. I’m used to disappointing everybody. I failed Alice. I failed Celestino. I failed my children. I failed everybody. I’m just an idiot that only knows how to cry and fuck shit up. And now, I have to worry that if I fuck up, it’s not only going to reflect me, but it’s going to reflect you!”

“Yuuri…”

“Every day I feel like you are just waiting for the moment that I just screw up so badly that you’re just going to be done with me.”

“I was just saying-”

“I know, damn it!” Yuuri hiccuped in between sobs.

“Yuuri, I’m not very good with people crying, or at least with adults,” Viktor sounded a little flustered, “I don’t even know what to say in this situation. Should I just kiss you or something?”

“No! Just have more faith in me when I don’t have any in myself. You don’t have to say anything. Just stay close to me, please! Alice, just stay close to me!”

Yuuri instantly gasped as he clasped his hands against his mouth, the tears falling even harder. He felt himself collapse on the ground at Viktor’s feet. Alice’s name slipping from his lips. His apology for his complete and total failure to her as a husband.

“Yuuri,” Viktor knelt down at his level, “it’s alright, just let it all out.”

“I fucked up with her so badly,” Yuuri sobbed.

“Yuuri, you did everything you could. I never met her, but if she loved you, she would have never wanted you to beat yourself up like this.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Yuuri was rubbing his face raw.

“Here, blow,” Viktor sighed as he grabbed a tissue and pressed it on Yuuri’s nose.

Yuuri blew hard into it, taking out a lot of the crud that had got into his sinuses from crying. He felt the tears finally stop. He was able to breathe again. He got up, Viktor quickly followed suit. And together they made their way up the stairs.

“I always asked Alice to never take her eyes off me,” Yuuri croaked softly, “on the Olympics, she did. She took her eyes off me... And she died.”

“Yuuri, I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off you, even if I tried,” Viktor looked at him.

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri sighed, “you can look away.”

“Never," Viktor smiled softly as he started to lead Yuuri back to the rink.

They finally made it to the rink, the rest of the way silent. Yuuri felt a deep peace within himself that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Once Georgi had made his way to the Kiss and Cry, Yuuri handed Viktor his guards and jacket. Yuuri took a few tissued and blew the remnants of mucus from his sobfest. He crumpled the paper into a wad and was about to hand it to Viktor when he had an idea for payback on making him cry the way he did in the parking garage. He dropped the tissue a little off from his hand, making Viktor jump a little to snatch it mid-air. Before him was the spot on his head that his daughter would poke at and where he poked just that one time. He smiled softly and poked at the “bald spot” Viktor swore was there, patting his head before he skated to the center of the rink.

Yuuri was at his starting position before he heard the piano music. His body was on autopilot at the moment. But he had to admit, he felt so much better after that cry. He smiled as he remembered the look on Viktor’s face when the waterworks started up. It was absolutely priceless. I don’t know how many times I’ve cried after competitions, but I never did cry during one. Maybe if he too nervous he should just go and do that? Yuuri kinda liking those results. Just self destruct in private instead of out on the ice.

The first jump… Quad toe loop, double toe loop combo. He knew he got this. It turned out better than he expected. Viktor, he knew, was too inexperienced as a coach. Everybody in the skating world knows that he has chronic anxiety. It wasn’t something that was a well-kept secret. He always got nervous before competitions. And for Viktor to not be prepared for that was stupid on his part.

Yuuri did his second quad, nailing it. He smiled impressed that he wasn’t fucking anything up. He got into his spin. His theme was Love. He was surrounded by it constantly. The love of his parents and sister. The love of his friends. The love of his children. The love he had for Alice. And the love he was developing for Viktor. He needed to realize that even though he felt like he wasn’t ready, for it, his heart yearned for his coach. He had never felt that kind of pull with anybody before. Not even with Alice. And that terrified him. If he did act on that love, it would change his life forever. Either for the good or the bad. Love was the power to change. Love had the power to bring on change. But was he ready for it?

He nailed his triple loop and was now getting to the slow part of his performance. He prepared for the triple axel, as soon as he jumped, he knew he wasn’t going to land it perfectly, the speed just a little under. But he got the rotations and didn’t fall. Only touched the ice. He made his combination jumps, over-rotating on both of them. His second set of combination spins, he nailed. Just showing off the stamina beast that he was.

He was going to become stronger. He was going to surpass Viktor’s wildest imaginations. He was eventually going to have to let go of Alice. Even though he wasn’t ready to let her go now. And to prove it to him, he was going to nail the quad flip. He knew that it was one of those jumps he really hadn’t mastered. Maybe landing it a few times in practice. But he wasn’t afraid to try it now.

He jumped. And immediately saw that he wasn’t going to land. He prepared quickly to recover from the fall, rolling once before getting up as if nothing had happened. He was closing his program, doing his final pose before the crowd went wild.

He looked at Viktor, he was covering his face. Yuuri wasn’t sure if the Russian man was crying, angry, or excited. He turned to what looked like the direction of the Kiss and Cry, suddenly bolting into a run. Yuuri needed to know how Viktor was feeling. Even though he was terrified that him messing up the quad flip would piss Viktor off, he needed to know. He knew he got enough rotations, which was something, at the very least

He started skating towards the Kiss and Cry, seeing Viktor near the area already.

“Viktor, did you see that? I did great, right?”

Nothing could have prepared Yuuri for what happened next. Viktor lunged at him with all his might, Viktor’s arms wrapped around the back of his head and neck. Viktor’s lips pressed against his, molding perfectly against his own lips. Yuuri saw instantly Viktor’s skin become alive with flowers. So many flowers blinking in and out into existence. Flowers blowing in the wind. Flowers blooming into life. Flowers imploding as their seeds blew into the wind. Those seeds turning into beautiful blooms. Sunflowers, roses, jonquil, so many flowers were appearing and disappearing. Flowers that meant pure joy. Flowers that meant lust. Flowers that meant love. Happiness, peace, excitement. Yuuri’s heart felt as if it would burst. His skin tingled, knowing full well that his skin was just as active as Viktor’s. He let himself relax into the feeling, closing his eyes and kissing Viktor back. Their tongues danced gracefully until the air was knocked out of him, grunting into the kiss.

They parted momentarily, allowing him to catch his breath before going back into another brief kiss.

“Thank God you’re my soulmate,” Viktor smiled, “I always suspected but I wanted to surprise you the same way you always surprise me.”

“Well, it worked.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Viktor. This man was his soulmate. This beautiful man that he had watched from a distance was the one that fate had decided for him. Even though he was very against the idea of being with a soulmate because of how cruel that same fate was, He was perfectly alright with Viktor being the one that destiny tied him to.

Yuuri felt a sudden surge of courage as he pulled Viktor by his tie, kissing him again. They weren’t wrong when they said that the kiss from a soulmate was the most delicious of them all. Yuuri didn’t give a damn if he won first place or last. He just wanted to kiss Viktor some more.

~*~

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he pressed against Vitor closely. He has heard how the effects of soulmates’ first kisses were. Both his and Viktor’s bodies were desperately craving closeness. Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor’s neck, breathing his cologne as he picked up something almost like lemongrass and musk. He loved how he smelled. It was just amazing.

Yuuri and Viktor were going to have to take the kids. Mari and Minako didn’t have enough room for them as their rooms were too small for them to be comfortable, let alone comfortable for four extra children. Viktor had rented the attachment room next to them. It had a single bed, so the kids would be taking the room with the double beds. Yuuri nuzzled closer to Viktor, disregarding his upbringing of the zero hugging and kissing. Even though it was rare for Soulmates to happen, culturally, he knew that what was going on was something that would be better off to be private.

After dinner, they peeled off of each other, knowing that they would have to be adults for the moment. It brought out his own anxieties being away from Viktor. It was as if half of his soul was being ripped away from him. Yuuri and Viktor started a shower for the kids, helping them get cleaned up. It took them almost an hour getting all of the kids bathed, teeth brushed and pjs on. They gave them the remote and left them to their devices.

They closed the door to their side of the room. Immediately, Viktor attacked Yuuri’s lips, the Japanese man let out a whimper into his mouth deliciously. Viktor pulled at Yuuri’s shirt desperately as Yuuri dug his hands into Viktor’s suit pants. They struggled as they made their way to the bed, landing softly as Yuuri felt his hips buckle against pale skin.

“Yuuri, what do you want me to do?” Viktor asked huskily.

“I want you,” Yuuri moaned in between kisses.

“How do you want me?”

“Kissing. Touching,” Yuuri kissed him desperately, “but I don’t want penetration. I want that for later when we’re more ourselves.”

“Okay,” Viktor moaned as he attacked Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri let out a strangled gasp, his body grinding against Viktor seductively. It felt as if his body were on fire, the flames of passion licking his skin as Viktor’s fingers grazed against the very core of his being. Yuuri felt as if his mind was melting, imploding, and everything in between. He was losing his mind as Yuuri’s hands desperately found Viktor’s shirt. He was struggling to take the intrusive clothing off but struggled. Viktor groaned out, feeling Yuuri’s pain as Viktor unbuttoned his own shirt, discarding it carelessly on the floor.

Before they both could even realize it, they were both nude in bed. Yuuri’s eyes trailed down to the thickness that was poking at him. Yuuri’s eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of Viktor in all his glory. Viktor had to be at least a good 23 cm. How was that going to work? Holy shit he was going to die if they had sex where Viktor topped.

“Viktor your cock is huge!” Yuuri sputtered.

“WHAT’S COCK!?” both of them froze hearing Naste’ka questioning them from the other room.

“Chicken, moya Kroshka,” Viktor huffed as he continued to rub his dick on Yuuri.

“Can I pet your chicken papa! Chickens are so cute!”

“NO!” Viktor and Yuuri barked in horror.

“But I want to!”

Viktor barked in Russian and heard Naste’ka crying in the same language before he what he assumed was Naste’ka throwing herself on the floor having a full-blown temper tantrum. Yuuri looked at Viktor, he could see that Viktor was giving his smile that told him everything. He found this amusing, but he was not happy about it.

Yuuri could hear that the kids were getting out of hand already. He got off the bed throwing on his boxer briefs quickly. He went into their hotel room, seeing Naste’ka on the floor kicking and screaming in a mix of English and Russian about Viktor’s “chicken”. He grabbed her by the arm getting her up, telling her to go to bed. He grabbed the remote that his three children were fighting over, turned off the television, keeping the remote for himself.

“Since everybody wants to misbehave, everybody can go to sleep early.”

“Daddy,” Midori was crying, “I’m not sleepy.”

“Maybe you would be if you were not fighting.”

"I don't like you!" Naste'k cried, "you get to play with papa's chicken and I can't."

"Tough cookies, kid," Yuuri deadpanned at the little girl.

Midori huffed as she got off the bed and went to Naste’ka’s bed. Yuuri kissed the kids on their heads. He turned on the light to the bathroom and turned off the rest of the lights in the room. He told them to have a good night and closed the door. He put the remote down next to the tv in his and Viktor’s room, looking up at Viktor who was laying on the bed.

He felt a growl in his throat as he watched Viktor’s hand stroking himself, his thumb on the tip swirling a but. He watched as he saw his foreskin sheathing and unsheathing. Yuuri felt himself growing hard as soon as he heard Viktor call out for him. Yuuri took off his boxers, climbing back on the bed with his coach… His soulmate. They continued their kisses, losing the time between each kiss. Viktor was on top of Yuuri, kissing every inch of him. Yuuri brushed against Viktor’s boner with his foot, still a little nervous that things might get too intense. He saw Viktor was shivering uncontrollably. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he did to him but loved how Viktor seemed to fall apart from that simple act. Yuuri started brushing his foot against Viktor’s cock, earning a little gasp from him. Yuuri got his other on Viktor’s dick, rubbing with both feet, Viktor was whimpering as he started to hold his feet together. Yuuri watched in awe as Viktor started thrusting desperately, his eyes closed, sweat pouring as he sounded like he were about to sob uncontrollably. Yuuri looked at the man that was on him, how Viktor was lost in his own pleasure that Yuuri’s body gave him. It made his stomach tighten with that old familiar heat. He was shivering with passion as he continued watching.

Suddenly, Viktor let out a strangled moan, spilling his seed over Yuuri, landing on his feet, chest and even on both of their faces. Yuuri felt himself climaxing, his body shaking as he gripped against the sheets. He was huffing deeply, looking at Viktor who suddenly kissed him again.

“I didn’t know I liked feet like that,” Viktor blushed deeply, almost embarrassed.

“I didn’t know I liked doing that,” Yuuri admitted.

“Do you want to take a break?”

“No, I want to kiss you more,” Yuuri looked at him before bringing their lips close together again.

Yuuri couldn’t believe that he was this happy. He never thought that he would feel like this again. The only person he had ever really been with was Alice. He met her because they were both running late for practice. It was a chance encounter. A chance meeting. A moment that led him to have his first relationship. A time where he was given a life full of joy, and full of pain. He still felt an ache in his heart for Alice and seeing his worry and his feelings for losing his wife on Viktor’s skin was so bizarre to him.

“How long have you suspected?” Yuuri asked in between kisses.

“About?” Viktor couldn’t help himself as his hands rested on Yuuri’s thighs.

“Us. How long have you suspected that we were soulmates?”

“I saw your performances when I was studying my competition for the Olympics. Saw that one of your performances on your first year in Seniors where you threw up blue roses. It was around the same time I caught Naste’ka’s mom cheating on me.”

“That wasn’t the first time I threw up blue roses.”

“Oh?”

“I threw up some years before.”

“My parents died in a plane crash. The accident was so bad that they couldn’t even get the bodies for most of the passengers and crew,” Yuuri could see Viktor looking at his skin as flowers appeared briefly, “I don’t like talking about it. They never had a proper burial.”

“I’m sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri looked at him tenderly as he planted another kiss to those luscious lips.

Yuuri kissed him tenderly, for the first time, he felt truly happy. His soulmate found him. His soulmate was Viktor Nikiforov. Somebody he thought would never his. But he was. He was one of his best friends. His coach. And now, his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's this chapter and then the next chapter and at that point, when I'm done with a chapter, I'll just post it. I'm glad that you all are going crazy about this. Your comments seriously do give me life. They help so much because it means that I'm at least writing something that is somewhat interesting.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	20. Yuuri; Social Media

Yuuri let out a soft groan as he put his hands over his face. He hadn’t slept almost all night. Last night was the BEST night he had ever had in his life. It was a night of high emotions that rushed through him. He did amazing at the Cup of China. Viktor had kissed him. His body was on fire, feeling as if the only way to quench that blaze was through Viktor. And even then, it felt as if Viktor was making it worse… And Yuuri wanted it. Yuuri found himself in desperate need of Viktor. He wanted to taste him, feel him. He wanted to learn every little freckle on Viktor’s skin, every perfect imperfection that this man has. He wanted to drown in everything that was Viktor. And yet, he still felt as if all of Viktor would never be enough to quench this deep heat within him.

Yuuri’s body felt sticky as he turned on his bed. Viktor’s arm still wrapped around him, holding him close to his chest. Yuuri studied the sleeping man before him. His hair was ruffled up in tangles. He looked beautiful as he rested. Yuuri still couldn’t believe that Viktor was his soulmate. The one person who Yuuri had been watching skate since he was a kid the one that fate had decided would be perfect for him. Fate decided that Viktor and he would be the ones who should be destined to be together.

Carefully, Yuuri attempted to get out of bed, hearing Viktor let out a soft whimper as he pulled him closer.

“Yuuri, stay with me,” Viktor let out a soft cry.

“Viktor, I feel really gross right now from last night,” Yuuri saw Viktor visibly twitch at his response, “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much or that hard.”

Yuuri leaned back onto Viktor, still unsure as to why Viktor made a response like that. He kissed him softly, much more gentle compared to the kisses they traded last night. While last night, their kisses and touches held a desperate flair to them, these kisses and touches were much tamer. Their fingers danced across the other’s skin. Still, those kisses they shared, even now, held that strong desire of wanting and desires. These kisses were of comfort.

“Vitya,” Viktor whispered softly as a smile rested delicately on his lips, “call me Vitya, please.”

“Vitya?”

“It’s a Russian diminutive, sort of like your chan and kun.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, “it sounds pretty.”

“You can, if you want to, go with a more intimate one. But that’s entirely up to you. Vitya would be for general things.”

I wouldn’t know what they are unless if you told me.”

“Vitenka, Vityasha. But those are more for lovers.”

“Wait, but Anastaisyia,” Yuuri looked at her, “would Naste’ka be more like that?”

“Yeah, but I don’t like the other diminutives for her name, although Yakov and Lilia keep using Sia for her when I’m not around. Naste’ka just sounds prettier.”

“So if I were with you in a competition and I called you Vitenka, it’s alright?”

“No,” Viktor blushed deeply, “that’s more bedroom talk or intimate moments.”

“Like last night?”

Viktor nodded.

“So I can all you Vitya, and it’s alright?”

“Yeah, even if it was bedroom talk.”

“And if we get into an argument, I just call you Vitya?”

“Depends. How serious is the argument?”

“From light to serious.”

“If the fight is more playful and not serious, Vitya and even Vitka are fine. Small fights, just use my regular name. If you want to bring the big guns though, throw my last name. But I’ll do the same for you.”

“Oh full names, that means we’re seriously going down,” Yuuri laughed, “Vitya, I need to shower though.”

“Let me join you,” Viktor sighed.

They both climbed out of bed, Yuuri and Viktor hearing the kids deciding who would be brave enough to grab the remote from the “grown up’s room” Viktor chuckled softly as he wrapped himself in a towel. He grabbed the remote and opened their door. He looked at the kids and tossed it on the bed.

Yuuri was already in the bathroom turning on the water for the shower. As soon as he deemed it warm enough, he jumped in. He sighed as the hot water hit him. Today was the first day of a new life. He now was with his soulmate. Viktor and him, it seemed like, were now dating. But he wasn’t 100% sure. Viktor was the second person he’d ever done anything like this. The first one, his wife. He knew that Viktor had to have been with other people. Clearly because of him having a daughter. But Viktor was much more experienced in sex and relationships than he was. It wouldn’t surprise Yuuri if he wasn’t the first man he had ever been with.

“Hey,” Viktor startled him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly.

“You scared me for a second.”

“Sorry, I was just giving the kids the remote so they could watch some tv before we head out for breakfast.”

“That’s nice,” Yuuri sighed as he leaned a little bit towards Viktor, already feeling Viktor getting excited.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he started feeling Viktor kiss him softly. The man’s lips were like fire to him, burning him pleasantly as they slowly inched through his skin. It just felt so nice feeling this closeness again. Even if it ended up lasting for a moment. It was something he would enjoy.

“Are we, dating now?” Yuuri murmured softly.

“I hope so because I don’t take one night stands too well,” Viktor sighed deeply as he let go of Yuuri, “let me get your back for you.”

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

“Same.”

“In the Olympics, you were throwing up flowers.”

“I’m guessing that’s when you finally broke?”

“In the middle of the performance. They actually thought I had hurt myself.”

“But you were hurt,” Viktor whispered as he started scrubbing Yuuri’s back.

“Not physically.”

“But a broken heart feels physical.”

“Yeah, it does,” Yuuri opened his eyes again, turning to Viktor, “I saw you cough up flowers.”

“Sunflowers.”

“But I’m not a bright person, I’m not that great of a person to be represented by sunflowers.”

“Oh, I think you are, and so does Fate.”

“Yuuri, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Viktor grabbed his face, bringing it close to his, “you are just absolutely amazing. Yuuri my world was dark and the only light I had was the little star that is my daughter. But the light you give off, Yuuri, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Vik- I mean Vitya,” Yuuri spoke gingerly before he kissed him again.

Silently, they continued their shower, Yuuri scrubbing the mess from last night’s passion. He could feel his body relax as the water continued to pound into his screaming muscles. He let out a sigh of relief as he started to rinse off. He looked at Viktor with a sheepish smile planted on his face, excusing himself. Viktor nodded as he moved to the side, the shower a little cramped for both of them. Yuuri hopped out of the shower, grabbing one of the hotel towels and quickly dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he made his way out of the bathroom. He figured that Viktor would probably take a bit longer for his hair.

Yuuri threw on some clothes quickly, knowing that they would be skipping the banquet. They would need to have a more serious conversation when they got back to Hasetsu. Even though last night was perhaps one of the best nights he has ever had in his entire life… Even though Viktor is his soulmate… Even though Yuuri had watched Viktor skate since he was a young child… He knew that fate was mocking him. Even though at a deeper level, he was praying that Viktor would be his soulmate, it ached to know that he was. Because now, he was still hung up over a dead woman.

Yuuri looked at his wedding ring. He still never took it off and put it on his left hand. Not once had he ever take the ring off since her passing. Switching the ring off to another hand just felt so final. Like he was putting her behind him. As if the last five years of their lives together… Being married and having children… As if none of that mattered now. He didn’t want to let her go. He knew he would, but he just couldn’t.

He stopped fidgeting with the ring and looked at his phone. It was 8 am. Still pretty early, although he noticed that he had way too many notifications for his own liking. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was twitter. He lost the color of his face as he started reading the tweets.

_⛸️skatePatrol⛸️_ _@skatePatrol  
SMH I lost all respect for @v_nikiforov kissing a MARRIED man like that. @y_katsuki is no better kissing back his wife should dump his ass _ _👏 👏 👏_

 _  
pixel_bits @anasuiKiss_ _  
👏_ _cheating_ _👏_ _is_ _👏_ _wrong_ _👏_ _no_ _👏_ _matter_ _👏_ _what_ _👏_ _@y_katsuki  
  
_

_Sarah @ViktorNikiforovStan27  
Wow, maybe Viktor just got excited guys. Calling him a homewrecker and Satan reincarnated is a bit fucked up. Besides they’re soulmates. Like, don’t you have better odds of winning the lottery, getting bit by a shark and lightning striking at you twice than finding your one true love?_

_Dig_Bick_Energy_Inc @Dig_Bick_Energy_Inc_ **  
**_@ViktorNikiforovStan27stfu ho cheating sill aint rit Viktor aint married so w/e but Yuuri is & cheaters r da worst_

 _pixel_bits @anasuiKiss  
@ViktorNikiforovStan27 bitch you got me all kinds of fucked up?!? What part of _ _👏_ _cheating_ _👏_ _is_ _👏_ _wrong_ _👏_ _no_ _👏_ _matter_ _👏_ _what_ _👏_ _did you not get? The part where they make out? Or the part that they fucked like rabbits right after? I feel bad for Yuuri’s wife. She deserves better than some loser cheating on her._

Yuuri could feel himself shaking as he read more and more of the tweets. Sure, there were some nice ones, but those comments were just swallowed up by the negative comments. Everybody was making it painfully aware that he had fucked up. He was disgracing Alice and her memories.

He nearly threw his phone in shock when it started ringing. Mama Grace was trying to get ahold of him. He picked up the phone, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Yuuri, what’s happening?”

“Mama Grace, it’s so late for you.”

“I don’t care right now,” she snapped back at Yuuri, shutting him up.

She sounded so mad at him. She rarely was the kind of person to just get angry. Although, Alice would have loved to disagree with that though. She had her American attitude, which may have come off as rough for most people, but Yuuri found endearing.

“Yuuri, I’m so thankful you’re starting to live again,” Grace started, “I know losing Alice has been so hard for everybody, but Yuuri I’m so thankful that you’re moving on. And you found your soulmate to boot.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Yuuri, why would I be angry with you?”

“I,” Yuuri was trying to find his words, “Alice, she’s been gone for not even a year. I feel like I’m betraying her.”

“Yuuri,” Grace’s voice was soft on the phone, “you’re not. I lost my husband shortly after we found out that Alice was going to be as sick as him. He was a man that worked with his hands Yuuri. Once the shaking got bad for him and his work let him go, that man died.”

“What did he do?” Yuuri asked.

“He was extremely depressed Yuuri. His depression won. But Yuuri, my current husband was somebody that made me realize I could love somebody again. I’ll never love them the way I loved my children’s father. But I love this man just as deeply. Yuuri, let yourself love again.”

“I thought that he had complications with Huntington's, I didn’t know he did that,” Yuuri was silent before even answering.

“Yuuri, a lot of people with that illness end their own life. The only reason why Alice didn’t was probably because of you and the kids, and because the hole his passing left in all of our lives. Yuuri, Huntington's is an illness that gives you two options. Either your body kills you or you do it yourself. Alice’s father made his choice, just like Alice made hers.”

“I’m just thankful that our kids won’t ever have to deal with that.”

“Speaking of children, you just reminded me. Tony got married and his wife is having a baby.”

“That’s great news. So when should my kids expect a new cousin?”

“The end of the year.”

“Do they know if the baby has it?”

“Yeah, they do.”

“And?”

“Family curse stricks again,” Grace spoke sadly.

“How are they holding up?”

“Tony always suspected that he had it. But they are doing well.”

“You want me to hang up so I can FaceTime you the kids?”

“Oh please!”

“Alright.”

“And Yuuri,” Grace spoke suddenly, “you’re still family. Even if you end up with Viktor. He’s a nice man. I think Alice would have loved him.”

“Ha, thanks.”

Yuuri hung up the phone and Facetimed his mother-in-law, heading over to the kid’s room with her on the phone. He told them that somebody who loved them wanted to talk with them. And once Marco saw the video feed, he was screaming his nana.

Once he handed his phone to the kids, he went back to the room, seeing Viktor already with pants on, his towel still on his head. Yuuri threw himself on the bed as his mind once again was filled with the tweets he saw on his Twitter. Once Viktor was dressed, minus his shoes, he climbed back on the bed with Yuuri, kissing him softly on his chest.

“What’s the matter?”

“We shouldn’t have kissed,” it just slipped out suddenly as Yuuri felt tears threatening to spill.

“What?”

“Everybody is being so horrible about it right now,” Yuuri was trying to find his cool.

Yuuri watched Viktor as he pulled out his own phone. He was scrolling through the app, chuckling at some things before he looked up at Yuuri.

“Not really. Most people are really supportive, it would seem.”

“Not what I saw.”

“Let me read this one for you. Crazy Diamonds wrote I’m so happy that Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are soulmates! They are truly amazing. And here’s another person. Swaggers McFly wrote Fucking sweet! My two favorite skaters are actually soulmates! I can die happy! Or this one from FallOutShelter, they tweeted Katsuki may have won second place at the Cup of China, but he won first in life.”

“You’re making it up.”

“No I’m not, here, you go,” Viktor showed him his phone.

And sure enough, there were those tweets. He looked through the phone seeing more. One of the reactions to the kiss was from a random user who posted a [gif](https://tenor.com/view/kristenbell-crying-ellen-gif-4150129) of a woman holding in her tears, with the response _Me when Yuuri and Viktor kissed #soulmates #viktuuri._

Another tweet Viktor showed him was of a picture that he thought was funny. It was one of those [memes](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/650361489248485386/665040129123024896/toffok.png) and he just internally groaned.

“Vitya that’s not funny at all.”

“Oh come on, it is. They think you’re still married. And it’s a little funny. I kinda wanna follow this dude. McYuuri. Oh man, their handlebar is amazing, it’s fucking @nugnugs,” Viktor was roaring with laughter, “Alright well read this one because I think it’s pretty funny.”

Yuuri looked at the phone seeing the username @💙❄️⛸️𝑀𝒶𝑔𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝑀𝒾𝓇𝒶𝒾⛸️❄️💙 with a simple CALLED IT in caps lock. Yuuri let out a snort at the response. Almost as if somebody was actually expecting to see that kind of outcome.

“Let those that want to get mad, get mad. Even if both of us were single with no kids, people would still find a reason to complain. Let them and let’s just be happy.”

“Alright,” Yuuri whispered.

“And if I ever find out that you second-guessed us and that kiss, I’ll drop-kick you,” Viktor gave a pouty face at his threat.

Yuuri laughed as he kissed him on the nose, pulling him off the bed, “I promise, and the kids are probably starving, so let’s go get some food.”

~*~

Back home in Hasetsu was different now. Yuuri and Viktor had discussed in detail what this new information they now learned meant for the other. Yuuri still wasn’t ready to fully give himself to Viktor. He still needed time to move on from his wife. Although the kisses and touches were amazing, he didn’t want to indulge in them. It wasn’t fair for Viktor. Yuuri was still hung up over Alice, and it didn’t matter if they were soulmates or not. Yuuri still felt a sense of loyalty to her. And he needed to come to terms with those feelings on his own terms, not on anybody else’s. Not even Viktor’s. Thankfully, Viktor respected that.

Although ever since the kiss almost a week ago, Alyssa had started giving some very nasty attitude to Viktor. An attitude that Yuuri had never seen her shoot-off. Viktor was taking a more active role in Yuuri’s children and Yuuri in Naste’ka’s. Before they had left for the airport, Naste’ka was a little under the weather. She had a slight fever, but children always got sick. They were sure that it would pass before they got back.

Viktor and Yuuri started sleeping in the same room, being forced to change the layout of how everybody’s sleeping arrangements. Viktor and Yuuri had moved to Naste’ka’s room while the girls all moved to where Viktor originally was sleeping. Marco slept in Yuuri’s old room, although oftentimes he would still rush to Viktor and Yuuri or to the girls’ bed at night.

Tonight, though, they were both alone in Moscow. The children were in Japan, while they both were here for the Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri sighed as he felt Viktor kissing him tenderly as Yuuri was sitting on the bed. He let out a soft moan as Viktor started kissing lower. Until he finally reached Yuuri’s member. Yuuri looked at Viktor nervously, not wanting to push him into doing anything.

Yuuri felt his body twitch from Viktor’s breath, he could feel Viktor pressing his face against Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri was trying to stop his hips from buckling. Viktor only murmured in Russian, some words Yuuri had already picked up, like my love and starlight. Before Yuuri could say anything, he felt a certain hot wetness on the tip of his dick. He looked down to see Viktor with the tip of his dick in his mouth. Yuuri felt his body tense up as his hand started touching Viktor’s face gently. Viktor let go of his member from his mouth, only to go back to licking it playfully. Yuuri was just trying desperately to not do anything stupid.

“Yuuri, I want you,” Viktor whispered huskily.

“How do you want me?”

“However you want,” Viktor looked at him, a smirk on his face as he started licking Yuuri from base to tip.

“Fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri was trying to keep himself under control.

Viktor smirked as he put Yuuri’s cock back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he started bobbing his head. Azure orbs piercing into Yuuri’s soul almost as if begging to know if he was doing a good job. Fuck, Viktor was. Yuuri felt like Viktor was going to suck his soul right from his dick. He felt a sudden vibration erupt from Viktor’s mouth, a brief chill from the lack of warmth that Viktor provided as he told him to just let loose before going back.

It was as if the flood gates had been opened. Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the hair suddenly as he slammed his hips into the Russian’s throat. Viktor was making cute little gagging sounds as he let Yuuri thrust into his mouth. Viktor’s face was getting sticky with precum and saliva as Yuuri continued smashing his hips into his soulmate. Yuuri could feel the head of his dick press against the back of Viktor’s throat, letting out a gruff moan as he felt close to his climax. Normally, his stamina would make it a bit more difficult to even cum. Although, somehow Viktor’s throat was tearing him apart.

Viktor pulled himself off taking a deep breath before going right back into Yuuri. Yuuri closed his eyes as he let Viktor take control again, apologizing for the sudden force. Viktor didn’t seem to care as his only response was to just swallow his dick even more. Yuuri lost it as he felt his release. Viktor pulled out, cum dripping from his mouth as he started spitting.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” Yuuri huffed.

“It’s alright. You want to switch?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri only nodded dumbly. He never did this with another man, although everything that Yuuri was doing with Viktor at this point was something he had never done, except with Alice. But he never gave a blowjob before. He wasn’t sure if he would be good at it.

The Asian man got down on his knees quickly as Viktor sat up on the bed. Yuuri was resting his head on his lap as he played with Viktor’s pants. As soon as he released Viktor’s dick, it slapped him right on the face, knocking his glasses off.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Viktor was freaking out.

Yuuri was shaking with laughter as he hugged Viktor’s waist. As soon as he calmed down enough, he took his glasses and set them aside on the side table. He was looking at Viktor’s dick, nice and thick. He gulped as he gazed at it. Unlike Yuuri, Viktor was completely hairless. Yuuri gave a playful lick on the tip, a slight taste of salt. Yuuri peeled down the foreskin down before taking Viktor into his mouth. Viktor gave out a soft moan, which only encouraged Yuuri. He was bobbing his head a little, hollowing his cheeks the same way that Viktor and Alice had done to him, Viktor let out a few curse words as Yuuri sucked hard on the tip. The more he saw Viktor getting into it, the more courage and confidence Yuuri found himself having. He went in deeper, feeling Viktor grabbing at his hair. Yuuri felt his dick hit the back of his throat, suddenly coughing as Yuuri pulled out suddenly. He was gasping for breath as his face was covered with spit-up. He went back in, enjoying the way Viktor was rolling his hips into his mouth slightly. He was bobbing his head more, flicking his wrist where he couldn’t get his mouth to reach. He was too terrified to even try to deep throating Viktor again, worried that if Viktor hit the back of his throat wrong, he would end up throwing up. Or coughing so hard that he threw up. Or just straight-up accidentally throwing up. And that was perhaps the least sexy thing he could do.

“Yuuri, I’m going to cum soon, pull out.”

Yuuri was sucking even harder at this point, he wanted to make sure that he was the reason that Viktor was cumming hard. He wanted to know that only he could make Viktor this weak. Viktor let out a moan as Yuuri felt Viktor’s dick twitch before he came hard in his mouth. Viktor pulled himself out of Yuuri’s mouth, still cumming, having it land a bit on Yuuri’s hair and face. Yuuri looked at Viktor, the taste of salt and bitters. As much as he wanted to spit it out, he swallowed it all. He whipped his cheek licking the remnants of Viktor’s spent, showing his soulmate that he took all of his load.

“Holy fucking hell, Yuuri,” Viktor was visibly shaking.

“Vitya, did I do good?” Yuuri smirked.

“Yeah, holy fuck you swallowed it all?”

“You didn’t want me to?”

“Alisa told me I tasted like glue,” Viktor laughed through his nose, “I was thinking you wouldn’t want to taste that.”

“It’s not the most pleasant taste, but it’s not the worst,” Yuuri smiled as he pushed Viktor onto the bed, kissing him tenderly.

Viktor smiled tenderly as he hugged Yuuri’s middle. Yuuri just rubbed Viktor’s head as he gave him a kiss. He pulled him up onto the bed. He was giving Viktor a smile that he knew that man would understand. He was going to show him the Eros he had. Because for the first time in his life, he may have actually believed himself to be sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck guys, this is the last update for the day. I really hope you liked this filth because it was FILTHY. Please comment and let me know what you think about the chapter. Your comments really do give me life and encourage me to continue this dumpster fire I call a story.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	21. Viktor; Between a Rock and a Hard Place...

The day had gone in a blur, he had gotten swarmed by reporters almost every single time he was out in the lobby. The first night. The first rounds, yesterday were not bad, simply asking him if he would go back to competing or why he was training Yuuri Katsuki. Although this round of reporters was on him and Yuuri like wildfire.

“Viktor Nikiforov, how do you feel about your student, Yuuri Katsuki being your soulmate?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri a little worried. For the first time since they were asked, he didn’t know how to go about it. Saying no comment was only going to get the reporters to spew their own theories, along with getting some of the naysayers even angrier, which in short would affect Yuuri and thus shake his confidence. But saying that he was extremely excited and happy about the situation also did just as much damage.

Yuuri looked at him, giving him a small smile and nod before easing Viktor into answering the question, “Yuuri is an amazing skater. And he is also an amazing human. I am very pleased and blessed to have met him and have him in my life.”

“Are you aware that he is married?”

“No comment,” Viktor spoke quickly, knowing Yuuri’s wishes when it came to answering questions about Alice.

“Yuuri, are you getting a divorce?”

“No comment,” Yuuri spoke softly, as he grabbed Viktor’s hand.

Viktor could tell that he was doing it in a way where it wouldn’t have been noticeable to most people unless if they were paying close attention. The Russian looked at his watch and sighed, it was starting to get late. They needed to be at the rink or they would be late for the competition itself.

“We apologize, but we’re going to have to leave or Yuuri won’t even be able to do what he came here for,” Viktor laughed.

The reporters followed them both, asking even more questions. Both Yuuri and Viktor paid no attention, although Viktor could easily see that their harassment was starting to get to him. It was so different getting interviewed by the Japanese reporters. They were always much more polite in the questions and always so professional. Yuuri had told him it wasn’t because they wanted to be like that, but more because of the laws Japan had when it came to journalism. They even had to be careful when it came to taking pictures simply because it would be viewed as a violation of privacy.

Yuuri was going to be going up soon, Viktor knew. Warmups were good, and Yuuri was pretty confident about everything. Memories of last night made Viktor smile to himself. There was something in Yuuri that had seemed to snap. As if he was finally allowing himself to enjoy things again, and truly enjoy them. Even though he still wasn’t ready for actual sex, and Viktor could respect that, it wasn’t something that he was concerned with, at the moment. He wanted Yuuri to lead in that department, only going as far as Yuuri was willing.

Viktor was tying Yuuri’s laces, a stern look on Yuuri’s face. God, Viktor just wanted to kiss him then and there. But he also knew that he was going to have to hold himself from even doing that. Yuuri needed to focus on his skating, and it also meant that he couldn’t interfere too much by distracting him. Yuuri nodded before he took off his skate guards and handed them to Viktor. The young man was already on the ice, making his way back to him. Viktor was just smiling and waving at the cameras and fans, knowing that they would enjoy it.

Suddenly, Viktor felt a sudden pull as his lips almost crashed onto Yuuri. He couldn’t believe that Yuuri was pulling on his tie. This boldness was just so intoxicating.

“The performance has already started, Viktor,” Yuuri spoke, his voice dripping with sex.

“I know,” Viktor couldn’t help himself.

“I’m going to go out there, and show my love to the whole of Russia.”

Viktor felt as if he was going to pass out as Yuuri let him go. He was desperately praying that his face wasn’t beat red. The Russian man composed himself quickly as the music started. Viktor almost lost it when he saw the seduction oozing from his soulmate. Viktor could easily see that Yuuri was putting everything he got into this skate. Maybe it was because of last night being that boost he needed to find his inner Eros. Or maybe it was because he was further away from home than normal. Whatever the reason, Viktor could clearly see that Yuuri was in top form.

The way Yuuri was moving was just mesmerizing. Every jump he nailed it. Every spin was flawless. His step sequences were to die for.

“Yuuri!” Viktor was crying out as he finished his performance.

The crowd was going wild as they started throwing food plushies. Some even now throwing brown poodle dolls… The same ones that they would throw for him.

“Yuuri, that was per-” Viktor froze as he saw Yura.

Viktor saw, from the corner of his eye, Yuuri skating off the ice, holding a few of the plushies the fans threw. Both of them struck stupid by Yuri’s presence. He had this air about him that Viktor couldn’t exactly explain.

“Out of my way, piggy.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped. Of course, he was still going to be a fucking ass. This was Yuri, after all. The kid was still a broody teenager.

“I think he’s found,” Yuuri struggled to speak, “his agape.”

Viktor smiled. As much as he hated that Yuri’s agape was going to make him a giant dick, he had to admit that it was going to be exciting. They both cried out at the same time. It was about time that the competition got started. Both of them leaning on the other as they made their way towards the Kiss and Cry.

Viktor held Yuuri close to him, whispering to him about how proud he was. Yuuri was doing amazing. He couldn’t be happier. He gave him a kiss on the neck, feeling Yuuri shiver as he lightly pushed him away. The smile was playful and teasing.

“Do you think I made a personal best?” Yuuri asked.

“If you didn’t, I’ll eat my own shoe,” Viktor laughed, “oh the score is up now.”

“What does it say, I can’t read it without my glasses.”

“You scored 109.97, Yuuri! You beat your personal best again!”

Without thinking Viktor got on the floor lifting Yuuri’s skate, placing soft kisses on the boot. He could see the blush forming on Yuuri’s face. Viktor, never in his life, wanted a competition night to end so badly. He wanted Yuuri badly. He wanted to worship every inch of him. Kiss each bit of smooth creamy skin. Taste the sweetness that was his soulmate.

“Davai, Yurio!” Yuuri was crying out.

“Skate well,” Viktor cried out, nearly elbowing Yuuri in the face, “ganbate!”

Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the side, not wanting to miss this skate. Even though it was expected for them to go and do some interviews, Yuuri and Viktor wanted to cheer Yuri on. He was, at the end of the day, their friend. Even if Yuri felt differently.

Viktor could see that Yura was stiff, sighing in shared frustration.

“Something’s not right with his program. He’s too stiff.”

“Yeah, maybe he doesn’t have agape yet?”

“No, he has it. But something is stopping him from feeling it,” Viktor sighed as he visibly flinched at the missed jump, “wow, he hasn’t missed that jump in a year.”

Viktor was simply shaking his head. Yuri had a long way to go. Whatever was holding him back from doing this program was going to be the thing that would hold him back from truly becoming a great skater. That is what his programs were for when had originally designed them. It was to challenge him as a person. Challenge him as a competitor. On Love; Agape was his love letter to his daughter… A promise that he would be there for her. He would support her always. When he decided to give that routine to Yura, he didn’t expect for him to skate it the way that he or even Yuuri would skate it. Both of them were fathers. Both of them understood perfectly well the love a parent had for a child. Yuri, however, wasn’t a parent yet and wouldn’t understand that side until he became one. But Yuri could still skate Agape as a child who still loved and loved willingly. Viktor knew that Yuri didn’t have the best childhood when it came to parents. Both of them absent for whatever reason. But if he couldn’t get over that hump in his life, he would never be able to grow. He would fizzle out like a dud sparkler. And that would truly be a tragedy for the young skater when he clearly has the potential to become one of the best skaters of his generation.

They quickly made their way to answer a few questions before making their way to the back. They were watching the next skater’s program.

“Song’s pretty catchy,” Yuuri chuckled.

“He’s too pompous,” Viktor huffed.

“Why you think that?”

“He seriously named a song after himself?”

“Viktor, are you fucking serious?”

“Yuuri, you can curse?” Emil looked at Yuuri in disbelief, “this can’t be our sweet innocent Yuuri!”

“I skate to a song literally called me on ice. If you’re going to call him out on that, please call me out too.”

“Oh, I didn’t know Yuuri was so sassy,” Emil continued laughing.

Yuuri looked a little confused and pulled out his phone. He excused himself from everybody to go and answer it, Viktor following him quickly. Once they were alone, Yuuri answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

“Moshi, moshi,” Yuuri answered.

Mari’s voice was on the other end as she spoke a string of Japanese.

“Yeah, you’re on speaker. Viktor’s here.”

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry for calling during an event,” Mari sounded worried.

“What happened?”

“We had to take Anastasiya to the hospital,” Mari stated.

“Is she alright?” Viktor asked.

“Her fever got worse,” Mari’s voice was cracking, “We don’t know. She was shaking really bad and threw up. The doctors have her hooked up to some IVs right now.”

“She’s in good hands then, there’s nothing we can do but wait,” Viktor’s voice was shaking.

“Are you sure?”

“No,” Yuuri snapped, “Viktor you need to go back to Japan.”

“Yuuri, there isn’t much I can do. Naste’ka is in the hospital. There are doctors that can make sure she’s alright.”

“I don’t care. You need to go back. I can handle the free skate on my own.”

“Yuuri, it’s just a fever, she’ll break through it,”

“Viktor Nikiforov, I will drop out of this competition if you don’t go back to Japan. Your daughter needs you.”

Viktor looked at him stunned. Yuuri was serious. Even before they were soulmates, Yuuri had never used his last name like that.

“Yuuri, why?”

“I messed up by staying in a competition when I should have been with Alice. I don’t want you to make the same mistake I did,” Yuuri was shaking.

And it clicked. Even though Viktor was sure that the fever wasn’t going to be the end of the world, that the scariest part of it had already passed, Yuuri was terrified that there was more to come. That Naste’ka could possibly die from it. And that he, as Anastasiya’s father, wouldn’t be there when it mattered most. Seeing the fear in Yuuri’s eyes brought that fear into him.

He heard an old familiar voice, gruff and angry from the years of life.

“Yakov!” Viktor thanked God that he was here, “That’s it, thank God! I’m so glad you’re here! You are the coach for me!”

“What’s this? Crawling back already?”

“It will just be for tomorrow,” Viktor spoke a string of Russian, “for one day only, will you be Yuuri’s coach?”

“Huh?” Yakov looked confused.

“No fucking way, Viktor,” Yuri shot back.

“I need you, Yakov, please,” Viktor was starting to lose his composure.

“Give me one good reason why I should be your student’s coach for one day?”

“Naste’ka’s in the hospital back in Japan. She has a high fever and got worse. They think her fever made her have a seizure,” Viktor was starting to lose it, “I need to go back to her. But I can’t leave Yuuri alone either.”

“Vitya,” Yakov placed his hands on his shoulders, “I’ll take care of him.”

“We’ll pray for her tonight,” Lilia nodded.

“Thank you,” Viktor was smiling as a wave of relief washed over him.

“Vitya,” Viktor looked at his former coach, “B’ezrat HaShem.”

“B’ezrat HaShem,” Viktor repeated back.

With God’s help. God willing. This was Yakov’s way of trying to ground him. Even though it worked half of the time, he appreciated it. He motioned for Yuuri to him, the Asian man looking a little hesitant, but did as he was told.

“I got everything situated now. Yakov is going to be your coach for tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Nobody likes it, Katsudon,” Yuri mumbled.

~*~

Viktor was already packed and ready to leave for the airport. Both of them in front of the lobby door of the hotel they were staying at. Yuuri had this look on his face that made Viktor want to stay. But he knew that if he did, Yuuri would only be angry with him. The reality that his daughter was much sicker than anybody had anticipated was already sinking in. He felt like the worst parent ever for leaving her alone. But what was he to do? Take her with him to the competition? Sure, he would at least be in a familiar country to help her, but then what about Yuuri? He’d still be in the same position.

“Ask Yakov if you need help or don’t understand something,” Viktor looked at Yuuri, “if you’re in trouble, just hug him, he’ll be there for you.”

Viktor hugged Yuuri as he spoke. He really hated that he was going to be gone for the rest of the competition. But Yuuri had made so many valid points. And he still couldn’t understand why he was represented as a sunflower. This was one of those moments. Yuuri was pushing him to be a good person, and to do the right thing. Even if Naste’ka would be fine by the time he got back to Japan, this was a big scare for everybody. Yuuri saw clearly that Naste’ka needed her father more than Yuuri needed his soulmate, and he wasn’t afraid to let that be known to Viktor.

“I’m so sorry that I won’t be here,” Viktor felt his voice shaking, “but I’ll be with you in spirit.”

“Go to your daughter, Viktor.”

“Thank you,” Viktor was holding tightly onto Yuuri, “I love you.”

The words just slipped so casually. It terrified him. But he couldn’t let go. He couldn’t take those words back. The first time, in a long time, that he had ever had those words slip past his lips that weren’t for his daughter.

Yuuri kissed him on the lips, tenderly. There was no need for words. Yuuri loved him too. Even though Viktor knew that he couldn’t say it yet. It should have hurt for Yuuri to not say it back, but Viktor knew that it would happen.

“Now go,” Yuuri was smiling as tears started to stream.

“I don’t want to,” Viktor croaked.

“I don’t either, but you need to be there for her.”

“Da,” Viktor nodded.

It was almost painful as Viktor tore himself from his soulmate. Leaving him to fend for himself in the lion's den. He felt the tears sting bitterly as he left the hotel. He didn’t want Yuuri to see him like this. He needed to do the right thing, and that meant being there for his daughter.

He hailed for a taxi, heading straight for the airport. He felt as if he weren’t even in charge of his own body. He was going through the motions to get back to Japan. Once his plane was called for boarding, he sent a quick message to Yuuri, Mari, and Minako, letting them know that he was on his plane. He would be back in Japan in no time.

~*~

Viktor was sitting in the room hospital room with his daughter. They already found out why she was so feverish. Somehow, she had contracted Scarlet Fever, the rash now starting to form. It explained the fever and her sudden lack of appetite. Viktor just held her little hand in his. She was sleeping peacefully, her fever finally began to lower. When his plane had touched onto Japanese ground, he turned on his phone so fast. Within the first ten minutes, Mari was asking about Naste’ka’s medical history, what medications she was allergic to, things like that. He answered them all. She sounded like she was about to have a cow when she started hollering in Japanese, one of the words he heard was stop. He ended up finding out that one of the medications she needed was the one that could probably kill her.

Viktor looked at his daughter as she started to get up, she was rubbing her eyes before looking at him. He felt like he was about to cry all over again. The doctor did give him good news though. Once she was awake, they would just check her up to see how she was doing. But it seemed like the worst of it was behind them and she would be able to go back home. She was going to need plenty of rest and would have to sleep in her own room for a bit while until she recovered more.

“Papa?”

“Thank God you’re alright,” Viktor whispered as he hugged her tightly, tears escaping.

“Papa, where’s Yuuri?”

“Russia, he’s still competing.”

“Why aren’t you doing your job and coaching him?”

“Family is more important than any job, Naste’ka. Both Yuuri and I felt it was best for me to come back here. You needed me.”

“But he needs you too, and isn’t he family?”

“Yeah, but he’s not the one in the hospital now, is he?”

“This is my fault,” Naste’ka looked at her bedsheets.

“Moya Kroshka,” Viktor whispered softly, “it’s not your fault you got sick. Everybody gets sick sometimes.”

“You don’t.”

“Oh but I do. One time, I got food poisoning before a competition and almost threw up all over the ice.”

“How old were you?”

“I was probably 13 or 14.”

“Wow, you were old,” Naste’ka giggled.

“My daughter thinks I’m old,” Viktor laughed, mocking himself.

“Papa, you may be old, but I still love you.”

“Alright kid,” Viktor chuckled, “let’s get the doctor so we can go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys, this is the end of that chapter. Stay tune for the next one. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Your comments legit give me life.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	22. Yuuri; First Time

Yuuri could see the complete and total frustration in Seung-gil’s face, stained with tears. He couldn’t begin to count how many times Yuuri had found himself crying in pure frustration. His heart went out to him. He knew exactly how that man felt. But he also remembered hearing that Seung-gil was going to compete in 4CC. Hopefully, he would see him there. Yuuri would have never taken the Korean man to be just as emotional as he was. He wanted to go to him and tell him to hold in there. But at the same time would his words help? Yuuri knew damn well when he was feeling like that, listening to somebody telling him that it would be alright just annoyed him. It was a load of horse shit that somebody was passing off as cake, and he wanted none of it.

Yuuri was watching the Russian Yuri. His skate was intense. It was mindboggling. The step sequence, Yuuri could see would have tripped him up if he wasn’t careful, and he knew that he was one of the best in the world when it came to it… Even though he would like to think differently.

Yuuri whistled when he realized what Yuri’s plan was. Moving most of his jumps to the end of the program was an extremely risky move. If his stamina wasn’t up to snuff, he would be tasting a lot of ice. Yuuri stepped away as he found an isolated area, doing his stretching on the wall. Yuuri glanced back when he was finishing a few of his stretches. Seeing just how much Yuri has changed. It humbled him. What he witnessed was a performance beyond Yuri’s limits.

He made his way to the ice, knowing that even though Yakov was playing his coach for the day out of Viktor’s wishes, he had no loyalty to really do anything other than the minimum. Yakov wanted to see the other Yuri win, not him. Yuuri could understand that.

Yuuri was in his starting position as the music started. Viktor had taught him so much. And he was terrified that people would think that he was a waste of time. It didn’t help that most of the people were still digging at him. Bringing up Alice and how he was the worst of the worst by cheating on her.

He needed to prove himself now. He needed to win. He needed to win for Alice. He needed to win for his children. He needed to win for Viktor. If he messed up, if he failed, everything would be over. Yuuri made his first jump, a quad toe loop. He fucked it up, turning it into a single.

Viktor was right about one thing. When he was letting his mind run a million miles a second, he tended to mess up his jumps. Alice said the same thing, although a lot more sweeter than Viktor.

He remembered meeting Viktor officially at his parents' resort, completely naked as he rose from the water. It was almost as if the sex appeal he possessed was so hot that it simply could boil all of the water.

Another memory he held close to his heart flooded into his mind. The first time he kissed Alice. It was at the rink. They were both practicing with Phichit on the ice. Phichit dared Yuuri to do a backflip. Yuuri had done them before when he found out that Viktor did them for his warm-ups every once in a while, but it had been a while since he did one. Alice didn’t believe he could and to prove his at the time girlfriend wrong, he did, landing it smoothly. She freaked out, and in the process, they shared their first kiss.

Viktor knew how he felt. Alice took his feelings and pushed him harder into the ice. When Alice came into his life, he always expected that she would leave him. He was right in the end, though. But not in the way that he had ever thought. She gave him three beautiful children, a little over five years of memories. She pushed him into getting better for competitions because it meant being able to support his family better. But it wasn’t until Viktor came into his life that he became bolder. Going as far as claiming that he would be winning gold. Alice made him feel. Viktor made him take.

If he was going, to be honest with himself, he wanted to win gold at the Olympics. Seeing that if he hadn’t received the news of Alice’s passing, he would have tasted that Gold medal. Viktor even told him that he had been a little nervous about not getting gold when he saw Yuuri’s short program. Love was changing him. It changed him when he was with Alice. It changed him when his children were born. Love changed him when Alice died. And he was in the middle of that change with Viktor. He loved him. He really was falling in love with him.

He made it this far because of those that loved him. He made it this far because of the love he gave. Alice pushed him to stay on the ice. Pushed him to grow by giving him three beautiful children that depended on everything he could do on the ice. He knew that if he didn’t have them, he would probably have not had as much as he did. But this year, the love he has for Alice was a bitter poison. Every time he drank it, he would be brought into a blinding pain of what could have been IF he did things differently.

But this year, he made it this far because of Viktor. He still believed in him. He was his soulmate. What happens if it ends at the Rostelecom Cup? All that hard work for nothing? Would Viktor regret that he was his soulmate? Would he regret staying in Japan when he could have backed up a winner? Would he leave and go back to Russia after his daughter recovered? He could feel himself wanting to scream. But he pushed those thoughts out. If he let them continue, that is exactly what would happen. He would lose his chances for the GPF.

What Yuri did on his performance was stupid and reckless. He may be a lot younger than him, but he doesn’t have the same amount as stamina as him. It could have gone really bad for him. But he had to admit, it was just like Yurio’s style. No guts, no glory.

Viktor… Regardless if he was here or not, this skate was fucking hard. It tested him in so many different ways. He made this program with Viktor. He still couldn’t believe that Viktor had suspected them being soulmates, even that far back. This skate was made so he could express his love. And it hurt. It expressed his love for Viktor and his love for Alice… Two loves that were very conflicting. One where they both really couldn’t exist peacefully. If he chose his love for Viktor, it truly meant saying goodbye to Alice. It meant putting her life to the side… Putting her memory to rest. But if he chose the love of his wife, it would consume him until there is nothing left of him.

~*~

He made it to the GPF. Just barely, but he made it. He still missed Viktor though. He wished he was here with him. He would have been so excited. Although, he was positive that if he was here, they would have gone straight to their hotel room to celebrate. Order some room service, get a nice bottle of champaign or maybe a nice wine. After they would eat, he was sure that they would just tease the other. Viktor would probably fuck the shit out of his thighs, something that had been becoming a habit that Yuuri had no problem stopping.

“Hey Yuuri, congrats on qualifying,” Sara smiled cheerfully, “I knew you would make it to the GPF.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri suddenly hugged her.

“Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing!” her brother screamed at him.

Yuuri let go of Sara, walking straight over to Micheal, giving him a hug as well. The man freaking out.

“Was that Mickey screaming?” Emil asked.

Yuuri hugged him too.

“Oh thank you! Are we going to now do a hugging competition? This is so nice!”

Yuuri lost it. He lost control of his life. He really did miss Viktor and the kids. He ended up hugging the rest of the competition, finally snapping back by the time he was chasing Yuri around the hallway as he screamed to get lost. At that point, he just wanted to fuck around with him and once he hugged the moody teenager, he let go. He really couldn’t believe he broke down that way. Crying? It was his norm. But this… He really had lost all control of his life.

He eventually made it back to his hotel room. He stripped out of his costume and threw on some sweats. He was laying down on his bed, the television on. He didn’t know most of what the shows were saying. They were in Russian and he really didn’t know all that much of that language. He got off the bed, turned off the television and made his way out of his room. He left the hotel and just started walking. He missed Viktor a lot. But today made something very clear to him. Viktor was going to have to back to the Skating World. And he was going to have to step to the side. Win or lose the GPF, he wasn’t going to be the reason Viktor left the ice forever.

Yuuri felt a sudden pressure to his back. He instantly recognized that voice.

“What the fuck with all that hugging earlier, you fucking creep?”

“Oh hey Yurio.”

“And stop calling me that.”

“Sorry.”

“That Free Skate fucking sucked. You get to make the damn excuse that Viktor wasn’t there and that bullshit of soulmates shit but that ain’t gonna cut it for me,” Yurio spat out, “I was in top form skating condition, beat my personal best, and still got first stolen from me by fucking JJ. You have no right to be pissed off more than me.”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“I expect you to be skating for a good while. You’re the only one I see that’s actually worth competing against.”

“There are better skaters than me. Chris, JJ, Phichit, and,” Yuuri got cut off.

“I don’t give a fuck about them. None of them bring what you bring to the table. And I want to beat you at your best, asshole.”

“Alright,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Here,” Yurio muttered as he tossed a brown paper bag at Yuuri.

“What is this?”

“Try, dumbass. It’s almost your birthday, look at it as an early birthday present.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri opened the bag, seeing pirozhkis.

“Eat, my grandpa made them. They’re the best. Although they aren’t part of our special diets, and these ones specifically, Yakov and Viktor would probably have a stroke if they saw us eating them.”

“Oh?”

“Try them.”

Yuuri grabbed a pirozhki and took a bite. It had a very familiar taste to it. Almost comforting.

“Oh wow. There’s rice, pork, and egg. It’s almost like katsu… Wait a minute,” he looked at Yuri.

“Da, my grandpa made a pork cutlet bowl version of pirozhkis. Aren’t they great?” Yuri was smiling, laughing, “he made them when I told him about the pork cutlet bowls I ate back at your parents’ resort. He decided to try to add a bit of a Japanese spin to it. What you think?”

“It’s not like my mom’s katsudon, but these are really good. Vkusno!”

“Are you going back to Japan?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to clear my head. Viktor messaged me and told me that Naste’ka had scarlet fever. But she’s out of the hospital. I should finish up packing though. My flight is in about four hours.”

“You take care, Katsudon.”

“You too,” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Both of them walked back together to the hotel, Yuuri even letting him chill out in his room as he started packing. Both of them were just goofing off laughing. Yuuri ended up telling him about how Naste’ka had declared that she no longer liked him. When Yuri had asked, he blushed a little, telling him about how he and Viktor got a little excited and how he had a really bad habit of blurting out things. Yuri laughed his ass off, telling him he never wants to hear about Viktor or him having sex but that was perhaps one of the best stories he has heard yet.

“Wait until she’s old enough to realize what she was asking for.”

“Viktor and I decided it’s going to be one of the first stories we tell any new boyfriends she gets.”

“Man, she’ll be single forever,” Yuri laughed.

“She’ll survive.”

“Oh man, I remember when she was three, Viktor had her on his shoulders at the mall. He had to chaperon Mila and me. So you know what Naste’ka does?”

“What?”

“She’s being cute at first. Waving and saying hello to every single person walking by. But then, she starts saying that Viktor is her papa and that she loves him.”

“That’s cute,” Yuuri said as he was putting the last of his clothes in his suitcase.

“Oh no, it gets even better. This child starts telling people that she loves her papa, even though he’s going bald. And then points right at the spot. The look on Viktor’s face was just amazing.”

“Oh man, don’t tell me it’s this spot here?” Yuuri pointed at the spot that he’s poked on Viktor’s head on his own.

“Yeah.”

“Oh man, I keep telling him it’s not even noticeable. Like you have to squint to see that it is a bit thinner.”

“Oh man, oh man, oh man, that’s too much,” Yuri was rolling on the bed.

~*~

Yuuri couldn’t get Viktor out of his mind. He through a glass a big poodle, barking and wagging their tail, shortly followed by a smaller poodle pressing their paws against the glass. Yuuri looked up and saw Viktor. Both of them running into a full-blown sprint to the door. There was so much that Yuuri wanted to say to Viktor. He made it to the door, running in place as he waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, Yuuri jumped into his arms. He was just trying so hard not to cry.

“Yuuri,” Viktor was holding him tightly, “I’ve been thinking about what I should do going forward as your coach.”

“Yeah, so have I,” Yuuri whispered before pulling off of him, “Viktor, will you be my coach until I retire?”

Yuuri could see Viktor smiling, trying to hold in his tears as he kissed Yuuri’s wedding ring, “That sounds like a marriage proposal.”

Yuuri looked up at him, a blush sprinkled across his face. Yuuri felt Viktor kiss the top of his head softly, as he pressed his face to the crook of Viktor’s neck, pressing a kiss in return.

“In that case,” Viktor’s voice was husky as he felt more kisses pressed onto him, “I hope you never retire.”

Yuuri felt tears stream suddenly down his face as he held on tighter to Viktor, Makka pawed at both of them as if she was trying to get into the hug. Vicchan was trying desperately to grab either adults' attention, barking at them both.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final.”

Yuuri didn’t know if they stayed like that for a minute or for a lifetime, but eventually, they let each other go. He was just so thankful to have him back again. They walked together, holding hands as they made their way to baggage claim. Yuuri knew that he would end up having to wait a bit longer simply because he flew to a different country. He would most likely get stopped randomly by somebody to inspect his stuff.

When his bags finally appeared, Viktor and Yuuri grabbed them and started making their way back to Hasetsu. Yuuri was exhausted. Even though he would just love to do nothing more than to just go to sleep, he could sleep on the way back home. They would just use the train and get back to Hasetsu.

“I can’t wait to get back home,” Yuuri sighed.

“We’re staying at a hotel tonight,” Viktor smiled softly.

“You’re lucky that I’m too tired to fight you with this,” Yuuri chuckled softly as he rested his head against Viktor.

“Good, because I wanted to pamper you tonight as congratulations for qualifying for the GPF.”

“I barely made it, Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, “if you were competing, I actually wouldn’t have qualified.”

“You don’t know that, Yuuri.”

“I’m sure I do,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Well, it doesn’t matter because you are going and I’m going to treat you to a lovely night alone. The only babies we really have to worry about are the ones that are covered in fur and are always on all fours.”

Yuuri huffed out a laugh as they made their way out of the airport. Once they were out, Viktor called for a cab and handed them the address. Yuuri just rested his head on Viktor as he felt the man just rub lazy circles on his arm. Yuuri was smiling softly as the dogs nuzzled close to them. It wasn’t that long of a ride, Viktor gave the driver money. Yuuri noticed that Viktor was giving more money than necessary and told him no.

“But it’s a tip,” Viktor looked at him with a smile.

“It’s an insult. You don’t tip in Japan.”

“Why is that? I know you don’t tip in restaurants but you don’t tip for this either?”

“I don’t know. You just don’t tip in Japan. It’s seen as rude and disrespectful.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri smiled before he turned to the driver, “thank you so much for the ride, my friend is still learning about our country, I apologize if he offended you.”

“Not the first foreigner to try and tip me, and he won’t be the last,” the driver laughed

Yuuri chuckled with him before he thanked the driver again. When they stepped out of the taxi, taking the dogs and bags with them, Yuuri stood dumbfounded by the hotel. It looked really expensive. He blushed deeply as he followed Viktor in. Yuuri felt so out of place when he stepped inside. Cool grey stone walls and floors. Sleek furniture. Everything looked so modern with a hit of Japanese design. He felt like he was a small child that couldn’t touch anything in fear that he would somehow destroy it. Even though he grew up in a resort, this place made his family’s inn and hot spring feel so cheap and boring.

~*~

Yuuri laid on the bed, his body felt as if he were going to burst into flames. The kisses the Russian man pressed on his body did nothing to cool this burning pressure within him. Pleasure over pleasure as Yuuri felt his hips bucking. Viktor’s moans were sweet and delicious as Yuuri kissed them away from him.

The room that Viktor had rented was a very good size. It was bigger than the small apartment he and Phichit lived in back in Detroit. Or the apartment he and Alice had when they were married. He had to admit it though, the room was very beautiful. The view on the through the window showed the nightlife of the city. Beautiful in its own right. The bed both he and Viktor were laying on as they pushed the other to their limits was heavenly, giving back just the right amount of push.

“Yuuri,” Viktor let out a husky moan, “take me.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s eyes were on Viktor, “I don’t, I mean, Vitya, are you sure?”

“Da,” Viktor nodded, “When I left to go back to Japan, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’m ready if you are. I love you, but if you’re not ready, I get it.”

“No, it’s alright. I just,” Yuuri was blushing hard, “I haven’t really done it in almost two years.”

“But your wife died back in February.”

“Yeah, but she was already so sick that I decided it was just better and safer for her.”

Viktor chuckled softly as he kissed Yuuri again, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you when was the last time I actually had sex.”

“Try me.”

“About six years.”

“You’re joking,” Yuuri looked at him stunned.

“Nope.”

“By choice?”

“Kinda? I was just so focused on Naste’ka that I ended up neglecting my love life.”

Yuuri looked at him before pressing his lips to Viktor’s. He held him close as they continued to grind against each other. Viktor pulled away briefly as he grabbed something over from the drawer. He handed it to Yuuri with a bit of blush across his face and Yuuri read it. Lube. He nodded as he flipped the cap on as he poured a bit of the liquid into his hand. He rubbed a bit of it to heat it up. Yuuri took in a deep breath as he started teasing Viktor’s hole. He felt an excitement inside him when he heard Viktor’s breath hitch up.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening. What was more he couldn’t believe that he wanted this to happen? Yuuri was stretching Viktor out, seeing the man come undone by his own touches. He finally was able to put two fingers in, Viktor was huffing as Yuuri took notice that Viktor was rocking his hips into his hand. Yuuri felt something inside Viktor, pressing it gingerly. The moment he did, he saw how Viktor’s semi-hard chub became fully erect. Viktor looked like he was completely wrecked.

“What did you do?” Viktor asked, his voice shaking.

“This?” Yuuri pressed that button again.

“Holy fuck, do it again,” Viktor was trembling uncontrollably.

Yuuri pressed more into that sweet button, Viktor letting out a string of Russian. He wasn’t sure if it was actually Russian or if he was just babbling. All Yuuri could think about was just how beautiful Viktor looked. His forehead beaded with sweat as his body was feeling hot and bursting with a red passion. Yuuri carefully added a third finger, finding the button even quicker than before. Yuuri was enjoying the cries of passion from his boyfriend. The cries of his soulmate. He noticed how his own arm was covered in Coriander, Anemone, Bell Flowers, and Primroses. He could see the same flowers on Viktor’s arms as well. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he could see his own emotions painted on this man’s skin. Viktor knew him on a deeper level than most people ever would.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out, Viktor gave a whimper as he attempted to keep him there for a bit longer. Yuuri smiled softly as he kissed Viktor’s abs.

“I’m going to go in. Are you absolutely sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“No, I want all of you. I want everything that is you, Yuuri,” Viktor was struggling to speak.

Yuuri nodded slowly as he grabbed the lube again, pouring gingerly over his own hardened length. He palmed himself a little more, making sure that he was thoroughly covered before he placed himself between Viktor’s opening. He pressed the tip of his head on Viktor’s hole, a shaky breath escaped him

“Viktor once I put it in, I don’t know if we can go back to before.”

“I don’t want to go back. I want you,” Viktor smiled as he held onto Yuuri’s hand, lacing their fingers into a delicate lock.

Yuuri nodded before he pushed just enough inside Viktor. An intense heat enveloped him as he felt his entire life force was being sucked right out of his own body. Viktor’s heat was intense. More than intense. It was mind-numbingly amazing. And he only had the tip of his dick inside this man. Slowly, he pushed himself in, feeling Viktor tightening around his member the more he pressed in. He could see Viktor shaking with pure ecstasy as pleasure dripped from his face.

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s hand tenderly as he slowly started thrusting into Viktor. Yuuri felt his body shiver with the most wonderful bolt of electricity in his body. Viktor was mewling begging for Yuuri to go into him more. Yuuri felt his body prickling hot as he felt his entire body losing itself. Yuuri started thrusting into him more. He felt the button again, seeing that Viktor was losing his mind as he slammed his own body into that sweet spot.

Yuuri smirked as Viktor lost himself in the pleasure he gave him. He could see that Viktor had his eyes rolled to the back of his heads as he pounded more into him. Yuuri was going even harder into him, feeling his own body convulsing as they continued.

Yuuri pulled out quickly, feeling as if he were about to cum. Viktor let out a cry, almost as if he were upset that Yuuri was denying him his own escape. Yuuri patted at him gently, having Viktor turn on his stomach.

“Can you lift your ass up for me. I want to try this position.

“Okay,” Viktor was breathing hard.

Yuuri dipped right back into Viktor, rolling his hips against the Russian man. Viktor was just crying incoherently. Yuuri saw how Viktor was grinding his ass further into him, almost as if he was begging for Yuuri to go deeper. Yuuri slammed against Viktor with as much force as he could muster. Yuuri was losing his own composure as he bit on Viktor’s shoulder blade. Viktor was sobbing, begging for Yuuri to just wreck him. And Yuuri couldn’t help but comply. Suddenly, Yuuri felt Viktor clench around his dick, his mind going completely blank as a strangled orgasm escaped from his lips. Both of them cumming hard. Yuuri collapsed on Viktor, rocking his hips gently as he felt the remnants of his orgasm leaving.

After a while, Yuuri rolled off of his boyfriend, his cock soft again. He could see Viktor coming back to earth, kissing him softly. He couldn’t believe they just had sex. This man, so beautiful and so perfect actually wanted to have sex with him. And better yet, let him.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered softly as his eyes fluttered shut.

Yuuri's’ heart sored even though those three words hurt still. He knew he loved him. But he didn’t know if he could ever say it back. The last person he loved had died. Yuuri wished that he wasn’t as broken as he was now. If he wasn’t, he knew that he would be able to say those words to him. Now, he couldn’t. And it wasn’t fair for Viktor. He deserved those words.

“I know,” he kissed Viktor softly, seeing that he was snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man... I was planning for their first time not happen at this point... However... That clearly didn't happen. So please leave me a comment. Your comments seriously bring me life.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	23. Yuuri; The Sword Against the Wall

Yuuri stretched lazily as he got out of bed. Ever since he came back from Russia, their dynamic changed. They would both get up early in the morning. Viktor would give him morning kisses, much to Yuuri’s horror. He would tell him the same thing every time… He would beg for Viktor to give him a chance to brush his teeth, and Viktor would always tell him how he couldn’t help himself and just needed to kiss him, morning breath and all. They would both go to the bathroom, brush their teeth and get ready. They would go to the kitchen that was specifically for the family to use and they would make breakfast for everybody, even though they wouldn’t have most of it.

Viktor would make some egg whites and spinach for both of them. Yuuri was busy making miso soup and rice for everybody, not bothering with the fish because he knew that his mom would make it for everybody and fish cold wasn’t really that appetizing.

Yuuri grabbed some drinks for them while Viktor rinsed their dirty dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Typically they would be out of the door by 5 in the morning. The cold already starting to sting their faces as winter came. They always ended up heading to the beach, running in the sand. Viktor was still coaching Yuuri, but in the morning for their work out before going to the rink, Yuuri would find Viktor teasing him.

Sometimes, though, they would end up getting a little carried away, finding themselves swept up in their own passions. Heated kisses played along with heated touches. Yuuri would end up crashing on the sand, Viktor following shortly afterward, desperately taking off at the minimum Viktor’s pants while he had his pulled down far enough to wreck his boyfriend.

Although today, was their day off. He glanced over, seeing Viktor laying on his stomach, evidence of last night’s fun on his back. Viktor looked breathtaking. Scratches racked across porcelain skin, love bites Yuuri knew littered Viktor’s chest and thighs. Yuuri had thrown on one of the random shirts that laid on the floor, realizing that it was Viktor’s. He shrugged not really caring. He needed to get dressed and found his athletic pants. He opened the door, seeing all four of the kids on the bed lazily watching videos on the tablet.

Yuuri closed the door to his and Viktor’s room, giving his boyfriend a chance to recover a bit without the girls seeing him. The kids understood that Yuuri and Viktor were soulmates, even though they were adjusting to that reality. He saw that Alyssa was taking it the hardest. She disregarded whatever Viktor told her, from things as simple as helping her put on her uniform for the one day out of the week for school, to eating her vegetables on her plate and even telling her to stop playing in the middle of the road. Her response to him was to just simply scream that he wasn’t her boss. If he put her in her time outs, she would just disregard them and do what she wanted. Viktor, Yuuri could easily see, was at the end of his ropes.

“Hey, put the tablet away for a minute,” Yuuri started, “I got some fun news.”

“What is it, daddy?” Alyssa asked as she put her head on Yuuri’s lap.

“Vitya and I were talking earlier this week and he had a wonderful idea,” Yuuri smiled brightly.

“Eww, his idea is stupid.”

“Alyssa, that’s a bad word,” Yuuri scolded her.

“Well, he is,” Alyssa huffed.

“You don’t even know what the idea is. How do you know if it’s a bad idea or not.”

“Because it came from him.”

“My papa comes up with good ideas. He took me to the zoo once. And an aquarium!”

“Well, we might be doing that, I don’t know yet,” Yuuri smiled, “but I do know that I will be helping everybody pack up because we’re going to Tokyo for the weekend.”

“But it is the weekend,” Midori looked at her father.

“Well, technically it’s Friday, but today, we are going to Tokyo. So let’s get ready.”

Yuuri turned to see Viktor rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. He was wearing some sweat pants, his chest bare. Yuuri smiled at Viktor warmly as he got off the bed, hugging him. He whispered a good morning as he gave him a small kiss on the neck.

“You tell them?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll make breakfast, you go help them pack.”

“Bachan already made breakfast,” Midori spoke up.

“Breakfast!” Marco gave his bubbly laugh as he jumped on the bed, “Viker cash!”

Both adults looked shocked as the boy jumped from the bed, landing in Viktor’s arms, laughing as if he was having the time of his life. Viktor laughed as he lifted the small child up as he started to blow on his belly. The small boy started screaming and laughing at what Viktor was doing.

“You like doing jumps like me?” Viktor laughed as he made snarling noises on him.

“Vitya, go heat up breakfast for the kids. I’m going to start packing their stuff,” Yuuri looked at him.

Viktor nodded as he started to lead the kids out of the room, Alyssa stayed behind with Yuuri.

“Hey, Alyssa, don’t you want breakfast?”

“No, can I be with you?”

“Alright.”

~*~

Viktor had taken Yuuri back to the hotel they had spent the night after Yuuri came back from the previous competition. Both of them had enjoyed their night there. And the kids seemed to enjoy running around their suit, Unfortunately, they had to get another room right across from theirs, but at least it afforded them a bit more privacy for the weekend after the kids go to sleep for the night.

Yuuri was laying down on the bed in his boxers and an old pink shirt with riceballs he got from working in the onigiri stand his high school class ran one year for the school festival. Viktor was on the other side of the bed bouncing on all fours excited.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday, what do you want to do?” Viktor asked.

“Eh, nothing really. I’m happy just spending time with you and the kids. All of the kids.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to do something that the kids would love,” Yuuri smiled.

“I want to make a reservation for this museum. I think that they are going to love it. And it’s very educational.”

“Oh?”

Yuuri was looking at Viktor’s phone as the man passed it over to him. Pictures of this museum that he wanted to take them and the children. Little kids dressed up as doctors, police officers, bankers, and even fast-food workers were plastered everywhere. He was looking at his boyfriend giving him that goofy heart-shaped smile he always gave.

“What is this place exactly?”

“A child’s museum. They learn about how society functions in a miniature city. They dress up as cops, firefighters, and other kinds of professionals and do little tasks in a game form or something like that. They even earn the museum’s form and use it to buy things at the museum. I wanted to take Naste’ka last time we were Japan.”

“You just wanted to take pictures of her in cute outfits, didn’t you.”

Viktor blushed brightly as he nuzzled his face on him. Yuuri chuckled as he kissed Viktor on his head. Yuuri laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri just felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had three beautiful children, a wonderful boyfriend, things were starting to turn around for him in the figure skating world. Never before had he even made this big of a splash. It was exciting.

He looked at his ring finger on his hand, sighing softly. It was his and Alice’s wedding ring. He had finally put it on the other hand, although to his surprise, it seemed to have gone unnoticed to the media. It really didn’t surprise him. The wedding ring was a white goldplated ring scratched and dinged up from the years of falling constantly during his training. He got the matching set online for under thirty bucks, which meant a lot for them since they were both poor college students struggling to even get by. He promised her that he would get her a new ring for their next anniversary but clearly, it was never going to happen now. He had been looking at rings a few weeks before she even passed away… Knowing that he could finally afford to give her something better. The rings didn’t even have real diamonds on it. There was literally no way he could afford to give her an actual diamond ring. He still had Alice’s ring, although, for the first four months after her death, he had it with him at all times. After some time, he reserved to keep it in his room, and if he had competitions or would be out of the house for days, he would keep it in his bag.

“I know you miss her, it’s alright,” Viktor sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

“I still feel horrible that we’re dating and it hasn’t even been a year since she passed away.”

“Don’t feel bad because you’re moving on, Yuuri.”

“But it’s so disrespectful,” Yuuri sighed, “it’s as if I’m saying she wasn’t that important to me.”

“But you know she was. I know she was. She knew she was. That’s all that matters, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed as he nodded softly, “Thank you.”

~*~

The kids were running around excited as Yuuri laughed. The moment that they stepped inside the museum, the children were excited that they could drive the cars inside the place. What made him laugh, though was the fact that they had to do a little driver's test to even get the license to drive the little cars in the museum. When Viktor told him that the museum was a miniature city, he really wasn’t exaggerating. Marco was so proud as he hugged the little id stating that he could drive.

“Oh look out world, better not be on the road when Marco’s on it,” Viktor laughed as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“hey grow up so fast. It feels like it was only yesterday I was potty training him,” Yuuri laughed.

“It was yesterday,” Viktor couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Papa! I wanna get married!”

“You are too young for that little lady,” Viktor snorted out.

“Nyet, they are getting married, see,” she pointed at the two kids some distance from them playing wedding.

Yuuri really couldn’t believe that this place took the whole society thing seriously. This place was legit a miniature city in a building. He couldn’t believe that there were so many kids here actually performing tasks that would be common for most people. Although he was a professional athlete, he doubted that they would have BECOME A PROFESSIONAL FIGURE SKATER as an option. Maybe some other sport like baseball or football.

“Marry me Teka,” Marco giggled.

“Yeah,” Naste’ka giggled as she gave Marco a kiss on his cheek as she hugged him.

“Your son is taking my baby away,” Viktor was laughing, “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to let her go.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Yuuri was laughing just as hard.

“More than I should, and I know you are too.”

“Best birthday present ever.”

“Hey Marco, if you want to marry her, you need money. Why don’t we find some jobs and you both can buy it,” Viktor chuckled, still trying to contain his laughter.

“Yeah!”

“I think he has a crush on her,” Yuuri sighed as he finally relaxed from laughing at how funny his son was.

“Wouldn’t be the first boy,” Viktor sighed, “man, by the time she really is old enough to date, I think I am going to be in a lot of trouble.”

“I know I am too with two girls,” Yuuri agreed, “at least I’ll get some backup.”

“Neither of us are the most intimidating men in the world, Yuuri.”

“That’s what you say, but I’m sure we both can be pretty scary if we threaten to land a triple axel on their face with our knife boots any guy would back off.”

“Ha! You do a triple axel on their face, I’ll follow up with a quad flip.”

“Deal,” Yuuri smiled as they watched the kids go into one of the rooms with other kids that were pretending to be doctors.

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” a woman suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s attention as she spoke to him, are you Katsuki, Yuuri?”

“Yeah, I am. How can I help you?”

“My daughter is a big fan of your skating, may I please get an autograph?” she had a pen and figure skating magazine in her hand, one that he recognized had both him and Viktor on the cover.

“Oh yeah, sure, Vitya, you wanna sign too? I bet she’d like that too.”

“Yeah,” Viktor smiled as Yuuri handed the pen magazine, “does your daughter skate?”

“She started taking lessons about a year ago. She wants to compete but it’s just so expensive,” in broken English.

“It is, I honestly have no idea how my parents could afford it,” Yuuri smiled.

“When you’re a parent, you try to do what you can for your child.”

Yuuri nodded as Viktor handed her things back, “Thank you so much for supporting and cheering for me in competitions. Let your daughter know that I am truly honored,” Yuuri bowed to her.

“I have no idea what you both are saying,” Viktor smiled.

The woman bowed to Yuuri as she left, “I was thanking her and her daughter for supporting and cheering me for my competitions. Her daughter is apparently a fan of mine.”

“That’s really neat,” Viktor smiled as he kissed him on his neck.

“Vitya, stop, not in public.”

“Yuuri, I can’t help it sometimes,” Viktor cooed.

“I know, but PDA is frowned upon.”

“Oh, you’re no fun, Yuuri.”

“Oh look, the kids are firefighters,” Yuuri smiled as he brought out his phone to take pictures.

Naste’ka started posing, cooing in Russian as her father started taking pictures of her. Yuuri gathered his children around to take some pictures before Viktor and he switched and finally having all four of the kids together. As soon as they were done, the kids were taken to the firetruck, assisted up there by one of the employees. Viktor was recording as the fire truck started moving. The kids were ringing the bell that was given to them to signify the sirens. Once they made it to their destination. Yuuri saw a building that was “on fire” that the kids would have to put out. The children went to the hoses that were provided and started spraying to “put the fire out”. Once they were done, the kids climbed back onto the truck, went back to the fire station and got paid.

As they watched the kids leave the station, the kids babbled about what they wanted to do. Midori bubbled on about how she wanted to go be a nurse and play with the babies, which prompted the other two girls to want to join. Marco, on the other hand, wanted to play as a veterinarian and play with the “big doggy”, as he so put it.

Yuuri and Viktor decided to divide and conquer. Yuuri took the girls, both knowing that if Viktor took them, Alyssa would most likely throw a tantrum. And Yuuri honestly wasn’t in the mood for it. Viktor took Marco to the activity for becoming a vet while Yuuri took the girls for the nursing. When they came back after their activities were done, Yuuri and Viktor gushed over the pictures and videos they took of the kids.

Yuuri leaned on Viktor as they were done for the day, the kids completely exhausted and full of the burgers they had made. Yuuri chuckled softly to himself over the fact that they managed to record Marco sobbing because he didn’t want to eat the burger he made… Because he made it.

~*~

Yuuri let out a soft moan as he dug his fingers on Viktor’s thighs. The only light in the room was the nightlife that peaked through the window. Viktor looked drop-dead gorgeous as he rolled his hips over him. Yuuri felt little whimpers escape from his throat as he pushed his hips into Viktor.

The kids were in bed and Viktor wanted to give him something extra for his birthday. Yuuri loved it. Today was an amazing day. The kids had a blast, they were tired and took a two-hour nap, and dinner, they had decided to do room service.

Viktor was letting out soft little moans as Yuuri thrust into him, crashing his lips with Yuuri’s tenderly. Yuuri loved the way he tasted. It was refreshing, and even more so the harder he went into him. It felt as if Viktor would just consume him completely. He couldn’t even help that he wanted it He wanted Viktor to just take him fully like he was now.

“Daddy,” Alyssa cried out, “I had a nightmare.”

“Shit,” Viktor whispered as he hopped off, Yuuri let out a whimper from the sudden pressure of Viktor’s inner walls leaving.

“Give us a minute,” Yuuri huffed as he threw on his pj pants, disregarding his underwear.

“I’m scared,” Alyssa was crying.

“We’re almost done,” Yuuri promised as he saw Viktor’s silhouette bending down and jumping a little.

When Viktor was done, he hopped back on the bed, Yuuri opened the door to see his daughter with her stuffed sushi he had given her years ago. Yuuri kneeled to his daughter as she hugged him tenderly.

“Daddy, I had a scary dream.”

“It’s alright, sweety.”

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Sure, come on.”

Alyssa had put herself in the middle of both Viktor and Yuuri, almost as if she made sure that they couldn't do anything. Viktor and Yuuri sighed before Yuuri heard Viktor let out a low groan.

“Vitya, are you alright?”

“I got kicked,” Viktor groaned out in pain.

“What? Who?”

Alyssa gave an exaggerated yawn as she snuggled closer to her father. Yuuri looked over at Viktor apologetically. Both of them knew well enough that she had done that on purpose. But they also knew that if they tried to have her admit it, that she would start with a temper tantrum. It was too late in the night and neither of them was honestly in the mood to deal with it when it was already two in the morning.

Yuuri just stayed up, not really in the mood to go back to sleep yet. He watched Viktor sleeping along with his daughter. He knew that his daughter had problems with Viktor. Although he couldn’t understand why. However, he wanted to find out. He wanted her to be okay with him. Especially because they were both soulmates. There was a strong and real possibility that Viktor and he would spend the rest of their lives together. It was something that the universe was demanding now that they were aware of the plans Fate had for them. Being apart from the other was something that would be torture.

“Daddy?”

Yuuri sturred as he looked down at his daughter. He wasn’t sure when she woke up, but there she was.

“Alyssa, go to sleep, it’s really late.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No, never,” Yuuri moved suddenly, wrapping his daughter in his arms, “why would you think that?”

“Because you forget about me, just like you forget about mommy.”

“I could never forget you or mom,” Yuuri whispered, voice trembling.

“But you have,” her words were drowned out by tears as her words slurred together.

“Shhh, Alyssa. Look at me,” Yuuri looked at his daughter, “I could never hate you. I will always love you. I will do anything for you if it made you happy.”

“Really?” Alyssa sniffled.

“Yes, I love you, your sister, and your brother. I love your mom. I love all of you with all my heart.”

“No you don’t,” Alyssa cried, snot running down her face as Yuuri grabbed some of the blankets from his side to clean her nose.

“Why do you think that?”

Alyssa hid her face as she nuzzled into her father’s chest, “Because you always leave us. Even when mommy was alive. And now you leave us for him. I hate him because he takes you all the time.”

“Sweety, no he doesn’t.”

“Yes he does,” Alyssa hiccupped, “I don’t want him in our family. He’s not mommy. He will never be mommy.”

“Does hurt you that I’m with him?” Yuuri asked, knowing the answer but wishing that he was wrong.

“Yes,” she whispered, “you said that you would do anything to make me happy. You and him together make me really sad. I don’t like him.”

“Alright, I’ll think about it, Alyssa.”

Yuuri felt his daughter sigh as she kissed him on his nose before going to sleep. His heart felt heavy. Of course, it was too early for him to be involved with anybody. Soulmate or not, his kids weren’t ready for him to be involved with somebody. His children were hurting. Alyssa was more vocal about it. What if the other two felt the same and would simply just not tell him because they felt that they had to be the adult in this? It wasn’t fair for them. He needed to focus on them. Maybe Barcelona would be where he just leaves the ice. Win or lose. Leave the ice. Leave Viktor. Focus on his children. Put away his childish dreams of making it as one of the best figure skaters in the world. Be the father that his children needed and deserved.

Maybe years from now he and Viktor could try again. But now, his children needed him. They needed him more than Yuuri needed Viktor. His children needed him more than Viktor needed him. They needed him more than his selfish desires to follow his dreams that were going nowhere. He needed to grow up. He needed to throw that energy on raising those three children. They lost their mother already. If he continued the path he was going, they would lose their father too. And he simply refused to allow that to happen.

He looked at Viktor, his heart melting as he watched him rest. How was he going to find the strength to walk away from him? How was he going to tell him? Did he want to leave him? Yuuri wanted to stay with this man forever. He felt so lost as he placed his hand on Viktor’s cheek. It wasn’t fair for this man to be this beautiful.

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered before finally drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think about this chapter. Your comments really do give me life. I also want to say that I am so sorry for this chapter taking a while to bring up. I felt a little burned out and just kinda took a break from writing for a few days.
> 
> The chapter name is a literal translation of a Spanish saying which I felt was pretty fitting. The equivalent is A rock in a hard place.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	24. Viktor; Two Golden Rings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning before the chapter starts, there is a scene that may be a little intense because one of the kids experiences a MAJOR meltdown and Yuuri doesn't react to it as well as he normally would.

Viktor let his body relax fully as he floated on the surface of the water. Tonight he was taking time away from everything to just reset himself. It was something he found difficult for him to do, not only because of his busy schedule when he was a professional athlete but as a father. His time was always thrown into his career and any extra time he had was thrown into raising his daughter by himself. When he had Anastasiya seven years ago, she opened his eyes. He realized just how much he needed somebody in his life. When he left her mother, he closed himself off. When he kissed Yuuri, feelings he thought that he would never feel again slammed into him.

Two words always came to him when he thought about his life. Two words that he knew he had been neglecting for himself, just so focused on other things. Life and Love. It made him realize he spent most of his life neglecting them in one way or another. He knew that most people saw him as some kind of playboy. Having a different woman in his bed every night if he wanted. The reality was, he couldn’t. After Alisa and the destruction she brought into his life, and still having to pay for it for another few more years, how could he trust himself to bring somebody into his world? She had stolen from him more than monetary things, but his own ability to trust others to get close to him like that again. And so, he threw himself even harder into his skating. He threw himself into raising his daughter. If she couldn’t have the kind of mother that would love her, then he would love his daughter enough to make up for it.

He remembered after he had settled out of court with Alisa how Yakov and Lilia sat him down, Naste’ka sleeping in his arms. They knew that he was hardheaded and the chances of him listening to them were low. But they pleaded with him. Now that he was a single father, he needed to put his daughter before himself. If he wanted to date somebody then fine, but that he needed to think about Naste’ka. If that person would be the right fit for her. Because he could have his fun all he wanted, but at the end of the day, that fun would hurt her. Relationships with a child involved were messier than regular relationships. In Yakov’s words, he was no longer looking for somebody to be with him. He was looking for somebody who would be a parent for Naste’ka.

It was probably one of the few things he took to heart when it came to Yakov’s talks. His choice in women was clearly not the best. Especially when Naste’ka’s mother was somewhere getting wasted. He occasionally kept tabs on her. She was in and out of the system for a multitude of things. He knew that she would never change. She would never be a good mother. And he knew that if he let her take Naste’ka, she would have been lost to the child services somewhere in Russia. Never knowing that she had a father that loved her deeply.

Viktor sneezed as he felt the cold hit him hard. It wasn’t as cold as it was in Russia, but it was cold enough for it to still affect him. He looked up seeing the only other person who would be stupid and crazy enough to go swimming in an outdoor pool in the middle of winter.

“I figured that a Russian would be the one besides me stupid enough to get into the pool this time of year,” the man chuckled.

“Chris,” Viktor smiled.

“Hi. How’s Coach Viktor? And here I was hoping I would get to go skinny dipping.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Viktor rolled his eyes, “I’ll even take pictures if you want.”

Chris disrobed himself, placing the champagne and robe to the side. He dipped in the pool before coming back up. Viktor swam to the side, pulling himself up as he dried off quickly. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Chris was one of his best friends. One of the few people he was comfortable with. Somebody he didn’t have to hide behind one of his fake smiles that he threw to the world. He remembered back when they were younger when they first met how innocent Chris was. And now, the man was basically a gay icon.

“You know, the ice isn’t the same without you,” Chris sighed as he finally got out of the pool.

“It’s still the same,” Viktor laughed.

“No, I’m serious. Without you there, I’m one of the oldest still competing. I feel like a relic there half the time.”

“If you’re a relic what does that make me? A fossil?”

“I keep forgetting you’re like almost like almost thirty.”

“No, I am not, I am going to say I am twenty-two forever,” Viktor laughed.

“It’s freezing now, where’s your room?”

“Not too far. You wanna bother Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Of course.”

Both men got up, Chris threw his rob on quickly while Viktor wrapped himself up in a towel. They quickly made their way back inside, Viktor felt as if his toes and fingers were about to fall off. This was probably the most stupid thing he has ever done. But he had fun.

Viktor opened the door and turned on the light crying out, “Yuuri, I’m freezing, can you draw me a hot bath! I can’t feel my toes!”

“And while you’re at it, how about some coffee?” Chris called out.

“You were still asleep?”

“Kinda,”

“Then let me wake you up!”

Both Viktor and Chris looked at each other before jumping on the bed. Yuuri screamed bloody murder as soon as Viktor put his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt. The warmth of his skin was absolutely amazing.

“Stop! Both of you are like human icicles!”

“But Yuuri, you’re so warm!” Viktor cooed.

“Both of you, get off me,” Yuuri barked, “I’m not your heating pad!”

Both men burst out laughing as they put their hands on him randomly, only for Yuuri to slap their cold skin suddenly. Yuuri was threatening Viktor that he would kick him out of the room and have him sleep with the kids if he continued, laughing all the while saying it.

“Papa, what’s the matter?” Nate’ka cried out as she ran into the room from the attached room they had.

“Sweety, come give papa a hug,” Viktor cried out as he hopped off the bed to hug his daughter.

“Noooooo! Papa, you’re cold!” Naste’ka squirmed out of her father’s grasp.

“Naste’ka, your papa is dying and cold, warm him up,” Viktor laughed as he started chasing his daughter.

“No,” she was screaming as she jumped on the bed and stomped on Yuuri’s stomach.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, Yuuri,” the little girls cried out as she rolled off the bed to make a break for her room.

Viktor laughed as he laid down on the bed next to Yuuri, kissing him on the neck. He smiled as he heard Yuuri mutter under his breath, but didn’t move away from the kiss at all. He really loved how far Yuuri had come. Earlier this year, this man had gone through hell. He lost his wife, along with the Olympics and confidence to skate. And by the end of the year, they both found the two Ls missing in both of their lives. Those Ls, his parents always told him that most people look for their whole lives and never truly find it. But Viktor was confident that they did.

Yuuri had worked so hard for the GPF. He worked out his programs to be as aggressive as possible, working every single day, even on days off, except for his birthday weekend. He wanted Gold, and Viktor was confident that this year, if Yuuri didn’t win it, then at the very least he would make it in the podium.

“I’m making tea, if you don’t like it, bite me, Chris,” Yuuri huffed as he hopped off the bed.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would want me to mark that pretty little neck of yours,” Chris joked.

Yuuri placed his thumbnail between his middle finger and index finger at Chris, Viktor roared with laughter while Chris looked at him a little oddly.

“Yuuri what is that?”

“It’s my response to you, Chris,” Yuuri huffed.

“And it means?”

This,” Yuuri flipped them the bird.

“Really? Where?”

“In Japan, I’m calling you a fucking clit,” Yuuri huffed out annoyed.

“Oh man, that is funny,” Viktor laughed, “in Russia, it’s not even offensive. It means that you get nothing. Although I know a lot of older Russians like Lilia and Yakov would side with you on it.” Viktor was howling with laughter, “But yeah, Naste’ka does that sign a lot when she doesn’t get her way. It’s really cute.”

~*~

“What should we do with the rest of the day,” Viktor asked Yuuri as he threw his safeguards on, “You should probably take it easy and get a good night’s sleep.”

“So when did you decide to become a model coach, Vitya,” Yuuri snapped, “this is my first time in Barcelona. Take me sightseeing,” Yuuri winked at the end.

“We bringing the kids?” Viktor chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor smiled.

Viktor and Yuuri motioned for the children to come to them. Mila had come to the rink a little earlier than she had originally anticipated to help out with watching over the kids while Viktor focused on Yuuri and coaching him. He saw Mila holding Alyssa and Naste’ka’s hand as the other two followed closely behind. She handed the kids over to Yuuri, telling him that she enjoyed his children.

“Viktor,” Mila cooed, “those kids are adorable.”

“Well, Yuuri and I make cute babies,” Viktor laughed in Russian.

“I like Alyssa, she’s a very sweet girl,” Mila told him in their native tongue.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she has such a big heart.”

“Are we talking about the same child because I always get attitude from her,” Viktor laughed.

“Really? Dirty blond hair girl, beautiful green eyes.”

“And a complete disregard over anything I tell her. I tell her to not climb on furniture and the first thing she does is stick out her tongue and proceed to climb on the most dangerous thing she can find.”

“She sounds like you,” Mila laughed.

“I was never that much of a handful for my parents or Yakov.”

Viktor heard his old coach bark a laugh, almost mockingly, “Vitya you’re the reason I have no hair!”

Viktor rolled his eyes as he continued talking with Mila, “She recently started hitting and biting me. On Yuuri’s birthday weekend, we decided to take the kids to Tokyo so we could bond a little more. Most of it was great. We took the kids to that KidZania,” Viktor smiled.

“Oh don’t they have that in Moscow too? I took my little cousin there during the offseason.”

“Yeah, but they have one in Tokyo. So we went there. Everything was a lot of fun. And then the next day we went sightseeing.”

“So, what happened?”

“Things were going well. And while we were walking around the city, Alyssa wanted to see something. I told her later and she decided to run off. Scared the living shit out of me,” Viktor sighed.

“Oh my goodness.”

“Yuuri wasn’t too worried because Tokyo surprisingly enough is a pretty safe area, but you know how dangerous it can be in Russia sometimes.”

“Da,” Mila mused, “And she started hitting you then?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you talk to Yuuri about it?”

“Not really. I don’t want to have him worry over something like this with the GPF so close.”

“Maybe it’s not up to you do keep something like that from him, Viktor,” Mila stated flatly.

“Yuuri gets really anxious and I don’t want him to worry more than necessary.”

“Viktor,” Mila sighed as she took a drink from her water bottle, “let me ask you something.”

“Okay,” Viktor looked at the redhead.

“I’ve watched Naste’ka plenty of times for you, right?” Mila didn’t bother waiting for Viktor to answer, “so what would you do if you found out that she was behaving the way that Alyssa behaves with you?”

“I see what you’re saying, I’ll talk with him tonight about it.”

Viktor sighed as he looked at Mila who had a soft smile on her face, “Viktor, I’m telling you this because I care about you. I don’t want you messing up your chance with them.”

Viktor was watching Yuuri as he finished up with getting the kids ready with their coats. It was pretty chilly outside and he didn’t want anybody getting sick like last time. Viktor said his goodbyes to Mila as he made his way to Yuuri, a smile on his face as they made their way out. He wanted to go and take them out on the town, knowing that the kids and Yuuri would have a great time.

~*~

Viktor cringed as Marco slipped on the sidewalk, his face scratched up and nose bleeding. No matter what, he could still never get over blood. Poop, he was fine with, got covered in metaphorically and literally for the first year of becoming a parent. Pee, no stranger to it. Vomit, children get sick. Spit up, it had to come out one way or another. Boogers were a meh thing for him. But he drew the line at blood. It was a hard no for him. A strong pass.

“I wanna go over there,” Alyssa was crying out as she pointed towards a candy shop.

“Alyssa, we just had lunch,” Viktor sighed.

“But I wanna go now!”

“No,” Viktor spoke sternly, “we’ll go later if you behave. But if you continue to act like this we won’t go at all.”

She gave him a dirty look which only made Viktor roll his eyes at her. This wasn’t the first time that she had been giving him the evil eye. Ever since they had gotten back from the Cup of China, she had been giving him a lot of attitude. He was frustrated with the behavior. She was so disrespectful to him, ignoring him when he would tell her to do things like cleaning her room, or not running off, and even things like this. She would, however, listen to everybody else.

Without any warning, she bolted away from them, Viktor calling her to come back.

“Viktor, go grab her, I’ll watch the kids,” Yuuri looked very uncomfortable.

Marco was rubbing his bloodied face on Yuuri’s chest. It was clear that Marco didn’t want Yuuri to leave. He was still having his moments where he had this fear that Yuuri would leave and never come back. Viktor sighed as he nodded. He started towards the direction that the girl ran off to. Lord, if she was his kid, she would have already tore her ass with a belt at this point. He never would have stood for this kind of behavior, and he was willing to admit that he was sometimes a little too quick to go for a swat on the butt with Naste’ka when she was smaller. Viktor felt bad about it because it happened when he was at the end of his rope and being a little too stubborn in asking for help from Yakov or Lilia. They both seemed to just have the patience of saints. And their response to his amazement was always the same. They managed to have a hand in raising him without wanting to sock him, and he was a wild child. Naste’ka was a walk in the park compared to him.

“Alyssa, get back here now!” Viktor had finally spotted her.

“No!”

“I’m not asking, I’m telling you,” Viktor stated, his voice had an edge of ice to it.

Viktor watched as she dropped to the ground screaming. People were watching them. He really didn’t care though. He picked her up and like clockwork, she was punching, biting, and kicking him. The only thing that actually hurt was the biting, but he stood his ground as he just continued his way back to Yuuri and the rest of the kids.

“I hate you!” she was screaming.

“That’s nice, you’re not the only one who doesn’t like me.”

Viktor sighed in relief before wincing from another bite. He could see Yuuri who was no looking at him and Alyssa. She was letting out one of her banshee cries again. Viktor had put her down, kneeling down as he held her hand, more so she wouldn’t run off again.

“Can you tell me why you ran off in an unfamiliar place?”

Viktor’s eyes widened at her response. No words. This was a whole new low. Never in his life had somebody did what this child did to him. He couldn’t believe that she had spit right on his face, spit sliding over his cheek.

Before Viktor could even react, Yuuri had snatched her from him. He had never seen him so angry before. He was screaming in Japanese, both of his hands on Alyssa’s shoulders shaking her. His face was close to hers as he was screaming at her. Viktor could see that the other kids were getting scared, his daughter crying silently while Marco was holding onto Midori. Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder at an attempt to knock him out of it. He could see that Alyssa was sobbing as she tried to keep her face down. Yuuri looked at him, finally snapped out of his anger.

“Take a minute, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.

“I’m calling my sister and Minako.”

Viktor watched quietly as Yuuri took a step away to recompose himself. He had never seen him snap like that. Not even with him back in China before the kiss. And he knew that he had broken him. He looked at his arm was covered in buttercups and petunias. He quickly covered his arm up before he lowered to Alyssa’s level.

“Spitting is not nice at all. You never spit on a person for any reason. I don’t care if you hate me, but you will not spit on me,” Viktor held her close as he rubbed her head, speaking with a coolness in his voice.

He could feel his body shaking. Unsure if it was because she was shaking or if he was. He was angry at her, yes. But it seemed that his anger left him when he saw Yuuri blow up. As much as he wanted to scream and yell at her with disgust, Viktor had a strong feeling that Yuuri did that and in spades. Even though he didn’t know a word of Japanese, the look on Yuuri’s face said it all. He was beyond pissed. He was beyond embarrassed. This child forced Yuuri to break from his shy reserved self and brought out a raging bull.

Viktor let go of her as he started to clean the spit off his face. He saw Yuuri come back, he seemed a lot more exhausted. Viktor went over to his side quickly. Yuuri looked like he was about to cry. Viktor wasn’t sure who was more upset over the situation, him or Yuuri.

“I already spoke with her,” Viktor stated softly.

“My sister is on her way. I asked if she and Minako could watch over the kids for the rest of the day. I think I’m just more anxious than normal,” Yuuri murmured.

“It's alright.”

“How long?”

“They were actually a few blocks away.”

“Oh nice,” Viktor smiled.

“Alyssa, apologize to Viktor,” Yuuri looked at her sharply.

“I’m no-” Alyssa was interrupted by Viktor.

“She already apologized, right Alyssa,” Viktor looked at her.

She nodded slowly, he could see that she was confused, but let her be. He knew that there was something deeper going on with her and him. Although he didn’t know what it was, he knew that it was going to have to be resolved if it meant Yuuri’s peace of mind.

“Alyssa, you are in so much trouble, when we get home, you are on lockdown.”

“Why is she going to be on lockdown?” Mari asked suddenly as she announced herself.

“Alyssa was being bad,” Midori stated bluntly.

“Oh?” Minako looked at the group.

“She spit on me,” Viktor sighed.

Mari whistled as she looked at her niece, “Girl, I’m not saving you when we get back to Japan.”

“Yuuri, we’ll take the kids now, you two relax. You have the competition tomorrow.”

Viktor watched the kids and the women leave. He sighed as he rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I blew up like that.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that.”

“You shouldn’t but, we’re human. If Naste’ka was the one that did that, I think I would have taken my belt off and spank her,” Viktor muttered, “your response would have been tamer than mine.”

“I just,” Yuuri was struggling to talk, “when I was a little kid, I got picked on a lot. The boys in my school would harass me because I was in ballet and figure skating.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“One of the things that they would do was spit on me. And I hated it. I think seeing her do that to you just took me back to that time.”

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter. Those boys still shouldn’t have done that,” Viktor sighed as he held Yuuri’s hand, “let me take you shopping. That always cheers me up. And I’ll do you one better, I’ll get you a new suit and tie and we can burn your old one!”

“Wait what?”

“That suit is absolutely hideous,” Viktor laughed as he started pulling Yuuri.

“But I kinda like my suit and tie,”

“Kinda doesn’t mean anything! Going to get you a suit and tie that you’ll love!”

~*~

Viktor and Yuuri were looking at one of the benches that they had rested after their shopping trip. Viktor was pleased that at least he was able to buy a couple of suits for Yuuri. One of the bags that they were trying to find was a brown paper bag with green on it. Yuuri had bought some nuts and candies to bring back home for his family along with sending some over to the US to his mother in law. The look on his face though was one that showed his own frustration.

“No luck, it’s not here either,” Yuuri sighed in defeat.

“Okay, just calm down and try to remember,” Viktor spoke calmly.

“Sorry, I don’t know where else to look. This was my best guess. I’ll go back to the shop and get another bag.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled warmly, “I’m sure the shop is probably closed by now. Let’s go, you’re tired right?”

“Why are you just assuming that I’m tired?” Yuuri gasped.

“Alright then, I’m tired,” Viktor deadpanned.

Yuuri huffed up his cheeks as they started walking. They noticed not too far from them as they walked, a Christmas market. Both of them genuinely interested in the area. They were walking around in silence. Viktor knew that the kids would have loved coming over here. The stalls and people around the area. Santas and reindeer and other little holiday trinkets that would have easily made the children's faces light up with cheer scattered the place.

Viktor pointed at a hot wine stand, making Yuuri stand for a moment while Viktor bought a cup for himself. The moment it touched his lips, he felt the warmth of the drink and alcohol like a fuzzy blanket freshly out of the dryer. He took his sips as they continued walking, admiring the flavor.

“Your birthday’s coming up. It’s on Christmas Day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded.

“I’ll get you a gift while we’re here.”

“In Russia, we don’t celebrate before the actual day. Bad luck,” Viktor muttered as he drank his wine, “and we don’t really celebrate Christmas, not like other countries do, anyway. Our Christmas is on the 7th of January.”

“Oh,” Yuuri sounded interested.

“Would you like to try my hot wine?”

“No, I told you, I don’t like to drink before competitions.”

“Oh right,” Viktor sighed, “I forgot.”

Viktor smiled softly to himself as he watched Yuuri. He had that look in his eyes. They sparkled beautifully when he was on a mission. It was as if he was looking at the world through the eyes of a child. Viktor loved that about him. This man, who had the ability to just drip nothing but Eros also had the ability to drop that and be as pure as freshly fallen snow. He jumped a little when he saw Yuuri rush over to a window, muttering to himself in Japanese before turning to him with his big bright smile.

“This is it,” Yuuri had this look of determination on his face, as if Viktor had the power to decide if they would go in that store or not, “let’s go in here.”

Viktor nodded as they both walked in together. Immediately Yuuri rushed over to the counter looking at the jewelry. He was trying to be as sly as he possibly could. Viktor waited for a bit before he made himself seem as if he was completely absorbed in something, still watching over Yuuri.

“I want to see this please,” Yuuri stated casually over Viktor’s earshot, “perfect. I’ll pay with this card in installments.”

Viktor looked at him a bit stunned, stealing a glimpse of a little box. Yuuri smiled at Viktor, while he played it off that he was taken out of what he found “interesting”.

“Hey, Yuuri, if you want I’ll meet you outside the store. I’m going to get something for Lilia.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri nodded with a soft smile.

He watched Yuuri step out of the store and immediately walked up to the young woman at the counter.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but that man, do you know what he bought?”

“I’m sorry sir, but I am not allowed to disclose customer information,” she had a thick Spanish accent.

“I understand. It’s just that he’s my soulmate and I was hoping that I go and pay whatever it was he bought off.”

“Ay, que romántico!” she cooed, “he bought a ring, and here’s his partner,” she pulled out a beautiful golden ring.

Viktor looked at the ring, his eyes sparkled with wonder. An engagement ring. He felt as if the very core of his soul was shaking. Viktor couldn’t believe that Yuuri bought him an engagement ring. He was so excited. When was he going to propose? Should he propose? When would they get married? He’s always wanted a winter wedding but winter would be so hard to do with the skating season. Although he knew it could be pulled off. Although a spring wedding was just as wonderful. Not too cold and not too hot. They could take a break before the Grand Prix series started and tie the knot. He couldn’t even help himself as he giggled. He felt so giddy.

“I’ll buy it,” Viktor chirped as he flashed his heart-shaped smile.

“In installments or also in full?”

“In full. Along with the ring my Soulmate bought. Just cancel his order and put it on mine.”

Viktor handed her his card as she did what he asked. Once she was done, she put the ring in a box and handed it to him.

“Felicidades,” she smiled.

“Thank you,” Viktor smiled, hoping that she said congratulations since it sounded like the French word for it.

Viktor shoved the box in his pocket as he stepped out of the store. He saw Yuuri had a few small toys, which he figured were for the kids.

“What’s that?”

“I know that you don’t celebrate Christmas in Russia, but in Japan we do. On Christmas Eve, it’s when couples exchange presents with each other and go out on dates,” Yuuri smiled.

“Oh, that’s sweet.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled, “and on Christmas Day, it’s with family. You remember back during the Cup of China, I was making arrangements?”

“Oh yeah, over the phone, that was a while ago. What was that for?”

“Christmas Day. I had reserved our Christmas meal for the family.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, in Japan, we eat fried chicken for Christmas and I told my mom that I would just place the order for her.”

“Really? So where is our meal coming from?”

“KFC,” Yuuri grinned.

Viktor deadpanned at Yuuri, “Why?”

“Vitya, my family always chose KFC, and besides, it’s really good.”

“But fast food?”

“Fast food in Japan is very different compared to other countries, I promise you. If you don’t like it, I’ll take you out to eat.”

“Alright.”

They continued walking around for a while until they reached the Cathedral. There was a choir of people singing, they sounded so beautiful. Viktor looked up at the building, mesmerized by its beauty. He felt Yuuri holding his hand as he led him up the stairs, a soft smile on his face as he looked down. Yuuri wasn’t letting go of his hand. Viktor felt like he was about to implode. His eyes widened when Yuuri took off his glove, placing a golden ring over his finger as the church bells began to sing.

“Thank you Viktor,” Yuuri spoke gently, “for everything you’ve done. I… I wanted to get you something, and this was the best thing I could think of. Anyway, I’ll do my best from tomorrow on.” Viktor could see that Yuuri was nervous as he stumbled on his words, “So tell me something?”

“Okay, I’ll tell you something that you won’t even have to think about,” Viktor his words dipped in sugar as he reached for Yuuri’s hand.

He heard Yuuri give a soft gasp as Viktor pulled out the ring he had just bought, slipping it on his finger. Viktor could see Yuuri’s face flushed either from the cold or from this moment.

“Tomorrow, skate in a way that’s true to yourself. Show me a program that makes you proud.

Viktor couldn’t help the smile that split his lips. Seeing that look on Yuuri’s face was absolute perfection. His eyes were bright and happy. Blush sprinkled on his cheeks and nose. A smile that could knock him off his own feet. Viktor, if he wasn’t in love with him, would have fallen in love at that moment. There was only one way to a gold medal that Viktor knew. And that was it. If Yuuri just skated the way he wanted and could forget the rest, then everything would work out. Even if he didn’t win gold physically, he would always win gold. Whatever Yuuri decided, Viktor knew he would follow. He had complete faith in him.

~*~

“AHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD! YURIO IS ENJOYING THE COMPANY OF ANOTHER HUMAN!” Yuuri and Viktor were looking at Mari and Minako gawking at a window, the kids with them.

“Dyadya Yuri!,” Naste’ka had her mouth on the window.

“Naste’ka, that is gross, don’t do that,” Viktor called out.

“Papa!”

“What you guys doing?”

“Yuuri!” Both women pounced on him, “you have to do us a favor!”

“What?”

“Get us in there so we can sit with Yuri and Otabek.”

“Maybe ask Viktor because I don’t know Otabek personally and Yuri scares the crap out of me during competitions.”

“Swear!”

“Oh, why don’t you invite your friend Phichit! I’m calling Chris,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri nodded as he pulled out his phone. He called Phichit, telling him to get over to the restaurant. It didn’t take too long before everybody showed up, they burst into the building and sat with Yuri and Otabek. The two men were a little surprised, although Otabek got over it quickly while Yuri complained. All of them were laughing and talking as they ordered their food and waited. Alyssa was snuggling up with Yuuri, still giving Viktor dirty looks, but Viktor didn’t pay too much attention to that. Once the food arrived, everybody seemed to perk up.

“Look!” Marco pointed at the crawfish giggling, “gross.”

“Marco, that’s not nice to point,” Yuuri laughed.

“Sorry,” he peeped up as he looked at his father.

“You know, it is kinda weird, huh?”

“How so?” Phichit asked.

“All of us hanging out together like this before the competition. Last year, I was always on my own then, at the banquet too. And I didn’t even have the courage to talk to Viktor during the Olympics last year.”

Viktor spat out his drink as soon as those words left Yuuri’s lips, “are you seriously telling me you don’t remember?”

“Huh?”

“We were all at one of the Olympic parties last year and you got crazy drunk and we danced together. You told me you wanted to show me how your kids were made, so to speak,” Chris laughed.

“What,” Yuuri gasped.

“How were we made, papa?” Naste’ka asked.

“Oh that is a question you’re answering, Yuuri,” Viktor looked at his soulmate as he laughed.

“It was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen,” Yuri growled, “you tried to drag me to compete for big ol’ Fivehead there.”

“What?” Yuuri was hyperventilating.

“It’s true. I was going to dance the pole with you but you got completely naked.

Viktor watched Yuuri try to cover his face as he started screaming into his hands. He was clearly embarrassed and had no idea that he was that drunk.

“I still have videos and pictures if you want to see,” Viktor laughed.

“Me too, but they are not for the faint of heart,” Chris laughed.

“I wanna see!” Alyssa giggled.

“And for those whose ages are still in the single digits,” Chris laughed even harder.

“I wanna see!” Alyssa still persisted.

“No,” Yuuri cried out.

“Are you serious!” Phichit was looking at Chris’s phone, “Yuuri that’s dirty!”

“We’re gonna have to see that,” Minako and Mari were glancing behind Chris’s shoulder.

“Oh no, don’t look,” Yuuri sobbed, “I’m begging you!”

Viktor pulled out his phone as he showed Otabek Yuuri riding the pole, “nice moves, huh?”

“So, what’s with the rings you boys are wearing?”

“His wedding ring?” Minako questioned before glancing over at Yuuri and Viktor’s hands.

“My old wedding ring, see Chris,” Yuuri showed on his opposite hand.

“They match, see,” Viktor pulled out Yuuri’s hand with the matching ring, showing it off to the group.

“Congratulations on your marriage,” Phichit was excited.

“Wait, Phich-” Yuuri was interrupted again.

“Everybody, my best friend here just got married, woooooo!” Phichit was hollering.

Yuuri just collapsed on his chair, Viktor placed his hand on his waist while people were cheering. At their table, everybody either had a look of “what just happened”, “knew it would happen”, while Otabek was the odd one out while he deadpanned while applauding.

“They’re not wedding rings, they’re…” Viktor couldn’t even hear the last part that Yuuri said.

“Yes, you got it wrong,” Viktor stepped up, seeing Yuuri sigh in relief, “this is actually an engagement ring. We’ll get married when he wins the gold medal,” Viktor had his classic shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Yuuri, does this mean I get to call you daddy?” Naste’ka asked curiously.

“I’m not calling you dad, daddy, or papa, fivehead,” Alyssa mumbled under her breath.

Viktor was going to have to tell Yura to stop calling him that because now the other kids would start doing it too.

“Dear mother of god, Viktor, what did you just say?” Yuuri gave him a look of horror.

If looks could kill, Viktor and Yuuri would have been murdered at last a million times by four people.

“Guys, it’s uh,” Yuuri was trying to keep everything calm.

“You’re kidding me right?” a boisterous voice boomed through.

Viktor turned around seeing JJ with his girlfriend on his arm.

“I’ll be the one winning gold and getting married,” JJ was pointing at Yuuri almost mockingly, “I hate to break it to you guys.”

“That’s right, JJ’s obviously going to win,” his girlfriend chuckled in amusement.

“Sorry, we can’t congratulate you, guess the wedding’s off.”

Everybody stood up, as they started gathering their things, the had already paid a while ago when their food was almost done and was starting to head back to the hotel for the night.

“Well, we should go,” Viktor smiled brightly, “Early day tomorrow.”

“I like JJ, he’s funny,” Naste’ka giggled.

“Me too,” Alyssa was bouncing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment. Your comments really do help keep me on track and inspired to continue.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	25. Yuuri; Let's End This...

Yuuri took a drink from his water. He had just finished with the practices. It wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t his best either. His mind had been racing with things that had happened last night. Somehow he had accidentally proposed to Viktor. He had bought the ring for Viktor as a good luck charm. He knew that with who was in here this competition, that he had a lot against him. JJ, Chris, and the other Yuuri were the ones that people expected to podium, and maybe Otabek if one of them did poorly. The ring was simply in case if he didn’t win gold, at least he didn’t walk away empty-handed. But for this ring to be seen as an engagement ring… For him to not even find the courage to correct Viktor in front of everybody… It made him feel like the world’s biggest asshole.

He could easily see the disdain in Alyssa’s face when Viktor blurted that they were supposedly getting married. He could see how Midori and even Marco looked confused over the situation. They lost their mother, and her first-year anniversary of her passing was in a couple of months. And to do something like this, even if it was only Alyssa who was upset… Showing up in front of his children without telling them that he was now engaged (he wasn’t) to Viktor just felt like he slapped them all in the face. It felt like he slapped Alice in the face.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly.

“Yes?”

Viktor clasped his hand with his own, kissing the golden ring that was gifted him. Yuuri could hear the crowd going crazy at the display. He smiled. Even though his head was screaming at him for being stupid, his heart was screaming that he wasn’t. His mind wanted to say no, his heart yes. It was one of the most difficult things he was dealing with ever since he and Viktor started dating. When he gave Viktor the ring, and Viktor gave him his, he felt so light and happy. He loved it. Maybe his mind was screaming that these were just good luck charms and nothing more. But his heart wanted to just fall into Viktor and love again.

“Let’s do this,” Yuuri smiled.

He let go of Viktor’s hand, making his way to the center of the ice. He looked at both of his hands, each one with a ring. The ring he bought when he married Alice, and the ring he got now to represent his love for Viktor… No, it wasn’t his love for Viktor. It was a good luck charm. Or was it his love. He needed to shake that thought out of his head. He kissed Alice's ring before Viktor’s. Both of them were two people that supported him in ways that he needed.

The music started and Yuuri started moving to the sultry music. He knew that even if he skated both of his programs perfectly, there was no way that he would be able to beat JJ. JJ’s programs were higher than his. The jumps in the Canadian’s programs were already at least 5 points higher alone. The only way he could beat anybody was if he took big risks. He remembered how he had brought up the idea of doing a quad flip for the end of his programs, Viktor telling him how risky and possibly stupid it was because jumps like those took so much energy. But, Viktor did tell him that Yuuri had an almost ungodly amount of stamina that he may be one of the few people to actually pull it off. And ever since the last competition, Yuuri had been busting his ass in nailing it. Even though he had improved his chances, the odds were still against him. He failed the jump more often than landing it.

He was nailing his jumps. He started to go for more speed preparing for the quad flip. He jumped, his mind screaming at him. Still not fast enough. He managed to get the rotations but felt his hands touch the cold ice underneath him.

He couldn’t focus on that right now. He needed to finish. His mind was screaming at him as if demanding that time just speed up. And once the skate was done, the roars of the audience snapped him back. He messed up that jump. He could feel the sweat and tears stinging his eyes as he collapsed to the ice, crying. He was so angry at himself for messing it up. He couldn’t afford the deductions. Not if he wanted to take gold. Not when there were so many amazing skaters here.

He made his way over to the Kiss and Cry, Viktor already there as he hugged him.

“You did amazing,” Viktor whispered.

“I messed up the quad flip,” Yuuri muttered.

“But you got the rotations.”

“Do you think I broke through the 100s?”

“If you didn’t, you got pretty damn close to it,” Viktor smiled.

They both waited as they got the score. Viktor was right. He got a 97.83. It was a high score, yes, but not what he was expecting. He was trying to read it and groaned, wishing he had his glasses.

“You know, maybe you should invest in contacts,” Viktor chuckled.

“Tried, they annoy me too much.”

“I know a lot of skaters who use contacts.”

“Like who?”

“I did when I started competing in Juniors and my first year in Seniors. Then I got lasik surgery. I was around seven or eight when I needed glasses but once I was ten, I started wearing contacts until I was ten, and it was only for competitions. Then I started wearing them only until I had the procedure. Hated wearing glasses,” Viktor laughed, “they made me look weird. But they look really nice on you.”

“You wearing glasses?”

“You can ask Yakov.”

“Na, I believe ya. So why didn’t you ever wear them for photos?”

“Because I thought I looked weird in them. I was a vain kid back then.”

“Viktor, you’re vain now,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“True,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri and Viktor were suddenly knocked off by the Russian Yuri, barking in Russian at him. Yuuri was shaking it off as he got up. He needed to go and do his interviews. But at least he got to see most of Phichit’s skate. He did amazing and he was just so proud of him.

“Hey, let’s go,” Yuuri smiled.

Viktor seemed to only nod as Yuuri started to make his way through to the reporters. Answering questions about the program and his expectations. Some of them were asking about Alice and how she felt about how he and Viktor were soulmates, which Yuuri was responding with no comment. After a while, he realized that Viktor wasn’t with him. He excused himself as he started looking for Viktor. After a while, he went to the rink.

He found him. He was about to call him until he heard the score from the Russian Yuuri. He broke Viktor’s record. He didn’t know how Viktor felt. Was he happy? Was he upset? Both? Viktor handed the teenager the very program that would break his record.

“I just wanted to see how things were going,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor.

“Chris is about to take the ice, let’s have a seat.”

They made their way to the stands, finding Sara, her brother, and Emil. They sat with them as they watched Chris’s performance, talking about how things were looking. Yuuri was watching Viktor, seeing that smile on his face. He looked like he was enjoying himself, to say the least. After all, Chris was more Viktor’s friend. Yuuri knew that he was proud to see his friend there. Especially when Chris had felt that without Viktor on the ice, the sport would no longer be the same. He was right. It wasn’t. But there were so many skaters fighting to steal Viktor’s crowns. Everybody was fighting to claw up to the top. Everyone was trying to bring out their A-game.

Yuuri looked at the score, seeing that he got bumped to third. So far things were going the way that he expected.

Suddenly, somebody from behind them slammed their feet between him and Sara, giving them both a little jumpscare. They turned to see the Russian Yuuri, as he screamed something in his native tongue. Yuuri, if he wasn’t mistaken, believed that he said good luck. But he wasn’t sure.

Yuuri watched the young man on the ice. This was Otabek. If Yuuri himself was the Underdog in this competition, Otabek was the Dark Horse. Nobody really knew much about him. He popped up suddenly during Juniors. Never really making a splash. But here he was, nothing too notable about him and still somehow here.

Yuuri could tell very easily that there was a harsh edge to the way that Otabek skated. That wasn’t a bad thing, though. It was very different than how the other skaters moved on the ice. Yuuri could see clearly that Beka either had some dance training or none at all. It really wasn’t that common to see when almost everybody who skated professionally had ballet experience. He remembered kids he used to skate with when he started going into competition for Juniors how some mixed up other kinds of dance and even martial arts. It made Yuuri want to get an edge on other skaters in his division. He started learning as many styles of dance, finding himself in just as much peace in the studio as he did on the ice.

“Someone else will outscore the piggy,” Yuri joked as the crowd roared with applause.

“He’s really talented, and that program had such flair!” Viktor gushed, “It felt so fresh.”

“Geez, Vitya, thanks a lot,” Yuuri mumbled to himself.

“Yuuri, I still love your skating the best,” Viktor cooed as he snuggled against him.

“Ugh, wake me up when JJ is done skating,” Yuri grumbled when the music started.

“Oh, he didn’t do his combination jump,” Mickey muttered.

“He’ll probably do it on his next jump or something,” Emil sighed.

“Oh wow, a single axel?” Viktor mused, not even expecting it.

“He’s choking,” Yuuri stated bluntly.

“Ha, his ego finally got too big for his fat head,” Yuri blurted out laughing.

“That’s what happens when you try to be a dick to people,” Viktor sighed.

“When was he a dick?” Mickey asked.

“He disrespected my fans.”

“He also was making a mockery out of Yuuri and my engagement.”

“Yesh,” Sara groaned.

“Guys, even though JJ isn’t exactly friends with us, he’s still a fellow athlete. We should show our respect. He’s choking out there and he’s still skating,” Yuuri spoke sternly.

Viktor whistled as he patted Yuuri on the back, “You’re right. And I’ve been trying to show that kind of attitude to Naste’ka. I’m proud of you, Yuuri.”

“I just hope that JJ learns a little bit more humility from this experience.”

Da,” Viktor nodded.

They watched the Canadian skater make his way to the Kiss and Cry, none of the athletes were surprised by his score. It was low. Not only was it JJ’s lowest score this entire season and career, but it was the lowest score in the competition.

“Nevermind, I was wrong. He learned nothing,” Yuuri sighed as he leaned his head on Viktor as they watched JJ act as if he somehow scored the highest score in the world.

~*~

The kids were playing in the other room laughing and screaming as they got to stay up a little later than they normally would. Yuuri knew that he was going to have to talk to Viktor. Everything was starting to become too much for him and his children. He knew that Alyssa was struggling with their relationship. After the announcement, she had become extremely distant towards him now. He knew that out of all of the kids, she was taking Alice’s death the hardest. She was always closer to Alice than the other children. He laughed to himself as he remembered how Alyssa would get very protective of her mother when Alice was pregnant with Marco. Or how when he came home from a long day of training, he would see Alyssa taking her nap with Alice. She looked so much like her. And every day it just got harder.

It didn’t help that the other two were not too thrilled with the sudden announcement. Midori was a little more distant than normal. And Marco was just confused. Yuuri hated that his children were suffering because of him. Their mother was gone, true… But it was already getting to the year of her anniversary. And for him to simply just disregard that she hasn’t even left this world for a year and Yuuri was finding himself happy with somebody else… Even though Viktor was his soulmate, his mind was screaming at him for betraying her. His heart was crying for both. It hurt a lot.

“So, you said we needed to talk? So?”

Yuuri looked up at his phone. Viktor had just come out of the shower. He was in the hotel bathrobe as he was drying his hair with a towel. Yuuri felt himself swallow hard. How was he supposed to tell him that this was all a giant mistake? How was he supposed to tell Viktor that his three children needed him more than anything else in the world? How was he supposed to say goodbye when he didn’t want to? The last eight months were the most intense months in his whole skating career. This entire year was the most intense year of his life. It felt as if he never could catch a break. And when Viktor came into his life, he showed him a side of himself that he never even knew existed. He opened his heart and taught him how to love all over again. To love so deeply that even now it pained him.

“Viktor, after the final, let’s end this...”

“What?”

“You’ve already done more than enough for me,” Yuuri started, keeping his eyes low to the ground, “More than I could’ve dreamed of. My final season was my best one yet, and it’s because of you.”

Yuuri suddenly bowed, wanting to show Viktor the respect he deserved for taking his time out of the season to coach a giant nobody like him. But now, it was time for him to step down. He finally understood, after all those years of Alice pushing him to stay on the ice… Even when he wanted nothing more than to be by her side. If his own skating was a gift for the world, then Viktor’s was way beyond that. His skating was a gift for the very gods and all of mankind. He wasn’t going to just smother that creativity from him. He wasn’t going to covet Viktor and keep him away from the world. Viktor was theirs. They deserved to have Russia’s Living Legend. He did not.

There were so many reasons for Yuuri to leave the ice. He was terrified. He was scared. What if he lost and Viktor realized just how broken he was? What if his children hated him for choosing his dreams instead f being there for them? He needed to put away his skates. It was a silly dream and he needed to focus on what was important. His children.

“Thank you for being my coach.”

Yuuri looked at the ground still until he saw a droplet of water hit Viktor’s foot. He looked up, stunned at what he saw. Before him, the silver-haired man was crying. He couldn’t even believe it. Diamond tears fell perfectly from those cerulean eyes. This man… This beautiful man had no right to be absolutely breathtaking like that. Yuuri couldn’t understand why he was crying. Yuuri was letting him go. Viktor needed to be free. He was somebody that couldn’t be contained, not even by fate. He was a man that could never truly belong to anybody.

“Viktor?”

“Damn it,” Viktor muttered, “That’s disappointing. I didn’t expect this from you of all people. Something so selfish.”

“I’m not being selfish, Viktor. You’re a father, you should understand. My children need me. Their mother died, I’m all they have left.”

“A year ago, she died a year ago, Yuuri.”

“No, she died at the beginning of this year. The year isn’t even over yet and I’m acting as if she meant nothing!”

“So you were leading me on?”

“No, Viktor I wasn’t,” Yuuri cried out, “but it doesn’t matter. I need to think about my kids. They aren’t ready for something like this. I should have never agreed to be your boyfriend, even if I wanted to. They’re hurting because I was being stupid.”

“So being with me was stupid?” Viktor asked.

“No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what is it that you meant?”

“Viktor, selfish or not, it’s my decision. I’m retiring. I need to think about my children. They need me more than I need to skate. They need me more than I need you. They need me more than you need me,” Yuuri looked at Viktor as the tears seemed to flow even more.

He brushed his fingers across those soft locks, still stunned that he was still crying.

“Yes, Yuuri? What are you looking at?”

“I’m just surprised to see you cry.”

“I’m mad, okay,” Viktor snapped back as he shoved his hand away from him, “what should I do?”

“Don’t get like that with me, you’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!”

“I thought you’d eventually decide you wanted my help for longer than that.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri was trying to sound reassuring, “you don’t need to worry about me. This way, you can make your big comba-”

“Stop! I don’t want to hear it!”

“Wha?”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice when you’re leaving it?”

“Because I need to think about my kids' first Viktor! It’s not fair to them that I’m shoving our relationship and my dreams in their face while they are stuck alone. They already lost one parent, they don’t need to lose another one!”

“Yuuri you have so much support, more than what I had when Anastasiya and I left her mother! You’re scared because of what this is,” Yuuri could see Viktor shaking at this point before suddenly going limp, “You still love her.”

“I never stopped, Viktor.”

“And when you skated, who has it been for?”

“Her.”

“Even now?” Viktor questioned.

Yuuri didn’t know at this point. In the beginning, when it was just Alice and him… When she was pregnant, he skated for her. He skated for Midori. And as their family grew, he skated for Alyssa and Marco. He skated for his family. And then, by chance, Alice was gone. She had left this world, and left Yuuri a broken man. Too terrified to love again. Even though Viktor was his soulmate, it killed him knowing that even now Alice still had so much of his heart.

“I’m done, Yuuri. I’m done trying to win your heart when it’s already in the grave.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered a fear lingered in his voice.

“Don’t call me that,” Viktor stood up suddenly.

Yuuri watched the man in silence. Every passing moment stabbed him deeply. He watched him throw his clothes on quickly, discarding his robe and towel to one of the chairs. Yuuri could still see those tears prickling from Viktor’s eyes, slowly streaming in his anger. He felt physically uncomfortable. He wanted to grab him, tell him to stop. Even though he didn’t know what exactly he was doing.

He didn’t have to wait long, though. As soon as Viktor threw his shoes on, he saw Viktor slip off the ring, placing it on the nightstand. Yuuri, at that moment, felt cold. If he was screaming, he couldn’t hear it. He felt as if he were falling into the same pit of despair that he had fallen almost a year ago. This was worse. This was so much worse than when he self-destructed over Alice.

“I’m going to Chris’s room, don’t bother calling.”

“No,” Yuuri felt his own body strangling his voice.

He didn’t know if Viktor heard him or not. If he did, he really didn’t seem to care. He opened the door to the children’s room and Yuuri laid down on their bed, tears finally escaped as he started crying bitterly. He fucked up. He fucked up royally. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be in love with Viktor. He was never supposed to be his soulmate. Viktor deserved so much better than him.

He heard Naste’ka crying out in Russian, followed by Viktor coughing, a string of Russian flowing from his lips. Yuuri just cried harder, kissing the golden ring Viktor gave him. He hated himself so much. This was just too strong. Alice dying was hard, but somehow, Viktor walking away left a larger hole in him.

Yuuri started coughing as he continued sobbing over his own stupidity. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw his pillow littered with blue petals and blue roses. His heart sank even lower. He broke Viktor’s heart and his own.

“Daddy,” Alyssa called out meekly, tears stained her face.

Yuuri quickly wiped his face with his arm, trying to erase the evidence of him crying. He motioned for his daughter to come closer to him. Instantly she started crying into his chest. Yuuri was stunned as her words jumbled into a verbal vomit.

“Alyssa, slow down, speak slowly.”

“I’m a, I’m a bad girl!” she burst into tears.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I was mean to Viktor, and made you both cry.”

“Alyssa, no you didn’t,” Yuuri spoke softly as he held her closer to his chest.

“But I said that I didn’t want you with him,” she hiccupped.

“Alyssa, you had nothing to do with it. Being a grown-up is hard, and that’s why we’re both sad.”

“But Naste’ka said that soulmates only spit flowers when they are REALLY REALLY REALLY sad.”

“Yeah, she’s right.” Yuuri sighed.

“And I don’t want you that sad.”

“Mommy made me that sad too,” Yuuri sighed as he coughed up a few more petals.

“When?”

“When mommy died.”

“I miss mommy,” she snuggled into his hold.

“I do too.”

“But you miss Viktor.”

“I do,” Yuuri whispered.

“If you want to be with him, it’s okay. I’d rather you forget about us and be with him than be with Midori, Marco, and me and be sad.”

“Alyssa!” Yuuri looked at her stunned.

Yuuri was just shocked. Was this the reason why she was terrorizing Viktor? She thought that Viktor was taking him away from her and her siblings? Was she scared that she wasn’t good enough for this family? Yuuri felt his heartache for his daughter, holding her tightly as he felt another wave of tears streaming from him.

“I love you, daddy.”

“Alyssa, I could never forget about you and your siblings. The happiest days in my life are the days that you three were born. I will always love you. There is no competition on who I love the most. I love you three more than anybody else in the world.”

“More than Viktor?”

“I love him differently.”

“Like mommy?”

“No, different.”

“But us the most,”

“Without a doubt. Just like how Viktor loves Naste’ka the most.”

“I thought once you married Viktor you would leave us forever.”

“No, I would never leave you three. You’re stuck with me,” Yuuri chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” Alyssa whispered.

“You should apologize to Viktor. You were very nasty to him.”

“I know,” his daughter’s voice pitched as she started crying again.

“He told me that you had hit, kicked, and bit him. Is that true?”

Alyssa nodded into his chest as Yuuri rolled his eyes, “You are going to apologize. What would your mom think if she saw you behaving like that?”

“Spank me,” she whispered.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Alyssa spoke softly.

“I’m not going to spank you, but you are still in a lot of trouble. You don’t use your hands when you’re angry. And you do not spit when you are angry. When you are mad, you talk. You don’t yell, you don’t scream. You talk. And if you cannot, you ask to be excused.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know we haven’t had dinner yet,” Yuuri smiled even though he was hurting, “get your brother, sister, and Naste’ka. We’re having a slumber party tonight.”

“What if Viktor comes back?”

“He can join us.”

~*~

Yuuri woke up in bed, a tiny foot on his face as it seemed that the kids slept on top of him. Carefully, Yuuri got off of the bed. He could see that he had about two hours before he would have to go to practice. He saw from last night, blue petals were all over the bed as the dishes from last night’s dinner was on the little serving table room service given. Yuuri pushed the table out of the room to the side before he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like complete shit. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He spat onto the sink, seeing that he was throwing up flowers in his sleep, probably chewing them too by the looks of them. He rinsed his mouth out and started brushing his teeth. He had so much to talk about with Viktor. Last night, he made his decision.

“Alice, I love you,” he whispered as he kissed his old ring.

He left the bathroom as he went to the bed again, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He started flipping through his contacts and smiled at one he had. He quickly dialed it, knowing that they would be awake around this time. He made his way to the room that the children were supposed to sleep in, smiling when it picked up.

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” Yuuri started, “I know that you have been asking to do an interview when I was ready. After the competition and the general interview, they do with the winners, assuming if I even podium, how about it?”

Yuuri smiled at their response.

“I want to talk about everything. Even the Sochi Olympics. And Alice.”

Yuuri hung up the phone as he looked at his hands. Both of them with a ring. One hand, his past flame. The woman who gave him three beautiful children. Somebody who touched his life and left a mark that would never truly heal. The one person that he wished was still here. She would have known what to do. And then, on the other hand, a new ring… For a new flame that burned brightly within his soul. A love that made him feel alive again.

Yuuri took off the ring, something he honestly didn’t know he had the strength to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... The Infamous Fight was a thing... And so it is here... This chapter had some rough spots that was hard to write. Like I had to take breaks because I was crying. But please comment and let me know what you think. Next chapter should have some nice smut to make up for it.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	26. Yuuri; I Choose You!

Yuuri was tieing his boots as he casually listened to what was going on. It sounded like JJ was able to overcome whatever was causing him grief. Yuuri still wasn’t sure if he was going to retire. Even if his battle ended here, theirs would still continue for years after this GPF. No tale was more compelling than one that never ends, after all. He got up, seeing Viktor. He hadn’t seen him almost all day. There was so much that he wanted to talk about. But he didn’t know where to begin. He could see that Viktor looked rougher than normal, although most people wouldn’t have taken notice. He was upset still. And it was his fault.

“Naste’ka was worried about you last night,” Yuuri muttered.

“I didn’t want her seeing me like that again,” Viktor spoke, his voice seemed absent of the warmth it normally had.

“Here,” Yuuri whispered as he handed Viktor back the ring.

“Why?”

“They’re still our good luck charms,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor sighed as he put the ring back on. Yuuri knew that he was still angry at him. He would be mad at him too. In hindsight, with how last night’s fight went, it made him look like a complete asshole to Viktor. Of course, it looked, to Viktor, like Yuuri was stringing him along. And these rings were just icing on the cake. Yuuri just wanted to kick himself in the face with his own skates.

They heard Phichit’s music starting and made their way to a hidden area in the rink. Yuuri was making his final stretches before he would have to get on the ice. Yuuri could feel the tears threatening to escape as memories flooded into his mind. Yuuri asking for Viktor to be his coach until he retired, only for Viktor to tell him that he wanted Yuuri to skate forever. The almost kiss at the beach. The many nights of heated touches and passionate kisses. The tender moments of Viktor just smiling at him, holding his hand. Yuuri feeding Viktor some shrimp at his family inn, lazy days off where they just laid in bed with the kids close by. Viktor, who was once a stranger to him, Yuuri could see Viktor as the missing piece to his life. He and his daughter.

Sure Viktor’s family was broken. But so was Yuuri’s. Their children adored the other. And it seemed that Alyssa finally had a breakthrough in accepting Viktor. Yuuri didn’t want to give that up. Even though his heart ached bitterly over Alice.

The music ended and Yuuri, for the first time in a competition felt an overwhelming calm. He started his way to the curtains that would reveal the rink, fans going crazy over the performances. And like always, they made their way towards the rink. Yuuri handed Viktor his skate guards and jacket and made his way to the ice.

“Don’t worry,” Viktor spoke, “you can win the gold. Just skate your best. Believe in yourself.”

Yuuri wanted to shake with anger. He didn’t want Viktor to pretend with him anymore.

“Viktor, I told you before. All I want is for you to be who you are. So cut the bull shit trying to sound like a coach,” Yuuri suddenly held Viktor’s hand, speaking the last part in Japanese, “If this is my last time on the ice, I want to smile.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor sounded serious, “I debated whether I should say this to you now, but, I took a break after becoming the five-time world champion to coach you. So how is it possible that you still haven’t won a gold medal?”

Yuuri looked at him stunned.

“How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode?” Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms around his neck, “I really want to kiss that gold medal.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, their faces dangerously close. Without even thinking, Yuuri kissed him, knowing that the kiss alone was enough to let Viktor know that he had no intention of leaving him. Even if he decided to leave the ice. Yuuri felt tears escape as his body shook with Viktor’s.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered.

“I love you too,” Yuuri was shaking, feeling Viktor’s tears on his cheek.

Yuuri held Viktor’s hand for a brief moment. He knew what his goal was. He made his way to the center of the rink doing his starting pose. He just waited for the music. And once it started, he began skating. He was able to nail his first jumps with no surprise to himself. He spent his life watching Viktor skating. Saw his life for as long as he could remember on his arms and body. But it always felt like he was an untouchable dream that Yuuri could never grasp.

And so he moved on. He met Alice. She showed him a new world that he never thought he would have. She gave him three beautiful children. She gave him a life full of love. And when she left, she left him in a chasm that he had no hope of ever escaping. He was falling. He loved her and loving her made him fall. They knew she would be temporary. And he blindly wanted to believe that it wasn’t. But when she died, it hurt. He was in pain. He was hurt. He was angry. And that anger made him feel guilty. So many times in his head he wondered if she knew that the last time they saw each other was the last time… As if she knew that she had lied to him so cruelly. Telling him that she would always watch him. She was dead. She was not watching him now… Nor would she ever.

And it was Viktor who, while drowning in his own grief, saved him. He threw Yuuri the lifeline he desperately needed. And thanks to him, Yuuri was here… Skating. Finding the love and passion he had for the ice. Alice had stolen that from him when they had their first child. He looked at the ice as a means to support his family. And somewhere along the way, he lost its meaning. He lost the true value that he once held for the sport. But Viktor brought it back to him. Yuuri skated for his children… For the love, he has for them. But he was now skating for Viktor, and Naste’ka even. But most of all, for the first time in over five years, Yuuri was skating for himself.

He knew that if this was his last time on the ice, then he would have his performance be at the same difficulty as Viktor’s. It was the very least he could do. He changed his jumps to more difficult ones, knowing that it would surprise everybody, Viktor included. The more complicated jumps he did, the more he felt his heart sore. He didn’t want to end it all. He wanted to skate for longer. He needed to. He wanted to skate for as long as forever would allow him.

Even though the price of keeping Viktor as his coach would slowly kill Viktor as a competitive skater. He didn’t want that. He wanted Viktor to see him. He wanted Viktor to know that coaching him wasn’t a waste. That loving him wasn’t a waste. That he was worth something. To hell with the world. He loved this man more than anything. Even though he loved Alice, and he was still mad at her for abandoning him to be in Death’s arms, he needed to leave her behind. He needed to move on. If not, it would destroy Yuuri completely. Not only Yuuri though. It would destroy everything that he held dear. It would destroy his children and Viktor.

Yuuri did his last jump, the quad flip. This was it, the make it or break it moment for him. Every jump he made had been perfect. Every move perfect. He jumped. Feeling the tears finally falling for her. Alice… He loved her. And this was his goodbye. This was the last time he would be skating for her. And this would be the first time where he truly had his heart open for Viktor.

Yuuri felt as if he had grown wings as he went flying through the air. Gravity was something that didn’t exist for this moment. The chains of guilt… The Weights of surviving and living… They broke. Even though she was gone and would never come back. For the first time, Yuuri was alright with this.

The snap his skates made as he landed was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden cheering. He landed the jump. He immediately started his spin, knowing that the program was almost over. As the piano started hitting its final notes, he took his finishing position, looking at Viktor’s direction, pointing towards him. A bold declaration. He chose Viktor. Alice was a chapter that he needed to close. Viktor was the beginning of a wonderful adventure that Yuuri never wanted to end.

The ear-splitting screaming of the fans erupted suddenly as Yuuri raised his arms, tears streaming before he fell to the ice. These tears, he knew, were for the greatest loves of his life. He had never skated like that in his life. It was flawless. Everything he did, he did correctly.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned to see Viktor near the Kiss and Cry. He knew that once he sat there, everything would be over if he really did retire. Slowly, he got up, making his way. Viktor handed him his skate guards and jacket. Yuuri silently cried.

“Your performance was perfect. It will be a very high score,” Viktor whispered softly.

They heard Yuuri’s score. If Yuuri could see, he would have done a double-take. He couldn’t believe that his score was 221.58. He broke the world record for the Men’s Singles Free Skate. He broke Viktor’s record.

Viktor smiled at him warmly, giving him his hand as the gold ring almost sparkled from the lights. Yuuri took it warmly before Viktor pulled him into a hug.

“Congratulations, Yuuri. Now both Yuris have beaten my world records,” Viktor whispered into his ear, “That is the ultimate compliment as your choreographer and coach. But as a fellow competitor, it’s the ultimate affront.”

Yuuri looked at him stunned, “Wait, you mean, you’re coming back?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled

~*~

It was night time. Yuuri had asked his sister and Minako if they could take the children for the night. He knew that both he and Viktor had so much to discuss. The fight from the night before still left a sour taste in his mouth and they needed to clear the air between the two of them. Yuuri was on the bed, a soft white robe hugged him gently as he continued to look at his silver medal.

“I know it’s not gold,” Yuuri sighed.

“I was really looking forward to kissing the gold medal. I feel like I failed you as a coach.”

“It’s not your fault. Yuri just ended up raising his arms to make his jumps more difficult. If I had done that, I would have taken gold.”

“But still, what should I do to recover from my failure as your coach? You wouldn’t have any suggestions,” Viktor smiled seductively as he put his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri suddenly pushed Viktor on the bed, both of their robes opened a little bit more, “Viktor, I’ll stay in competition with you for one more year. And this time,” Yuuri looked at him with determination in his eyes, “I’ll win gold.”

“Vitya, call me Vitya, Yuuri.”

Yuuri leaned towards Viktor, smiling brightly as he kissed Viktor. Yuuri didn’t know how, but Viktor had managed to get on top of him, holding the silver medal in his hand. He gave it a soft little kiss before he put it on Yuuri.

“It’s not going to be easy competing and coaching you, but we’ll make it work, I promise. But in exchange, you’ll need to win five world championships.”

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled as he felt the tears threatening to escape.

“But Yuuri,” Viktor started, “I need to know something. What are we? I don’t want to continue this if you can’t make up your mind.”

“Look at my hands Vitya.”

“You’re not wearing your wedding ring,” Viktor whispered after a long pause.

“That skate. It was my farewell letter to Alice. And my love letter to you. Vitya, I love you. I know you probably thought when I said it to you before the skate that it was just me being emotional, but I’m serious. Vitya, I love you. I want to give us a chance. I know that I messed up. But I want you. I want our kids to grow up together. I want to be a parent to your Naste’ka. I know you love my kids too. I want us to be a family.”

Yuuri looked to the side casually. He was never the best at verbally expressing his feelings. It was easier for him to do it with skate and dance. But this time, he knew that he needed to come out clean with everything. There couldn’t be any confusion with what they wanted for this relationship. It wasn’t just Viktor or himself that would be affected by their choices. Four beautiful children would be too. This wasn’t something that either of them could just fall into with little to no thinking and planning.

“Although, I know that my family isn’t perfect. Midori can be very solemn at times. Alyssa is a firecracker. And Marco is a ball of energy. They all deal with things so differently that it can be exhausting. And it doesn’t help that their dad is a fucking disaster. But if you want to have us as family,” Yuuri looked up at him, “I would really be happy.”

“Yes,” Viktor whispered.

“So you still want to marry me?”

“Yeah,” Viktor laughed as Yuuri saw tears dotting his eyes.

Yuuri kissed them away, holding him close.

“Then take me. Claim me,” Yuuri smirked.

“Are you sure? You’ve never been on the receiving end before,” Viktor hesitated.

“I want you, Vitya. Please,” Yuuri was clinging to Viktor’s robe as his eyes darkened with lust, “I need you.”

Yuuri felt hot kisses press his body as Viktor carefully unwrapped him from the hotel robes. This wasn’t exactly the first time he hadn’t been on the receiving end, although it would be the first time he had something around Viktor’s length. It brought in a new kind of excitement to him. Even though he wasn’t exactly sure how they would manage.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” Viktor asked.

“No, I want to feel you completely,” Yuuri’s voice was husky with desire.

Yuuri saw Viktor nod slowly as he felt feathery soft kisses dance across his skin. He felt as if he were on fire. His body hot with need and want. He wanted Viktor to take him. He wanted to feel him. He wanted everything this man had to offer. There were many ways that Yuuri could do this. But this was the most immediate solution, and one of the many solutions Yuuri would know he would partake in. He wanted Viktor to quench this need within him. He wanted Viktor to take him. He wanted Viktor to claim him. He wanted to feel nothing but this man before him. But he wanted Viktor to know that he wanted him as desperate as he did the night they slept together in China.

Yuuri let out a shaky moan when he felt something wet near his hole, nearly jumping at the sudden sensation. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just something he wasn’t expecting. He heard Viktor give him a quick apology before he went back to using his tongue, murmuring about how he tasted wonderful. Yuuri let his body sink into the feeling. His body was shaking in pure desire as he felt the flames of passion lick the very core of his entire being. It felt as if a tight knot was sitting in his stomach as he felt himself grow hard.

“Vitya,” Yuuri slowly breathed out his name as if it were a prayer, “fuck, please. I need you.”

“Shh, I want to tease you some more, I need to make sure you’re ready.”

“I need you inside me, please,” Yuuri whimpered almost desperately.

“We’ll see what we can do.”

Yuuri whimpered as he felt Viktor go right back down on him, a hand pressed on his thigh while the other wrapped around his cock. Viktor was driving him mad with a desperate need as he felt himself thrust into Viktor’s hand. His vision started to spot around him as he found his body tingle even more from Viktor’s onslaught. That hot wet tongue washing over his hole, the sounds intoxicating him just as much as the feeling.

He let out a gasp when Viktor pushed off of him. The feeling suddenly ceasing left him empty and desperate for more. Yuuri scrambled a bit on the bed, trying to see what going on as he watched Viktor get off of the bed, his cock displayed proudly for only Yuuri. Yuuri felt a deep-seated pleasure roll over himself. He made Viktor like this. He aroused this man so fully that his cock was just as desperate as he was. The red bulb peaking through the foreskin, angry and demanding for attention. Viktor went through the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube they had packed with them. With the click of the cap, Viktor poured some on his hands before placing the bottle to the side. He rubbed his hands together as he heated up the lube a bit before he started to place it around Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri let out a small sob as he felt Viktor start to tease him. He was pressing and poking at the ring of muscle before the slender digit slipped inside. He let out a moan as he felt Viktor fingering him. He missed this feeling, being resigned to never have it again.

He remembered during one of the nights he and Alice had her parents watch over the kids (Marco wasn’t born yet), Yuuri had opened up to her about the idea of her pegging him. It took him a few months to get to that point where she could go at him. And when she did, he had experienced one of those whole-body orgasms. He loved it. Although she could never fully get comfortable with the idea of switching roles like that. He appreciated her willingness to try it out with him. Although on special occasions, she would go and humor him with it.

Yuuri’s voice was in a wonton melody as he felt his hips pressing even more into Viktor’s hand. Viktor had already placed three fingers inside him. He glanced over at the clock, at least thirty minutes had already passed since they started doing this. Yuuri let out another string of moans as Viktor stretched him out. He could hear Viktor breathing heavily, laying kiss after kiss on his inner thigh. Yuuri’s legs trembled as Viktor pressed against his prostate. Yuuri let out a hiss, mixing in with a moan, Viktor’s name leaving his lips like a cool fresh spring.

“Please, Vitya,” Yuuri felt as if his body were going to burst.

“I don’t know if we can do it tonight,” Viktor murmured, “I know this is your first time and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Vitya, this isn’t the first time I’ve had something up my ass,” Yuuri hissed, “fuck me, please. I fucking want you inside me.”

Yuuri laughed as he heard Viktor chock on a cough. He could see the look on his face and he loved that he managed to cause him to bug out for a moment. It wasn’t often that Yuuri was able to surprise him, but he really enjoyed the look on his face before Viktor removed his fingers from inside him. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand, looking at him dead in the eye as he started licking Viktor’s fingers. Slowly, Yuuri started sucking on his fingers, smiling as Viktor looked at him in complete shock. Yuuri could taste himself along with the bitterness of the lube, but he pushed the thought past him. Seeing Viktor completely weak like this was one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed in his life.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whimpered.

“I love you,” Yuuri sighed as he kissed each and every finger on Viktor’s hand.

Yuuri could feel Viktor press against him, Yuuri’s breath hitched as Viktor pressed. Viktor let out a low moan as soon as the tip was inside, Yuuri fluttered his eyes as he felt the sudden stretching. It didn’t hurt, but it was very uncomfortable.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked softly as he kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

“Yeah, just give me a minute to get used to you. I’ve never had something this big inside me before.”

Viktor nodded his head as if he didn’t understand what Yuuri even said. He felt Viktor slowly pulling in and out of him. Every time he pushed in, he managed to get in a little deeper. Yuuri felt his entire body shaking with pleasure the more Viktor got into him.

“Yuuri, you’re so fucking tight,” Viktor huffed out, his eyes shut closed almost as if he were in pain.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, you’re just really tight.”

“How far in are you?”

“A little more than halfway,” Viktor sighed as he pulled out almost completely before going back in, “fuck Yuuri.”

“What?” Yuuri smirked as he constricted and contracted around Viktor.

“You are going to fucking destroy me by doing that.”

Yuuri let out a moan as he felt Viktor pushing himself even deeper. He felt his toes curling as his eyes fluttered from Viktor rubbing his insides. And then, the sweet heat of Viktor’s pelvis reached him. Viktor finally was in him completely. Both of them were huffing as they stayed like that. Yuuri looked at Viktor, his eyes right on his stomach. He blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed over his body suddenly.

“I have so many stretch marks,” Yuuri muttered, “they look gross.”

“No, you look beautiful,” Viktor smiled softly, “I’m just really turned on right now.”

“What’s new about it?”

“My dick looks like it’s poking out of your stomach,” Viktor’s face was flushed red, “it’s really fucking hot.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor stunned at what he just said. He was about to say something when Viktor suddenly pulled almost all the way out and all the way back in. Yuuri was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes, grasping onto the bedsheets as Viktor slowly thrust into him. He could feel his body shaking again as Viktor went into him, pressing against his prostate.

“Vitya,” Yuuri felt as if he were about to cry.

“Blayd, you’re so fucking tight,” Yuuri felt Viktor’s hands pressing strongly on his hips, almost digging his nails into him.

“Vitya, harder, please,” Yuuri’s voice held a wonton melody.

“Yuuri, you have an exhibition skate tomorrow, I don’t want to push you too hard.”

“I’m not going to fucking break, I need you to fuck me into the mattress,” Yuuri felt like he was losing control over himself, he started biting into his wrist.

Yuuri felt his tears streaming as Viktor finally started going into him harder. Viktor hit his sweet spot every time, making him see stars. He could feel his body just warming up momentarily before it passed. A string of Russian spewed from Viktor’s mouth as he suddenly pulled out, Viktor was shaking violently, his hair plastered on his face with sweat. The sudden emptiness made Yuuri uncomfortable as he felt like more tears started to escape.

“Yuuri what the fuck did you do? It was like you were fluttering on my dick I almost came, blayd,” Viktor trembled like a leaf caught in an autumn wind.

“I need you, Vitya,” Yuuri was crying.

“Fuck,” Viktor growled as thrust back into Yuuri, lips crashing against his lips.

There was a hunger in Viktor’s touch that Yuuri found himself all too willing to lose himself in. Yuuri’s hands started wondering across pale skin, nails digging across a well-toned back, occasionally clutching silver strands. He pulled Viktor closer to him, capturing his luscious lips with his own as he rolled his hips into the taller man’s.

Yuuri could feel Viktor slamming his hips against Yuuri, a guttural moan escaped from his lips. Yuuri continued kissing Viktor, letting them travel until he reached his shoulderblade. Viktor managed to somehow pound his hips into him harder than before, Yuuri biting on his shoulder as he let out a sob, begging for Viktor to just fuck him like this.

“Yuuri, I’m going to pull out real quick, I want to do another position, so can you lay on your stomach and just keep your ass up for me?”

Yuuri nodded as he reluctantly let go of Viktor. He did as he was asked, laying face down on the bed as he raised his hips up in the air for his soulmate. Yuuri felt Viktor push himself back into him, grinding his hips into him slowly before going right back out again. Yuuri felt like the fire in the pit of his stomach was a raging inferno that would consume him from the inside out. The way that Viktor was fucking him simply making that feeling worse. Even though he really did love how it felt. The rolling waves of ecstasy washed over his body providing little comfort as he drowned in a sea of Viktor. Yuuri yelped as Viktor grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back as he slowly started going harder and faster into him. Yuuri was screaming himself hoars as Viktor continued to slam his hips against Yuuri’s.

The Asian man let out a low moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt his own release as he came hard. It surprised him deeply. Even when Alice did this, he still had to touch himself. But she never really could hit his prostate. And Viktor was just hitting it continuously. He let out a shaky moan, almost sounding like a whimper as he came, still hard as if his orgasm subsided.

Yuuri twisted his body enough to throw one of his legs over Viktor’s should. The Russian man was moaning again as he somehow managed to get thrust even deeper into him. Yuuri was pushing his hips into Viktor whenever the man pushed into him.

Viktor’s thrust soon began to become shorter, more desperate, as he started nearing his own release. Both of them chasing their orgasms together. Yuuri let out another cry as his body convulsed with the desires Viktor filled him. Viktor followed after, letting out a strangled cry. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was a moan, if he was hurt, or trying to sound like a dying animal. He jutted his hips against Yuuri’s as a sudden warmth filled his entire being.

Yuuri felt Viktor slowly and carefully pull out of him, Viktor’s hard on soft. He whimpered from the sudden lack of being filled completely by him, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri tenderly.

“How do you feel?”

“I can barely feel my legs right now,” Yuuri sighed as he nuzzled closer to his soulmate.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered.

“I love you too.”

“You still want to do the exhibition as a duet still?”

“Yeah. I want to skate with you. And what better way to announce your return to the ice by me skating the same skate that made you move all the way to Japan for me?” Yuuri chuckled as he took in Viktor’s essence.

Yuuri heard the Russian chuckle as he moved to turn off the light, “Rest now. We got a long day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in the comments. Your comments really do help me and encourage me to continue writing. Man, this chapter took me longer to write just because I was not in the smut writing mood and that was basically the entire chapter. This chapter was like over five pages of just pure smut. Think of it as my "I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I DID THE WHOLE LETS END THIS CHAPTER" for the last chapter.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	27. Viktor; Stay Close to Me

Viktor felt his toes curl as another wave of passion swept over his body. Yuuri collapsed to his side, big beautiful brown eyes blown out with the heat of their lust. Hints of the morning Spanish sun peaked into their room, bathing them with a bit of warmth. Viktor sighed heavily as he pulled Yuuri closer. Last night was amazing. They were up for most of the night, drinking in the wine of the other’s pleasures.

Flashes of last night went through the Russian’s mind. Images of Yuuri rolling his hips, pushing for Viktor to into him even deeper than before. That lithe body flushed red as Yuuri’s face was painted with ecstasy. Yuuri was just exquisite as he rode Viktor hard. It had been so long since Viktor had been the one giving like this, and clearly, Yuuri was enjoying himself as he received.

“Your ex was an idiot,” Yuuri huffed as he closed his eyes.

“I know, but why would you say that?”

“It’s easy,” Yuuri kissed in between every couple of words, “You’re sweet. And kind… And you have a very beautiful heart.”

“So do you, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“And your dick is fucking amazing, I didn’t know it would feel like that. My body’s still shaking,” Yuuri flashed him a cocky smirk.

The Russian chortled a laugh as Yuuri kissed his neck. Yuuri normally wasn’t this affectionate. He typically was very reserved, even in private. He would still find a way to let loose, but even then, it seemed as if he were always holding back.

“What’s gotten into you?” Viktor laughed as he slowly pulled Yuuri closer to him.

“I feel good,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor, “I’m actually happy. For the first time since Alice died, I feel happy.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Vitya, ever since we started us, this thing… I felt so guilty. I felt like I was a horrible person for wanting to be with you.”

“You’re not a bad person, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed as he pulled his soulmate even closer to his body.

“I know. But my wife died, Vitya. And I felt betrayed by my heart for falling in love with you. She was a good person. She was an amazing daughter to her parents. She was an amazing mother and gave me three beautiful children,” Yuuri sighed deeply, “She pushed me so hard to compete… Because she said that I was born for the ice.”

“Well,” Viktor mused for a bit as he brushed his fingers through raven locks, “she wasn’t wrong.”

Suddenly, Yuuri jumped off the bed, Viktor watched him oddly. Viktor watched his lover diligently as he started going through his clothes that were tossed around from last night. He couldn’t even help himself from smiling gently as he enjoyed the view of Yuuri’s plump ass, his form just dazzled Viktor. And then, Yuuri rushed back over to the bed, his phone in his hand. He sat with his legs crossed together as he started taking the poodle phone case off. As soon as he was done removing the case, he looked at a couple of slips of paper.

“Alice,” Yuuri started as he handed Viktor the papers, “believed in me. Just like you.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri sweetly as he started reading the papers. The handwriting a little shaky but the cursive was still legable.

_Good, I’m not shaking anywhere near as much as before. When will you be going to Russia? I’m so proud of you, baby. I’m fine, I promise you. I always will. You know that._

Viktor put the other paper down before reading the other one. His heart pounded as he felt his hand shake a little unsteady. He knew that he was reading the words of a dead woman. A dead woman who would always have a place in Yuuri’s heart.

_Yuuri, I promise you that I am going to watch you. No matter what, I expect you to take that gold medal from Viktor. Bring it to me. I want to see you wear it here._

“That was how we spoke when her illness progressed,” Yuuri whispered.

“Where these her notes to you?”

“These were the last things she said to me. I was telling her that I felt like it would be a better idea if I didn’t go to the Olympics. She was in the hospital.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered as he could already see tears starting to form from the corner of his eyes.

“Vitya, I loved her and I’m mad. She lied to me. She promised that she’d watch me. She wasn’t supposed to die yet,” Yuuri was crying, “I shouldn’t be angry at her, but I am. And I feel horrible for being so angry at her.”

“Yuuri, you’re going through your grief and pain. You have every right to feel the way you feel. She wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“I feel like she knew she was going to die,” Yuuri grieved.

“Well, yeah, she told you,” Viktor murmured, “or do you mean you think she knew that the last time she saw you were the last time?”

“The second.”

“Yuuri, I don’t think she knew. I don’t know how exactly she died, but I don’t think she would have had you leave the country, let alone the city if she knew that she was going to die that soon.”

“I was her husband, I should have put my foot down,” Yuuri snapped as tears continued to stream down, “I hated when she kept telling me that she didn’t want to take me off the ice. It was my damn choice, but she,” Yuuri continued to drown himself in his own sorrow.

“Shh, it’s alright Yuuri, just let it out.”

Even though Viktor hated seeing Yuuri like this, it was a great relief to see him be able to grieve for this woman. He never met her, never would meet her, and yet she had affected his life more than she would ever know. He held Yuuri close to his body, let him break as many times as he needed. He wanted to make the promise that he would always be there for him but knew better than to utter those words. Right now, he didn’t need that. He just needed him. He needed him here. Yuuri needed Viktor to just hold him and let him know that it was alright. It was alright to cry. It was alright to feel this way. Everybody went through pain differently. And Yuuri was finally allowing himself to feel this.

“She would have wanted you happy,” Viktor smiled softly, rubbing Yuuri’s back.

“I know,” Yuuri whimpered as his sobs lessened.

Viktor had laid Yuuri down, kissing him tenderly. He loved this man that it hurt. His lips brushed against every tear that slipped past those coffee brown eyes. Viktor never letting go of Yuuri as he rocked him slowly.

“Make love to me,” Yuuri whispered.

“As much as I would love to,” Viktor whispered as he continued kissing his soulmate, “I don’t think it’s the right time now.”

“It is though,” Yuuri sighed deeply.

“Yuuri, I think you need to see a grief counselor. Maybe the kids too.”

“I know, I’ve been neglecting them on seeing somebody. But I don’t think I’ll really be able to find somebody in Japan,” Yuuri mumbled as he pushed himself away from Viktor looking at the clock, “shit, didn’t Minako and Mari say they would be waiting for us at 8?”

“Yeah, they did. And why will it be hard for you to find a grief counselor?”

“Vitya, Japan isn’t the most opened up culture, emotionally and mentally. A lot of people still think things like anxiety and depression is the person’s fault for not trying hard enough.”

“That’s kinda fucked up,” Viktor whistled.

“Even if I could find somebody, I’m going to be getting a lot of crap from the town. Sure, those close to me in town are going to be understandable to the situation,” Yuuri sighed as he started looking through his dresser grabbing some of their clothes, “but not everybody in there will. Hasetsu has a lot of older people living there. And unfortunately, they still have that mindset where if they even knew I had anxiety.”

Viktor got out of bed, walking over to Yuuri as he kissed his shoulder blade. Yuuri tossed Viktor some clothes as he watched him make his way to the bathroom. Viktor couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he followed the man to the bathroom, leaving his clothes behind, thrown on the bed.

“I forgot to tell you with all the insanity that happened yesterday,” Yuuri looked at him with a smile.

“Oh?”

“I had set up a one on one interview with Morooka,” Yuuri stated as he turned on the water for the shower.

“Oh, that’s good, when will you do the interview?”

“Already did it yesterday before dinner.”

“So when will the article come out?”

“He’s not doing an article, we did a straight-up interview with cameras and everything.”

“I never thought you would do something like that,” Viktor was colored impressed.

“I wanted to make sure that what I needed to say couldn’t be misconstrued.”

Viktor nodded as they both hopped in the shower. They had maybe an hour before they would need to meet Minako, Mari, and the kids. Both of them had decided that they would miss practice. Viktor and Yuuri had a little surprise for the skating world. They already informed the ISU of the sudden change for Yuuri’s exhibition skate. And Viktor was bouncing with excitement, knowing that nobody, not even the other skaters would be expecting it.

~*~

Viktor looked at Yuri, his eye twitching. If he had known that his sunglasses would have been thrown at the audience, he would have told Yuri that he could eat a dick. His $300 sunglasses would be lost in the sea of love-struck fans.

“Why are you looking like somebody ran over your dog?” Yuuri asked as he took a sip of his water.

“That punk threw away my sunglasses.”

“Papa, but you can buy a new pair,” Naste’ka smiled as she looked up at her father.

Viktor huffed as he picked her up. He gave her a little kiss on her cheek as she giggled. Naste’ka squirmed out of her father’s arms as she rushed over to Chris. She cried out his name as she jumped into his arms. Chris laughed as he scooped up the girl. Viktor figured that it would be a good idea for him to go and sneak out for a second and grab his skates. He knew that Yuuri would be going up right after this.

“Viktor,” he stopped as he felt his pant leg being tugged at.

He turned to see Alyssa. She had on a homemade shirt that the kids made with Mari cheering Yuuri on.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for spitting on you,” she whispered.

“It’s alright as long as you promise not to do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“You love my daddy,” Alyssa looked at him.

“I do.”

“You promise not to take him from us?”

“Only to his competitions, but he will always be your daddy.”

“Are you going to be my mommy?”

“No, your mommy will always be your mommy. I just want to be your friend,” Viktor knelt down to her level.

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I just want to be your friend and your brother and sister’s friend. I know that we started off pretty bad, so let’s start over. My name is Viktor, what’s yours?” Viktor brought out his hand for her to shake.

“Alyssa Katsuki,” she smiled as tears started streaming down.

Viktor pulled her into a hug. He knew that her distaste of him wouldn’t just disappear as if nothing ever happened. She had hurt him because she was hurting. She would still have to learn that her words and her actions did hurt others, not just herself.

“Your daddy and I are going to surprise everybody, so keep it a secret until after the skate, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because the grownups are going to be excited with the surprise,” Viktor smiled.

“Okay.”

“Go to your daddy. I bet he would love to have a great big hug from you,” Viktor winked.

Alyssa nodded as he watched her tackle her father. Viktor chuckled as he made his way to the locker room real quick. He went into Yuuri’s locker, smiling that his costume was in there along with his skates. He took off his clothes quickly, throwing on his dance belt on first. Once he had the belt on snuggly, he threw his costume on. It was an updated version of his Aria. Yuuri’s exhibition skate would be the skate that was Viktor’s cry for somebody to stay with him. A cry that Yuuri answered with his own call. And one that Viktor followed. This skate was going to be, in Yuuri’s words, giving Viktor back to the world.

He threw his skates on, making sure that they had their blade guards secured on his skates. Viktor threw his coat back on, pleased that he still looked like he was still in his coach getup. Nobody would realize unless if they saw his feet. And honestly, who would be looking at his feet when there were amazing skaters on the ice.

Viktor made his way back to the rink, Yuuri was smiling at him as he motioned for Viktor to come to him. The Russian man couldn’t help himself but smile as he made his way to his soulmate. Naste’ka was being held by Chris.

“Vitya,” Yuuri smiled, “I’m about to go up.”

“You’ll knock ‘em dead,” Viktor smiled.

Viktor felt Yuuri wrap his arms around his neck tightly as he planted a quick peck on his cheek as he slowly made his way to the ice. The ice in complete darkness as Yuuri got himself into position.

The spotlights slowly faded back to life as they all pointed at Yuuri.

“This is silver medalist, Katsuki Yuuri of Japan,” Morooka’s voice boomed his accent almost none existant, “His exhibition is a free skate previously performed by his coach, Viktor Nikiforov. His coach has just announced his own comeback. This is his last year’s Stay Close to Me.”

Viktor watched Yuuri move through his program. He stood firm in the belief that despite it being his program, Yuuri was able to breathe life into it. It was truly breathtaking how Yuuri could just captivate the entire audience.

“Daddy’s amazing,” Midori whispered as she held Viktor’s hand.

“He is.”

“No, I mean, Daddy goes away to do this because he’s better than most people.”

“Yeah.”

“Mommy said that Daddy skated. But not like this.” Midori’s voice was soft, the hints of bewilderment blanketed her words, “Daddy’s famous because of this, isn’t he.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“How?”

“He worked for it. Just like everybody who competed today.”

“Is everybody famous here?”

“Yes,” Viktor smiled.

“Famous like Daddy?”

“Yes.”

Yuuri was already at his second jump. He looked at Chris with a smile as he handed him his skate guards.

“Watch over the kids real quick,” Viktor smiled.

“Vitka, only skaters are supposed to go on the rink.”

“I’m skating,” he handed him his jacket.

“Vitka, you’re going to ruin Yuuri’s skate and I’m not having you in my room again tonight!”

“Surprise,” Viktor chuckled as he hopped onto the ice.

“You’re a giant idiot, Viktor!” Viktor could hear Chris laugh.

The entire arena erupted into a chaos of screams as the color of the lights changed from the cool blues into warm pinks. A spotlight on him. Both of them skated the routine, not even caring if everybody was watching. They were in love. They were happy. They were starting a new chapter in their lives. One that involved blending their families into one giant and beautiful mess.

~*~

Viktor watched as Yuuri rubbed his temples with his thumbs. He looked like he were about to have a stroke. They stayed for a few hours after the banquet, Viktor hoping that he could get Yuuri to loosen up a bit, but failed in even getting Yuuri to take even a sip of champagne. He stated it was because of his children being with him at the party. It was pretty common for skaters who had families to bring them to the event. It always ended up with those skaters leaving early, especially if they had small children. And thankfully, they had four kids with them. As soon as they were done, they checked out of the hotel and went straight to the airport. Yuuri and Viktor were just antsy to get back home.

“Vitya, when is your Nationals again?”

“My birthday,” Viktor grinned.

“I see,” Yuuri muttered.

“Is there a problem?”

“When are my Nationals, Vitrya?”

“I don’t really know. It’s pretty soon, isn’t it?”

“Try it starting the day after yours begin. So unless if you somehow figured out how to be at two places at once, I doubt this is going t work out.”

“I thought it was a week after,” Viktor covered his face with his hands.

“Nope, I could never really see your skate during Nationals because of it.”

“Maybe I’ll just go back next season,” Viktor muttered.

“You really wanted to go back, did you,” Yuuri put his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it would be hard, but I think it’s possible.”

“Papa, Yuuri,” Naste’ka was running into the room, “I didn’t do it!”

Naste’ka jumped into her father’s arms, as she tried to hide her face. Something clearly happened if she was saying the opposite. It was as if children thought that they could outsmart their parents. Viktor chuckled as he rubbed her head.

“Now, what did you not do?” Yuuri asked.

“Nothing,” she flashed her pearly whites at Yuuri.

Viktor groaned at her response as he heard her response. He looked at her with a certain look he would always give her when she was in trouble. She gave him a sheepish smile as she tried buttering up her father.

“We were playing and Marco fell. His nose is bloody,” she whispered in Russian.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and told him that Marco had a bloody nose again. Yuuri nodded as he stood up to take care of the situation. Marco was a rambunctious child. He was constantly getting into everything, which was normal for his age. He was curious about everything that he could get his hands on. And oftentimes, his curiosity would have him get hurt. But that child didn’t care. He was more entertained by the things constantly around him.

“Papa, I was talking with Axel, Lutz, and Loop. Is it true?”

“What’s true?”

“Are we moving back to Russia?”

“Where did they hear that?”

“They said that the people online said you were going back to skating.”

“I am, but we haven’t decided if we will be moving back to Russia.”

“I don’t want to go back,” Naste’ka started crying.

“Why not, moya kroshka,” Viktor whispered as he hugged her.

“I have so many friends here. Like the Nishigori triplets, and then there’s Midori and Alyssa. I love being their friends. I even love being Marco’s friend. I don’t want to say goodbye to them.”

“Yuuri and I haven’t talked about it yet. We don’t know if we’re going to move to Russia or stay in Japan. And to be fair, it’s something that you, me, Yuuri, Midori, Alyssa, and Marco will all be together to talk about it. If we do move to Russia, we may end up taking them with us.

“I can teach them how to read Cyrillic,” Naste’ka smiled brightly.

“I bet they would love that. Even if we end up not going to Russia.”

Viktor looked at the door suddenly as it slid open. Yuuri had his shirt covered in blood as he sat back down.

“Marco is a gusher,” Yuuri sighed, “I got the bleeding to stop at least. That boy gets nosebleeds like nobody’s business, I swear.”

“Yuuri, your shirt is gross,” Viktor deadpanned.

“Don’t tell me Naste’ka has never had a nosebleed.”

“She has, and I refuse to deal with it. Pee, poop, vomit, and other bodily fluids? I’m fine, perfect. Blood, I refuse,” Viktor stated very adamantly.

“Well, anyway, bloody shirt aside, how are we going to figure this out? You can’t coach me for my Nationals if you’re going to be busy competing in your own.”

“I can coach Yuuri, Papa!” Naste’ka had the same eager look that Viktor would often wear.

“That’s sweet of you, but I don’t think you can,” Viktor smiled.

“Sure I can! I see you do it all the time.”

Viktor saw Yuuri raise his eyebrow at her response. Both of them were clearly amused by her suggestion. Even though they both knew very well that they were not going to have a seven-year-old coach a grown man on a sport that he’s been practicing and perfecting for longer than she has been alive.

“Alright, moya Kroshka, how are you going to coach him?” Viktor asked as he gave a soft chuckle.

“The same thing you do. You always tell Yuuri that he did good, or that his leg was sloppy and that he can do better.”

“Okay,” Yuuri laughed.

“And then I will go ahead and kiss him like you kiss him Papa and touch his butt. That’s how he gets his confidence.”

Viktor lost it as soon as his daughter finished. That wasn’t how coaching worked, but A+ for effort. He felt his sides hurting as he continued laughing. Occasionally he would look up at Yuuri only to see his face grow red from embarrassment.

“Touch his butt, for confidence,” Viktor snorted.

“That’s not funny,” Yuuri cried out.

“Papa, Yuuri is right,” Naste’ka huffed as she stomped her foot, “You’re not being nice. You always touch his butt! It’s like his power button!”

Viktor laughed even harder, Yuuri grew even redder, the back of his neck and ears a scarlet red.

“Please stop,” Yuuri pleaded.

“Power button!” Viktor was rolling on the floor.

God bless children. They say the most beautiful things that made him laugh. His daughter was just amazing right now. He knew that she was being innocent in all of this, but his mind clearly was not. He glanced at Yuuri and he could clearly see that his mind jumped to the very same trashcan.

“Papa, you’re hurting Yuuri’s feelings, tell him you’re sorry.”

“Oh please don’t,” Yuuri was finally laughing, his face flushed red.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out as he stretched his arms wide, “let me apologize by touching your power button.”

“Viktor I swear I will kick you in the face if you do,” Yuuri laughed.

“But Yuuri, I need to give you your confidence!”

“Viktor stop!” Yuuri was laughing.

They both started horseplaying around for a few minutes, settling down after a while. Both of them panting a little as Naste’ka giggled at both of them playing. Viktor nuzzled Yuuri as they both finally relaxed. Yuuri was no longer as red a he was before and Viktor’s sides had completely stopped aching from his laughter.

“Maybe Minako can temp as your coach your Nationals? When does yours end?”

“Typically around the same time yours does. We don’t have nowhere near as many skaters as Russia.”

“I’ll talk with her about it. But I don’t think she will refuse.”

“I know that you have been working on some programs since Moscow,” Yuuri looked up, “Is that what you were working on?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled.

“I’m excited for you.”

“I’m going to have to have to grab my records back from both Yuris. The athlete inside won’t allow it.”

Yuuri smirked as he leaned in closer, whispering low enough for only Viktor to hear, “I thought I was the only athlete that was inside you.”

Viktor blushed as he gave Yuuri his heart-shaped smile. He created a monster. And he absolutely loved it. Yuuri was finally relaxing after all this time. He was finally able to move past his final hurdles over his late wife. He was finally able to move on. They still needed to talk with Alyssa over her punishment for her behavior in Barcelona. Although, at the very least she did go up to Viktor and apologized without even being swayed by the other adults. That at the very least was a sign that she regretted her decisions. He knew that there was still a long way to go, but this was a breakthrough. This was a good thing. Her being able to open up to him about her feelings, even if it were a little bit was something. That child needed help. And from earlier conversations, they knew that she was going to need to talk to a professional about her feelings.

“Naste’ka, I bet that the triplets are back from school. How about you, Midori, Alyssa, and Marco go play with them? I bet you all would enjoy playing at the rink.”

“Okay, Papa,” Naste’ka beamed as she gave Viktor and Yuuri a kiss on the cheek each before running and screaming for the others.

“Indoor voice, little lady!” Viktor called out before turning to Yuuri, “So, this is just a thought, it’s nothing official.”

“What is it?”

“Russia. I think it would be a good idea if we move back to Russia.”

Yuuri looked at him blankly for a bit before smiling softly.

“I understand. It’s where you and Naste’ka are from. Your entire life is there.”

“Yuuri, I want you and the kids to come with us. I think it would be good. I can become a coach at my home rink in Saint Petersburg, I’ll cover all the fees for you, and I can be trained better to be the coach that you deserve, Yuuri. Because, Yuuri, I know I’m being a really shity coach.”

“You aren’t the best coach, but there are worse ones out there. At least you have a love for the sport and you have an idea of what it’s like being an athlete.”

“I want to be able to get you good sponsorship deals, like the kind that Yakov has been able to get me. Because Yuuri,” Viktor looked at him, “you have that potential. It just requires a bit of finesse and unfortunately, I don’t have that ability. I hate to say it but, I need Yakov for that part because I didn’t expect it to be that difficult.”

“But you’ve gotten me some good sponsors so far,” Yuuri looked at him.

“Yeah, but I feel like you could have gotten more out of it. I feel like they swindled us. If it was for me, I would have gotten so much more from them. And it’s frustrating because I know you are worth so much more than what they are giving.”

“If you feel that way, then talk with Yakov when you get to Russia.”

“There’s also one more benefit for moving to Russia with me,” Viktor looked up at him.

“And that would be?”

“My home rink is really big. We have programs to help our skaters. When I needed to practice and drop her off over at the daycare inside. And they even have a nutritionist in the facility. They also have a therapist and a psychiatrist. I remember going to them during the mess with Alisa. You can ask Yakov. I was a wreck during the time and even a year or so after.”

“Wow,” Yuuri looked at Viktor surprised.

“They can help you with moving on from Alice, and they can help your kids.”

“After nationals, we’ll talk to the kids about it. I want to, but I don’t want to exactly uproot them constantly. If I move with you to Russia, Vitya, it’s because I have no intention of ever going to a different country. Or at least if we do, it’s going to be years afterward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took a bit longer than normal for my posting, but at least I was able to get you something. I am really sorry about it taking a lot longer than normal. I am getting excited because we just have nationals, Euro's, 4CC, and Worlds and an epilogue. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Your comments really do encourage me to continue writing.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	28. Yuuri; Happy Birthday Vitya!

“It’s alright, I have two layovers. Each layover I’ll call you. I promise,” Viktor looked at Yuuri with a gentle smile.

“I wish I could go with you,” Yuuri muttered softly as he clung to Viktor’s jacket.

“I know, but I’ll be watching you when I can. If not, I promise that I will look at your performance as soon as it’s online.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he was looking at his fiancé. This was going to be the first time that they would be away for more than a night. He really didn’t want him to leave. Yuuri wished that there would be some way for him to see Viktor’s Nationals, but sadly there wasn’t. His own Nationals would start a day after Viktor’s. And to make it even worse, Yuuri was going to have to miss Viktor’s birthday. They wouldn't be able to celebrate it together. Viktor was very adamant about not celebrating his birthday early. It was a Russian thing, he stated multiple times about how it was bad luck to celebrate something like that earlier than the actual day. It only invited for something bad to happen. This year already was a whirlwind of insanity. Viktor told him that he just didn’t want to rock the boat any more than it already has. So, instead, Yuuri decided to pack Viktor’s gifts in his suitcase. He blushed at how he remembered how Viktor had simply watched him with burning eyes as Yuuri placed the gift inside. He told him to just not open the gift until his birthday came and they were alone on Skype.

“You promise?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes, I promise.”

Yuuri sighed as he took in a deep breath. He wanted to memorize every little detail of this moment. He wanted to take in the hints of citrus and vanilla. He wanted to remember how warm Viktor was as he held him close. He wanted to drown in this man. He wanted to wake up from this dream and Viktor would be with him, Nationals already over with.

“I don’t want you to go,” Yuuri sighed.

“I know, I don’t either,” Viktor murmured, “but Minako will be there for you as your coach.”

The children were already around. Viktor had already told Naste’ka that she would be staying behind in Japan with Yuuri. For the next competitions for Viktor, they had decided that, for Yuuri’s sake, he remain in Japan. It was going to be too much travel for most people, and Viktor wanted to make sure that at the very least Yuuri was well-rested enough for his competitions. It made no sense to force him into his own insane schedule and put his own career at risk by traveling to and from the rest of Europe and Asia.

“Papa,” Naste’ka called out to her father, “you better win gold.”

“Oh?” Yuuri could hear the shock in Viktor’s voice.

“Yuuri is. And it would be embarrassing if you two weren’t matching.”

“Alright,” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri felt his face flush from the child’s proclamation. He was going to do his best. He was going to do what he could to win Gold. It shouldn’t be too difficult. The programs he has are already difficult to begin with. He should be fine. He would just have to focus.

“Why can’t Viktor celebrate Christmas with us?” Midori asked.

“Papa is. Christmas is on January 7th.”

“No, it’s not,” Midori looked at Naste’ka.

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Alright, you two. Both of you are right.,” Yuuri stopped this argument from becoming insanely repetitive, “Midori, Christmas in Russia is in January. Naste’ka, the rest of the world that celebrates Christmas is mainly on your papa’s birthday.”

“That’s weird,” Naste’ka muttered.

“Not really,” Viktor smiled, “it’s really fun.”

“Yeah, I also have a rink mate back in Detroit. She’ Puerto Rican and she told me that they celebrate two Christmases. The one that’s on your papa’s birthday and the one that you celebrate. But I think the one that you celebrate, they do it differently. Something about putting grass under their bed for camels? I don’t know, I’ll ask her when I make my calls to wish everybody a happy holiday.”

“Grass?”

“Camels?”

Yuuri shrugged at the children’s responses. He had no idea how it worked either. Especially because he knew that there was no way that there would be camels in a tropical island naturally. But he just let it be.

“Can we do Miss. Marisol’s Christmas?” Alyssa asked.

“No, but we can do our Christmas and theirs,” Yuuri smiled.

“Okay,” Alyssa smiled.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor gently as the children remained by his side. With both of them now competing and the added work that Viktor was still going to coach Yuuri. Yuuri really wasn’t sure how this would work out, or if it even would work out. Viktor had to go to Russia earlier than what was normal for a competition. He needed to get feedback from Yakov. Even though Yuuri told him he should go back sooner, Viktor brushed it off. He already had two solid programs for the rest of the season. He just needed to tweak it up a bit to get to the level for Nationals and other competitions.

Yuuri groaned internally. Other competitions. There were their Nationals that they were going to be forced to separate. Then there were the European Championships and 4CC. Both that he knew they were going to be separated from, competition-wise, and then Worlds. Viktor already told him that Yuuri would be focusing on just his own things, that Viktor would take care of everything. He would handle his own training, and Yuuri’s. He didn’t want Yuuri to travel with him unnecessarily. It would end up compromising his own chances.

Neither of them was blinde to what people were saying about Viktor coming back into competition while coaching. Yuuri knew that the decision to stay behind for Viktor’s competitions were done more of showing others that he was taking Yuuri’s training seriously. Even though Yuuri knew that Viktor took it seriously, there were still people who felt differently.

~*~

Yuuri had a busy day. The kids were running around like crazy. He had still kept the punishment in place for Alyssa. Although he still did allow her to join in on the holiday fun, she was still not allowed to play with any of her new toys until after Viktor came back from his Nationals. She wasn’t going to be going to his Nationals while the other children were. His parents were aware that she was grounded and would be doing nothing but her homework and simple chores around the inn.

Yuuri sent Viktor as many pictures of Naste’ka as he could of her opening presents. Her smile as bright as her father’s. And dinner was amazing as they ate some fried chicken and strawberry shortcake. Viktor thanked him for the pictures when he had time.

When Yuuri had put the kids to bed, Mari had helped him pack up for his trip to Nagano. Every year for Nationals when Yuuri lived in Japan, he would spend almost the entire day with family. And at night, they would drive to wherever Nationals would be hosted. This year, Japanese Nationals was going to be in Nagano. They planned on taking an airplane this year. The distance too much of a drive. It would just be easier for everybody.

Yuuri had carefully placed the presents he had bought for himself and Viktor in his bag. He blushed heavily, still stunned by the fact that he even dropped the money for it. He pushed it out of his mind as he put up his laptop. He was planning on talking with Viktor once he was settled in his hotel room.

“Yuuri, are you ready?” his sister asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow with the kids. And mom and dad know that Alyssa is still grounded.”

“Okay. But I think they might have her off the hook for a bit,” Yuuri sighed.

“Not surprising.”

“I wish they wouldn’t. She was really bad in Barcelona. She actually spat on Viktor. I’m still angry at her for that.”

“I know.”

“I know she still has her problems with Viktor.”

“Yeah, but she’s handling them better.”

“I don’t know if she is though. Viktor said that I should go to a therapist about Alice.”

“I think that might be a good thing for you,” Mari sighed as they made their way to the car with Yuuri’s things.

“I think the kids might need to go too,” Yuuri stated.

“Yeah, they do.”

“But I can’t find one here. And even if I could, I don’t want people here thinking that I failed as a parent.”

“People here are old and can be stupid.”

Yuuri sighed as he started putting his things up in the van. He looked at his sister, her smile on her face warmed him up.

“We’re thinking about moving to Russia. His rink has facilities to help athletes. They have a daycare and they help Naste’ka with her classes for homeschool. They have a therapist that can help us. They have a nutritionist that can work with me to make sure that I stay my weight for the sport. And they,” Yuuri stopped as he looked up at his sister.

“Yuuri, if you want to go move to Russia with Viktor, then do it.”

“But mom and dad,” Yuuri sighed.

“They will be fine. Yuuri, you always were the kind of person that would never settle in Japan. It didn’t surprise us when you ended up moving to America to train. And it isn’t one bit shocking that you are tempted to move to Russia with Viktor. You love him and Russia sounds like it might just be something that will help you.”

~*~

Yuuri was laying down on his bed his laptop on. He had woken up early just so he could talk with Viktor, and he knew that Viktor had done the same. Viktor had told him that he would sleep for a bit and had his alarm set up to wake him up in time for them to talk. That way, Viktor could open his birthday presents in front of Yuuri without opening them too late.

He was looking at his phone. He was waiting for Viktor to call him. He already was logged in on his Skype account. That way, Viktor would know that he was on and ready. Later on today, both would be competing for their competitions. Both of them focused on reaching the top. They always made time for them to talk. Viktor made time for him to even talk with his daughter.

The obnoxious jingle started playing and instantly, Yuuri answered it on his laptop.

“Yuuri!” Viktor smiled, clearly in his room, chest bare.

“Vitya, happy birthday on your end,” Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

“What time is it for you?”

“It’s still eight in the morning.”

“It’s two over here.”

“You already talked to Naste’ka?”

“Yeah, Mari and the kids are driving to Nagano.”

“They aren’t going to drive there.”

“Why not? It’s got to be only a few hours, yes?”

“Try thirteen or 14 hours depending on the roads.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor laughed as he brought out the two wrapped presents in front of the camera. Yuuri looked at them, blushing deeply. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He had NEVER done something like this. He never bought anything like this before. Alice did for them both. He knew that he spent way more money than what would have been necessary for the gifts. But he wasn’t sure how this would play out. He wanted to play the field and cover all of his ground.

“Can I open them?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri gulped as he watched Viktor tear at the paper.

He looked at Viktor’s expression change changed suddenly, a bright smile on his face after a brief moment of complete confusion. He unwrapped the other present and Yuuri covered his face with his hands.

“I feel really stupid now.”

“Yuuri, this is sweet. I didn’t expect you to buy sex toys, but this is sweet.”

“I feel like a giant pervert,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

“A prostate massager and a cock sleeve?”

“Masturbater, actually.”

“Oh?”

“I got them both for us since we would be away from each other.”

“That’s why it’s sweet.”

“I wasn’t sure which one you wanted, so I got both,” Yuuri felt his ears turning red as he took his out from the drawer along with some lube, “I downloaded the app on your phone and mine. Your phone controls mine and my phone control yours.”

“Wow! That’s pretty crazy!”

Yuuri blushed even harder now. He really couldn’t believe that he had done something like this. He got flustered buying even condoms for him and Alice. And here, with Viktor, he somehow managed to drop two sex toys for his birthday. He felt his stomach twist from his own anxiety. He was waiting for Viktor to just say something to make everything alright. He didn’t know if Viktor was being sincere or if he was just so mindblown and shocked that he couldn’t even function properly.

He looked at the screen of his laptop, Viktor was in the middle of opening the box, taking the toy out. He was inspecting it. He had a genuinely curious face about it.

“I used to have a cock sleeve when I was younger, but Naste’ka’s mom hated that I had it. She made me throw it away,” Viktor didn’t take his eyes off of the toy.

“You never got any toys after you both split up?”

“Not really. I was so focused on Naste’ka and my career, I really didn’t take care of myself in that department. I was either chasing a small child until I was tired or I was working at the rink until I was too tired to stand, let alone jerk off.”

“Wait, so you just stopped having sex?”

“Yeah,” Viktor sighed, “I decided to. I didn’t want to be with anybody and I just wanted to focus on raising my daughter.”

“But you literally didn’t even jerk off?”

“Not really. I really couldn’t half the time. I was either trying to catch up on sleep or chasing a toddler around. And in the beginning, I was dealing with her mother trying to get her taken from me. Anonymous tips to Child Protective Services that I was neglecting our daughter, things like that. After a while, they just stopped coming over.”

“Does your ex want Naste’ka?” Yuuri asked. 

“Kinda? She,” Viktor was trying to find the words, from what Yuuri could see, “she wants something to put over my head. Our daughter is a pawn to her. She’d probably sell our daughter for a bag of heroin. She’s not a good person, Yuuri. The mother of my daughter has her problems. I don’t think she was a bad person, to begin with. Unlike you, she let her problems get to her. And she uses drugs to escape. I feel pity for the woman.”

“I know you told me bits and pieces about her,” Yuuri looked at Viktor through the screen, “but I didn’t know that part.”

“Her mother is a dark chapter in my life. I regret being with that woman. But I love my daughter, Yuuri. If I could go back in time and be with her again, I would. Just so I could have Naste’ka in my life. But other than that, I wouldn’t want that woman in my life. And I don’t want her in Naste’ka’s life.”

Both of them were silent for a while. Yuuri didn’t expect their conversation to turn so dark. But he was glad it did. He learned something more about Viktor. He was always so private about his relationship with Naste’ka’s mother. He knew that they both had a very bad breakup. The woman had that Viktor was beating her.

Yuuri remembered seeing pictures of them together. She was just as tall as Viktor but it was clear that she was a thin thing. When they were pregnant with their daughter, it seemed like the skating community blew up. They were making bets on when their baby was born, what gender the baby would be. How much of Viktor’s features would be present in their child? Looking at Naste’ka, she looked almost like the spitting image of her father. But her eyes. Those eyes were not Viktor’s. Those eyes were purely her mother’s.

“I also packed you some lube,” Yuuri decided to go back to the sex toys.

“Oh, my Yuuri,” Viktor purred, “what are you planning on doing?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to pretend that you were fucking me, or if you wanted to pretend that I was fucking you.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well,” Yuuri licked his lips, “since these things have apps that control the vibrations and the speeds, I was going to just play with the settings with yours while you messed ith mine. Since I can’t be with you for your birthday. This was the next best thing.”

“Yuuri, you are the best fiancé a man could ever hope to have!” Viktor smiled with excitement.

Yuuri blushed deeply. He really didn’t feel like he did anything worthy of this kind of praise. He just wanted to show a bit of affection to Viktor, even though he physically couldn’t be there for him. He at least could help in this department better by using the toys.

“I’m going to use the prostate massager right now,” Yuuri smiled as he showed him the toy.

The massager had a mat black finish. It was slick and felt smooth to the touch. He remembered how the video on the site had shown the settings from the intensity. The toy, he could tell from the videos alone, was powerful. Ever since Barcelona, Yuuri had been bottoming much more now. He enjoyed the feeling of the fullness Viktor provided. It seemed that more often, Yuuri would be bottoming out, feeling Viktor hit his prostate, his toes curling, eyes blurring with tears, mouth lulled open as moans lingering out. He just loved that Viktor somehow managed to destroy him in the best ways.

“I have one too?”

“Yeah. I got both of us a set. And like I said earlier, you can control mine and I can control yours.”

“I want to use both of them then.”

“Same,” Yuuri smiled.

Yuuri watched as Viktor took the other toy out of its box along with the lube that Yuuri had packed him. Yuuri was willing to bet that Viktor most likely was just going to solo with his hand if he wasn’t aware of those toys existing. Yuuri just wanted to try something new. Especially considering that they wouldn’t be able to be together for a bit due to the next two competitions that Viktor would be in.

He looked at Viktor as he started teasing himself. Yuuri never took his eyes off him as he started teasing his own hole. It wasn’t long until they both had the massager inside themselves. Yuuri felt his body shiver as it grazed against his prostate. Yuuri looked at his phone, pulling up the app. Once he saw that Viktor had the toy inside him, he turned it on. He saw Viktor visibly jump from the sudden shock of the vibrations.

“Oh, wow,” Viktor huffed as his body was shaking a little, “it’s low but I didn’t expect it.”

“Yeah, it can go a lot stronger.”

“Turn it to the max for a second?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Viktor looked at Yuuri, his eyes started to become hazy with lust.

For a second, Yuuri set the toy to max vibration, seeing Viktor tense almost painfully. He quickly lowered the intensity, Viktor was breathing hard. He looked drop-dead gorgeous as his face was painted with shock and horror at the intensity the toy went. He looked as if he were about to cum any second.

“Vitya, are you alright?”

“Fuck,” Viktor bit his lip, “I really want you to try that toy. I bet you haven’t, have you.”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s eyes burning into him as he watched him play around with the prostate massager. He didn’t need as much prep as he normally would have. Ever since Barcelona, Yuuri had realized that he enjoyed bottoming out a lot more. But it wasn’t to say that they still didn’t switch it up. There were times that he just wanted to slowly tease Viktor as he clung desperately to the bed and his cock.

Yuuri looked at Viktor with a soft smile as he showed that he had the toy inside him. He knew that Viktor was excited as he started asking for the name of the app and where to find it. Yuuri gave him that information and Viktor were looking at his phone like a kid in a candy shop.

“So I go here, and I can do this?” Viktor smiled filthily as he heard his short program begin to play at the same time the vibrations started.

Yuuri looked at him stunned his body shaking as it felt his body was cascading over the pools of pleasure. The song was intense, just like his life. And now the toy was vibrating to it. It took everything in him to try and keep himself from losing it. And then suddenly the vibrations lost intensity. Even if for a few seconds before they started back up again. Viktor had this smile on his face. Almost as if he were proud that he came up with the idea to use his own free skate for this.

The song ended and Yuuri felt his body relax before immediately getting hit by a sudden wave of never-ending vibrations. It felt as if Viktor had set it to the highest setting. Yuuri was letting out a sob as he was shaking. He was desperately clinging desperately to the sheets. He could see Viktor watching him, he knew that the vibrations in Viktor’s toy were nowhere near as intense as the settings Viktor had on him. He could see Viktor using the masturbator, lazily pushing and pulling his dick into it. Those cerulean eyes focused solely on him.

Yuuri was convulsing as Viktor somehow managed to increase the intensity even more. Yuuri could still see Viktor smiling as he continued to touch himself.

“Vitya, fuck,” Yuuri was crying as he thrust his hips on the sheets.

“You want to use the masterbator?”

“Yeah, but the vibrations,” Yuuri whimpered.

Viktor sighed as he stopped the vibrations from the toy. Yuuri quickly brought out his other toy, identical to Viktor’s. He looked at his phone and played around with it for a moment before Viktor’s eyes widened suddenly.

“This thing is also long-distance?”

“The masterbator? Yeah,” Yuuri huffed with a grin.

Viktor let out a huff as he started playing with his phone. Yuuri already knew what was going to happen. The toy in his ass was vibrating again, with a deep intensity that he felt like he would lose himself. He wanted to lose himself. Even though this was amazing, he really did wish that Viktor was there with him. This was a temporary fix, but he was looking forward to when they would be back together again. He wanted to have Viktor inside him. He wanted desperately to be inside Viktor. He wanted to spill Eros all over this man as they fell into pool after pool of pure lust and pleasure.

“I’m going to cum,” Yuuri could feel his tears burning.

“Cum for me, Yuusha,” Viktor’s voice was dipped in bubbling with a lustful possession.

Yuuri lost himself as he felt his stomach clench almost violently. His release washing over him as if his very body were on fire. For a split second his vision blurred into white lights. His voice caught in his own throat as he road hard his orgasm.

Viktor slowly turned down the intensity, from what Yuuri could gather. His body still riding wave after wave. Until it seemed as if he were just washed up on the shore of their love. Yuuri cracked an eye open, not even realizing that he had closed them, to begin with. He could see Viktor pulling himself out of the masterbator, cumming thick pearly ropes over his own stomach.

“What did you just call me?” Yuuri mulled softly, part of him debating to either pull the toy out or leaving it inside him still.

“Yuusha. I called you Yuusha. It’s kinda like how you and your family call Yuri Yurio. I normally would just call him Yura. And the other names feel kinda babyish for me. Yuusha sounds sexy. But if you don’t want me to call you that, I understand.”

“No, it’s alright. You can call me that if you want. Curious though, is it the same as Vitya?”

“Yeah, but I like it more for bedroom talk, honestly.”

“What do you want me to call you in the bedroom then?” Yuuri asked.

“Vitya is fine,” Viktor smiled.

“But what is a good sexy bed name for you? I want to ca Vill you that in bed,” Yuuri huffed.

“Oh, well Naste’ka’s mom used to call me Vitenka. But after her, I just can’t with that name,” Yuuri gave him a look, “I’m thinking, give me a second. Vitasha.”

“Vitasha,” Yuuri purred as he watched Viktor’s face grow red, “if that’s the reaction I get from you when I call you that, I will call you that all the time,” Yuuri laughed.

“Please don’t,” Viktor blushed harder.

“Only when I want to be alone with you like this.”

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Viktor laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for bearing with me. I have been busy lately and this week I didn't get my normal days off. So it's been a little wonky. Please comment and let me know what you think. This chapter I ended up spending time researching some sex toys just to see if this would even work. And yeah, these toys actually exist. They are the Edge and Max 2
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	29. Viktor; Empty Yet Full

Viktor hadn’t felt a wave of anxiety over competitions in years. Maybe this time it was because he was now away from Yuuri. Maybe it was because he had maybe a little under a month to create two programs for himself and perfect them to be ready for Nationals. Maybe it was because it had been almost a year since he last competed professionally and he was starting to be honest with himself. Maybe it was because he realized that he had put his foot in his own mouth metaphorically. He knew that his skill on the ice most felt was inhuman. But at the end of the day, that’s what he was. Human. He just happened to work very hard at it to the point that he neglected just about everything else in his life. He probably would have been even better prepared if he didn’t have a child. But he also knew that she was the only thing that snapped him out of this kind of mindset. Skating, at the end of it all, wasn’t going to last forever. And when he was done, he would have to decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Even though he was “old” when it came to his sport, he still wasn’t even thirty yet. He had at least the next fifty years and more of life left. It only made sense for him to at least try his hands on training others. Or anything for that matter. He had so many notebooks full of just countless routines. He had, just from one notebook alone, enough routines to last multiple careers.

“Vitya,” Yakov called him to the side of the rink.

Viktor skated his way to his coach. Viktor had asked to see if they could find another rink away from the others. He knew well enough that he was going to have to get more time than what he would be given through regular means. He even set it up himself, making it easier for Yakov.

“Yeah?”

“You need to focus on the competition. If you don’t, you’re not even going to podium.”

“I’m not exactly expecting to podium if I’m honest. It’s been almost a year with minimal work on the ice like this.”

“Vitya, you’re an idiot, you know that,” Yakov spat out.

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Tell me, why did you get back into competition?”

“I wanted to go back,” Viktor looked at his old coach.

“Did you really want to go back or are you going back because everybody wants you back?”

“I wanted to go back,” Viktor shot back.

He wanted to. Yeah, even though Yuuri wanted him back too. It was time for him to go back. Even though he could see that he was struggling to get back into the game, he knew that he would be fine. He just needed to push himself more. He always needed to push himself with the ice over the last few years. This was no different.

“Vitya, ask yourself that seriously. I’d be impressed if you manage to finish the rest of this season.”

“Oh, don’t say that. I know I can do it.”

“Vitya, this isn’t a game! Either coach or compete. You cannot do both,” Yakov snapped at the young man.

“Why not?”

“Are you planning on having Yuuri go with you to Europeans?”

“He wants to go.”

“But should he?”

“If he wants to.”

“When is his next competition?”

“Besides Nationals, he has 4CC and Worlds.”

“Alright, so both of you are in Nationals right now.”

“Yes…”

“And who is with him?”

“His old ballet teacher. She’s going to be there for him,” Viktor looked at him with a smile.

He was not looking too thrilled with Yakov’s questioning. But he listened to him. He had promised himself and Yuuri to listen to Yakov more. Especially because Yakov was a coach for decades. He had plenty of experience that Viktor could learn from to become a better coach for Yuuri.

“And I know that he has children and your daughter?” Yakov was looking at him, arms folded.

“With his family, although I think his sister is taking them over to see him skate.”

“And you have about a month after Nationals before Europeans, right?”

“Da,” Viktor looked at him.

“Is he going with you?”

“Most likely.”

“When does Europeans end?” Yakov asked.

“I don’t remember.”

“When does 4CC start?”

“The ninth.”

“Europeans end on the first.”

“Oh,” Viktor was a little surprised.

“And then you both have until Worlds.”

“That isn’t too bad.”

“Training, Vitya. When will you take a break? Because you are going to be training while coaching at the same time. You can’t exactly take a break, especially because you have lost your edge on the ice.”

“Ouch.”

“Vitya,” Yakov was looking at Viktor, “you shouldn’t have gone back on the ice at this point.”

“Why not?”

“I was wrong,” Yakov sighed, “you are a good coach. You managed to get that Katsuki kid to the podium. He messed up so badly last season that most people thought that he simply was just going to leave. But you managed to get him to shine.”

“I didn’t do much though,” Viktor sighed, “all I did was show him a few jumps and helped with choreography.”

“Vitya, you did more than that. I spoke with his previous coach. Celestino cannot believe that you brought such a huge change to Yuuri’s professional career. Most of his skates were safe. He had fought with that boy constantly to push him to explore with his own choreography.”

“Really now?”

“You designed the choreography for Eros and Agape, correct,” Viktor knew this was more of a statement than an actual question, “Most of his routines would have fallen under the lines of agape. You brought something out in him.”

“He always had that, I didn’t really do anything except support him.”

“Vitya, that is part of being a coach. You can teach all you want on how to do things, but if you can’t bring out the best in them, then you aren’t going to be effective. I know that I tried to have you teach the newer students and it didn’t turn out well. Maybe your calling isn’t to help those fresh on the ice. Maybe you just click better with refining skaters who already have the basics down.”

“Yeah?”

“There’s no shame in that. I prefer teaching younger students than older ones. I love seeing a child’s face lighting up for the first time they are able to do a single jump. I love their excitement when they figure out how to skate backward. It’s the best feeling in the world.”

“Better than seeing your students podium on major competitions?”

“Naste’ka finally learned how to tie her shoes, right?”

“Yeah, a few months before she had her birthday.”

“And it made you happy, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you compare that to Katsuki winning silver for the Grand Prix Final?”

“Not really. It’s too different.”

“It’s the same for me. I was so proud when I watched you win your first major competition. Just like how I was proud when I taught you how to do a flip.”

“Or when I used to do backflips back in practice.”

“I’m just glad you stopped doing it after your accident.”

“Maybe I should try again for fun,” Viktor laughed.

“If you do a backflip on the ice, I’m sending you back to Japan,” Yakov had a serious look on his face.

Viktor laughed as he made his way off the ice. He put his skate guards on and started drinking some water. He was going to be as ready as ever for this. Viktor just wanted the event to end and be back in Japan. If he could, he would have just skipped Nationals and just be at Yuuri’s Nationals. He should be there. He was Yuuri’s coach. He needed to be there for him and cheer him on.

He looked at his phone and realized that Yuuri’s Nationals would be starting. He went on his phone and smiled. Viktor knew he was lucky that he was able to somehow pull up the live feed for the Japanese Nationals. Yuuri wasn’t up yet from what he could see. He didn’t know when he would be up. He got off the live stream and messaged Minako. He knew that Yuuri never took his phone with him to the rink. He would get it after the Kiss and Cry.

“Minako,” Viktor smiled.

“Oh Viktor, Yuuri’s going to be going up soon.”

“That’s what I wanted to know. Do you think you can pass the phone to him?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor heard the woman shouting in Japanese before he could hear Yuuri. He couldn’t help but smile as he could imagine Yuuri all nervous and blushing. Granted, they both talked last night. Although most of what they said were moans of pleasure from Yuuri’s surprise.

“Vitya!”

“Yuusha,” Viktor whispered softly, not wanting Yakov to hear him.

“Vitya, are you alone?”

“No, I just love calling you that.”

“Vitya, when are you going to skate?”

“Later on tonight. But I know you have to skate soon.”

“Yeah, I’m really nervous.”

“Yuuri, I’m going to be watching you. Just focus on one of the cameras. Imagine me there. Seduce me.”

“I always do,” Yuuri almost whimpered.

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“I was talking to Mari. I think you’re right. We should move to Russia. It’s the best thing for both of us. And our kids.”

“Let’s not talk about that right now, Yuuri. Focus on your skating. I want to kiss that gold medal.”

“Okay,” Viktor could hear his soulmates smile.

“Vitya, I got to go. I’m about to skate.”

~*~

Viktor was bouncing between feet as he tried to keep himself in motion. He was moving his body around trying to make sure he got the harder parts of his skate down. He knew that the program was good enough. But for the first time in a while, he wasn’t sure if he was. Going back here to Russia two weeks early was a huge wake-up call for him. He felt exhausted still from practice. Last year, it didn’t take him this long to get back into competition form. But now, it seemed as if he was struggling to keep up. He didn’t show it, but when he was alone, he felt his body screaming in protest. He wouldn’t dare tell anybody what he was feeling. Already there were so many expecting things from him. Everybody was expecting him to win. And even though, before that never bothered him. This time, he could feel the pressure getting to him.

He shook his head as he tried to focus on what was happening now. Whatever happened happened. He was going to have fun. He hadn’t skated all season but it was alright. Yuri and Georgi would be competing. And at least those two would put up a fight against him. Everybody else seemed resigned to just fight for silver. Those two, he knew would be more than happy to try and steal gold. If he won this, then Viktor knew that he still had it. That he was still the best in the sport, regardless of the fact that he had a late start this season.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” a female reporter spoke suddenly as she knocked him out of his concentration, “I have some questions if it’s alright?”

“I’m sorry, but I just want to focus on the event right now,” Viktor started.

“The questions will be quick, I promise.”

“Alright, what did you want to ask?”

“How do you feel about coming back on the ice?”

“I’m excited. I really missed it,” Viktor smiled.

“Are you still planning on coaching Katsuki, Yuuri?”

“Yes, unfortunately though, I can’t be there for him for his Nationals. But as his coach, I am very pleased that he is in first place with his competition. He’s worked very hard.”

“Do you expect to win gold for Nationals?”

“Whatever happens, happens. I am fully aware that I’m at a big disadvantage but I am thrilled. We have so many amazing people competing. I may be biased but I’m hoping that two of my rink mates make it on the podium with me. Yuri Plisetsky and Georgi Popovich are amazing skaters. I’m very proud to have them both be my rink mates.”

“You wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t get gold?”

“Not at all. If I don’t get gold, then I don’t get gold. But that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to lay down and let somebody get it,” Viktor laughed.

“Do you know why Katsuki took so long to announce his wife’s death?”

Viktor looked at her surprised. Nobody was aware of Yuuri’s wife was deceased. He knew that his face was showing that he was completely taken aback from the question. It was something he didn’t expect. He was ready to either decline any question about Yuuri and his relationship as always. But for this question to be asked, he simply wasn’t prepared for it.

“Excuse me?”

“Your soulmate had done an interview with a Japanese reporter. It came out about a few days ago. He cleared the allegations over having an affair with you.”

“Oh, I haven’t seen the interview,” Viktor smiled, “and I would rather not answer it because of it being a sensitive subject for both Yuuri and me. I don’t want to say something that he wasn’t ready to come out with or had no intention of revealing.”

“How does Yuuri feel about the mother of your daughter?”

“I think we’re done here,” Viktor smiled brightly as he left, ignoring any other questions the woman had for him.

Viktor made his way to the rink. He could feel his lips curling into a smile as he was doing his breathing exercises. He looked at Yakov who simply nodded at him. Viktor took off his jacket. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants with his skates. The silver-haired man handed his jacket to his coach. He gave a smile to Yuri and Georgi. Yuri simply scoffed at him while Georgi gave a simple nod in appreciation.

Viktor made his way over to the center of the ice. The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKfTXRT0OeM) started as if it were introducing his return officially. Viktor closed his eyes as he let his body go through the routine. He pressed his hand to his ear as he skated for a moment before doing some spins and footwork. He knew that he needed to focus on the performance, but no matter what, he just wanted everything to end. He wanted to be back with Yuuri. He didn’t want to be here. For the first time in a long time, it felt as if he really shouldn’t be skating. It was a punch to the gut that he didn’t like. All of his life, he was used to feeling the ice beneath him. Last year was, for him, one of the roughest years. Not because he had a bad season, the opposite of it. He had one of the best seasons he could have ever hoped for. He lost his passion for competing. And being with Yuuri, he thought that it was reignited.

It wasn’t. That flame was long gone. Viktor Nikiforov was just clinging to a fantasy. And he knew it. This would be his last season. He would do what he had to do for his competitions, and before Worlds, he would let Yuuri know that he planned on coaching full time. He was looking over his schedule after his talk with Yakov. It didn’t look good. In under three months, he was going to have to do a lot of traveling. It meant that he would be away from home for longer than he would like. It meant that Yuuri would have to watch over Naste’ka. It also meant that he would be forced into watching over all of the children, not just his own. But if he took Yuuri with him, then he would be putting Yuuri’s career at risk.

It just worked better if Yuuri didn’t travel with him. If he did, Yuuri would end up jetlagged. And Yuuri just didn’t handle jetlag all that well. Viktor ended up getting everything taken care of on the first day while Yuuri just laid in bed for a nap. Although he did see that Yuuri didn’t have to rest as long if they got first-class or business tickets. More room and fewer distractions allowed for Yuuri to be able to rest better on the plane.

Viktor couldn’t help himself as his mind wandered over to Yuuri. He really did want to be with him. He needed to be with him. He felt his entire being fall into an uncomfortable uneasiness. If he could, he would have just stepped out of the ice and got a ticket back to Japan. But he also knew that he would have gotten an ear full from Yuuri if he did that.

He groaned internally as he took notice that his score was a little lower than he expected. He knew he would have to do a few adjustments. Maybe throw a couple jumps at the end? Maybe have his arms out for his quad flip.

He was already at the halfway point for the short program. He did his last jumps, knowing that he could have done better, but not feeling bad about it. Viktor knew that he would make it to first place for this round. Even though this was difficult, he couldn’t find himself to fully enjoy the difficulty. If this was a few years prior, he would have been bouncing giddily over the possibility of him not winning gold.

Viktor had his arms out in the open as the song came to a close. He was breathing heavily as he gave his bright camera-ready smile. Even though he felt his body screaming at him, he didn’t show the pain he felt on his joints. He skated casually to the Kiss and Cry, laughing as Yakov started yelling at him. He knew that he was not happy at how he skated. Even though the audience was going crazy. Viktor looked at the scoreboard, his face unchanged. He was in first place. By half a point. He could do this. If not for himself. Then he would do it for his Yuuri, and the kids.

~*~

Viktor held the gold medal in his hand as he stood before the inn he had found to become his home. He knew that Yuuri was already back home. As soon as the competition was over for him and he got his medal, he bailed. He knew that if it wasn’t for him being a coach, Yakov would have made him stay to mingle for the banquet. But He needed to get back. He needed to get back to Yuuri to help him prepare for his competition, even though his own would happen before.

He decided that he was going to go with Yakov’s advice. He would go and make sure that Yuuri’s training took president of his own. He needed to make sure that Yuuri would be set for his own competitions. If he didn’t, any of his shortcomings, he knew would end up reflecting on himself. He knew well enough that people would see it as him sabotaging Yuuri’s chances, regardless of the fact that he knew that wasn’t the case. And he also knew well enough that Yuuri would see it in a whole different light. He knew that Yuuri would see it himself as a failure to Viktor. Even though, again, Viktor could never stop being proud of Yuuri for doing his best. Yuuri was amazing like that. Even though he had his own anxieties and self-doubt, Yuuri was just a beautiful soul. He wanted to do his best. Not only for himself but for those that he cared deeply for. Even though there were times that Yuuri didn’t see that, Viktor could not be any happier for him. Viktor was just thrilled about how Yuuri was improving so much.

Viktor opened the door and smiled brightly as he saw Mari.

“Yuuri’s tired, he’s in the room sleeping.”

“Alright, I’ll just make my way to the room then.”

“Viktor, can I talk with you for a second though?”

“Oh?”

“You’re going to be taking my little brother back to Russia, aren’t you.”

“We haven’t really talked about it much.”

“I think it would be good for him.”

“It would be good for the kids too,” Viktor looked at her.

Viktor could see her looking at him. She looked like she was debating on what she would be saying. He felt a bit nervous over what was happening. He knew that she was biting the inside of her cheek as she was in thought.

“I was never a super huge fan of Yuuri’s wife,” she started, “not because she was a bad person. On the contrary, I got along with her pretty well. She and my brother had this problem where they fed off of each other. If he was on cloud nine, she was too. If she was rock bottom, so was he.”

“I see.”

“When we found out that she died while he was in Sochi, I knew that she made him go. I was pretty pissed at Yuuri for letting her walk all over him. The woman basically living in the hospital, based on what Yuuri was telling me. Madori told me that they moved from their house to her parent’s place. I’m guessing it was because it was too much for Yuuri by himself.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“He’s my little brother. And I know that Yuuri will never permanently live in Japan. He’s always been the kind of person where Hasetsu was just too small for him. Japan is too small for him,” Mari looked at Viktor with a serious gaze, “take care of my little brother.”

“That’s my intention.”

“I live out on the coast, it’s not hard to hide a body if I really wanted to.”

Viktor nodded, realizing that she was giving him a shovel talk. He made his way back to his room, seeing Yuuri sleeping. He was exhausted. Viktor could see Yuuri clinging to the gold medal he won from his own Nationals. In bed with him were four small children along with two dogs wagging their tails. He shushed the dogs as he crawled into bed, pressing his nose on Yuuri’s neck.

This was where he belonged. And for the first time since he was forced to leave for Nationals, Viktor felt his body give up to sleep. He felt as if everything was perfect. This was his new family. This was his new life. He just couldn’t imagine anything going differently now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting me and this fic. Please tell me what you think about it on the comments. Your comments give me life.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	30. Viktor; Mismatched Puzzle Pieces

Viktor had his face pressed to his phone. He had watched the interview Yuuri did with Morooka so many times already. He never thought for even a second that Yuuri would be so candid over the interview. He opened up to everything. He talked about how his career had changed over the course of the years and how his skating before this season had a hint of uncertainty. He had so many things to be uncertain about. His wife, his children, his own state of mind. And one of the questions that he knew so many people would be asking… Because it was perhaps one of the biggest blemishes to Yuuri’s career…

“What happened at the Olympics?”

“My wife died. I found out around fifteen minutes or so before I was up,” Yuuri said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me, I don’t think I heard right,” Morooka had looked as if he had been stunned stupid.

“Alice, my wife had died while I was away at Sochi during the Olympics.”

“I’m so sorry about that. Why didn’t you speak up about it?”

“I didn’t want to admit it. I wasn’t ready to face that fact.”

Viktor could see the pain behind Yuuri’s eyes. Every once in a while, he would catch Yuuri with that same look. Something that would just catch Yuuri off guard that reminded him of his wife. May it have been because somebody’s jacket was the same color as her eyes. Or because their children had done something that screamed his deceased wife. There was always that look of sorrow in his eyes. Even though Viktor knew that Yuuri was extremely happy with him, Viktor understood that Yuuri loved her. He was a widower who lost his wife. Even though he lucked out and found his soulmate, he knew that his own presence didn’t just erase the last five or so years of his life with her. Especially when they both had children together. Viktor knew that, even though Yuuri and Alice’s relationship wasn’t exactly perfect, they loved each other.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Morooka started, “Is that why you didn’t perform to the best of your abilities during the Olympics?”

“I didn’t perform badly because she died. I performed badly because I allowed myself to fall into my own weaknesses. Alice was sick, and I decided to go to the Olympics. Even though I knew I should have stayed, she wanted me to go. I failed her as a husband and that is something that I will carry with me for the rest of my life.”

“Katsuki,” Morooka looked at Yuuri sympathetically, “You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. Not many people would have been able to handle that kind of news and still expect to do well.”

“I understand,” Yuuri sighed.

“And what was your wife sick with, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Huntington's. She was diagnosed with it before we ever met. It slowly got worse over time. With the first pregnancy, she decided to leave the ice. She knew that being an athlete and being a woman would be difficult. Especially with her being pregnant. I told her that I would support her in whatever decision she made. I proposed to her. She didn’t want the world to see her the way she was in the end. Her body attacking itself.”

“So the rumors of your coach, Viktor Nikiforov?”

“That I was sleeping with him since before Cup of China?” Yuuri had a soft smile on his face, “No, we had formed a deep friendship. There was some romantic tension, I won’t deny that. But it was, for the most part professional.”

“And now?”

“Well, I would rather not discuss what happens in bed between Viktor and me,” Yuuri gave that sultry eros smile, “just like how I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to ask you about how close your and Mari were, once upon a time.”

Viktor laughed as he saw Morooka turn a shade pink as Yuuri laughed, “Fair enough.”

Viktor went back to that part of the interview again about Yuuri and the Olympics and Alice. He just couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe that Yuuri was talking so confidently, even though it was clearly a painful subject to him.

“What are you looking at?” Yuuri asked as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“When did this come out?”

“Oh I think it came out a couple of days before Nationals,” Yuuri mused, “it must have slipped my mind to tell you.”

“It’s alright,” Viktor smiled, “I’m proud of you. I know that it wasn’t easy to admit what happened. But this is a good thing.”

“I know. It still hurts knowing that she’s gone. But I’m happy that I can at least move on now.”

Viktor sighed as he placed his hands over Yuuri’s. Today was an off day for the ice, but Yuuri would still be working out at the gym. Yuuri had just finished all of his work out routine. Viktor pulled away when they heard Yuuri’s phone go off. Yuuri pulled it out of his pocket and smiled before looking up at Viktor.

“The kids wanted to go skating today, you want to pick them up?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Yuuri smiled brightly as he looked at Vitor, “Let’s go back home then. I’m sure they would be happy if we took them.”

Viktor nodded as he laced his fingers with Yuuri’s. It was nice. He loved holding onto him in some way or another. It made him feel more at ease. He loved how their hands meshed together perfectly. It was as if they were meant to be together. Of course, they were. Yuuri was his soulmate. The entire universe and fate believed it and was willing to bless them to actually find each other.

“Does Naste’ka have her own skates?”

“Not really. She is more into dancing than ice skating if I’m honest about it.”

Viktor could see Yuuri’s reaction. It was absolutely precious. He had a look of just complete shock at what he just heard. Most people just assumed that his own daughter would take onto the ice just like him. But she was more into dancing than skating. Maybe when she gets older, she might develop an interest in skating. But for now, she was throwing her passion for ballet. But she was his daughter, and his daughter knew how to, at the very least skate on the ice. Maybe she would become an ice dancer? She was more interested in making her body twist and twirl around to the music, the same way as Yuuri. But she never could find her own entertainment with just doing the overly complicated jumps as he could. But so long as she was having fun, Viktor wouldn’t care.

“What about your girls? I know Marco is too young to have his own skates.”

“Not really. Alyssa seems more interested in figure skating, but not Midori. She does like skating with me though.”

Viktor nodded as he and Yuuri started to make their way back to the inn. Viktor had opted out of riding his bike due to the weather finally getting too cold. But he didn’t care. It was nice. He had Yuuri’s hand in his as they walked together. Once they made it back, they were tackled by a small army of children. Viktor picked up his daughter, giving her a hug. He felt her press her face against his neck before she sighed softly.

“What’s the matter, moya kroshka?”

She shook her head as she buried her face even deeper into him. Viktor only sighed as he started carding his fingers through long silver strands. He could feel her breathing on him, almost as if she were trying to hold herself together.

“Moya kroshka, you can tell me.”

“Can we have a papa date?”

“Of course,” Viktor smiled gently, “I’d be more than happy to have one with you.”

“Can we do it now?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri with a shy smile, “Hey Yuuri, I’m going to have a rain check on taking the kids to the rink with you.”

“That’s alright,” Yuuri grinned, “I’ll just take the kids and the triplets over to Ice Castle. I bet Yuuko would love to have the kids over there.”

~*~

Viktor watched Naste’ka practice her steps for ballet. Even though Viktor wasn’t exactly a professional dancer, he had more than enough experience in ballet that he could easily help correct her one thing. She was pretty silent for the most part. Almost closed off in how she was presenting herself.

“You want to talk about it now, Naste’ka?”

“Why does everybody have a mama?”

Viktor felt his heart ache from his daughter’s question. He knew that one day, she would ask about Alisa. That woman still held a bitter taste in his mouth. She was poison and she would kill everything that was him. The only good thing that he left from that relationship was his daughter. The proof that sometimes, when he loved, he loved a little too strongly.

“Well,” Viktor was trying to search for the right words to say to his daughter, “it’s complicated.”

“Copy kated?”

“Hard. It’s hard to explain.”

“Why?”

“Everybody has a mama and papa.”

“Then where’s my mama?”

“Mama and Papa got into a big fight. She hurt my feelings,” Viktor was trying to figure out how to say what happened without overloading her.

He left her because she was on drugs. He left her because she cheated on him. He left her because she hit him when he caught her with her drug dealer. He left her because she was more focused on being high than raising their child with him. He left her because she didn’t love him. Even if she was clean, Viktor didn’t want to be with her. He no longer loved her. He never could after everything she put him through.

“What did she do?”

“She stopped loving me. She loved drugs more than me,” Viktor sighed.

“Drugs are bad, though,” Naste’ka whispered.

“Yeah, they are. They scare me. And having her doing them scared me because she would do them when you were a baby.”

“Does mama love me?” Naste’ka asked.

Viktor wanted to say yes to her. Who wouldn’t love her? She was a bright person. She wanted to make those around her smile. Naste’ka had a way with people. Her heart was warm and bright, along with her smile. And she had a gentleness about her. Even though she was extremely easy going, she had a determination about herself. She even wanted to make sure that those around her were not alone. If somebody was being picked on, she would stand up for them. Even if she got hurt in the process.

Viktor remembered how one of the small children were being picked on by some boys in the daycare. Naste’ka was maybe three years old at the time, the boys were maybe four or five. The daycare had taken the children to one of the local parks that day. The kids were playing and having fun. And then, Naste’ka saw how some of the boys were picking on the new kid. She tried her best to get them to stop. Viktor was so furious when he went to pick her up. Her face was scratched up. One of the boys had pushed her face into some wood mulch. Yura had snapped at her for even allowing herself to get treated like that. Viktor upset that she had gotten hurt. A few days after, she got suspended from the daycare. She had socked the boy who had scrapped her face. Even though he had gotten on her case about hitting people, Viktor couldn’t help but feel proud that she stood her ground.

So for him to know that most likely Alisa didn’t love their child wounded him deeply. Alisa was in love with drugs. She loved her drugs more than she loved the family they had made together.

“I wish I knew,” Viktor sighed softly, “but even if she didn’t love you, I love you enough for her.”

“Everybody has a mama,” Naste’ka whispered to herself, tears finally streaming form her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I gave you a bad mama.”

“It’s my fault.”

Viktor rushed over to his daughter, embracing her tightly. He could feel his own tears running down his cheeks as he held her close to his chest. It seemed as if she crumbled in his arms the longer he held onto her. He didn’t like that she felt like something so adult was her fault. And even if it was, which he knew very well it was not, something like this was too much for a child her age.

“It was never your fault. Never think that something like that is ever your fault,” Viktor told his daughter as his emotions clung to his words.

“But what if she did that because of me?”

“It doesn’t matter because it was her choice. You did nothing wrong,” Viktor continued to cradle his daughter, “Naste’ka you made my life better. You are my reason for why I am here. My reason is to be your Papa. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Papa,” Naste’ka whispered.

Viktor could feel his daughter shaking from her own tears. She never was going to have an actual mother in her life, Viktor feared. Her mother would never really be an involved parent. And if she was, Viktor would do everything in his power to protect Anastasiya. Her mother was, in Viktor’s opinion, pure evil. Although Yuuri seemed to think that there was good in her somewhere. Viktor had remembered how he scoffed at his soulmate the first time Yuuri told him that. But now, for Naste’ka’s sake, Viktor hoped that Yuuri was right. He wanted Alisa to not be an evil person. He hoped that one day, just one day, she would come back into their daughter’s life. Come back clean and sober for their daughter.

He didn’t care if Alisa hated him. Truth be told, Viktor couldn’t stand the woman either. But if Naste’ka wanted her in her life, and Alisa was no longer doing drugs, then he would give that woman a chance. But she needed to be clean and off drugs while she was out of prison. It seemed that small jail sentences were the only things keeping her off drugs long enough to be somewhat functional.

“Where’s my mama?”

“In a place where grown-ups go for time out.

“Grown-ups get times outs too?”

“Yeah,” Viktor sighed as he looked at his daughter’s tear-stained face.

“Have you ever been in time out as a grown-up?”

“Kinda, but that’s a long story,” Viktor muttered.

Viktor kissed his daughter on the top of her head before pulling himself away. He pulled his phone out, seeing that it was getting close for dinner. He had his daughter put back on her regular shoes, helping her put them on properly. Once they stepped out of the building, Viktor locked it up, thanking Minako for lending him a key to her dance studio.

“You hungry?”

“Yeah,” Naste’ka looked at him with a grin.

“How about we go out for ramen?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Can we also get that one cake thing that looks like a fishie?”

“We’ll see.”

Viktor held out his hand as his daughter reached for him. Yuuri had shown him some of the best places for ramen. They may not have been crazy fancy or anything like that, but they were made form people who loved food and put everything they had into it. They were truly local places that tourists would have never been able to find on their own.

~*~

Viktor could feel Yuuri’s heartbeat with his as they held each other in their bed. It was nice. Their bed. Yuuri started sleeping in his room after China. Although, Yuuri didn’t start sleeping with him every night until after Russia when he had to leave to come back to Japan earlier than expected. It was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He had never felt more alive than being in Yuuri’s arms. It was just as good as having that man in his own arms.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered softly before kissing his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

“We need to talk about moving to Russia.”

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea. Alyssa needs help. I know that she’s doing better now,” Yuuri sighed.

“But she’s still throwing her temper tantrums with me, I know.”

“She hasn’t spit on you since then?”

“A few times, but it’s if she’s pushed to her breaking point. It’s not at my face, at least.”

Viktor could feel Yuuri shudder at what he said. He knew that he still wasn’t too thrilled with how his daughter was behaving. But they were getting better at it. They knew that this move would be good for them.

“What about the language thing though? My kids don’t know Russian.”

“It’s alright, I can help you get them enrolled to Naste’ka’s homeschool program. And they are really good at teaching different languages.”

Viktor sighed as he felt Yuuri press his hips a little bit closer to his. Viktor breathed out a small chuckle as he started to lay on his back. He could feel Yuuri climb on top of him. His lips kissed every part of him before he could feel Yuuri stretch to the table to grab the lube. He poured it gingerly over his own cock and teased his opening. Viktor let out a hiss, still sensitive from their earlier session.

“Do you want me to switch and you take me?”

“No, I want you, it just feels good,” Viktor sighed as he pushed his own hips to Yuuri’s.

Viktor felt Yuuri take him again for the night. The tightening coil in his stomach burning with every thrust. He wanted more of Yuuri. He needed more of him. This man was absolutely beautiful. And he was blessed to be able to have this man in his life.

“I can get the help,” Yuuri was huffing as he pounded into his lover, “I need to move one better. I can… Fuck you’re fucking tight… I can give us the proper… Fuck… Chance. Fuck, Vitya you feel amazing.”

“I know,” Viktor cried, “you picked me, fuck Yuuri harder, fuck me harder please!”

Viktor let out a sob as Yuuri complied with his request. The Russian man babbled as he pressed his face into the pillow. He was moaning into the pillow, not wanting to risk waking up the children.

“Then it’s settled. We’re moving to Russia,” Yuuri moaned into Viktor’s ear, skin sloppily slapping against skin.

Viktor couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Yuuri told him that. He could hear the bubbly laugh that escaped from Yuuri’s lips mixing with his wanton moans. He could feel Yuuri thrusting into him even deeper, hitting his spot every time. Viktor loved how beautiful Yuuri’s laughter was as he pumped into him. He could feel his body tightening up as he was pushed closer off the cliff of his own orgasm.

“Yuuri, harder, please,” Viktor moaned out, his laughter still flowed from his mouth.

He really didn’t want to make it seem as if he were belittling Yuuri and his abilities. He was amazing in bed. It just didn’t help that they were in the middle of a giggle fit while they were going at it. But from the laughter that continued to stream from Yuuri and the way he seemed to go harder put Viktor’s mind at ease.

Yuuri suddenly stopped as they both heard knocking on the door. Viktor let out a soft whimper as he felt Yuuri slip out of him. He just laid there watching Yuuri walk to the door.

“Give your Papa and me a few minutes, alright,” Yuuri whispered.

He closed the door and went back to Viktor, warm soft lips pressed against his chest.

“Naste’ka had a bad dream,” Yuuri whispered.

“I see,” Viktor sighed, “when she sleeps, she kicks and sprawls herself on the bed.”

“You do too,” Yuuri chuckled as he threw on some pajama bottoms.

“Can you pass me my shorts?”

“Yeah, here,” Yuuri sighed as he handed Viktor some athletic shorts.

“Sorry that we have to cut this short,” Viktor sighed.

“It’s alright. They’re kids. Let’s enjoy the fact that they think we’re cool right now and not super lame once they are older.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at what Yuuri said. He finally got out of bed and threw his shorts on before opening the door. Before him were three small girls and a smaller boy. Viktor smiled warmly as he invited them all into their room. The kids climbed up on the bed as Viktor closed the door.

This was his new family. When it was just him and Naste’ka as the only family they had, most people would have said that their family was broken. Missing a piece. A mother. And Yuuri’s family, a piece was destroyed… His wife, the mother of his children. Both families lost and broken, in a strange way. And yet, somehow, they were able to fit into each other’s lives. Somehow, before Viktor could realize it himself, Yuuri’s children were just like Naste’ka. He wanted to watch them grow. He wanted the best for them. Even though it may have started out as hoping that Yuuri’s children would get along with Naste’ka so she wouldn’t feel lonely moving to Japan. Making sure that she at least had a friend who could be there for her. And in the process, Yuuri’s three children became more than Naste’ka’s friends. They became her siblings. This family was a family made out of mismatch puzzle pieces. Even if the picture wasn’t the original vision, the final product was amazing nonetheless. Their pieces matched up. This was his new family. Even if he knew this year, he was going to be having one hell of a rough season for the last bit. He would gladly do it all over again for them.

Hell, if Viktor could, he would do this entire year over again. It was the best year of his life. He did the impossible. He found Yuuri… His soulmate. And his new family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me and this fic! Please let me know what you think about it. Your comments really do give me life!
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	31. Yuuri; I'll Follow You to the Ends of the Earth

Yuuri had two children sitting on him while two other children hung their bodies over his shoulders. They had been watching on his laptop the European Championship. Viktor had gone a few days ago so he could get ready. Yuuri frowned as he watched. Both of them had gotten into a big argument over it. Viktor didn’t want him to go. Yuuri felt that he should be there for Viktor. This was one of Viktor’s competitions. He wanted to be supportive of his soulmate. He wanted to be supportive of his boyfriend. But he couldn’t exactly do that if he was in Japan and Viktor was all the way in Sweden.

  
He could see Viktor on the live stream. He had moved gracefully through the ice. Even though Yuuri could see that his fake smile was plastered throughout the entire performance. Viktor, from what Yuuri could see, wasn’t happy. Even though he had a laugh in his voice and a smile on his face, Yuuri could tell that it was fake. His eyes didn’t hold that glint when he was actually excited. It was very unsettling. He didn’t like this side of Viktor at all. It just felt so artificial. Especially when he was already so used to how Viktor really was. From his over the top heart-shaped smile that would curl up into a fit of laughter. The way his hair bounced a bit when he moved it from his face. Everything about Viktor right now just looked wrong.

  
“What’s the matter?” Yuuri turned to see Minako sitting next to him.

She had her hair tied back with a headband. In her hand, she had two cups of tea. She had handed him one and started drinking from the other. Yuuri sighed as he had nudged for the kids to get off him. As nice as it was having all the kids just snuggling up to him, they were heavy and making his legs go numb.

“Okay you guys, it’s time for you to be studying.”

“But I want to see papa skate more,” Naste’ka cried out.

“I know, but you have to do things for school. None of you wanted to study yesterday when it was Friday so now you have to study on Saturday.”

“I don’t like that.”

“Sorry Naste’ka but I know if your Papa was here, he would have made you study.”

“No, he wouldn’t.”

“Do you want me to call him and ask?”

Naste’ka looked at him before giving a small smile to him, “No.”  
Yuuri rolled his eyes as he teased her hair. She let out a soft giggle as he motioned for the kids to grab their school things. Once they were upstairs, he gave a look at Minako.

“So?”

“I should be over there with him. He’s miserable.”

“Viktor looks pretty happy to me.”

“He’s not. He’s faking it.”

“How can you tell?”

“He has this twinkle in his eyes when he’s genuine. I don’t see that.”

“What about your arms though? His feelings popping up?”

Yuuri pulled up his sleeve, showing off his arm covered in yellow carnations and burdock. Viktor was miserable. He didn’t need to look at his arm to know what Viktor was feeling. She sighed deeply at the meaning.

“I’m sorry you’re dealing with that.”

“I just wish I knew what to do.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to go there and be there for him. But he wants me to focus on my training.”

“If I were you, I’d go. I’d spend as much time as I could with my soulmate.”

“You wish you met yours?” Yuuri asked.

“Sometimes. But I never will. Even if I wanted to,” Minako sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri knew that soulmates were very rare, to begin with. Besides Viktor, Minako was the only person he ever knew who had one. Even though she was never vocal about it, if asked, she would have acknowledged it.

“Well, they died a few months ago,” Minako stated casually.

“How do you know that?”

  
“When your soulmate dies, the flower that represents them appears on your body. It just stays there. Never leaves,” she stated as she rolled up her pant leg, revealing a blood-red lily. It was haunting. Often times, when Viktor was feeling emotions, he would get many flowers covering his arm. But just one single flower on her leg. That was disturbing.  
“There wasn’t more that popped up?”

  
“No. Just that one. It hasn’t left. You know that they fade away after ten minutes or so.”

“Yeah. But it’s just so weird,” Yuuri was trying to figure out what to say, “I’m so sorry.”

“They had a good life,” Minako shook her head as she brushed off his concern, “That is something to be celebrated. I know that they passed on with a loving family. The flowers that they shared me told me that they lived life to the fullest.”

Yuuri nodded at her words, “But still, do you wish you had ever met them?”

“No, not really. They were married. They had children. They felt that they had a successful career. Why would I want to ruin it for them?”

“Did you ever throw up flowers?”

“Yeah, but probably more often when we were younger. I think they were very fickle hearted as a teenager. They fell in love so fast and got heartbroken from it.”

  
Yuuri nodded at what Minako had said. He remembered when the flowers first started showing up, he had rushed to his parents. They smiled sweetly at him telling him that this was a good thing. They had mentioned it to Minako and little by little she had taught him what the flowers meant. Whenever a new flower appeared he would ask, What does this flower mean, and she would always respond, This is a hollyhock. Your soulmate is very ambitious. Or she would say, Those are elderflowers and they are feeling very compassionate. You’re very lucky to have a good soulmate like that. And he was just excited to know that somebody could tell him what his Soulmate was feeling. It took him maybe a couple of weeks for him to realize that his emotions were on his Soulmate’s arms too.

  
“So, Yuuri,” Minako brought him back down to earth, “I’m going to ask you again. What do you want to do?”

“I want to support Viktor in Sweden while he’s skating.”

“Then do that.”

“Viktor wants me to focus on my skating here.”

“You can do that there, yes or no?”

“I can.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Viktor doesn’t want me there.”

“Why?”

“He said that it would be too much travel for me.”

“Is it though?”

“It kinda is, but I don’t mind. I just want to be there for him.”

“Then go.”

“I just don’t want him to get angry.”

“Yuuri, he’ll get over it. I bet he really does want you there but he’s just worried that it’ll mess with your competition.”

“It won’t though.”

  
“Then go,” Minako stated.

Yuuri chuckled as he looked at his computer. He moved his finger over the mouse pad and closed out of the stream. Viktor’s skate was already over. He was the last skater and was currently in second place with the European Championship. He closed his laptop before he looked back at his old dance teacher.

“It’s going to be a year in about a week.”

“Yuuri,” she whispered softly as she placed her hand on his hand, “let him in. Don’t close yourself out.”

“I miss her, though.”

“I know. But don’t close yourself off. Let Viktor and the kids in.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Yuuri, I know that I never made my dislike for Alice unknown. Everybody knew I had my issues with her. Damn it, Yuuri, you aren’t the only one who’s hurting from her death. Your kids are still hurting. You may have lost your wife, but those kids lost their mother.”

“I know. It’s why we’re moving to Russia. After this season. Viktor’s home rink, they have facilities. Facilities with doctors that can help. Alyssa is still hurting. Midori is hurting, even though she’s not showing it. Marco is still confused. Naste’ka is struggling with having to learn how to share Viktor and me.”

“That’s a good start, Yuuri. I’m proud of you for that.”

“Thanks.”

  
“You know,” she smiled softly, “the first time I saw you dancing, I saw a lot of potential.”

“I was three,” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You were a small child, yes. But I saw that if you put your heart into it, you could easily become a great dancer. Yuuri, for a small child, you had an intense concentration and determination with it. I thought that you would have stuck with dance. It’s why I suggested doing figure skating. So you could have a hobby. But you know how that worked out,” she chuckled at the end.

“I found my passion and my soulmate.”

“Go buy your plane ticket. We’ll watch over the kids. You need to be with Viktor.”

“Thank you.”

  
~*~

Yuuri K.  
Yuri, thank you so much for the hotel information. I owe you! [5:23]

  
Yuri P.  
[5:24] w/e katsudon  
[5:24] im just waiting for 6head to get pissed  
[5:25] wanna watch the show

  
Yuuri was in a cab. It was already early in the morning. He had called his family as soon as he had landed. Yuri had given him the information to the hotel as soon as he had ordered his tickets. He was very lucky that he managed to get a ticket without any stops, he was in Sweden pretty late. He had called for a cab and handed them the address for the hotel. He knew that Viktor was probably getting ready to wake up. He was always an early bird. The only reason why he wasn’t exactly passed out right now was that his body was still in Japan time. It would be already a little past noon in Japan. He had already spent his time sleeping on the plane.

  
Once the cab dropped him off, he handed them the money and headed for the door of the hotel. He could see Viktor grumbling at the Russian Yuri along with Chris. A soft smile spread across his face. And then Viktor froze. His blue eyes unmoving when he finally spotted him.

  
“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly.

“Vitya,” he smiled back.

“Why are you here? I told you that you needed to train back home.”

“I know, but I wanted to support you.”

Yuuri heard Viktor say something in Russian to the other Yuri. He nodded as he walked off. Viktor looked at him sternly, making Yuuri feel as if he messed up. This was done out of the blue. Something he normally wouldn’t have done. He was always a lot more calculated about what he does. So for him to just straight-up run off to see Viktor in another country… This was just insanity.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand as they made it to the desk. Viktor had informed them that Yuuri would be in his room as well and would need a key. They handed Viktor a key card and he handed it to Yuuri before they made their way to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Viktor was all over him. He attacked his mouth with his own. Yuuri let out a soft moan as he immediately wrapped his arms around a strong neck. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, a smile spreading across his lips as he started feeling Viktor bite at his neck.

“I’m so angry with you right now,” Viktor growled as he bit his neck almost harshly.

Yuuri let out a moan as Viktor seemed to just overwhelm him. He could see that Viktor was angry. He was stressed. Last year, he remembered how cool and collected Viktor was with the competitions. Now, he seemed to be losing it. And Yuuri was now the anchor that tied him to the world. He could feel the tension from Viktor leaving, even if it would be momentary.

  
Yuuri managed to pull himself off of Viktor. Yuuri could see Viktor’s lips were red and swollen, knowing that his own lips were matching. They both were breathing raggedly as they both tried to calm down a little. The elevator door opened and quickly both of them made their way to Viktor’s room. As soon as Viktor swiped his key card over the handle, the door unlocked. He opened the door to let Yuuri in. As soon as they were both in, Viktor again pulled Yuuri close to him. Yuuri dropped his bag as he kissed back.

  
They staggered to the bed, Yuuri let out a soft moan as his hands started roaming around Viktor’s sculpted frame. They broke their kiss momentarily as they both stated removing the other’s clothes. Yuuri let out a moan once Viktor took in his length in his mouth. Yuuri was crying out as his hips twitched with yearning. He was carding his fingers through Viktor’s hair, mesmerized by the lusty haze of those cerulean eyes. Yuuri watched as Viktor rubbed his face even deeper into Yuuri’s pelvis. Yuuri was losing his self-control as he started thrusting into the warm mouth that was his soulmate.  
With a loud sloppy pop and a few coughs, Viktor was breathing hard. His face a mess of saliva and pre-cum. Yuuri couldn’t help but find him beautiful. He was watching Viktor intently as the Russian man lifted himself off the bed. He watched as Viktor dig through his bag. He pulled out a bottle of lube, a smile on his face as he hopped back on the bed, almost too eagerly slamming the bottle on the side table.

  
Yuuri rolled his eyes as they started making out again. He loved how ambitious and excited Viktor was. He moaned out softly as Viktor kissed lower and lower. He shivered seductively as Viktor’s tongue swirled around his naval. He felt his body going crazy as Viktor started teasing him even more.

  
“I’m going to open you up a bit, alright,” Viktor whispered gruffly before Yuuri felt a hot wet tongue teasing his asshole.

  
Yuuri let out a sob as he pressed his body closer to Viktor. His voice was a chorus of wonton mewling. Yuuri didn’t know how long it lasted. It could have been five minutes or five hours. He didn’t care. Viktor had told him that he already had three fingers in. Yuuri was begging for Viktor to fuck him. He needed Viktor inside him. He wants to feel him. He needed Viktor with a certain desperation.

  
He let out a low hiss as Viktor eased himself into him. Yuuri loved the stretch of having Viktor in him. He craved for just how full it made him feel. He felt already Viktor brushing against his prostate along with a small bulge popping up from his stomach. He knew that Viktor loved seeing that happen. It drove him absolutely crazy just watching how Yuuri’s stomach would just have a slight imprint of his dick.

  
Yuuri was shaking as Viktor started thrusting into himself. He was desperately dragging his nails down Viktor’s back. He could hear Viktor murmur sweet words to him in his native tongue. He didn’t know too much what those words meant but he knew that they were good. Viktor was always saying sweet things to him. Even calling him Yuusha. Yuuri caught himself calling Viktor Vitasha, only to be rewarded with Viktor slamming into him even harder.

  
“Vitasha, please,” Yuuri was struggling as Viktor pounded him into the mattress.  
Yuuri felt his body losing control. He just wanted nothing more than to just be with him. He could see that Viktor needed this. He needed to be with Yuuri just as badly as Yuuri needed this. The good thing, though, was that he wasn’t the one competing. Yuuri blushed deeply as he remembered how sore he was the next morning. He had no idea how he managed to skate without issue for the gala. They had promised after the gala about how whoever was competing, they would default automatically to being a top. If they both were, then there were other ways to have sex without it leading to anal. There were toys and that would help.

  
Yuuri lifted himself suddenly as he pushed Viktor on his back. Yuuri felt Viktor slipping out of him before Yuuri was able to quickly get Viktor back in. Viktor let out a hearty moan as Yuuri buckled his hips against him. Yuuri was grinding and slowly rising and falling back down onto Viktor. Viktor grabbed at Yuuri’s penis, the head of his cock red and angry as it demanded more attention. Yuuri let out a sob as he felt himself releasing.  
It didn’t take long for Viktor to follow Yuuri down the road of pleasure. Viktor let out a small whimper as both their bodies started to shake. Yuuri felt a sudden cold erupt from his body immediately before he felt like his body was on fire. His skin decorated with goosebumps as he slowly rode Viktor, almost as if he were begging for more pressure on his prostate.

  
Yuuri crashed against Viktor’s body, feeling his arms around him. He looked at him, a stern look plastered on his face. Yuuri could tell easily that Viktor was not happy. Even though the lovemaking they had was very intense, it wasn’t going to sway the Russian man. Viktor was furious. Even though he had an odd way of showing it. Yuuri knew that he was in even more trouble when Viktor didn’t bother even hiding his anger with a goofy grin.

  
“I wanted to be here, Vitya.”

“I didn’t want you here though.”

“Well, it’s too late for that.”

“Why did you just ignore my wishes though?”

“Viktor, for goodness sake, you looked absolutely miserable on the ice,” Yuuri tried to defend himself, “what was I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch you hate what you’re doing? You’re the Living Legend and you looked like a zombie out there.”

“Yes!” Viktor shouted back, “I told you before I left that I wanted you to focus on your skating, Yuuri! Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself! But you didn’t want to listen!”

  
“I’m not sorry for trying to support you, Viktor.”

“You could have easily called me! That would have worked just as well! Why the fuck did you come here when I told you I didn’t want you to? Yuuri if you fuck up your competition, it isn’t going to look bad on you. It looks bad on me!” Viktor got off the bed as if he couldn’t look at him, “They will believe that I sabotaged you. That I wasn’t putting you first, Yuuri!”

Yuuri could feel his tears escaping him. He could see that Viktor was angry. At first, Yuuri thought that Viktor was mad at him. But now it seemed that Viktor was more angry at himself. He had all these expectations thrown upon him. Something was going to crack.

“Fuck, I can’t do this, Yuuri.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri was terrified of the worst… Viktor couldn’t with him anymore.

“I can’t continue skating. I’m done. I hate it. The only time that I actually like putting on my skates is when I’m on the ice with you. But other than that, I just feel like I’m dead inside.”

“You want to retire?”

  
“Yeah. I need to. I can’t continue skating like this. Especially when I’m still winning gold. I feel like a liar when I’m on the podium. Everybody else is skating with their hearts. But I can’t. I’m exhausted Yuuri. I’m just so fucking tired. I bet you, that I’m somehow going to win gold and it’s just going to be another hollow victory for me. I’m just done. I need to leave the sport competitively.”

Yuuri watched silently as Viktor crumbled before him. His heart ached as he watched Viktor crying bitterly. He had seen the man cry before. Viktor, one of the things Yuuri had learned about the man, was a very sensitive person. Viktor was emotional. He wasn’t afraid to make it known with those that he actually cared about. And crying seemed to be the easiest way for him to show it.

Yuuri hated watching Viktor just cry the way he was. This man cried bitter tears as he just crumbled and folded into himself. Viktor was hurting. That was clear. He wished that Viktor wasn’t feeling the way he felt right now. He deserved so much more than the feelings he was experiencing.

  
It was obvious. The more that Yuuri watched helplessly, the more he realized just how lost Viktor was. These feelings that Viktor was expressing ran deeper than Yuuri could have ever thought about it. He knew that Viktor was exhausted. He had been the best for at least five years plus. The ice that he once loved was strangling everything he stood for. Viktor was emotionally dead to figure skating and the sport he loved.

  
How could Viktor continue a sport where he just didn’t want to continue competing in? He was just skating because there was nothing else now for him. He lost his creativity. He lost his inspiration. He was a dead man on the ice. Out of everything that he saw, this was perhaps one of the most depressing things Yuuri could ever witness. The pain painted on Viktor’s expression was too much for Yuuri.

“It’s alright, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered softly, trying his best to soothe his soulmate’s anxieties.

  
“No ti’s not, Yuuri,” Viktor cried harder, “I know you don’t want me to leave the ice.”

“But I don’t want you to stay if it’s causing you this much pain.”

  
Yuuri watched as Viktor looked up at him. His tears, Yuuri still couldn’t figure out, were just unsettling. Almost ethereal. It was just unsettling with just how he cried. Yuuri just never wanted to see Viktor like this. When he cried from his anger and sorrow, he just seemed inhuman. How could somebody look so beautiful crying when they were hurting so much. The best way he could describe it, in his own opinion, was just brutally disturbing. It made his skin crawl. Yuuri kissed Viktor gently, brushing those tears with his lips.

  
“Vitya, if you want to retire, then do it. You shouldn’t skate because you don’t want to disappoint me or anybody else. Skate because it’s what you want and what makes you happy. But please,” Yuuri sighed before he brushed his lips against Viktor’s, “I know this is selfish of me, I still want you to be my coach.”

  
“I’ll always be your coach, Yuuri. I’m happiest on the ice when you’re with me. May it be from us pair skating or simply me showing you how to do something on the ice. I’m just happy when I get to show you.”

  
“What about when you were showing the other Yuri his program?”

  
“I was happy too. Maybe I’m just happier when I get to watch my programs being breathed life from somebody other than myself. I don’t have the breath for it anymore. I can’t do it alone.”

  
“Alright,” Yuuri smiled, “I really don’t want you to retire, but if you need to, then I won’t stop you.”

  
Yuuri felt his whole body crash against the bed as he felt Viktor’s arms wrap around him. He could hear Viktor whisper over and over the words Thank you. Yuuri gave Viktor what he needed the most. It was as if Viktor had asked for permission to retire. Even though he didn’t need to ask. He still was. He needed to know that Yuuri was alright with it. And even though Yuuri was torn between wanting Viktor to continue skating for as long as he could, but he never wanted Viktor to pursue skating at the cost of his own sanity and wellbeing. He loved him too much to watch that happen. He respected Viktor too much as a person and athlete to watch him crash and burn.

  
“Worlds, win or lose,” Viktor whispered finally, “Worlds will be my last competition. I’m done competing on the ice.”  
“Okay.”

  
What else could Yuuri say? It was never his decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting me. I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I got a little stuck and suddenly got the inspiration for this. The fic is coming to a close. I just am not sure how many chapters. Originally, I was thinking that I had maybe 8 chapters left but looking at it now, I may just have maybe 3 chapters left? Maybe two? Depending on how the next chapter goes will determine how many chapters are left.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	32. Viktor; Free Fall

The month went by in a blur. Although the beginning of February was very difficult for Yuuri. Viktor’s heart sank when he realized why. Yuuri had requested Viktor if he could take a specific day off, Viktor was a little confused but didn’t think much of it. It was when he realized why Yuuri had asked for that day off, his heart sank. It had been a year since his life was changed forever. A year had passed since Yuuri became a single father. A year had passed since his wife left the world. And it had been a year since Viktor and Yuuri met officially. Viktor remembered how he had stormed into the shrine room at home, catching Yuuri in one of his simple traditional robes. He had looked like he had just finished crying as he was paying his respects for his deceased wife. He sat with Yuuri that day, spending hours with him as he shared countless stories of himself and Alice. Yuuri’s children, in the end, were clamored around Yuuri, listening intently to his words about their mother.

  
Viktor was right, back when he and Yuuri spoke in the hotel room during the European Championship. He would win gold. And it would feel empty. Even though Yuuri was there supporting him, Viktor hated the fact that he still couldn’t skate the way that he once could. He really was done with it. Although, this new chapter that was coming up, he once thought would terrify him. He was retiring from competition. He had been competing since he was a child. Now, he would be coaching. He wished that he would have just remained coaching this season instead of jumping back into competition. He had put his own foot in his mouth when he had mistaken the mixture of feelings he had over both Yuris breaking his world records. Maybe it was just a small bit of his competitive side that still yearned to spark back to life on the ice. Maybe Viktor had simply just mistaken the feeling of pride over those two beatings his records with his own programs. Whatever the reason, Viktor knew that he had misread it. He was back on the ice and it dug into him.

  
Even though he was disgusted and completely unsatisfied with his own gold, he found himself completely ecstatic over Yuuri winning his silver in his respective competition. He was just so thrilled that Yuuri had managed to place so high. Although he was off by two points, Viktor had asked Yuuri if he wanted to win gold or silver for the next competition. Yuuri looked at him smugly, telling Viktor that he planned to take gold right from under his nose. Something that was so bold of his Soulmate to state that it made Viktor giddy.  
Viktor had been working hard for Worlds and was working just as hard with Yuuri. He was pushing Yuuri just as hard. He knew that Yuuri wanted to taste that gold medal. And if Viktor could be honest with himself, he wanted Yuuri to taste it. He needed Yuuri to win that gold just as badly. Thinking about Yuuri winning the gold medal excited him. He let his mind wander. The very thought of Yuuri laying nude on the hotel bed, the soft blue ribbon hugging his neck as a gold medallion nestled on his chest. Yuuri letting Viktor thrusting into him. Or maybe Yuuri giving him those lusty dark eyes of his as he would probably force Viktor to wear the gold… Only to pull at the ribbon as he pounds into him.

  
Viktor was shaking his head in an attempt to get himself back to the real world. He needed to focus on the competition at hand. He looked at Yuuri who seemed to be tapping his head on the wall. They had found out the order for the competition. It seemed that both Yuris were near the beginning while he was going to be the last to perform. Viktor knew that Yuuri preferred skating last. That way he had a better idea of what he would need to do. But Viktor felt that Yuuri was able to skate better when he was one of the first. He could just skate and enjoy the rest of the day.

  
Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders lovingly. He could see Yuuri’s body go lax almost instantly. The Russian man smiled softly as he felt at peace. This was going to be his final competition. He had made his announcement over his decision after he won gold during the press conference. While Viktor had Yuuri seated next to him along with Christophe and the Russian Yuri, a reporter had asked Viktor if he was planning on retiring. It was something that at least one reporter would ask him during competitions over the last few years. And it was a question he had found himself dodging. But this one… Viktor was honest. He had a smile on his face as he held Yuuri’s hand under the table and was honest. He wouldn’t exactly say that it was the first time he was honest in those things. But it was the first time that he had ever acknowledged the mortality of his own career. He was happier working with other athletes, not being afraid to let it be known. He praised his fellow competitors over how well they have worked. He praised how he was proud that both Yuris had both broken his records. He looked at Chris, telling him that he had notebooks full of programs and that if he were interested, he would love to give him a program for next season, along with extending the invitation to any athlete that was in search of a choreographer for the next season.

  
He was going to see how coaching Yuuri for the next season would work. He still felt that coaching one student was a little difficult, but he could see after that year how he would be able to coach a few more students. He was already comfortable in teaching, for the most part, a handful of people choreography. He could feel the itch for next season. It was an itch he hadn’t felt in years. He was excited to see what would happen. He would be working with Yuuri on his new programs, both of them already playing around with the idea of programs for the next season. And now, with the added bonus of Chris, and even Phichit talking to him privately about working with him for a program. He was excited. He had come up with so many ideas and this was the best way for them to bring them out without him ever having to actually do them.

  
“You’ll do fine, Solnishko,” Viktor whispered.

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighed softly, “what if I chock out there?”

“Then you chock. But I will still think you did amazing.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“The only way you can disappoint me is by you not trying.”

“I love you,” Yuuri sighed softly as he turned around to meet Viktor’s eyes, “thank you.”

“I love you too, but why are you thanking me?”

“Because you always believed in me. Even when I didn’t believe in myself.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered softly.

“Vitasha,” Yuuri looked at Viktor with smoldering eyes, “I know in about five minutes, I will be going on. I want the world to see me tear you apart.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor gulped as he tried to keep it in his pants.

“Vitasha, I’m serious. I want to destroy you tonight.”

Viktor took in a deep breath as he continued to make an attempt to keep calm. He desperately wanted to grab Yuuri. Desperately throw him against the wall and just pound himself furiously into him. It was times like this where he wasn’t sure if he was blessed or cursed in having Yuuri become so much more aware of his own seduction.  
“Don’t make me tackle you onto the ice and make love to you for everybody to see.”  
Yuuri laughed at that as he gave Viktor a quick kiss on the lips, “If I did that, we’d both be disqualified.”

“Who knows? It’s not like they ever disqualified Chris for nutting on the ice.”

Yuuri laughed as he handed Viktor his jacket. He heard the person before him already finishing up their program. Yuuri was ready. He was beyond ready now. Viktor had been helping him with trying to increase both of his program scores. Viktor knew that Yuuri saw himself as one of the people to beat. But he also saw that the one that his Yuuri wanted to beat was the Russian Fairy. Yura had beat him in the GPF by .12 of a point. Not even a full point. Even though Yuuri was so thrilled that he was able to podium, it wore off after a few days. The realization that he was not even a full point away from winning gold slapped him. Beating Yura was going to be Yuuri’s challenge. It wasn’t going to be challenging him.

Yuuri made his way to the ice as he handed his skate guards to him. Viktor held Yuuri’s hand, kissing delicately Yuuri’s gold ring.

“Seduce me. I want you to show me what you plan on doing in the bedroom tonight after the kids are asleep,” Viktor whispered, voice husky with desire.

“I will,” Yuuri’s voice matched the same intensity before Viktor kissed him.

The kiss felt like fire licking their lips. He wanted to give Yuuri that edge to pass Yura. He was just excited to watch Yuuri skate. He wanted to see him win gold. For Vikor, the two people he would have to watch that had the possibility of snatching his title were the Yuris. Viktor gave Yuuri a big grin as he saw Yuuri flush a bright red. He loved how his blush would spread from his face all the way to his ears and even the back of his neck. He just looked so adorable.

“Vitasha, watch me,” Yuuri smoldered.

“Yuusha, I always will.”

  
And with that, Yuuri made his way to the center of the rink. Viktor knew that this would be the last time that Yuuri would be skating Eros competitively. Maybe every once in a while, he would skate it for an exhibition or even skate it for some practice. But competitively, the chances of him bringing it back out was very low. But Viktor knew that he might end up making a program that could bring out more of Yuuri’s sex appeal. More of Yuuri’s confidence. More of Yuuri dripping pure Eros on the ice. He knew that he would need to make a program that would this program look like a warm-up when it came to Yuuri showing off his confidence. And it brought Viktor a certain type of thrill. A new challenge that he was eager to take.  
The strumming of the guitar started and Yuuri skated. He was moving the same way he moved when they made love. Yuuri’s body telling the world that he was open for only one person and one person only. Viktor knew damn well that Minako and Mari would most likely be covering the children’s eyes. If the previous skates were Yuuri making his mating call, then this skate specifically was Yuuri taking his prize. This was Yuuri where his body was writhing in total and complete passion and sex. Every sway of his hips screamed for Viktor to claim him. Every twirl and flick of a hand demanded to claw his back. Yuuri biting his lip as if he were holding in every bit of pleasure from escaping his body.  
So far, he was doing good. He was landing his jumps. All of them he managed to actually land with his arms in the air. It took Yuuri almost two months for him to break his habit of closing his arms when he jumped. Sure, it was easier for the embraces of impact. But with the other Yuri’s programs, this was the edge he needed. In the GPF, Yuuri had basically skated two perfect programs. But because of the difficulty, he was unable to beat Yuri. This added difficulty would boost his score.

  
Viktor held his breath as he watched Yuuri do his final jump. He knew that Yuuri was going to try the quad flip with open arms. It was a jump that Viktor, even at his peak, struggled to nail. He watched Yuuri lift up into the air. Yuuri was simply stealing his breath away. His body moved and he made the jump, his arms away from his body. He could hear the crowd going crazy as Yuuri finished his program.

  
He could see that Yuuri from the distance was just exhausted. Without warning, Yuuri collapsed to his knees. Viktor wasn’t sure if it was because his body had just given out for a moment or because he was just overcome with emotion. He gave Yuuri a couple of minutes to see what it was. To his relief, Yuuri had gotten up, a bright smile on his face as he made his way to the Kiss and Cry. Viktor followed suit.

  
They sat down at the bench. Yuuri just looked like he was about to pass out. Yuuri was resting his head on his shoulder, feeling his breath hot against his neck. It took everything within his own power to not just have Yuuri right there for all the world to see.

  
“I hope I made you proud,” Yuuri whispered.

  
“You did amazing. If you skate like that for the free skate, you just might win gold.”  
“Good,” Yuuri smiled softly, his voice almost distant.

  
Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head, tasting the salt of his sweat that clung to his hair. Both were waiting for the results. It wouldn’t take long. He just simply held Yuuri close to him.  
Viktor looked at the scoreboard. A smile spread across his face before the score was announced. Yuuri’s face blanched from the shock.

  
“Yuri is going to be pissed.”

“How the hell?”

“Yuuri, you’re in first place right now.”

“But how?”

  
“Because you scored 121.43. You skated that program better than what I could have.”  
Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly. Viktor held him close. He was so proud of him. Yuuri broke not only his personal best for his own short program. He could feel Yuuri shaking. He looked at him, seeing that Yuuri was crying. He did amazing. Viktor was so proud of him. He managed to break a world record. Nobody would have thought that Yuuri, compared to last year, would have managed that. Yuuri was the Underdog of this competition. And now, he was going to win. Viktor knew that if Yuuri continued to skate like this for the free program, then he has a gold medal around his neck. It would be guaranteed.  
Both of them stepped out of the Kiss and Cry. Viktor saw the flushed and angry expression on Yura’s face. If looks could kill, Yuri had just committed murder in the first degree. He looked like he wanted to just straight up kick Yuuri’s ass.  
“Hey Yurio,” Viktor smiled brightly.

  
“Can it six head,” Yuri spat.

  
“You skated really well, Yuri,” Yuuri bowed softly.

“Oh fuck off, I’m pissed at you, Katsudon.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri sounded a little hurt.

“I’m not letting you beat me in this competition. I’m going to kick your ass,” Yuri flashed a quick smile.

“I look forward to it.”

“Daddy!”

“Papa!”

  
Both men and Yuri looked to see four children as they rushed over to their respective fathers. Two women followed after them. They knew well that they weren’t exactly allowed in this part of the arena, but right now, they didn’t care. They were happy to have their family with them.

  
“Yuuri, you fucking rocked,” Mari smirked before she saw Yura, “and Yurio, you were awesome. You know I’m not into figure skating, but man, you were just amazing.”

“Thanks,” Yuri muttered.

“Daddy,” Midori jumped repeatedly, “that was cool!”

“Daddy skate good,” Marco giggled as he threw his arms up motioning for Yuuri to pick him up.

  
Yuuri laughed as he picked up Marco who was happy to just poke at the crystals that were sewed onto the costume. Viktor handed Yuuri a tissue as he motioned for him to blow Marco’s nose. They were still close to the ice rink and it was fairly cold.

  
“Hey guys, let’s go in the back, I don’t want you guys getting sick when you don’t have your jackets on.”

“Yeah, and we can switch out your shirts to show support to Viktor,” Minako had a bright smile on her face as she spun an attitude.

“Yeah! Papa, we brought our shirts to show that we want you and Yuuri to win gold!”

“Moya Kroshka, that’s not how it works,” Viktor laughed, “Only one of us is going to win gold.”

  
“Why not? Maybe both of you can get the same score,” Naste’ka smiled.

“We’ll see,” Viktor sighed as he continued laughing.

“Vitya, maybe you should warm-up?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Viktor had been moving around, trying to keep himself limber for the ice. He felt a certain eagerness with this upcoming skate. He knew that this was going to be the last short program he would ever do. This was the last competition. Even though he felt a ping of sadness, it was completely overwhelmed by the eagerness of what the future held for him. He knew that for him, the real challenge for competition was that as a coach. The anxieties and rewards of watching Yuuri win and lose brought more joy into his life than any of his wins from the last couple of years.

  
He was dancing his routine, marking his jumps as he danced with Yuuri his routine. Both of them were laughing and playing around by the time his turn came up. He was the last to skate. And Yuuri was still in first place.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Viktor smiled.

“I wouldn’t be able to even if I tried,” Yuuri smiled back as he kissed Viktor’s ring.

“Wish me luck Yakov?” Viktor smiled as he waved at Yakov who had finally walked towards them.

“Vitya, just go and skate,” Yakov gruffly spoke.

Viktor handed his skate guards to Yakov, already he had handed Yuuri his own sports jacket. Viktor made his way to the center of the ice. He kissed his ring as he closed his eyes. This was it. This was going to be the last short program in his career. He felt almost giddy. He was excited. He was terrified. As soon as the music started, he was off. He was skating for the first time in years with a kind of joy that he thought had died a long time ago. He was positive that it wasn’t because of the challenge. It was simply for the fact that it was for the simple fact that it was the end. He was closing a chapter in his life.

He was starting his signature jump. He felt himself flying into the air. It was different compared to the millions of times he had done it. His anxieties spiking into ungodly levels. This was bad. He hadn’t flubbed a jump in competition in so many years. He knew that he wouldn’t make it. As soon as his skate touched the ice, he felt his body crashing hard. He knew this pain all too well. His knee felt like it had taken a hammer to it. He was cursing in his native tongue as if that would somehow make the pain hurt less. He struggled to get back up but did so as if nothing happened. Viktor put a bit of pressure on the knee, wincing. If he wanted to do any jumps, they weren’t going to be with that leg. He wasn’t even sure if he could do a jump safely. And even if he could, they would most likely all be singles… Maybe a double if he were lucky.

  
He finished the rest of his program as best as he could. He at least had gotten all of his jumps, in the beginning, flubbing just the one. He looked at Yuuri dead in the eyes, seeing his soulmate shaking. He looked down at his arms, they were covered in betonies and begonias. He loved being able to surprise the audience. But not like this. He could see that Yuuri was terrified. His shaking frame was evident. He turned to see Yakov, his mouth open as if he were trying to catch flies.

  
“You foolish idiot!” Yakov found his voice as he started yelling, “I told you that if you left the ice for too long you would never be able to come back! I told you when you came back that if you push yourself like an idiot you would hurt yourself!”

“It’s not as bad as it seems. It’s just my knee,” Viktor sighed.

“Vitya, it’s the knee you had surgery on!” Yakov spat in English.

“What!? Vitya,” Yuuri somehow managed to find his voice, “you need to talk to the medical faculty. You might have actually hurt yourself!”

  
“I will after we’re done with the Kiss and Cry,” Viktor sighed as he threw his skate guards on.

Viktor took a step and felt himself limping. He sighed a thank you when he felt Yuuri help him balance better, taking some of his weight as they made their way to the Kiss and Cry. Viktor sat in the middle between Yakov and Yuuri. All of them felt the heavy blanket of anxiety. Viktor knew that the second part of his program was bad. He wasn’t going to sugar coat it. His bad landing messed him up big time. His knee was still screaming. He knew he messed something up from it. The real question was how badly did he mess it up.

Viktor’s heart sank when he heard his score. It was the lowest score he had ever made since he got into Senor's division. He knew very well that he wasn’t even going to be able to break the 100s with this performance. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to break the 90s. He did, but barely.

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice was shaking with uncertainty, “are you alright?”

“My knee is killing me, but other than that, I’m good.”

“What about your score?”

“It fell around where I expected, all things considered.”

“But it’s 90.65!”

“I wasn’t even sure if I would break the 90s after I messed up the jump, Yuuri.”

“You’re in last place, Vitya,” Yakov stated bluntly.

“That’s fine.”

“If you can’t jump, then you won’t be able to catch up.”

“I know, Yakov. But I’m still going to skate.”

“Are you serious?” Yuuri sputtered.

“I’m finishing my career my way. Win or lose, I’m doing it the way I want to do it.”

“Vitya, not if it puts you at greater risk.”

“We’ll see what they say,” Viktor sighed as he stood up, limping his way out of the Kiss and Cry.

“Viktor Nikiforov stop right now,” Viktor froze when he heard Yuuri say his full name, secretly he was thankful that he never revealed his middle name or he knew damn well Yuuri would have used it.

He slowly turned seeing Yuuri with a look in his eyes. He couldn’t help but stop. He could hear Yakov huff a laugh. This was, without a doubt, the first time Yakov had actually seen Viktor actually listening to somebody.

  
“You are going to sit down at one of the chairs. You are elevating your damn knee while I get one of the medical staff. Do you understand me, Vitya?” Viktor almost melted when he said his name like that.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “let me just go to the back though because they have comfier chairs.”

“Yakov, do you think you can help him?”

“Da,” he spoke gruffly as he motioned for Yuuri to do what he needed to do.

Once Yuuri made his way to find someone to look at Viktor’s knee, Viktor sighed.

“He’s good for you,” Yakov stated.

“He is. I’m lucky.”

“I still can’t believe that you were right.”

“Neither can I. I got really lucky.”

“Lean on me, Vitya. I don’t want you aggravating your knee any more than it has already been.”

It took them a good five minutes for them to find a chair for Viktor to sit on that would allow him to lift his leg up. He pulled out his phone and messaged Mari and Minako to meet him, giving them his location. After a while, they found him. His daughter crying. Clearly, she was more upset over his accident than he was.

  
He soothed her, letting her know that everything would be alright. He knew everything would be fine. He knew that he had felt a pop when he hit the ice. It hurt like hell, but he could at least still put some weight on it.

  
He smiled up at Yuuri when he came back, a doctor at his heel.

“Hello,” Viktor smiled brightly.

  
“Let’s take a look, Mr. Katsuki stated that your knee was hurting?”

“Yeah. I can put some weight on it. I think I just ended up landing a little rougher than intended.”

“It’s already swelling from looking at both of your knees together.”

“Crap.”

“It looks like you sprained your knee, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Fuck.”

“Swear,” Naste’ka frowned at her father.

“I’m sorry, my little crumb,” Viktor looked at her.

“Can he skate tomorrow?” Yakov asked, already knowing the answer.

“I would recommend against it.”

“What if I wore a compress bandage?”

“That would help, but you need to rest your knee or you could possibly tear a muscle.”

“But I could still technically skate if I was careful.”

“Yes, but with a competition, you would have a bigger chance of causing further injury.”

“Fine. I’ll just lower my difficulty. I’ll do them as singles. I can actually do some of them with the other leg.”

“Viktor!”

“Look, I told you, win or lose, I’m doing this my way. I want to finish this season my way. I’ll just do the RICE procedure. I won’t go to practice tomorrow so I can just rest it as much as possible. I know that I’ll be skating first tomorrow since I scored the lowest. I won’t even be able to podium and that’s fine. I just want to finish.”

  
“You’re doing minimum jumps,” Yuuri looked at him seriously, “only singles.”

  
“That’s fine. I just get to skate for the first time in a long time the way I want to without worrying about having to podium. Man, it’s so freeing,” Viktor laughed.

  
He knew what he planned to do. He had always wanted to do it ever since he was in Juniors but never could because Yakov would have murdered him. But since he wasn’t going to podium. There was absolutely no way he could do all his normal jumps when he could end up fucking up his knee even worse than. He would have to be careful with how he went about it. He knew he could easily do it. He had done it plenty of times, even scaring Yuuri half to death the first time he saw him do it. Viktor wanted to go out with a bang. And he had the perfect trick to surprise the world. It just simply made him giddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, with this fic, I now know that this fic is now almost done. Please, let me know what you think of this fic. Your comments seriously give me life.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	33. Viktor; The Taste of Flowers and the Feel of Your Skin

Viktor was laying on the hotel bed with the kids as they watched the television. In the very early hours of the morning, Viktor had managed to slink off the bed. He knew that Yuuri would have murdered him if he knew that it was so he could do some last-minute practice for his routine. He knew that he would have to severely reduce the difficulty of his program. There wasn’t any way around it. His knee was a blotchy red with some bruising, swollen, and angry. He had a compression bandage on as he iced it. But he was pleased that he was able to do what he wanted, with some difficulty. He would have to forced himself to bend the knee slightly but he could handle the momentary pain if it meant that he would be able to finish his career with a bang. He was going to skate how he wanted. Viktor felt the fire burning within him. He was ready.

  
Viktor’s head snapped to the door as he saw Yuuri opening it to get in. He looked a little tired but that wasn’t something surprising. He just came back from practice. He could see that Yuuri was a bit sweaty from practice but it wasn’t too bad. He could tell that he had at least followed some of his instructions at the very least. Not to push himself too hard. He wasn’t going to be judged for the practice.

  
“How was practice?”

  
“Good, I marked my jumps,” Yuuri looked at him as he put his bag down.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

  
“I’m going to take a shower. You want me to help you with getting ready for the free skate?”

  
“Na I’ll be fine. I tried putting on my costume for my free skate and even with the compression bandage, my knee won’t fit.”

“Vitya!”

  
“It’s alright. I already got an idea about what to wear.”

“You sure?”

“Da,” Viktor smiled.

“Shhhh, tv!” both Naste’ka and Alyssa looked at their fathers.

~*~

Viktor and Yuuri made their way into the rink from their warm-up, making sure that they skated together while keeping their distance from the other skaters. Viktor could see that Yuuri was worried. He suspected that Yuuri was just worried about his knee. He put his hand on the Asian’s lower back, seeing the stunned look on Yuuri’s face. Viktor gave him a bright smile before kissing the top of his head. He could feel Yuuri press his cold nose on his neck, a slight shiver ran down his body.

“I’ll do fine.”

  
“But you’re going to place dead last. How are you alright with this?” Yuuri questioned.

“For the last, what? Six years, almost seven, I have been winning nothing but gold. It was expected. I didn’t have to work for it near the end. It was basically handed to me people gave up. Now, for the first time in so long, I am not expected to win. The judges know I’m not going to win. The audience knows I’m not going to win. The taste of always winning turned bitter for me, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled brightly suddenly, “It’s freeing. I get to surprise everybody one more time, and that’s really all that I wanted.

  
“Coaching and working with other’s choreography is fulfilling me in that sense. I get to see how the person works, take what they have and make a program that pushes them and ultimately surprising everybody watching. If I danced it, nobody would be surprised. But somebody like you, Chris, Phichit, even Yura… If they skated something I made, everybody is going to be stunned. Everybody will be surprised. And that is, for me now, the ultimate high. The ultimate compliment in this field.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. I am just happy that I get to skate the way I want. It’s the best outcome for me.”

“You’re not trying to say this because you are trying to be strong for me?”

“Nope. If you don’t believe me, you can always look at your arms. The flowers would tell you if I’m lying.”

Viktor watched Yuuri lift up both of his jacket sleeve and his shirt sleeve to see clusters of red and yellow roses on his arm. He could see that Yuuri had his mouth open like a fish. The Russian could easily see the confusion on the Asian’s face. His brows knitted in an intense look of concentration as if he was trying to erase the very tattoos that were on his arm.

“Yuuri, I am happy. I really am. When was the last time you saw those kinds of flowers on your arm and you knew I was skating in a competition?”

“It’s been a long time,” Yuuri finally whispered after minutes of silence.

“Yuuri, I promise you that I’m happy.”

“I just wish you hadn’t hurt your knee.”

“I do too, but I’m still happy.”

“I wanted to beat you.”

“You are.”

“Not like this. I wanted to beat you at your best.”

“Yuuri, you have already. You broke both of my records. You have beaten me, and more.”

“Oh hush now.”

Viktor laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. He put his nose on Yurui’s hair, taking in the delicious scent of Yuuri’s cologne. He didn’t really care that they were on the ice right now. He could feel Yuuri’s body shaking with laughter as he jokingly pushed him off.

“I wanna dance with you right now,” Viktor sighed.

“We should be warming up,” Yuuri retorted.

“I know, but you can’t blame me. Your dancing is what made me fall head over heels for you.”

“Really now?” he could hear the amusement in Yuuri’s voice.

Viktor couldn’t help the smile and the sprinkle of blush fall on his own face. He knew he had a type. Dancers. Almost all of the people he dated had a background in dancing, or they were at the very least had some kind of natural talent for it. It was how he met his daughter’s mother. That night all those years ago at some club during the season. He and Chris went to some club in Saint Petersburg because Viktor podiumed for his Nationals. Chris had wanted to celebrate his victory and Viktor wanted to get plastered. He watched the way Alisa’s body moved and he knew at that moment that she had stolen his heart. Their relationship simply an exchange of words, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the dance beats, and hot sex in a random bathroom stall. Viktor knew that he had fallen hard for her, even getting her number and hooking up during the weeks. She was pregnant with their child within the month. And even though knowing that woman was one of the biggest regrets of his life, the only thing that would make him do it all over again was their daughter. Anastasiya was the best thing that ever happened to him. She always would be the best thing that ever happened to him. Not even Yuuri and the love he had for him would ever compare with that. Just like how Viktor knew Yuuri’s love for his children would never compare for his love for him.

  
Viktor was about to say something when he was interrupted by the announcement. They wanted all of the skaters except for the first one up to leave the ice. And low and behold, he would be the one who would have to stay.

“You got this?” Yuuri asked.

“You know I do.”

  
“Are you sure?”

“Da,” Viktor started, “and sit with me at the Kiss and Cry.”

“Yeah, I’m also having Naste’ka sit with us since this will be the last time you’ll be in the Kiss and Cry as an athlete.”

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered softly.

He handed Yuuri his jacket and soon found himself alone on the ice. He slowly made his way to the center of the rink, in his starting pose. His arms were stretched out almost delicately. Yuuri had introduced him to the song that he would be skating. He fell in love with it the moment he heard it. Even though he didn’t speak a word of Japanese, when Yuuri had translated it to him, it just screamed at him. If there was ever a song that could explain his feelings for the man, it was this song right here. It felt as if the song was created just for them. Yuuri stopped time for him. Yuuri breathed life back into him. This song could say things that Viktor struggled to find the words for.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBwTxZd4kWw) started, the upbeat had a techno-pop grove to it and Viktor didn’t waste in taking advantage of, being just as lively as the music. It was no secret that Viktor was skating with a sprained knee right now. Social media was going crazy over it. All of his fans supporting him, knowing that not only would this be his last professional skate as an athlete, but also knowing that it would be one of his lowest scoring performances seemed to add to the magic. It was freeing, in a strange way. He never once thought that his last competition would end like this. He figured it would just be another Gold Medal that would lay forgotten with the other glittering gold he has won over his career. But knowing that he would never have even a medal for this competition was a little bittersweet.

  
He did his first jump, a single. He had zero intentions of risking his knee more than he already had in plan. He smiled as he nailed it. He knew he would. He just, like Yuuri let the music control his body. It was relaxing. His mind going blank. For once, he wasn’t worried about calculating the points in his head, or how he would surprise the audience and the world with a surprise move. He already knew he would with the one move he had planned. And it was fitting. Most figure skaters didn’t know how to do it. Mainly because there was no point in learning it. But Viktor did. He found it fun. He found it freeing. The element of danger in it added to the excitement. Although, back in Yakov’s time, it would have been a legal jump. But the jump he had in his arsenal would be one that he knew would doc him points. But why even bother if he knew that he would be in dead last. He would be skating a program that would be better suited for a Novice competition, not a Senior’s.

  
He had already done most of his jumps… The last one. The one he had been waiting for. He took a deep breath. As soon the lyric you only live once finished and the beat just jumped back in, he made the jump. He knew that every single eye was on him. His legs for that brief moment were weightless. He had his eyes opened looking at everything. Beneath his head, he saw the white of the ice before he saw the look on Yuuri’s face as he landed the backflip on just his good leg. He knew that Yuuri would have probably murdered him if he was aware of the jump. He knew that Yuuri was well aware that he could do it. Yuuri admitted to him some time ago that when he had discovered that he could do the jump how Yuuri learned how to do a backflip as well. Although he had never admitted to him if he had ever executed it on the ice.

  
Viktor didn’t even need to see his old coach’s face. He knew that Yakov would have looked like his sprained knee, purple, red and angry. He glanced over to see the look of the judges. Every single one of them had the same look. It was as if somebody had placed a pile of manure under their noses. Each one of them disgusted. He flashed them a smile as he continued skating. He did what he wanted to do. He was proud. He could retire happily now.

  
As the song came to a close he ended the program with the same pose he had started. He was breathing heavily, not as heavy as he would have from these competitions, but just enough. He couldn’t hear anything for a split second. Just so engrossed in his own world before he was pulled back into the real one. The sound of the audience an ear-shattering roar. People were standing, jumping, screaming.

  
“Unbelievable! Viktor Nikiforov is the first in the single man’s division to have performed a backflip on only one blade! The last figure skater to have done that was Surya Bonaly, who is still the only one from the single lady’s division to do the same jump! What we have just witnessed here folks is history!” the announcer was hardly a whisper amongst the sea of fans going crazy.

  
Viktor couldn’t have cared less. He knew that the backflip would doc him points. It was an illegal move. It didn’t matter if he made history in doing that. It wouldn’t be winning him anything. And his sixth-place spot was basically his.  
He made his way out of the ice, Yakov screaming at him while he had his hand stretched out for his blade guards. He could see that Yuuri had this look of complete shock still painted on his face.

  
“Yuuri,” Viktor cooed.

“I’m in love with the world’s biggest idiot, aren’t I?” Yuuri finally mustered.

“Yeap.”

“I think I almost died when you did that backflip.”

“Vitya, you stupid boy!”

“Hey Yakov, can I have my skate guards now?”

“You could have broken your neck! What kind of example are you setting for your students?” Yakov was shouting still as he handed Viktor his guards.

“Papa, that was so cool! Can you teach me that!?”

“Yeah, Viktor!” the other children were crying out.

“I’ll see when you get older.”

“Please, don’t,” Yuuri murmured.

“Vitya, don’t you dare!” Yakov shouted.

“Hey, everybody let’s go to the Kiss and Cry,” Viktor ignored the adult’s pleas.

  
~*~

Viktor sat comfortably next to Yuuri. He was watching him intently, his hair slightly gelled back, his blue-rimmed glasses pushed were pushed up to his face. He looked like a completely different person like this. Viktor simply found him irresistible. It was simply unfair with how attractive Yuuri looked. Around Yuuri’s neck rested a gold medal. The other Yuuri, from the corner of Viktor’s eye, was sitting with his arms crossed with the silver. From the other side, he saw Chris with the bronze, a smile on his face. He could see that they had their coaches sitting next to them.

  
The interview went on its way. Everybody was answering questions, both Yuuri and Viktor decided to let the others go first. But after a few questions, Viktor pointed at a reporter who had a question, he thought would be for Yuuri.

  
“Mr. Nikiforov, how do you feel about not placing in the podium?”

“It’s irrelevant to the conference. I am here as Yuuri’s coach, not as an athlete. If you don’t have any questions for Yuuri about his programs this competition, then I’ll ask somebody who does,” Viktor stated firmly, but still polite.

“Ah, yes, apologies,” the reporter fumbled, “Mr. Katsuki, how do you feel about breaking a new world record?”

“Very humbled. I didn’t expect to break Yuri’s record today. But how he had skated during the Grand Prix Final, it inspired me to have my arms out for my jumps as well. It was extremely difficult and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to do it. Yuri’s incredible to be able to do such advanced jumps for his age. I’m very humbled to know him, not only as a friend but as a fellow athlete and competitor.”

  
Yuuri gave a small bow after he finished answering the question. Immediately, he was asked about how he felt about this season overall. Viktor found himself leaning in towards Yuuri. He was genuinely interested in his answer to the question. How did he feel about this season? Yuuri’s last season had ended on such a sour note. From his slip up on the Olympics to him skipping his competitions, and even the death of his wife made that season very difficult, even if it all happened near the end of it.

“It was one of the best seasons I’ve ever had,” Yuuri started, “Viktor is a wonderful coach. He has helped me so much with my skating.”

“How has your student coach relationship changed ever since you discovered that Mr. Nikiforov is your soulmate?”

“That has nothing to do with his skating or this competition,” Viktor stated.

“Vitya, it’s alright,” Yuuri smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind answering it.”

Viktor relented as he motioned for Yuuri to talk.

“It has only enhanced our friendship. I was worried when he came to coach me because I thought that he was only doing so as a joke. I mean, I am a really big fan of his. Viktor here is one of the skaters that inspired me to go into competition. His skating is just breathtaking. I wanted to compete against him and beat him. I wanted to show Viktor here that I was good enough to be his equal.”

  
Viktor looked at Yuuri stunned his heart was pounding as he placed his hand over Yuuri’s own hand. He couldn’t help himself but smile tenderly as he gazed at Yuuri.

“You’ve always been, though,” Viktor smiled softly, low enough for only Yuuri to hear.  
He couldn’t help but grin as Yuuri’s face brightened up a few shades of red.

“Mr. Nikiforov,” another reporter asked suddenly, how do you feel about your student’s success for this season?”

“I am more than pleased with Yuuri and everything he has done this season. Not only as an athlete but as a person. Over the last few years, he has had a bit of a difficult time with his personal life caring for his late wife. Watching him over this year learning how to pick up those pieces and still put his passion not only in his skate programs but in raising and guiding his children is very inspirational. He’s one of the strongest people I have ever met. I’m very humbled that I am his coach,” Viktor smiled softly.

“If you hadn’t sprained your knee during the short program, do you believe that Yuuri would have taken the gold medal?”

“Without a doubt. His base scores were already higher than mine, even if by a few points. We were still debating on him lifting his arms up for jumps, and I had no intention to lift my arms for mine. And Chris surprised me with his performance. I might have gotten bronze or I might have gotten 4th place with the competition,” Viktor gave his classic heart-shaped smile.

The reporters continued asking a few more questions to the other skaters and their coaches before the ISU representative had closed the interview. Everybody stood up and made their way out. Viktor held Yuuri’s hand in his. He knew that he would never tire of smiling like an idiot just feeling Yuuri’s hand in his, gripping tenderly against his.

“Yakov,” Viktor called out.

“What, Vitya?” The man stopped along with the other Yuri.

“I just wanted to let you know, now that the season is over, that we’re moving back to Russia.”

“What?” Yuri looked at him shocked, “and what about Katsudon and his brats?”

“My kids aren’t that bad,” Yuuri sighed.

“He calls Naste’ka a brat too,” Viktor smiled sing-song.

“We’re all moving to Russia. Vitya, Naste’ka, my children, and me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Da. I just wanted to talk to you about becoming a coach at the rink.”

“Vitya, I’ll talk to you about that later.”

~*~

Viktor felt a smile split his lips as he gazed upon his lover’s naked body laying on the hotel bed. For the last three days, they had been in Saint Petersburg finding a home. Things were looking good. Yakov had gotten most of the work taken care of for them. There were just a few things that they needed to be present for. Knowing that in just under a month, they would be in Saint Petersburg with four children and getting ready for the new season was exciting.

  
“Vitasha,” Yuuri purred softly as Viktor caught those chocolate brown eyes, Yuuri stretched his body slightly as he continued to stare into him seductively.

  
Viktor gulped as he let his towel fall to the floor. He made his way to the bed, his member growing harder just by the sight of Yuuri. As soon as he was on the bed, he felt hot lips against his neck. Viktor let out a low moan falling from his mouth. His body shuddered as he pressed his body against his soulmate. They were starting their life together. Even if not officially yet. Even though both of them were very tempted to simply just tie the knot. Maybe they would have if they both didn’t have children. In the end, they decided that they would hold off for at least a year.

  
Viktor found himself kissing every inch of Yuuri’s body. He gave a little love bite on Yuuri’s thigh. His smile grew even more as Yuuri squirmed a little. Viktor found himself enjoying how Yuuri, during the course of the first month of their offseason, how Yuuri seemed to have gained weight. Yuuri had admitted to Viktor about how he had gotten his mother’s metabolism. His weight always yo-yoed constantly. The only way that he was able to maintain his weight was to simply work out and watch what he ate. If he stopped with either or of the practices, then he started gaining weight. If he stopped with both, which he did briefly as a small child, he got pretty chunky, pretty fast. Mari even showed Viktor pictures of the brief time in Yuuri’s life where he was a pretty chubby child.

  
“Yuusha, you’re so perfect.”

  
“I want you,” Yuuri whispered, his voice swimming in pleasure.

  
Viktor placed his kisses and tongue on Yuuri’s cock. He could feel Yuuri’s dick twitching with a sweet earnest as he went to town on Yuuri. Viktor loved the way that he could make his Yuuri squirm and twitch with the pleasures only he could give him. Viktor loved to just simply give to Yuuri until that man couldn’t even babble Japanese properly. Love him until he was an incoherent mess. Watching Yuuri fall apart into a mess of a man as he begs for Viktor to take him over and over.  
The Russian loved how he was able to make Yuuri cum over and over. He was excited when he would make Yuuri curl up his toes. His mind would go fuzzy when he would have Yuuri clawing on his back, begging for more.

  
Viktor pulled away from Yuuri momentarily as he looked for the lube. With a slight grunt, he pushed himself closer to the bedside table and opened its drawer. He found the lube that Yuuri had probably thrown in there earlier in the morning before they had left to look at houses. With a soft click of the lid, Viktor opened the bottle and poured out a bit of lube. It hit the tip of his dick, feeling cold almost immediately.

  
He rubbed his hard cock soothingly as he prepared himself. He could see Yuuri eagerly lifting his ass up in the air for him, his face pressed against the pillow. Viktor whistled as he watched Yuuri’s butt just out there for him. It was the most glorious temptation and he was willing to fall to it time and time again.  
Gingerly, Viktor pressed his face on Yuuri’s ass, pressing kisses along with a hot tongue. He could feel Yuuri’s entrance quivering with the attention he gave them. Yuuri was crying out softly as Viktor felt Yuuri press even more into Viktor’s tongue. Viktor was breathing in Yuuri’s sweet delicious scent. He felt as if his mind was turning to mush by the way Yuuri continued to press his ass even more onto him.  
Viktor let his tongue travel from the ring of muscle to the bit of ass cheek. He gave another love bite, blood rushing even more to his dick at the sound of Yuuri moaning out in lust. Viktor pulled back a bit as he poured some more lube onto Yuuri. Carefully, he started massaging the ring of muscle, Yuuri shivered seductively as Viktor he let a finger slip inside him. Yuuri was moaning out as Viktor could feel Yuuri pressing himself even more into his hand. He was beautiful. Truly amazing as Viktor watched Yuuri fucking himself with his finger. Viktor let his lover do as he pleased, letting Yuuri fuck his finger slowly. Every once in a while, he would go and curve his finger up. After a while, Viktor was able to fit in another finger.

  
Viktor smiled even more as he found Yuuri moving his hips even faster into his own hand. Soft lewd sounds bubbled out of his mouth as Viktor found Yuuri’s favorite spot. Yuuri let out more soft whimpers of desire as he continued to pump himself even faster into Viktor’s fingers. The more Viktor curved his fingers to reach Yuuri’s spot, the more Viktor saw Yuuri lose himself. It wouldn’t take long until he would be able to place three fingers inside his soulmate. Once he placed another finger inside Yuuri, he could see the Asian man just losing himself even more. Viktor worked on stretching him as much as he could. Over the course of the month of almost endless sex, and the week that they had been in Russia looking at houses, it had gotten so much easier for them to have anal sex.  
Slowly, Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s hip. He stilled the man from grinding even deeper into his hand. The Russian couldn’t help the small chuckle from flowing out of him as he heard Yuuri let out a whimper of frustration.

  
“Shhh, it’s alright my Love and Life,” Viktor cooed soothingly against Yuuri’s ear, knowing full well that his hot breath tickled his ear.

  
“I need you so badly,” Yuuri stifled a moan.

  
Viktor smiled before he enveloped the shell of Yuuri’s ear in his mouth, Yuuri’s voice a lewd chorus of pleading. He could easily feel Yuuri just wet and dripping for him. He was ready with want. Viktor needed him just as badly.

  
He pulled back a little seeing Yuuri lift his ass up in the air a bit more for him. Viktor stroked himself a few times before he placed the tip of his cock at Yuuri’s entrance. The ring of muscle felt almost hot with desire. Slowly, Viktor teased Yuuri’s entrance, feeling the ring slowly opening up again for him. It didn’t take much of anything before the head of his cock slipped in. Instantly the heat blanketing the very head of his dick intoxicating. Viktor pushed himself little by little, only pulling out before pushing in a little more. After a while with Yuuri’s heavy panting, Viktor found himself completely sheathed inside the man.

  
Viktor pulled out slightly before slamming his hips into Yuuri. The smaller man was screaming out the more Viktor pumped himself into the man. Viktor felt as if his body was melting into Yuuri. He could hear Yuuri begging for Viktor to just fuck him harder. And he couldn’t help but oblige him.

  
Both men were sobbing into each other as they continued their passion. Viktor had moved Yuuri around, throwing Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder. Yuuri was crying out even more the harder Viktor went into him. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s cock in hand, pumping him the way Yuuri’s body pumped him. He could feel Yuuri screaming until his voice was hoars, hitting his prostate every time. He knew that Yuuri would be cumming soon.

  
“I love you,” Viktor felt his voice trapped in his throat as his own orgasm flooded his body.

  
“I love you, too,” Yuuri came just as hard.

  
Viktor loved this man so deeply and fully. He couldn’t wait for their lives to start together officially. He couldn’t wait for the mornings where they would have the kids jump on the bed to wake them up. He couldn’t wait for taking the kids to the rink and dance. He couldn’t wait for their family to be together in the same house in Russia. He so desperately wanted a home. A home with Yuuri. A home with his daughter. A home with Yuuri’s children. A home with their children. Even though love had hurt them deeply. Even though the taste of flowers was bitter from the broken love in their lives… The feel of their skin made everything beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this lovely story. The next chapter is just going to be an epilogue. It won't be anything crazy big. But please, tell me what you think about the chapter. Your comments really do give me life.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


	34. Epilogue

Viktor carded his hand through his hair, a bit of a frown on his face as he noticed that his silver tresses were becoming thinner as the years rolled on by. Yuuri could see the silent frustration on his husband’s face as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Stop that, you look fine. Besides,” Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor’s cheek, “you still look very handsome.”

“Even if your husband goes completely bald?”

“I’ll shave my head in solidarity,” Yuuri teased.

“Papa’s crying about his bald spot getting bigger again?” Alyssa looked at her fathers.

She was a lanky girl, just like her mother. Her chocolate eyes twinkled the same way her fathers would when he was teasing those around him. Her hair was a wave of corngold and sunshine as it went to her lower back. She had her backpack hanging on her shoulder as she fiddled with her sweater jacket that was the same olive green as her mother’s eyes. Black pants that were as dark as night and simple converse shoes.

“My heart, I’m wounded,” Viktor cried out.

“Papa, you’re hair is fine,” Alyssa sighed as she rolled her eyes, “even if Naste’ka says it looks like you got two more spots.”

“Alyssa,” Yuuri barked out a laugh.

“Papa, if you want, you could get a really sick mohawk. Just shave all the bald spots,” Midori chimed in.

“Midori, I thought out of all of you, at least you would be the nice one.”

“Midori, take off that nose ring, please. I seriously wish you didn’t do that to your face,” Yuuri sighed.

Midori laughed as she carded her fingers through long midnight black tresses. She knew that her dad hated just about everything she liked. From music to movies and even the clothes in her closet. She looked at the shirt, a jet black shirt with skulls on it. Her jeans had seemed to have met a shredder, based off of her dad’s opinion.

“I think it looks kickass,” she looked at her dad.

“Language, Mimi,” Naste’ka giggled as she threw herself on her sister’s back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Naste’ka was a huge contrast to Midori’s almost all-black attire. She had a little pink jumper that she was well aware of both fathers not being a huge fan of. Both of her fathers feeling it was a bit too short for her age. Although, she always would retort to them that if Midori or Alyssa wore it, then it would be a bit longer on them. Most shorts and skirts seemed to be a pain simply because they appeared to be shorter on her with long legs she had gotten from both her parents. Her outfit a mix of soft pinks and whites.

“Naste’ka, you have your jacket, right? You didn’t leave it in the car?” Yuuri asked.

“Dad, I have it in my bag. Hey Mimi, let’s take a selfie,” Naste’ka giggled.

“Now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Let’s do it all together,” Midori’s dark lips parted with a smile.

A young boy with messy blonde hair rolled his green eyes at them both.

“Marco, you’re going to be in the picture too,” Naste’ka smiled at him.

“Whatever, I just want to go on the plane.”

“Why? Are you scared that this is going to be the first time papa and dad aren’t going with us to gramma’s for the summer?” Alyssa teased.

“No,” Marco spat out as he blushed deeply, “I’m not scared! I just don’t want to be stuck you girls all day!”

“Okay, I’ll tell dad that you can go on another plane,” Midori teased.

“No!”

“Girls, stop being mean to your brother,” Viktor told them, “all of you are going together.”

Once they made their way to the security line, Viktor and Yuuri hugged their children. This was going to be the first time that their children would be the ones leaving them for their own adventure. Even though it was for two weeks, it was a little stressful for them. The last ten years watching them all grow into their own person. Even though it seemed that Alyssa, out of all of them, was the only one that genuinely wanted to follow in both Viktor and Yuuri’s footsteps in becoming a figure skater, Yuuri was proud of all of them. Marco had a passion for sports. They knew that he enjoyed playing hockey and even at his age was talking about working to become a professional in the sport. Naste’ka was all over the place, just like her father. She did ice skating for a few seasons and decided that it wasn’t for her. Although dance still was a very big part of her life. She did go into other things like track and swimming. Midori seemed to have not gotten into any sport though. She was always throwing herself into music. Yuuri just wished it was music that didn’t sound like she was fighting to keep some kind of demon from escaping her body.

“So,” Midori looked at her parents, “this is it? Two weeks and you’ll be here, right?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled.

“Or if you want to come home earlier, we’re here too,” Viktor reassured her.

“Let’s take a selfie now!” Naste’ka smiled as she put her phone on a selfie stick.

The entire family got behind the phone and took a few photos. Some, where they were all smiling and some, where they were making goofy faces.

“Moya Kroshka, send me those when you can, okay?” Viktor asked.

“Da, papa,” Naste’ka grinned her heart-shaped smile.

The kids all went to the line, Viktor and Yuuri holding hands as they watched. It was a never-ending adventure with their family. Every trial they all faced only strengthened their relationship and love. Some nights they wondered if things would work. But in the end, things got better.

Suddenly, Alyssa walked rushed back to them, a worried look on her face.

“Alyssa, what’s the matter?”

“I forgot something!” she cried out.

“What was it?” Yuuri asked.

The young teen jumped into both of their arms, hugging and kissing them both of their cheeks.

“I’m going to miss you both,” Alyssa whispered as tears threatened to spill.

“It’s going to be two weeks, you’ll see us before you even know it,” Yuuri smiled.

“I know.”

“We love you,” Viktor told her softly.

“I love you both too.”

Slowly, she peeled herself from her both of her fathers’ arms. She made her way back to the line. They watched her as she went through security and eventually meeting her siblings. Both men watched their children being swallowed by the crowd of people.

“You know, we have two weeks to ourselves in an empty house,” Viktor mused with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the story officially. Thank you, everybody, for tagging along in this adventure. Please tell me what you thought on the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been playing around with this idea for a bit. I have most of the outline already drawn out. I do hope that this will entertain everybody. I think this fic maybe around 30 or more chapters. I was originally going to have it be a two-part but decided that it would be better to combine the two instead.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it really does help a lot!


End file.
